Dawn
by Sensara
Summary: Natalia had nothing to lose, so when Q sends her to San Francisco, 2151, she doesn't complain. Encounters with Soval and others leave her wishing for home, but not even she can see where her new life will take her. Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I would never presume to lay claim to Q or to Star Trek: Enterprise. **_

I nearly slipped as I sloshed my way through the mud; I wasn't too concerned with my clothes getting dirty, nor did I try and keep my face dry as the rain came pouring down my face. The storm was getting stronger and the wind was picking up, but still I hiked up the path. Even the trees dripped sadly as I passed them, and all the world was covered in a silver haze. I realize with a pang that rain was beautiful and that I wouldn't see it again, but I shoved the sadness away when I remembered how utterly pointless my life had become. I was out of a job and out of money, days away from being kicked out of my apartment for being late with the rent. My boyfriend had left me last month to deal with his own issues, and all my family were either dead or weren't speaking to me. It seemed everybody was bailing out on me: my boyfriend, my landlord, my boss, my friends, my family. Nobody cared about poor little Natalia anymore; no one could care, not with all the problems I had. I was too hard to love.

I walked on, recklessly continuing up the mountain, until finally I reached the old ravine. The thunderstorm let up, dying down to a light drizzle, then only the occasional drip. But there was a river still raging twenty feet below me, cascading over the rocks like an unstoppable train. There was nothing down there to break my fall, nothing to cushion or comfort me. I stepped up to the ledge.

The wind whistled around me, breaking up the clouds in the sky and even letting some weak sunlight seep through, like watered-down lemonade. Instead of cheering me up, it depressed me further, and I set my gaze on the river once more.

I took a deep breath.

"Really, Natalia, I'm disappointed in you."

I twisted around at the voice that addressed me, but I found no one there. Tears sprung to my eyes; was I finally going crazy? Was the stress of my horrible life finally getting to me and messing with my mind?

"No, you're not delusional. Well, you are if you really want to jump."

I could not find the source of that voice, and I felt a shiver go down my spine; its comment implied that it could read my mind.

"I'm an omnipotent being, your mind is like an open book to me, Natalia," it said, and I could hear the smirk in its voice. "Now kindly step away from the ledge and listen. I have a proposal for you."

That voice...that voice was familiar somehow. Where had I heard it before?

With a flash of light, a man appeared a foot from my face, and I gasped. His smooth lips were curved upward into a knowing smirk, and he had his head tilted at me, quizzical, questioning. He raised one eyebrow at my gasp, and his brown eyes twinkled as he gazed at me. Those eyes were deep, and I felt if I stared into them too long, I would be lost in their depths forever...

"Q..." I breathed. He grinned.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess sooner. And what a poetic description of my eyes! You really do know how to flatter a man, don't you, my dear? That should come in handy where I'm sending you."

I took a step back. "This can't be happening..."

He quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me toward him. "Ah, ah, ah...I wouldn't get too close to that ledge if I were you. This isn't a dream or a delusion, my dear. As I said, I have a proposition for you, and I can't tell it to you if you're stumbling backwards over the edges of ravines. Now...why don't you have a seat," with his free hand he snapped his fingers, and a high-backed Victorian style chair appeared with a flash of light, "and listen?"

He kept his arm around my waist as he guided me forward, and he gently lowered me into the chair, then sat on one of the arms and draped his arm over the back. With two fingers, he tilted my chin upward and gazed deeply into my eyes.

"All that potential, and you were going to throw it away," he said softly, leaning close. "Such a pity."

"What do you want?" I managed to say, trying to hold back my tears.

"Oh, don't cry, Natalia. Am I really that dismal that you must weep at the fact that I'm here? Or is it that you still aren't convinced that you're in full control of your faculties and aren't losing your mind?"

"The latter...why am I talking to you?"

He dug his fingernails into my cheek, and his expression hardened. "Does this feel like an illusion?"

I gasped, and more tears streamed down my face. "Stop it!"

He obeyed and smirked. "Now that I have your attention..." Q chuckled at me. "You were seconds away from leaping off of that ledge, Natalia. And here I was, watching, my heart distraught at your pain...and I decided to give you a second chance."

"What do you mean?"

He tilted his head mischievously. "You found life here pointless, dull, not worth the effort of getting up out of bed. How pathetic...There's nothing left to challenge you, nothing to strive for. Well, good thing I'm here or you'd have missed your chance."

"My chance for what?"

"To live for something better," he said, his voice nearly trembling in excitement, his eyes dancing in anticipation. He leaned over me and raised an eyebrow. "Why let something with so much potential, so much beauty go to waste?" he whispered, leaning down and nearly touching my ear with his lips.

I frowned and held in my tears. "What are you going to do?"

"You're right, life here is pretty dull. Your species has hardly begun to even guess at its own potential. So people like you sit here, wallowing in grief while governments are absorbed in petty wars...never realizing their own strengths."

He stood up and began circling me. "Although this may seem like a lot to take in, you need to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. Several years ago, a man named Gene Roddenberry created a work known as..._Star Trek_. Heard of it?"

I looked up at him. "How else would I know you?"

He grinned. "Yes, but you didn't realize then that it is all quite real. You see, Gene was no ordinary human. He had seen many things, explored strange and marvelous worlds...then transcribed his adventures into a live action TV show. He saw the future and the potential it held, and he shared that hope with the world. Quite an admirable man, wouldn't you say?"

He paused in front of me, then turned and pressed his hands onto the back of the chair so that I was blocked in.

"I'm going to transport you to that future, at least an interpretation of that future, if for nothing else than for my own amusement. After all, you were about to give up your life. Who's to say that finders keepers doesn't apply here?"

"I belong to no one," I spat back, not knowing what else to say. He simply smirked.

"I could force you, but that wouldn't be nearly as fun as watching you deal with your own decisions. Here's the deal, my dear: you agree to come with me, and I'll transport you to a time where you can start over. You don't need anything except that obsession you had with the franchise, nothing else. Well, maybe some charm and sheer dumb luck. I'll be watching and directing you so that all my work doesn't go to waste. And you take it from there."

He pushed himself away and stepped back. "Or, you refuse this little escapade and I leave you in this dismal, dreary world...it's up to you, Natalia."

I hung my head and pondered all that he had told me. Gene Roddenberry was a time-traveler or space pioneer, and someone I thought was a fictional character was real and alive in front of me. It was a lot to take in, and I was still having a hard time buying it. I glanced up at Q.

"Think of it this way, Natalia...you have nothing to lose," he reminded me, and my gaze strayed to the ravine once more. I stood and walked up to him.

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Understand that this is not without risk. But then, any game without risk wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

"I suppose not. But you said you'd be watching and directing me."

"Well, you will need my help, at least at the start. Do you still want to go through with this?"

I nodded. "Like you said, I have nothing to lose."

He grinned and snapped his fingers, and my world disappeared in a flash of light.

…

I found myself in a spacious room, carpeted with light colored walls and metal sculptures on shelves. A sort of computer rested on a pedestal to my left, and directly in front of me was a large window, with a few of a bay. I wandered toward it, and once I got closer and I could see more, I realized I was looking at the Golden Gate Bridge.

"San Francisco," I murmured to myself.

_Yes, yes, you're in San Francisco. Now listen up: Admiral Forrest is coming as I speak, and he'll want to meet Major Natalia Romano. You'll be briefed when he arrives. _

I could hear Q's voice in my head, and I frowned. _You put me in the military? _I thought to him.

_You'll find it interesting. Now, be a good little soldier and straighten up. Let's see how far you can get without my help._

_Why does Earth still need a military? I didn't know they had anything but Starfleet here._

His laughter rang in my head. _Oh, you poor, naïve child..._

I sighed and straightened my posture, and I heard the door open. I turned around.

Three men walked into the room. The first was an older man in his 40's or 50's, with blonde hair and a receding hairline. I assumed this was Admiral Forrest. He was accompanied by a younger man with dark brown hair and another balding man with a mustache. The mustached man seemed to be about the same age as Forrest, maybe older. The admiral nodded to me when the door closed.

"Major Natalia Romano, reporting for duty," I said, somehow knowing what to do. I placed my hands behind my back and stared him square in the eye.

"Welcome to San Francisco, Major. This is Admiral Leonard and Commander Williams."

I nodded politely to them, and they nodded back. Williams even smiled at me, and Forrest led the others to a table on the other side of the room. They sat, and I stood.

"Although we'd rather not get the military involved in Starfleet matters," the admiral began, "there have been instances of violence against Vulcans on Earth. I'm sure you know about the public opinion about our space program and the Vulcans' involvement."

I nodded, not really knowing what he was talking about. I knew what a warp engine was (vaguely, at least), and I remembered that Cochrane flew Earth's first warp-capable ship. And I wouldn't be the Trekkie Q accused me of being if I didn't know who the Vulcans were.

"Since the public has a...negative attitude toward the Vulcans at the moment, Ambassador Soval advised increased security measures, so you'll be the Vulcans' escort to and from their compound. You'll be part of the security at all our staff meetings with them, and in the event we need to go off-world for diplomatic meetings and the like, you'll accompany us. Understood?"

"Aye, sir."

"This job carries a lot of responsibility. The general said you were one of his best officers. I expect you to live up to his opinion."

"I won't disappoint you, sir."

"You'll receive a more detailed job description later. You start tomorrow; the ambassador is returning from Vulcan, and you'll escort him and his aids here. Report to me at 0800."

"Aye, sir." Inwardly, I cringed. One of the few perks of unemployment was that you could sleep whenever you wanted, and I was in the habit of sleeping until at least 10:00. This was going to be hell; I wasn't a morning person.

The admiral and the other two stood. "It's good to have you here, Major, but I hope you don't have a chance to show your skills. We'll be launching the new NX-class ship in two months if all goes well. Hopefully by then all this nonsense over the Vulcans will have died down."

I nodded, not sure what to say. The admirals came forward and shook my hand.

"Commander Williams will show you around the building, then escort you home if you like."

I followed him out of the room, and he proceeded to show me the floor we were on, in this case, the second.

"Briefing rooms are all along here. When you leave, you'll sign out at the desk in the lobby downstairs. You might recognize your fellow MACOs at the doors."

I nodded and followed him downstairs to the spacious lobby. I noticed Vulcans entering and exiting the building, and I suddenly felt nervous. Williams must have noticed, because he stopped and frowned at me.

"You all right?"

"I've never met a Vulcan before," I said quietly. Williams raised his eyebrows.

"I thought you must have met one or two, but I guess I was wrong. They're not too bad, I suppose," he murmured as one passed us. I took a good look, and sure enough, the man's ears curved upward to a delicate point and his eyebrows were slanted. He could have been a janitor for all I knew, but he still looked regal. A part of me didn't feel worthy to be standing near him.

_Foolish girl. Vulcans are nothing special. Get over yourself, _Q grumbled, prodding me onward. _Your apartment is a few streets away, _he continued. I relayed Q's directions to Williams, who led me there. It was in a multilevel complex, and my rooms were on the fifth floor. I found the key on my person, and after bidding him good night, I entered the apartment and closed the door.

It was small, but nice, definitely better than my old apartment. This one had a window that looked toward Starfleet Headquarters and the bay, and I could see the dying sunset over the water. The view was lovely, and I smiled for the first time since I couldn't remember when. I had a small kitchenette to myself, and a half bathroom with a corner shower. I sighed in contentment and flopped down on the bed, which was already made up.

I saw a flash in the corner of my eye, and I turned my head to see Q lounging in the armchair in front of the window.

"So...how's my protege liking her new living arrangements?"

Protege? I'd think on that later. "They're lovely, Q. Thank you."

His lips curved upward into a playful smirk. "Not many people thank me, and perhaps you shouldn't either. You haven't been here five hours. You haven't lived your life here yet."

I sighed. "Whatever. Anything's better than where I was before."

"Yes, that poor excuse for an apartment was quite dismal. And that landlord..." He grimaced, and I laughed.

"I'm so glad to be away from him. Again, thank you."

Q chuckled. "Oh, I think you'll find some people here will remind you a little too much of who you've left behind, my dear."

"Like who?" I asked. He simply smiled.

"You'll see."

He made to snap his fingers, but then stopped and stood. He reached my bed in two easy strides and leaned forward as if to whisper something in my ear, but seemed to think better of it. He trailed his forefinger down my cheek instead.

"Sleep well, Natalia." He raised his hand, ready to leave.

"Q?"

He tilted his head.

"I haven't gotten up at 8 in six months. If I'm not up by say, 6 tomorrow, could you..." I trailed off, thinking it was a bad idea to get him involved. But it was too late.

"I most certainly will get you up, Major. We can't have you making a bad impression on the admiral, now can we?" he said with a delighted grin. "Until tomorrow, sweet lady..."

He blew me an over-dramatic kiss and disappeared with another flash of light.


	2. Ambassadors and Aliens

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I awoke with a start, looking around wildly at the darkness. It took me a moment to get my bearings and remember what had happened yesterday. I rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock by my bed; it read _0439_. I had some time if I wanted to go back to sleep before Q was supposed to wake me up.

I rolled onto my back and pondered the job I had been given. Although I had only talked with him for a few minutes, I thought Admiral Forrest was a good man. He seemed honest, and I felt I would probably get along fine with him. The commander and the other admiral seemed nice as well; Williams had been kind enough to escort me home. I looked forward to getting to know all of them. It would be nice to make new acquaintances, if not friends.

As for the Vulcans...I couldn't deny the twinge of excitement I felt at the prospect of meeting my first Vulcan, an ambassador at that. I had watched almost every Star Trek series in turn over the course of four years, and I was always happy to see a Vulcan on screen, even if they happened to be unfriendly or dangerous, as was sometimes the case. I vaguely remembered Admiral Forrest from _Enterprise_, but I didn't recall Ambassador Soval. I had only watched one or two episodes in the fourth season.

Soon the dawn was creeping across the carpet, and I rose to greet it, unable to sleep. It was nearing 0600 already, and I felt wide-awake and nervous, yet excited all the same. I wandered into the kitchenette to see about breakfast.

I found the place well-stocked with all sorts of foodstuffs, and I set about making myself coffee. While it brewed, I munched on some cereal and watched the sun rise over the bay. My fifth floor view made the skyline even more beautiful, and as the bright red sunlight hit my face, I felt myself rejuvenated like I hadn't been in over a year.

I was rudely interrupted in my musings when I heard raucous trumpet music behind me; I twisted around to see Q dressed as a mariachi, standing on my bed and blowing his horn as if his life depended on it. Despite myself, I smiled.

"Good morning, Q," I said warmly. He grinned.

"Someone's in a good mood today," he replied, jumping off the bed and coming closer. "How is my protege this morning?"

"Well...excited. Nervous, but excited."

He chuckled. "Such naivete...See that today goes well, my dear. Good luck."

Q disappeared in a flash of light, and I turned my attention back to the sunrise. After my coffee was done, I sipped it and watched the day unfold, then I dressed in my uniform. I had been too absorbed in being transported here to even notice that Q had changed my clothes for me. But I put on the camo outfit, ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth, then walked out the door, making sure I had my key with me.

I walked a block to Starfleet Headquarters and waited in the lobby until 0750 came around. Then I returned the briefing room I had appeared in yesterday, and five minutes later, Admiral Forrest and Commander Williams walked in.

"Good morning, Major. Thank you for being punctual."

I nodded to them both, and Admiral Forrest came forward.

"The ambassador's shuttle will be arriving at 0930. The commander will show you to the hanger deck where you will greet the ambassador and his aids. There is no need to strike up any sort of conversation with him, simply introduce yourself, and the commander will do the rest of the talking. Understood?"

"Aye, sir."

"Ambassador Soval has been extremely helpful in the development of our warp technology and in establishing a human presence in this sector. I don't think I need to tell you to treat him with utmost respect."

"No, sir, you don't."

He smiled. "Commander Williams will show you to the armory, then you should be on your way."

Williams signaled that I should follow him, and I nodded to the admiral before heading out the door again. Williams led me down to the first floor, to a room with lockers lining the wall. He went to one and unlocked it, then handed me a weapon.

"This is a new issue of phase pistol. We increased the range by 50%, and there's less kickback than in the older models."

I stashed it in the holster at my waist and followed him out of the building. We got on a nearly empty transport headed for San Francisco and took two seats near the back. The commander told me that a private transport would be arranged to bring the ambassador back here when we picked him up.

"So," Williams said after a while, "where are you from?"

"Technically, the middle of nowhere. I was born and raised near the Appalachian Mountains in West Virginia. You, sir?"

"I'm from Texas originally, but we moved to San Fran when I was eight. Lived here ever since."

"I had an uncle in Texas."

"Really? Where in?"

"A town called Azle. It's near the Dallas-Fort Worth circuit."

William's expression brightened. "Yeah, I've heard of it. We lived in Dallas, but we'd go down there on fishing trips."

I smiled and we fell silent for a while.

"What's the ambassador like, commander?"

Williams sighed. "I think I'd rather let you see for yourself and form your own opinion. But let me just say there are days when I question why he took this position. Getting a positive remark from him is rare, if not impossible."

"I see," I murmured. The transport was slowing down, and we stood. The cool winter wind made the branches of the trees shiver, and Williams led me down a few streets until we came to the hanger. It encompassed half a city block and was full of Starfleet shuttle craft and a few alien-looking ones as well; I assumed they were a Vulcan model. We still had ten minutes before the ambassador was due to arrive, and we spent them in silence. Finally, I caught sight of a Vulcan shuttle-craft soaring over San Francisco, heading straight for us.

"Is that them, sir?"

The commander nodded. "Remember what the admiral said. Introduce yourself, then let me do any talking that needs to be done. The ambassador probably won't even notice you, so there's no need to be nervous," he said, and I could almost hear bitterness in his voice. I straightened my posture as the shuttle landed and followed Commander Williams forward.

The shuttle door opened and a woman with short brown hair stepped out and adjusted her robes. She was followed by a man with white hair; the Vulcan looked a bit frail to me, but he walked with a steady stride, and I figured he was ok despite his age. The last one out of the shuttle was a tall man with steel gray hair. He turned to the woman and began talking to her in what I guessed was Vulcan, and she drew a PADD out of the depths of her robes and began transcribing what the man said. I assumed this was Ambassador Soval.

When he was close enough to notice us, he nodded curtly to the Commander. Then his eyes found me.

His eyes were a lovely warm brown color, dark like a heavy maple syrup. But they were somewhat cold as he glanced over me.

"I assume this is the MACO Admiral Forrest said would be my escort?"

The commander nodded. "Yes, ambassador."

He turned to me. "Well?"

I raised my hand and saluted him. "Ambassador Soval, I come to serve. I'm Major Natalia Romano."

My greeting must have surprised him, as his eyebrows strayed to his hairline. He nodded with the same curt gesture he had shown to the commander. But he saluted me back, which I thought was a good sign.

"Major, your service honors us." Even though he replied with the proper words, he didn't seem to mean them, but I ignored that fact as he swept past me and continued talking to the woman typing on the PADD. The commander quickly followed them, and the older man, apparently Soval's assistant, fell in step beside me as I followed them down the road.

"I have never seen a human use our salute before, Major," he said lightly. "Where did you learn it?"

I shrugged. "I didn't so much learn it as pick it up. Did I do it right?" I asked, suddenly nervous.

He nodded. "You did well for an outsider. Although Soval would never admit it, you surprised him, and T'Pol, and me as well. Forgive me, I have not introduced myself. I am Tovek, the ambassador's aid."

"Pleased to meet you, Tovek. Um...is it appropriate to use 'live long and prosper' as a greeting or is that only for farewells?"

He raised his eyebrows. "It is acceptable as a greeting, but it is more commonly heard when two people take leave of each other, and only then if they are not likely to see each other for some time."

While he spoke, I scanned the street, and the people that we passed on our way to the transport station did give us odd looks. Most avoided the Vulcan ambassador's gaze as they walked on, and no one bothered us. They noticed me and my phase pistol, which seemed to make them hurry past us; one man scowled at me, but I ignored him and turned my attention back to Tovek. He seemed to know what I was looking for.

"No one has bothered us or the ambassador, but there have been reports of...incidents against Vulcans elsewhere on your planet. Not two days ago, a visiting scientist in New Mexico was accosted on his way to work."

I sighed. "I apologize for our misconduct, Tovek. Most people are frustrated that we're not out in space yet. I'm sure by now you've realized that we're not a patient people."

His eyes twinkled in amusement. "No, you are not. But until you become more patient with our people, Ambassador Soval has advised us to take precautionary measures. We must avoid going out in public as much as possible, and covering our ears is advisable."

I shook my head and sighed again. "You should be able to wear those ears with pride, you know. Again, I'm sorry that it's come to this."

He nearly smiled. "What is it about you humans that you comment incessantly on our ears?"

I looked up at him in surprise. "You don't know the answer?"

The transport arrived before he could reply, and I kept watch as the others boarded, then I joined them and stood in the back. However, Tovek gestured to a seat beside him, and after glancing at Commander Williams and receiving a nod, I sat beside him.

"No, Major, the answer alludes me, as it does all our race."

I had to stifle a giggle. "Well, its good to know you're not vain. But I guess vanity is an emotional indulgence."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Are you implying that humans find our ears attractive?"

"Deep down, yes. But there are some that just find them unusual, and maybe they're just scared. But yes, Tovek, your ears are a lovely shape."

I looked out the window and scanned the passing transports, but even though I wasn't looking his way, somehow I knew Tovek was pleased at my statement.

"We are safe in this transport, Major. There is no need to worry."

"Better safe than sorry," I said, scanning outside again.

Tovek sighed. "Perhaps you are right. I admire your dedication, Major Romano. It does you credit."

I turned to him. "Thank you, Tovek. That means a lot to me."

The transport slowed, and I realized we were already back in Sausalito. Tovek followed me out and walked beside me as we entered Starfleet Headquarters again.

"You haven't met many Vulcans before, have you, Major?"

"No. You're the first Vulcan I've had a proper conversation with, actually."

We walked across the lobby to the lifts, and Tovek had to stop talking to me when Soval asked him a question in Vulcan. Tovek replied, his voice almost inaudible, and the ambassador nodded, glancing at me, then he looked back at T'Pol and continued dictating his itinerary.

My job was far from over as Admiral Forrest greeted Soval outside one of the briefing rooms, and I slipped in after everyone else and stood in a corner. I thought I might be hearing a more exciting conversation than what transpired, but the meeting was somewhat dull. Every once and a while, Tovek's eyes would stray to me and he would flash me the tiniest smiles, and I smiled back. Ambassador Soval's glance also made its way toward me over the course of the four hour meeting, but his gaze almost made me shiver. It was as if his dark eyes were boring holes into me, searching my brain, scouring my soul for any useful information. It made me uncomfortable.

Finally the meeting ended and I escorted the Vulcans out into the streets. We made our way to their compound, but unfortunately, Tovek was deep in conversation with the ambassador, and T'Pol didn't look like she wanted to talk to me. So I kept my eyes peeled for potential threats and listened halfheartedly to the conversation, which was, of course, in Vulcan. I realized it was a beautiful language; I almost heard strains of Elvish from Tolkien's mythology in it, and the thought made me smile. I was a geek at heart, and during middle school I was absolutely obsessed with Tolkien and his work. It wasn't until high school that I became an avid Star Trek fan, and my obsession with that stayed with me all through college. It seemed my fangirlishness was going to come in handy for once.

It was barely a ten minute walk to the compound, and when we reached the gate, the Vulcan security guards punched in a code to open it. Soval made to go inside, but then stopped and turned to me. Then his eyes flicked back to his aids, and they went inside.

He reached inside his robes and pulled out a device. "We will contact you when we require your assistance."

I bowed my head in reply. "Aye, sir."

"We rise early. Be here at 0700 tomorrow."

Without so much as a thank-you, Soval strode into the compound, and I shook my head at his retreating back; I left before the Vulcan guards could say anything to me. I didn't expect the ambassador to strike up a conversation with me or anything, hell, I really didn't expect him to remember my name. But he seemed so cold and impolite that I couldn't help but be at least a little irritated at him. I hadn't even gotten to say goodbye to Tovek. But I'd see him tomorrow, hopefully, and we'd talk again. I put thoughts of the ambassador out of my head and reported to Admiral Forrest, who released me for the day.

When I got back to my apartment, I found Q waiting for me, sitting on my bed.

"So how did your first day on the job go?"

"Well, the Vulcans are...all right, I guess. The ambassador can be irritating, but I'll try not to hold it against him."

Q chuckled. "Ever the optimist, eh? Well, my dear, I have a feeling you'll be hard-pressed to keep up such positive thoughts about the ambassador."

"You know humans. We can adapt to anything."

His smirk was chilling. "I wouldn't damn myself if I were you, my dear. Things might get a little more interesting than you want them to be."

With that thought, he left me alone again.

…

I continued to escort the ambassador and his aids for the next two months, and Soval barely gave me a moment's notice. It was usually T'Pol or Tovek who called on the device Soval had given me; when T'Pol called, she sounded like the ambassador in female form, but when Tovek summoned me, he was much more polite.

After I had nine weeks worth of work under my belt, Admiral Forrest summoned me to his office.

"The ambassador gave me a report on your performance. He says your work is satisfactory."

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Coming from Soval, that's almost high praise."

I could have sighed in relief, and it must have shown on my face, because the admiral smiled back.

"We should be ready to launch _Enterprise _by the end of the week. I'm not sure if the ambassador will be attending the launch ceremony, but if he chooses to go, you'll be escorting him. But don't worry about that right now, Commander Williams will go with you if-"

"_Admiral, you have an incoming Priority 1 message coming from the Vulcan Compound. Its Ambassador Soval_," I heard Commander Williams say over the comm. The admiral frowned.

"Major, if you'll excuse me."

"Of course, sir."

I retreated to the hallway to give him the privacy he required, and he was in there for nearly half an hour. Commander Williams came and went, then the admiral called me back in.

He was frowning and typing furiously on a PADD. "Go get Ambassador Soval and his aids from the Vulcan Compound, Major. Tomorrow at 1900, you'll go to the hanger deck and escort Ambassador Tos here as well."

"Aye, sir."

"Soval will be waiting for you. Dismissed."

Soval didn't even look my way when I arrived at the gate. It was only the ambassador and T'Pol waiting for me, and they set off at a brisk pace, engaged in a hurried conversation in Vulcan. I followed them without a word. There were pauses in their conversation where I was tempted to butt in and ask where Tovek was, but I didn't dare interrupt Soval's thoughts. We arrived back at Starfleet Headquarters shortly thereafter, and I stood in my usual spot in the corner as Soval and T'Pol took a seat at the table. Admiral Leonard was also there with Commander Williams and Admiral Forrest.

Ambassador Soval called the meeting to order. "Before we begin, I must impress the utmost importance that the details of this meeting remain classified." He glared at me for a moment, and I bowed my head.

"Major Romano is under strict orders not to reveal the contents of this meeting, ambassador," Forrest said. I nodded at him in agreement, thankful that he had spoken on my behalf. I was curious about this meeting and was eager to stay; the way everyone was acting, this seemed like an important matter.

Soval narrowed his eyes at me before sagging his shoulders in defeat. "Very well. We have just received intelligence from one of our ships in orbit that an alien vessel crash-landed just outside Broken Bow, Oklahoma. You have not encountered this species before, though we have. This could be considered first contact between your two peoples, though it is certainly not official."

"What is this species called, ambassador?" the commander asked.

"They're a race called the Klingons."

My heart stopped beating for a moment, and I had to seriously fight the urge to grin. I went for a confused frown instead to cover my tracks. Thankfully, no one was watching me. Soval was looking over something on his PADD, and everyone else was paying attention to Soval.

"A security team has already located the crash sight and are gathering eyewitness accounts and data from the ship as we speak," the Vulcan continued. "We should have a more complete story by the time Ambassador Tos arrives."

"What can you tell us about these...Klingons?" Forrest asked.

Soval's eyes narrowed again. "I'd rather not reveal anything until we've gathered more data about the crash."

The commander and Admiral Leonard looked livid, but they managed to get themselves under control when T'Pol glanced their way.

"Of course, ambassador," Forrest conceded with a sigh. "Is there anything you _can _tell us? Who was in the ship? Were they hurt?"

"As I said before, we'll have a more thorough report by the time the ambassador arrives."

Forrest frowned. "Then if they're nothing else..."

Just then, the comm beeped, and Commander Williams answered it.

"_I need to speak with Ambassador Soval_."

"Go ahead, sublieutenant," Soval said, straightening up.

"_The Klingon was injured by a farmer, we're questioning him now. Shall I have Klaang beamed aboard our ship?_"

Admiral Forrest looked at Soval with a meaningful look. "Negative, sublieutenant," Soval replied. "Transfer him to Starfleet Medical, and contact Dr. Phlox."

"_Understood_."

The transmission ended, and everyone was silent for a minute.

"The sublieutenant will keep me apprised of the situation. We'll pay Klaang a visit once Tos arrives," Soval said finally.

The meeting broke up after a few more minutes of debating Klaang's ultimate fate. Soval was called away to confer with Tos over what to tell the Klingons about this incident. The ambassador and T'Pol stayed behind closed doors for two hours straight, and when they finally emerged, they were still conferring in Vulcan, and T'Pol was working away on a PADD. I followed them back to the briefing room, where Soval gave Admiral Forrest an update on the situation.

"Tos and I have been debating with the Klingon High Council, and although we have not reached a definite agreement, they have agreed to let the Vulcans deal with the situation."

Admiral Leonard and Commander Williams looked like they might protest, but Admiral Forrest silenced them with a look. Soval looked smug, and I restrained myself from rolling my eyes.

"And it would be in your best interest," Soval continued, "if you delay your launch of _Enterprise _until this situation is resolved."

Even Admiral Forrest didn't look too happy about this news, but he didn't seem to have anything further to say. When the ambassador made to leave, I followed as was my duty. He and T'Pol were still talking in Vulcan as we roamed the streets of Sausalito, so I was surprised when they stopped their conversation and turned to me.

"You're quiet this evening, Ms. Romano," Soval said, slowing his stride so he could fall in step with me. "No doubt this is due to Tovek's absence. He is with Tos, and he will return with the ambassador."

I smiled. "I was worried he was sick or something."

"He is well. You'll see him tomorrow." He paused for a moment before continuing. "It must be exciting to be witness to such a pivotal moment for your people, Ms. Romano."

"Do you refer to our inevitable First Contact with the Klingons or the launch of _Enterprise_?"

Soval raised an eyebrow. "I was referring to _Enterprise_. This situation with Klaang should not take more than a week. As for First Contact...I'd hardly describe it as 'exciting'."

I suppressed a sigh. "I would ask you how you _would _describe it, but then, that's not really my place, is it?"

"No, it isn't," he replied bluntly. "You _will _maintain silence on this matter, Ms. Romano. I need not remind you the consequences if you don't."

"Of course, ambassador," I replied coldly. "If I may ask, what time do you plan to return to Headquarters tomorrow?"

"Early, perhaps 0700. T'Pol will contact you."

I nodded.

"You have not answered my question, Ms. Romano," he said after a few moments of silence.

"About _Enterprise_? I think its really cool," I said with a genuine smile. The Vulcans looked confused.

"I do not know the significance of 'cool'," Soval said with a frown.

"It means awesome, amazing...fascinating..." They seemed to get the point.

"And you're right," I continued. "This will probably be a pivotal moment for my people. And that does make me excited."

T'Pol and the ambassador shared a knowing glance. Thankfully, Soval didn't respond as we approached the gates of the compound, and they bid me good night. I wandered home, pondering the situation with Klaang. If he were mildly injured, they'd surely patch him up and return him home. What Klingon didn't love a few battle scars? But something told me Klaang's injuries were more than mild. Soval wouldn't have spent two hours negotiating with the High Council over a scraped elbow. So I guessed that meant Klaang was seriously injured and might die.

The most burning question I had was how Klaang was injured in the first place. If the farmer had been caught off-guard and engaged the Klingon in hand-to-hand combat, then Klaang was a horrible fighter or perhaps was caught off-guard as well, giving the farmer a slight advantage. But if the farmer had a gun or a phase pistol or something...that was a stupid, dishonorable way to die. And that left the Vulcans in a difficult position. For the first time, I truly appreciated Soval and his position, and I was glad the Vulcans were going to take care of this.

_Look at you, thinking complexly, _I heard Q murmur in my head. _Unfortunately, you'll find this situation isn't quite that simple._


	3. Bat'leths and Bloodshed

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to tahmtahm, snapeissexy and Zero Credibility for reviewing.**_

The transport ride from the hanger to Sausalito was uneventful and quiet. Ambassador Tos was having an important conversation with Soval via communicator, and since it was, of course, in Vulcan, it didn't hold my interest. I was busy scanning our surroundings and thinking. Tovek was sitting beside me, pensive, but finally he spoke.

"You are quiet, Ms. Romano." He had evidently picked up Soval's habit of dispensing with my rank. I didn't mind it coming from Tovek, and I knew it shouldn't bother me coming from Soval either. I hadn't exactly done anything to earn my rank, so 'Ms. Romano' was perfectly acceptable. I never corrected either of them.

"Just thinking," I replied quietly.

"May I ask about what?"

"Klaang. This entire situation."

He nodded slowly. "If I may be so bold as to ask your thoughts on the matter?"

I glanced at him and gave him a tiny smile. "Soval wouldn't have spent two hours arguing with the High Council if Klaang wasn't in serious danger. Maybe I'm wrong, but that means his injuries were substantial."

Tovek frowned at me. "You are correct, Ms. Romano," he said, almost inaudibly. Tos was talking and didn't seem to be paying us any heed. "Although I don't believe the ambassadors would appreciate me telling you so."

"Yeah, Soval wasn't exactly happy having me in the corner during the initial briefing yesterday."

"Understandable. He has worked alongside Admiral Forrest for several years, and knows he can be trusted. The admiral will keep the others in line. But you...he has not had the time nor the initiative to get to know you as I have, therefore, he is uncertain as to whether or not he can trust you."

"But I report directly to Admiral Forrest. If he trusts the admiral, than he should trust that I will follow his orders."

"He should. But he is not that type of man, Ms. Romano. I know you can be trusted in these matters, but he has continually disregarded my opinion in favor of his own."

I looked down into my lap. "If I may ask, what is the ambassador's opinion of me?"

Tovek sighed. "He believes you have potential, and he is satisfied with your work so far. But he has not gathered enough information about you to form an opinion as of yet, and therefore does not trust you, and will not until he has sufficient reason to."

"Makes sense."

"It is the logical response. I'm sure you'd prefer this than for him to draw a premature conclusion about you."

"Touche."

Tovek frowned. "I have not studied French and am not familiar with that term. What does it mean?"

"Something along the lines of 'good point'."

"Ah."

I glanced out the window as we moved over the bay. The lights of the city were reflected in the turbulent water below us, and every tiny light rippled and warped. I shook my head.

"Do you know what's going to happen to Klaang?"

"I do not. The ambassadors have not come to a conclusion as to what to do with him."

"In any case, it is none of her business, Tovek," Tos chided coldly. He had just ended his communique with Soval since the transport was near our destination. We were headed for Starfleet Medical to see Klaang and discuss his fate further. The transport stopped.

"If I may, ambassador?" He stepped out of my way, and I got off the transport first and did a quick scan of the street. The only people out were an old woman reading a book and a young couple too absorbed in each other to notice us. I gestured for my companions to depart, and the transport moved off. Tos led us into the building, where Soval, Admiral Forrest, Admiral Leonard, T'Pol and Commander Williams were waiting. We set off toward the lifts.

"Klaang was chased into the cornfield, and there was a subsequent explosion in a nearby silo," Soval said. We had reached the lifts, and we let two doctors off before we all crowded in. We finally got off and went down a hallway and around a corner.

"Who was chasing him?" Commander Williams asked.

"We don't know. They were incinerated in the methane explosion, and the farmer's description was vague, at best," Soval replied calmly. I positioned myself in the corner as usual, and I smiled faintly to myself at the sight of Klaang. It wasn't that I was happy that he was hooked up to ten thousand tubes, but rather I was inexplicably excited to see my first Klingon.

"How'd they get here? What kind of ship?" Leonard continued.

"They were using some kind of stealth technology," Tos said. "We're still analyzing our sensor logs."

"I'd like to see those logs," said Williams.

"The Klingons made it quite clear, they want us to expedite this," Soval insisted, almost sounding exasperated. I hid my smile.

"It happened on our soil," Leonard protested.

"That's irrelevant." Tos' reply was curt, and he addressed the admiral as if he were a child. Tovek was looking my way at that moment, so I couldn't exactly roll my eyes.

"Ambassador," Forrest interjected, "with all due respect, we have a right to know what's going on here."

"You will be apprised of all pertinent information."

Williams protested, but I didn't hear his reply. I raised my eyebrows at the man who stepped into the room, but Admiral Forrest turned and greeted him warmly.

"Jon. I think you know everyone."

"Not everyone," Archer replied. Even I recognized him, though I didn't know anything about him. My memories of him from when I watched _Enterprise _were vague. He shoved past Soval and moved closer to the window, and the ambassador didn't seem very happy with Archer's presence.

"It's a Klingot," explained Leonard. I couldn't suppress a smile.

"A Kling_on_," Tos corrected, sounding exasperated.

"Where'd he come from?" 

"Oklahoma."

"A corn farmer named Moore shot him with a plasma rifle," said Forrest. "He said it was self-defense."

"Forturnately, Soval and I have been keeping close contact with Qo'noS since the incident occurred." Tos sounded oddly smug, and I let out the tiniest sigh. Tovek glanced my way, but made no comment.

"Qo'noS?"

"It's the Kling_on_'s homeworld," said Leonard, glancing at Tos.

"This gentleman's some sort of a courier," Forrest said, moving toward the window. I smiled to myself; I wouldn't exactly describe the Klingons as 'gentlemanly'. "Evidently he was carrying crucial information back to his people."

"When he was nearly killed by your farmer," Soval interjected, quirking an eyebrow at the admiral.

"Ambassador Soval," said Forrest with a sigh, "thinks it would be best if we pushed off your launch until we've cleared this up."

"Well, isn't that a surprise," Archer replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You'd think they'd come up with something a little more imaginative this time."

"Sarcasm aside, captain, the last thing your people need is to make an enemy of the Klingon Empire."

_Ain't that the truth, _I thought to myself. I must have unconsciously nodded along, because Tovek was giving me an odd look.

"If we hadn't convinced them to let us take Klaang's corpse back to Qo'noS," Tos said, "Earth would most likely be facing a squadron of warbirds by the end of the week."

I sighed very quietly to myself and shook my head, and Tovek took a step toward me.

"Corpse? Is he dead?" Archer opened the door to the next room like a popgun and stormed in.

"Excuse me, is this man dead?" we heard him say, his voice muffled by the glass. I couldn't suppress a small smile this time, but the absurdity and randomness of his question almost made me laugh. I noticed then that one of the doctors working on Klaang was an alien; he had shocking blue eyes and deep brown ridges that flared out from his eyes. The alien gave Archer a calm reply, but Archer must have interrupted him.

"Is he going to die?"

The doctor answered, but I couldn't hear. The alien did, however, give a little shrug, and he was smiling, so I assumed the answer was no. The look on Archer's face confirmed my assumption.

"Let me get this straight, you're going to disconnect this man from life support, even though he could live. Now where is the logic in that?"

Despite myself, I frowned. Trekkie as I was, I knew Klingon culture well enough to know that being pulled off life support would not be Klaang's death of choice.

"Klaang's culture finds honor in death. If they saw him like this, he'd be disgraced."

_Then give him his honor back, you pompous Vulcan_, I thought to myself. Tovek frowned at my scowl.

"They're a warrior race, they dream of dying in battle. If you understood the complexities of intersteller diplomacy-"

"So that's your diplomatic solution, to do what they tell you, pull the plug?"

"Your metaphor is crude...but accurate."

My thoughts must have shown in my expression, because Tovek moved closer to me. "Are you all right, Ms. Romano?" he murmured very quietly. I turned to him, but did not answer.

"You are clearly perturbed. What is the matter?"

"You're just going to pull the plug?" I hissed. "He deserves a better death than that, Tovek. At least let him fight, or something!"

Tos glanced my way and cocked a warning eyebrow at me.

"The Klingons have demanded that we return Klaang immediately," said Soval. I turned my attention back to the discussion at hand.

"Admiral," Archer said.

"We may need to defer to their judgment."

"We've been deferring to their judgment for a hundred years!"

"Jon-" Forrest warned.

"How much longer?"

"Until you've proven you're ready," said T'Pol, speaking for the first time.

"Ready to what?" Archer asked, turning toward her.

"To look beyond your provincial attitudes and your volatile nature."

"Volatile? You have no idea how much I'm restraining myself from knocking you on your ass."

I rolled my eyes, making sure most of those gathered were looking away first. No one but Tovek saw me, and he let slip a tiny grin.

"These Klingons, they're anxious to get their man back," Archer continued, turning back to the admiral. "Fine. I can get my ship ready to go in three days. We'll take him back home...alive."

"This is no time to be imposing your ethical believes," Soval protested. Although I agreed with him, I didn't exactly like the solution he had offered as an alternative.

The admiral was silent for a moment, then turned to Leonard. "Dan?"

"What about your crew?" Leonard asked Archer. "Your comm officer's in Brazil. You haven't selected a medical officer yet."

"Three days, that's all I need."

Soval sighed in clear exasperation. "Admiral."

Forrest stared at Archer for a moment longer, then slowly approached Soval. "We've been waiting for nearly a century, ambassador. This seems as good a time as any to get started."

I frowned deeply, and there was no way it escaped Tovek's notice. _No, admiral, don't do this, _I pleaded silently. Tovek's eyes narrowed slightly at me, and Soval looked almost as worried as me.

"Listen to me, you're making a mistake!"

The last word was shouted, and the admiral turned back to him, clearly surprised.

"When your logic doesn't work, you raise your voice?" Archer teased. My frown deepened. "You've been on Earth too long."

Soval didn't answer, but it almost seemed like Archer's taunting hit a little too close to home. The ambassador summoned his aids and me with a glance, and we exited the room. When we were outside, Tovek fell in step beside me.

"I do not understand you, Ms. Romano. You seemed displeased with Soval's decision to take Klaang off life support, yet you didn't seem to agree with the admiral's insistence that _Enterprise _launch."

"I don't think we should take Klaang off life support, and I don't think taking a living Klingon back to his homeworld when you've already told them he's dead is a good idea either."

Tovek frowned at me. "I can understand your position concerning Klaang's return to his people. I agree with that assessment, as do we all. But I am still bemused about why you are against taking Klaang off life support. I know your species is often...displeased with the idea of taking a life. Is that why you disagree?"

"No, not exactly. Sure, I'd rather Klaang not die...but if he is, as Soval said, from a warrior race, and they dream of dying in battle, then why are we taking this route to end his life?"

"What do you suggest we do instead?"

Tos, T'Pol and Soval were deep in their own conversation. I turned to Tovek.

"I think one of you should fight him. Surely there's some ritual combat or something. Let him at least go out like a warrior."

Tovek made to answer, but I noticed that the others had stopped and were looking at me. Soval narrowed his eyes at me, and Tos had both eyebrows raised. Even T'Pol looked surprised.

"Tell me, Ms. Romano," Soval said carefully. "What do you know about Klingons?"

"Only what you've told me, sir."

"Oddly perceptive for one her age, wouldn't you say, Soval?" Tos said, turning toward his fellow diplomat. Soval didn't take his eyes off me.

"That is an option we had not considered," he replied to Tos. Without another word, he turned around and headed back toward Starfleet Medical, and coincidentally, Admiral Forrest and the others were just exiting the building.

"Admiral!" Soval called. Forrest turned his attention toward him, looking a little more than displeased. They spoke in low voices for a while, then proceeded back to Headquarters down the street.

I waited for over an hour as Soval and the admiral argued in Forrest's office, but thankfully Tovek was kind enough to wait with me. Tos and T'Pol had gone to the first floor to find something to eat, but I wasn't hungry. I had this gnawing feeling in my gut that I had done something wrong, but I couldn't see what that might be. Maybe I should have just kept my stupid mouth shut, and I made a mental note to do so in the future. It wasn't my place to make diplomatic suggestions.

Finally, Admiral Forrest called me into the office.

"I understand you gave Ambassador Soval a suggestion to let someone fight Klaang and return him to his people dead."

"Aye, sir."

"Explain."

I felt Soval's eyes on me and I took a deep breath. "I thought that if Klingons find honor in dying in battle, then it would be...more considerate to give such a death to Klaang."

"The ambassador says the High Command wouldn't allow a Vulcan to undertake something like this."

"Then may I ask why I'm here, sir? If you're going to dismiss my idea, that's your call, but-"

"The High Command has no authority to dictate that a human not engage Klaang in a ritual battle," Soval interrupted.

"What are you saying, ambassador?" I asked, not liking where this was going. Admiral Forrest sighed.

"The ambassador suggested you take on Klaang in battle. You would have two days to prepare. From what Soval tells me, you should be able to hold your own against him. He will be weakened from the plasma rifle, enough for the two of you to be on even ground."

"Their weapon of choice is called a _bat'leth_, and our security teams will train you in the art of using one."

"You don't have to do this, Major. We could stand by our original plan."

"But keep in mind that this was your suggestion," Soval said haughtily.

"And I was under the impression that the Vulcans would be the ones fighting Klaang." I paused for a moment. _Will you help me, Q?_

_Most certainly. I have no desire but to see you succeed, my dear._

I swallowed hard. "I'll do it."

…

"I do not believe it was wise to accept, Ms. Romano."

Tovek was still trying to get me to change my mind by the time we got to the Vulcan Compound. It was late, and I was tired, and all I wanted to do right now was sleep.

"Ms. Romano has made her decision, Tovek," Soval chided. "Do not try to dissuade her."

He turned to me. "Be here at 0600 tomorrow. The _bat'leth _is an elegant weapon when used correctly, and I would not want you to make a fool of yourself."

"Yes, sir."

He swept into the compound without so much as a good night, but I didn't expect him to give me anything of the sort. With Soval gone, Tovek stepped closer to me.

"I still think this is unwise, and I only say that because I am...concerned for you. Please, meditate on this. I will support you if you should change your mind."

I shook my head. "I said I'd do it, Tovek. I'm going to be true to my word."

He sighed. "Your dedication is admirable, Ms. Romano. Then I have no choice but to hope you train well. Klaang may be weakened, but he will prove a formidable enemy."

"You don't need to remind me," I said, my voice squeaking a little. "I'll see you in the morning, Tovek. Sleep well."

"And you, Natalia."

My heart skipped a beat when he addressed me by my first name. Though I offered him a smile, he still looked somber. With a bow of his head, he turned and followed Soval.

The next morning dawned bright and cold, and I hurried through the unpleasant weather to the Vulcan Compound. Tovek was waiting at the gate.

"We'll be training you in the courtyard, as I'm sure you'd find the heat inside uncomfortable."

I nodded, too nervous to argue, and Tovek led me inside the gate. I had caught glimpses of the courtyard every time I dropped off my charges here, but I had never gotten a proper view, and I suspected I was one of the few humans who would. A fountain played sweetly in the corner, shrouded in the morning mist, and geometric tiles lined the four foot thick, ten foot high walls. I was reminded of both Arabian and Chinese architecture, and the mix was exquisite. Despite the gravity of the situation, Tovek looked pleased at my awe-struck reaction.

"You like it?"

"This is...wow," I said, at a loss for words. I found Soval and a couple of other Vulcans in lightweight, metallic uniforms waiting on the other side of the courtyard, and I bowed my head to them as we came closer.

"Ms. Romano," Soval said quietly, nodding to me. "This is Subcommander V'lan and Sublieutenant Nevik. They will train you in the _bat'leth_."

The two men nodded to me, and Nevik handed me a _bat'leth_. I recognized the weapon, but I took it cautiously. It arched in an elegant curve, like two crescent moons nestled against each other. I wanted to give it an experimental swing, but I didn't feel comfortable playing around with all the Vulcans watching.

"You are a member of the military, Ms. Romano?" asked V'lan. I nodded.

"Then you have had extensive hand-to-hand combat training."

"Aye, sir."

"Let's put them to the test, then." I straightened as he led me out to the middle of the courtyard. I noticed Soval didn't go away, and I supposed he wanted to see if his plan was foolish or not.

_Q, I'm counting on you for this._

"Use the _bat'leth _as an extension of your arm, Major. Like so."

He gripped the weapon high on the handle and held the weapon to his arm, blade out. Then he swiped it quickly across his body.

"Now you try."

The move wasn't that hard, and V'lan nodded in satisfaction. "Good. When you strike, you have the option of using one or both hands."

He demonstrated both techniques; when he swung the _bat'leth _with two hands, I was reminded of a hefty battle axe, but when he used only one hand, it looked more like a tomahawk. I had no training in melee weaponry or hand-to-hand combat, but I trusted Q would keep his word and help me.

Without warning, V'lan swung his _bat'leth _at me, employing the two handed move. I moved to intercept him, gripping the handle with both hands and parrying his attack with an upward thrust. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Good." He swung again, this time across my belly. I swung to intercept again, trying to hook one of the 'tips of the moon' on one of his. I succeeded and tried twisting the _bat'leth _out of his hands like I had seen Worf and others do many times, but my own move backfired. V'lan twisted his blade, and I didn't dare hold onto mine lest I sprain my wrist. I released it, and as it clattered to the stone ground of the courtyard, my opponent quickly stepped up to me and lightly pressed the edge of his _bat'leth _to my throat.

He stepped away after a moment. "You have good instincts, Major, but you must harness them correctly. Granted, Klaang might not have used that move against you, but if you can learn to defeat me, you can learn to defeat him."

"Logical," I murmured, picking up my _bat'leth _and facing him again.

V'lan, with some assistance from Nevik, taught me until a gong sounded somewhere inside the compound. I had learned to lock his _bat'leth _and mine so that we had no choice but to step away from each other and try something else, and I was improving my skills at blocking his attacks. But at the sound of the gong, V'lan stopped.

"That is the signal for the noonday meal. I am not sure if Soval intends to invite you to join us or not."

"It's ok, I can go find something to eat somewhere else."

"May I join you?" Tovek said. I smiled.

"Sure, if that's all right with the ambassador."

Soval had been lurking off to one side with Tovek all through my training session, and I was so absorbed in not getting cut to shreds to even pay attention to them. The ambassador acquiesced, and V'lan expressed interest in joining us as well. So the three of us headed to a cafe not far from the compound and got a table near the back. After the waitress walked away with our orders, I turned to V'lan.

"How long have you been on Earth, subcommander?"

"Nearly ten years now. How long have you served in Earth's military?"

"Since I was eighteen. I'm nearly twenty-five now."

"You fight well for one your age. I understand humans have activities they do in their spare time. I believe they are called 'hobbies'?"

I smiled and nodded.

"You have hobbies?" he asked.

"Um, let's see...I used to play cello in high school, but I dropped it to join the MACOs. Now that I have more time on my hands, I think I'll pick it back up again. Its been a while, but I remember a song or two."

"I am not familiar with this 'cello'. I noticed a music store down the street. Perhaps you could demonstrate this cello for me?"

"It might sound like cats dying, but if you want to hear something, I'll certainly play for you. Its the least I could do, since you're helping to save my life."

"I am confident you will succeed, Ms. Romano," Tovek said softly. "Is playing the cello your only hobby?"

"No, I like to sing, write poetry, run track, hike...I like the outdoors."

V'las raised his eyebrows. "Strange that you are so enamored with the arts yet you chose a military way of life."

"It wasn't my first choice, but I like the work I do. What about you, subcommander? Any hobbies?"

Our food came before he could answer. "Vulcans do not have...hobbies, Major. We meditate, do our work..."

"No logic debates? No games to test your knowledge? No competitive sports?"

He tilted his head as if intrigued. "We have all these things, Major, but none of which are considered hobbies."

"I see."

We ate quickly, and V'lan led the way to the music store he had spotted earlier. The owner seemed a little frightened to have a pair of Vulcans in her shop, and she nodded stiffly when I asked if I could play a cello she had on display near the back. There was a bench nearby, I guessed for people like me, and I perched on it and tuned the instrument.

It had been a while since I had touched a cello, but as I continued to tune the strings and then practice my scales, my calloused fingers remembered where to go and what to do, and I cast around in my head for a song I knew I could play. My senior year for a recital, I played a song by Bach, _Cello Suite: Prelude 1_. Although it had been seven years since I had seen the sheet music, I remembered most of it. I went slow at first, trying to remember what I had memorized, and it slowly came back to me.

V'lan's eyebrows were nearly lost in his hair and Tovek was smiling by the time I stopped. I had managed to get three-fourths of the way through it, but I told them apologetically that I couldn't remember the rest.

"For not having practiced for seven years, you have considerable talent, Major," V'lan commented quietly. "We should return to the compound. The others will be waiting for us."

I thanked the owner for letting me use her cello, and she seemed more relaxed than when we walked in. We hurried back to the compound, and I was happy to see the sun breaking through the clouds by the time we arrived.

We continued training throughout the afternoon, and by the time the sun dipped below the walls of the courtyard, I was sweaty, exhausted, bruised, and I sported a thin cut on my upper arm where Nevik had accidentally cut me. I had ignored it and carried on, but I was ready to quit. My muscles were aching, and I was in desperate need of a hot shower.

"Enough," Soval finally called when the stars began to appear above our heads. "You are exhausted, Major, and I suggest you go home and rest. Be here tomorrow, same time."

"Aye, sir," I gasped, wiping my forehead with the back of my sleeve.

He nodded. "You have done better than I expected, Major. Good night."

I stared after him in shock as he and my trainers went inside. Tovek stayed behind.

"That's the first time he's said good night to me," I said quietly. "Is he feeling all right?"

Tovek smiled slightly. "He is impressed with you. Your dedication and abilities have made an impression on him, though how deep it is I cannot say. Only he could tell you that."

I frowned at him.

"I told him about the cello piece you performed for us. He expressed interest in hearing you play."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'd like to concentrate on beating Klaang before I put on a concert."

"Of course. If you felt like performing for him, it would be after this incident has been resolved."

"Good night, Tovek. And tell the ambassador I said good night as well."

"I will. Sleep well, Natalia. Until tomorrow."

…

The wind whipped my hair around my face, and the clouds rushed overhead. Sunlight was spotty today, but the water was a clear shade of blue. It rippled and sighed as it pounded upon the shore, and the sand crunched beneath my feet. It felt like someone else was dragging my feet forward toward the circle in the sand where Klaang waited; no doubt this feeling was Q's influence. He had promised me he would keep me alive, and I trusted he would keep his word. But in case he didn't, V'lan had trained me well enough that I could probably hold my own against the Klingon. He didn't look so well as he stood there, and the wind might have knocked him over had he not dug his heels into the sand. Ambassador Soval was speaking pointedly to him in Klingonese, and I didn't understand a word that was said.

Tovek gave me a reassuring touch on the shoulder, than joined the ambassador. Klaang wasn't happy about something, and when he saw me, he laughed.

He said something in Klingonese, and Soval grimaced, then turned to me.

"He is unwilling to fight you. He says you are...'too small'."

I stared at Klaang a moment, then strode up to him with a scowl on my face. I took hold of the shirt he had on and pulled him forward until he was inches from my face. I bared my teeth.

"_Pa'taak_," I growled so low I doubted even Klaang heard me. "You will fight, and regain your honor."

Soval translated, but it seemed Klaang had already made up his mind. The ambassador seemed pleased with the next thing he said.

"Apparently, that was the right thing to do, Major. He is impressed with your determination...as am I. He will fight you."

Other than Soval and Tovek, V'lan and Nerik were attending this fight, as were the two admirals and Commander Williams. I tightened my grip on the _bat'leth _I held at my side, and at the ambassador's command, the battle began.

"_Ka'pla!_" Klaang shouted, lifting his _bat'leth _toward me as if in salute.

"_Ka'pla_," I replied, saluting him in the same manner. We began circling one another, and Klaang waved his blade back and forth as if painting a picture. He growled something in Klingonese.

"He says only a coward would let an enemy strike first. I suggest you make a move soon, Ms. Romano."

I gritted my teeth, then out of my throat came a guttural battle cry, and I sprung forward. I made to slice horizontally across his stomach, but Klaang stepped out of the way. I twisted around before he could strike my back and deflected his blow. He stumbled away, then straightened. His grin revealed his razor sharp teeth, and he barked something in his native tongue, but Soval didn't translate. He attacked again, and I parried. For five minutes we tried making marks on each other, and I managed to stay out of the reach of his _bat'leth_.

We took a short respite by circling each other again, and Klaang growled something else in Klingonese. I glanced toward Soval, whose nostrils were flared wide in disgust.

"Someone care to translate?" 

"I'd rather not repeat what he said, Ms. Romano," Soval replied. "It was...crude."

"Is that so?" I made another lunge toward him and finally managed to make a mark, however small. I grazed his cheek with the point of my 'crescent moon', and he roared and retaliated. It seemed the angrier I got and the more I attacked him, the happier he became. We continued fighting until our _bat'leths_ were crossed above our heads and we were straining against each other. He was mere inches from my face, and I could smell his rancid breath.

He growled something in Klingonese.

"You fight well, little girl," Soval translated. "I wonder how well you'd-...I'd rather not repeat that."

I glared at my opponent, and he grinned back. Finally, he scraped his blade along mine, releasing the tension between us. But his next move was unexpected: he dropped his _bat'leth _to his side, grabbed my face with one hand and brought his mouth to my cheek. His teeth sank into my flesh, and I gasped. Luckily, I only hesitated a second or two before regaining my wits; I pressed my blade to his stomach and made a quick swipe to the right. He released me and stepped back, clutching his gut.

"_Pa'taak!_" I shouted loud enough for everyone gathered to hear. I struck him across the face with the butt of my blade, and he fell to the ground. Letting my fury drive me, I was on top of him with my blade pressed to his throat before he could move.

I froze for what seemed like forever, my blade jammed against his windpipe, my breathing harsh and ragged. I raised my eyes and looked at Soval, who nodded sharply. I heard Klaang say something.

"Kill me. Honor has been satisfied," the ambassador translated.

_Q..._

_Right here._

The omnipotent being took a hold of my body and made the final blow, and Klaang went limp. I dropped the blood-stained _bat'leth _and stumbled away from the makeshift arena, my gaze focusing on the distant horizon. The waves continued to roar and sigh, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You fought well today," V'lan said. "But in case you've forgotten, your cheek is bleeding."

"I know, subcommander," I said, gasping for breath and fighting my tears. I reached up and touched my cheek, and when I looked at my fingers, they were stained with blood. I washed them off in the water that pounded the shore.


	4. Ctarthians and Cages

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to tahmtahm, snapeissexy and bina W for reviewing. 09sasha, calm down, sweetheart, here's an update, and thanks for your feedback. **_

Tovek and V'lan stayed with me as the alien doctor who had been helping Klaang now sterilized the bite on my face. Archer had insisted on meeting with Soval and Admiral Forrest, and although I wanted to be there at the meeting, Soval insisted I get my face cleaned up first. I didn't dare protest.

"I don't suppose you told her what this bite means?" the doctor asked Tovek lightly. The older Vulcan shook his head.

"No, doctor, I was hoping you would explain." The doctor's bright blue eyes twinkled as he looked back at me.

"Well, Ms. Romano, Klaang bit you because he was sexually attracted to you. It's how they express their interest," he said without missing a beat. I liked this Denobulan, not only for his honesty and forthrightness, but for his calming, easy manner of speaking. Even though he was alien, I didn't feel weirded out by his touch or repulsed by his nature.

"Lucky me," I murmured, wincing as the disinfectant he used stung my cheek. I knew what the bite meant, but it was worth feigning ignorance just to see the looks on the Vulcans' faces.

"If you managed to attract him, then I must, as you humans say, 'tip my hat to you', Major. You must have been a most uncanny opponent."

"I had help," I said quietly, smiling at V'lan, who nodded back.

"You were an excellent pupil, Ms. Romano. If ever you-"

He was interrupted by a loud voice coming our way, and all four of us looked toward the door. Archer came storming in a second later, followed closely by Admiral Forrest, who looked agitated, and Soval, who looked coldly livid.

"Is this her?" Archer demanded, addressing the admiral. Forrest nodded, and the captain twisted back to face me, fuming.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Soval stepped forward. "Captain, if you intend to question Ms. Romano about her experiences, I suggest you do so-"

"Why did you fight him?" Archer continued, stepping closer to me. "We were going to take him back alive, and you screwed everything up!"

"Jon!" Forrest barked. I stood, waving the doctor away.

"Look, sir, I know you're frustrated with the Vulcans, and I can understand-"

"The hell, I'm frustrated!"

"Let me finish, sir," I said between gritted teeth. I stepped closer. "You're frustrated, and I understand. But we don't know a damn thing about these Klingons, and when you don't know anything about a people, its best to listen to the people who do know."

Archer narrowed his eyes in disgust, but I didn't back down. I had just killed an angry Klingon; I wasn't afraid of a ticked-off human.

"That being said," I continued, "I took the facts the Vulcans gave us and analyzed them, and I came up with a better solution. I gave Klaang a warrior's death, and I don't regret it."

"And in giving him such a death," Soval said, stepping forward, "she has considerably eased the tensions that may have arisen between humans and the Klingons. The High Council was pleased to hear that Klaang died in battle, and they will be more than happy to have _Enterprise _deliver him back to Qo'noS."

Archer glared at Soval, but he seemed to see his point. He left with Admiral Forrest, but Soval stayed a moment.

"Once Dr. Phlox has finished tending to your wounds, we will depart for the compound."

"Aye, sir."

"She should be ready momentarily," said Phlox, pulling me back onto the table so he could finish his work. I stayed still for him, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Soval step even closer to me.

"You've done well, Major," he said, almost sounding cheerful. "We'll be waiting in the lobby."

He strode out confidently before I could answer, his robes billowing behind him, and I glanced at Tovek. He let a tiny smile grace his face.

"You have done well. Ambassador Soval just paid you a compliment, and I've hardly ever seen him bestow such an honor on a human before."

I was quiet all the way to the compound and back.

…

Three days later, I escorted Soval and his aids to a high-level meeting with the High Command concerning a group called the Suliban Cabal. Archer had come across them on his mission, and as it turned out, they were the ones who caused Klaang to crash-land here. The briefing was to take place via subspace, and Admiral Forrest seemed extremely pleased when he told me I'd be at the meeting.

"The High Command wants to meet the MACO who took Klaang on in battle. They won't ask you any questions, but they do want to see you. Look sharp, Major," he said cheerfully, clapping me cheerfully on the shoulder as he left his office.

Soval drew me aside on the day of the briefing and looked me up and down.

"You look...acceptable today, Ms. Romano. I would advise against talking to the ministers. If they acknowledge you, simply nod. The admiral and I will provide the bulk of any necessary comments, understood?"

"Aye, sir."

He leaned closer by a millimeter and lowered his voice. "This is a great honor, Ms. Romano, but one I felt you deserved."

I was silent for a moment. "I am deeply honored, sir, not only that you've granted me permission to be here, but that you think I deserve this."

His gaze softened. "It was not easy to do what you did. In any case, I feel much safer roaming the streets of Sausalito with you as our escort. Perhaps exertions will not be so imprudent."

He swept past me into the conference room, and I followed and stationed myself in my usual corner. Admiral Forrest glanced around the room, no doubt to check that everyone was here, then hailed the High Command.

I would have been more nervous had Tovek not been at the meeting as well, but he stood by me in the corner. An older Vulcan with light gray hair appeared on the screen, and every human in the room, including myself, stood straighter. I wasn't even face to face with this man, but something about him simply exuded authority and power. He calmly listened to the admiral's report, his brilliantly blue eyes darting around the room when the admiral paused. I never knew Vulcans had blue eyes, and when his found mine, I breathed in slowly; it felt like he was scanning my soul.

The admiral finished his report, and after the High Command finished asking questions, Administrator V'Las looked directly at me.

"Is that her, Soval?"

The ambassador bowed his head. "Yes, Your Excellency, this is Major Natalia Romano." He motioned with a small jerk of his head that I should come forward, and I obeyed and bowed my head to the administrator.

"The Klingons have been asking us questions about you, Major," V'Las said to me. I frowned slightly, then regained my composure. "You've certainly begun your career with us in a spectacular way. It will be interesting to see where you go from here."

He turned his attention back to Ambassador Soval and Admiral Forrest, and I quickly retreated to the corner. I saw Tovek glanced at me out of the corner of my eye, but I was too focused on the administrator. The meeting came to a close, but before V'Las ended the transmission, I could have sworn his electric blue eyes glanced toward me one more time.

Because T'Pol had chosen to stay aboard _Enterprise_, Soval had a new aid, an older woman a few years younger than Tovek. Apparently, the woman, M'Les, and Tovek were old acquaintances, and they were deep in conversation on our way back to the compound. Soval walked beside me, quiet.

"The Klingons are not the only ones asking questions about you," he said finally. I turned and looked at him.

"The administrator was particularly interested in you, Major," the ambassador continued. "He asked me many questions about your experiences with Klaang."

I frowned. "What did you tell him, if I may ask?"

"I told him you handled the situation with professionalism and a surprising amount of cultural relativism. I mentioned how...perceptive you were to the situation, and he was impressed with you."

I must have looked terrified, because he frowned at me.

"Major, I do not understand your fear. Our society rewards merit, and it is only logical that he commend you for your actions. You deserve such recognition."

"I'm honored you both think so, but when the administrator of Vulcan insinuates he'll be keeping an eye on you..."

"Does this bother you?"

"A little."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I don't know...I only did what I thought would be best for everyone, and now...I don't know."

"Such recognition makes you uncomfortable," he offered, tilting his head.

"Yes."

He was quiet for a while longer, and I glanced around. Almost no one was on the street today, and it looked like it might rain soon. I suggested we pick up our pace, just in case the clouds decided to unleash their contents upon San Francisco.

"I received a communique this morning from the High Command," Soval said after a while. "There is a small region of space not far from our border. We made contact with the people on the fourth planet nearly two hundred years ago, and they have a dispute with the Orions. The High Command has asked me to help with preliminary treaty negotiations, and I'd like you to come along."

"Wait," I said, stopping in my tracks. "You want _me_ to go along?"

"You have proven yourself in battle against a Klingon, and to have someone like you nearby if Orion slave traders are in the area would be useful."

I was quiet.

"If you do not feel up to this task, I will depend solely on Vulcan security."

"I would have help?"

"Of course. I would never ask you to undertake this alone."

"Then I would be honored, ambassador."

He nodded in satisfaction and quickened his pace, joining M'Les and Tovek in their conversation. When we reached the compound, I stopped Tovek and relayed the ambassador's wishes. He smiled.

"I suggested to him that he take you along. It will give you further opportunity to prove your worth."

I raised my eyebrows and I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Tovek."

He shook his head. "The woman who bravely took Klaang on in battle will have no trouble guarding Ambassador Soval at this diplomatic meeting. You will do well, and I will be with you."

I nodded and took my leave of him.

…

Soval ignored me on the trip to the hanger and on the shuttle ride to the Vulcan ship _D'Vak_, which was in orbit. He was too busy discussing things with Tovek and M'Les, but I did my job and quietly sat near the back of the shuttle as we lifted off. Once Soval was satisfied with the delegations he had made, he quietly meditated while Tovek took the seat next to me.

"You will take a shift of guard duty outside the ambassador's quarters, and at the actual treaty negotiations, you will stand guard outside the conference hall."

I nodded. "Sounds easy enough."

Tovek smiled wryly. "The Ctarthians are a proud people, and not very fond of Vulcans. And although I know your people have had limited dealings with them, they will still find you fascinating, and most likely will distract you from your work."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Tovek sighed. "They have dealt with Vulcans for two hundred years now, but many on their homeworld have never seen a human. The Ctarthians will question you at length about everything they see fit."

"It would be best to ignore them, if at all possible," Soval interjected, almost sounding sarcastic. I smiled.

"Aye, sir."

We achieved orbit and rendezvoused with the _D'Vak, _and I took first shift outside Soval's quarters. He wasn't in there at the moment, rather he and his aids and the captain were discussing the situation and making plans.

But two hours later, he came striding down the corridor, the captain and his aids at his heels. When the captain caught sight of me, his eyes hardened.

"She's human," he said to Soval. The ambassador answered curtly in Vulcan, and I frowned at Tovek, who raised his eyebrows. Soval quickly disappeared into his quarters, and the captain glared at me in barely veiled hostility before walking off. Tovek sighed.

"He is not fond of humans, Natalia. But you should ignore him."

I nodded, and soon enough a replacement showed up to relieve me. I found my way to the quarters I had been assigned, and I was in there perhaps three hours when the doorbell rang. When I called for my visitors to enter, Tovek and V'lan walked in, closely followed by Soval and a stranger.

The stranger was humanoid, but with shocking red eyes and elongated earlobes that connected to his jawbone. He was at least a head taller than me, and his dark brown hair was long and loose about his shoulders. I guessed he was a merchant by his garb, but I had no way of knowing. His eyes quickly raked my body, and he smiled in approval.

"This is the abnormal biosign I picked up, ambassador?"

"This is Major Natalia Romano. She is human."

He began circling me. "She looks very much like your people, ambassador. Such a shame she doesn't have those lovely pointed ears, though."

I grinned and mouthed to Tovek, "I told you." His eyes twinkled in amusement, then hardened when the man lightly touched my jawline and traced it with a deft finger. I glanced at Soval, who looked back at the man.

"Arsheth, she may not be Vulcan, but humans have protocols regarding personal space."

Arsheth turned to Soval. "Forgive me. When I find a thing of beauty, it is my habit to touch."

I blushed, and he smiled at me. "What work do you do aboard this ship, Major?"

Soval answered for me. "Her people assigned her to me and my staff as a guard. I brought her along, and she will help provide security at the negotiations."

Arsheth's eyes brightened. "Then I will see you again. Merchants have been suffering the worst in this dispute. The Orions steal our cargo, sometimes our people as well."

Soval sighed. "Are you satisfied, Arsheth?"

He nodded. "She is not a threat, not to us, anyway."

With one last grin at me, he, Soval and V'lan left, but Tovek could see by my expression that I wanted to talk.

"What was that all about?"

"The Ctarthians have very sophisticated scanning technology, and they require all ships in their space to submit to scans. Arsheth's vessel found your biosignature aboard and he came to investigate. It's standard procedure, I assure you. But more than that, he was curious. He'd never met a human before."

He stepped closer to me. "Natalia, for your own sake, be careful around him. He will provide crucial evidence against the Orions, so there is no persuading his people to ban him from the negotiations. You will see him again, because he will seek you out. Ctarthians decide quickly what they want, and I fear it may be too late for you."

I frowned. "What are you saying?"

"I will ensure you are aboard the _D'Vak _on the days he'll be giving testimony. But I fear that will not be enough."

"Are you implying he's a danger to me?"

"I'm implying he can be, so you must be careful. Do not agree to see him in private."

My frown deepened. "What kind of guy is Arsheth?"

"A determined one."

"Does Ambassador Soval know about this?" 

"Yes, and he will be helping me in my efforts. But as I said, Arsheth is providing crucial evidence, so he had to acquiesce."

I sighed. "Don't worry, I won't let him try anything."

Tovek nodded. "You are not a fool, Natalia. Ignore him if you can. He will flatter you, but you must realize it is most likely empty."

"Why me, Tovek?"

"You are novel. He had not met a human before, and Ctarthians like him are far too curious for their own good. Be alert, Natalia."

"I will, Tovek. Thanks for the warning."

He nodded and left me alone to think.

…

Just as Tovek predicted, I saw more of Arsheth over the next few days than I wanted. On the second day, I was on guard outside the conference hall, and he came striding down the corridor, a satisfied grin on his face.

"We meet again, Major. Or may I call you Natalia?"

"You may address me as Major," I said coldly, turning my gaze back to the opposite wall. He stepped closer, and I felt my skin prickle. He didn't say anything for a few moments.

"When do you get off duty?"

"That is none of your concern," I replied, not even bothering to look at him. I heard him sigh.

"Have I upset you in any way?"

"Arsheth, I'm on duty. If you have come here for business, then please complete it and leave."

"Are all the women of your species this cold?"

I didn't answer. He cautiously came even closer, and I could feel his breath on my ear. I tightened my grip on my gun.

"Are they as beautiful as you?"

I put my finger on the trigger and turned to him. "I'm really nothing special. Complete your business and leave."

"My business was to find you," he said. He still hadn't backed away. "If this is the response I get, I think I should alter my tactics."

He leaned in closer, and I felt his lips touch the top of my ear. I twisted around, my phase pistol pressed to his stomach.

"Go," I hissed, drawing myself up to my full height. I heard the door open behind me and I immediately lowered my pistol, and when Soval and Tovek walked out of the hall, Arsheth stepped away from me.

"Do you have business here, Arsheth?" Soval asked coldly, stepping in between me and the Ctarthian.

"I was just leaving."

"Before you do, I need to speak with you alone," the ambassador continued. He jerked his head toward an empty office down the hall, and I watched them leave. Tovek stepped closer.

"We will increase security at this door. The Ctarthians are questioning Arsheth's truthfulness, so it is likely he will be banned from this building. Even if he is not, there will be someone else here with you at all times."

"Thanks, Tovek."

The older Vulcan frowned slightly. "He did not hurt you?"

I laughed. "I didn't give him the chance."

The door down the hall opened, and Arsheth stormed out, then slammed it behind him. Ambassador Soval came out a moment later when the Ctarthian's footsteps had dissipated. The Vulcan came toward us.

"I will advise the Ctarthians not to trust him. He is volatile, and it was wrong of me to include him in these negotiations. If he returns, inform me at once, Major."

"Aye, sir."

I thought that would be the end of it, but I should have known better. Damn Ctarthian didn't know when to quit. The very next day, he came up the corridor, and I trained my pistol on him and took out my communicator, and the Vulcan guard moved to intercept him. But I gasped when I felt an intense tingling sensation all over my body, and the world seemed to be dissolving...

When everything fell back into place, I realized I had just been transported, but to where I didn't know. Arsheth was beside me on the pad, a satisfied smirk on his face. But the smirk faded from his face when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I felt my pistol knocked from my hands. Someone whipped me around, not bothering to be gentle, and I came face to face with a green-skinned man with dark black eyes and a bone needle threaded through his nose.

He was an Orion, and he reeked of body odor. He grinned at me.

"She'll fetch a pretty price at the market."

"We had an agreement," Arsheth protested, stepping up to my side. The Orion laughed.

"Keep the tri-cobolt, Ctarthian. If you want to get rid of it, use it to bid on her at the auction."

Arsheth was fuming, but more Orions arrived shortly afterward, so I assumed he was smart enough not to complain.

"And what about that one?"

I turned and saw, to my horror, that my companion had been transported with me. I had been too shocked by the sensation to realize he had grabbed hold of my arm.

"We take him with us. Two slaves for the price of one."

The Orions stripped him of his pistol and shoved the two of us down a corridor. The ship trembled beneath our feet, and I assumed we were at warp.

They shoved us into a small, cramped, rancid room with nothing but a mat on the floor and a bucket in the corner. The door shut with a resounding boom behind us, plunging us into almost-total darkness.

"Those are Orions out there, right?"

"Yes, they are most likely a part of the Orion Syndicate."

"So what do we do now? I heard something about a market."

"The slave market, yes. They intend to auction us off. The High Command will not stand for an officer in its space program to be treated in such a manner, nor will Ambassador Soval allow his guard to be sold as a slave. The _D'Vak _will be tracking this ship's warp signature. It is 30 hours to the nearest trade station, if our intelligence is correct, but hopefully the _D'Vak _will intercept this vessel long before then."

"So now we wait?"

"There is no other logical alternative."

I heard him sit down against the wall, and I followed suit. "I didn't catch your name," I said softly.

"Sublieutenant Soven. And you?"

"Major Natalia Romano, at your service."

"I doubt there is much service you can offer me right now."

"Let's just stick together and hope the _D'Vak _is on top of things."

I could almost see him frown through the gloom. "I am not familiar with that axiom. The _D'Vak _is a spacecraft that uses warp propulsion-"

"It means something like to be organized and ready to go. What I'm saying is I hope the _D'Vak _realized the situation and is working on a solution."

"You could have said so in the first place."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Now I remember why I like Vulcans."

Soven was quiet for a moment. "Your opinion differs greatly from that of your people."

"Then my people are idiots. I will concede, sometimes you guys are a little bigoted, but I don't want to live in a world where you aren't our allies."

"Humans are a confusing people. However...you may have potential we do not realize."

I smiled. "Maybe so."

"I would like to meditate for a while. I estimate that the _D'Vak _is pursuing this vessel, but it will take them some time to catch up."

"I'll be quiet for you."

We both fell silent, and I turned my thoughts to our capture. Why didn't I shoot that Ctarthain when I had the chance? He had proven himself to be less than trustworthy, and yet I had let him walk right in. Did security not get Soval's message?

_Perhaps he disabled security? Consider all the possibilities, my dear_.

I nearly jumped when I heard Q's voice in my head. It wasn't like I had forgotten he was there, but he hadn't spoken to me since the incident with Klaang, and it was startling to suddenly hear him again without prior warning.

_But why me?_

_Like the old Vulcan said, you're a novelty. Ctarthians haven't spent much time with humans, and Arsheth is not one to let something he desires to simply dangle in front of him. You're like a ripe peach on a low branch, just waiting to be plucked._

_Thank you for that lovely analogy, Q. Wait...did you set this up?_

I heard him laugh. _And to think you were going to throw yourself into a river not three months ago! Look how far you've come. I brought you here to challenge you, and I thought you'd be thanking me for keeping things interesting._

_You're putting Soven's life at stake! Do whatever with me. You were right, I have nothing to lose. But Soven deserves better._

_You've only known him five minutes and you want to protect him? Ah, humanity never fails to satisfy. Why didn't I think of this earlier?_

He fell silent, and I sighed.

"I can hear you breathing," Soven murmured. "I find it disruptive. Please try and breath more quietly if you will."

"How about you use my breathing as something to focus on? But, if it bothers you so much, I will breathe more quietly."

I could almost sense Soven's eyebrows disappearing into his hair. "I must confess, I suspected you would not reply so...calmly to my request. I anticipated an emotional response."

"If you thought I would snap at you for something as petty as my breathing...I can see how you'd think I'd find it annoying. But you know more about these people than I do, and I trust you're working on Plan B in case the _D'Vak _doesn't arrive in time to save us from the auction block. You need to be on top of things too, and in order to do that, you require daily meditation. It is logical for me to acquiesce to your needs. I will breathe as quietly as I am able."

My system felt flooded with calm, and I suspected Q was behind it, as payment for this hellhole we had to live in. The stench from the bucket was tempting me to vomit, but I held it in. Besides, the fangirl in me was rejoicing at the thought of 30 hours alone with a Vulcan, even if that Vulcan ignored me. I had caught full view of him out in the light, and he was rather handsome. Odds were he was already taken in an arranged marriage, but still, it was nice to have company, especially the kind that didn't freak out over stuff like this.

"You may breathe as loudly as you like," Soven replied quietly. "I will do as you suggest and use that as a focal point."

I smiled, but did not increase my volume. We listened to the hum and rattle of the ship as we hurtled through space to God-knows-where. After a while, I felt my eyes start to droop, and I moved to the itchy, thin mattress on the other side of the cell. It got colder over the next two hours, and I couldn't find it in myself to sleep. Soven joined me when the cold became unbearable, pressing his body to my back. I rolled over and faced him.

"If I am making you uncomfortable-"

"You need to stay warm. You're fine," I whispered, moving my arm so I could prop up my head. "Good night, sublieutenant."

"Good night, Major."

It wasn't long before I drifted off to sleep.

…

I slowly regained consciousness, and I became aware that I was being clutched tightly by warm, strong arms, and that my body was flooded with warmth. I opened my eyes to see Soven staring back at me, his warm brown eyes clouded with exhaustion.

"They have not raised the temperature. I could not sleep."

"I didn't sleep well either," I said, scooting closer to him. He did not protest my movement, rather, he lightly touched his nose to my hair.

"You are an unusual human, Major. I wish the circumstances could have been different, and I hope, once this is all over, that we meet again."

"I'm glad you're here, Soven," I murmured, my eyes closed as I tried to fall back asleep. But we heard footsteps down the hall and we both leaped to our feet. The door banged open.

"Outside," the Orion guard commanded. We obeyed immediately. He wasn't alone, rather there were three other guards with their weapons trained on us outside the door. They prodded us forward, and we eventually came to an airlock. It opened and we were shoved through. More guards were waiting for us, and we were taken to another larger cell, and this time we weren't alone.

Two other people already occupied the cell, an Andorian woman and a species I didn't recognize, but he was male. The woman turned up her nose at the Vulcan, but she didn't say anything. There were three mattresses in here, and Soven and I sat down on the spare. The ship hummed to life; I assumed we were at warp once again.

We sat in silence for another two or three hours before the humming slowed and finally stopped. The guards were at the door soon after.

We beamed down to a crowded, noisy marketplace. Straw scattered the floor and the stench was nearly unbearable, and I stayed as close to Soven as I could. We were handed off to a large Orion male, who took one look at our group and laughed.

"We don't often get Vulcans in here," he said, his voice deep and bellowing. "You'll be worth the cost of processing you. And I get two beautiful females," he roared, laughing again. "It must be my lucky day!"

He grabbed Soven first and fastened something to his neck. The Vulcan gasped loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, and my heart thundered in anticipation of that happening to me. Sure enough, the Orion grabbed me next. I screamed when he injected the thing into my skin, and tears flowed freely down my face. He pushed me away toward Soven, who I instinctively clutched.

"The _D'Vak _will come, Major," he whispered as the Andorian woman was processed. She screamed like I did, and when she was shoved toward me, I pulled her into the tiny circle of comfort I had found with Soven. She seemed grateful as she offered me a strained smile. The man went last, but he was led away, and the Orion guard turned to us.

"You are now the property of the Orion Syndicate. Break the rules and you will suffer. Obey them and you will suffer less." He laughed as the other guards tore us away from each other. Soven and I were placed in a crowded cage near an auction block, while the woman was shoved into another nearby. I huddled in the corner of the cage, and Soven crouched next to me.

"They won't beam us out, Major," he said quietly, leaning close. "The devices on our necks will kill us if we leave the premises. The devices are removed after we are sold."

"So we should keep an eye out for them?"

He frowned, and I smiled weakly. "We should be looking for them?" I tried again. He nodded in comprehension and affirmation.

The cage door opened and an Orion woman was shoved in. Her outfit suggested that she was much more at home in this God-forsaken place than we were. She sauntered over to our corner and sat by Soven.

"I don't see Vulcans in here often," she murmured, drooping her eyelids in a gesture I guess she thought was seductive.

"So we've been told," Soven replied casually. He turned to me. "Are you injured, Major?"

"No, I'm fine. This thing hurts, though," I murmured, gesturing to my neck. He nodded.

"It is...uncomfortable."

"I could make it less uncomfortable," the Orion simpered, leaning into him. I glared at her.

"Can it, you whore."

She scowled at me and moved off when Soven purposefully ignored her. I rolled my eyes.

"You are not anxious?" he asked softly.

"Of course I'm anxious, sublieutenant. You and I are about to be sold as slaves."

He frowned and turned away, scanning the crowd for any sign of the Vulcans. The Orion woman was taken out of the cage and sold, flaunting her hips on the auction block as the numbers ran up behind her. From the looks of it, she sold at a high price, and the auctioneer smiled at her as she was put back in the cage. Soon after, they came for me. My heart was thundering in my chest as they shoved me onto the raised platform.

"Look pretty up there," the auctioneer hissed to me as I passed him. "If you don't sell as a slave, I will sell you as food."

I sighed and stood in a pose that accentuated what little hips I had, and I could see Soven frowning in our cage. I felt something tug on my hair, and the ponytail I put my medium-length dark brown hair in came loose, and my waves tumbled down around my shoulders. I heard more whirring behind me, and I assumed the numbers were rising. Apparently the auctioneer knew what to do to get the men interested in a girl like me.

I saw Arsheth near the front, and he smirked at me as he tapped away at his PADD. And I saw three hooded figures in the back, their faces shielded by their cloaks, and the way they stood seemed oddly familiar...

The billboard behind me chimed, and it appeared I was sold; my heart raced faster as I saw Arsheth grinning in the front row. The three hooded figures turned to each other in a huddle, but before I could determine if they were my rescuers, the guards dragged me off the block and shoved me back into the cage. Soven was next.

He stood up straight and tall on the auction block, and I had to give it to him: he looked almost bored. Like me, he was scanning the crowd, and I saw his expression ease as he stared at the back of the crowd. I looked in that direction as well and saw one of the hooded figures tapping furiously at a PADD, and Soven apparently went to them. I smiled; I had a distinct feeling that those robes were hiding pointed ears and slanted eyebrows, and I was glad at least one of us would get out of this mess alive. Soven was shoved back in the cage, and he joined me in the corner as the chatter and screaming commenced now that the auctioneer was taking a recess.

"I believe those are our people near the back," he murmured to me as he came closer. I nodded.

"I thought as much. But I think I went to Arsheth."

"He will not get far with you, mark my words," Soven hissed, glaring at the man in question, who came forward to our cage.

"Looks like I'm going to get to know you after all, Natalia," he said with a smirk. "And I can call you Natalia whether you like it or not. You're my property now."

He sauntered off, and I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from spitting after him. Soven's expression was also less than pleased.

"Do not concern yourself with him, Major. My people will apprehend him soon enough."

"I'm going to hold you to that, sublieutenant," I said, my voice squeaking in nervousness. The auctioning commenced again, and the third one on the block was the Andorian woman. I looked on, my heart swelling with sorrow and horror. I at least had some hope of being rescued, but unless the Andorian Imperial Guard had agents here, I didn't see any hope for her. She glanced my way, and we shared an understanding look. Our freedom ended here in this rancid, crowded marketplace, our dignity was swept away with the brittle straw on the floor. I hated this marketplace, I hated the Orions, and I hated myself for getting Soven into this situation.

"Look," Soven whispered, pointing to the edge of the crowd. An Andorian merchant was typing away furiously on a PADD, but he was bidding against two aliens on the other side of the room who had their faces hidden behind some sort of gauzy headdress. But thankfully, the Andorian won, and the woman smiled sheepishly at me as she passed our cage.

The Orion guards came for me soon after, and I saw Arsheth waiting. I turned to Soven and saluted him.

"If I don't make it," I started, but a rough hand on my shoulder silenced me. I stared at the Vulcan in desperation, and he moved to the bars and watched me leave, his grief buried deep in his warm brown eyes. I saluted again and nodded, and he returned the gesture, and I could almost see his resolve hardening.

After the device on my neck was removed, Arsheth led me away in magnetic handcuffs, and soon I was locked in a room with him aboard his small vessel. He grinned at me.

"You came at a heavy price, Natalia. You'd better be worth it, or I'm selling you back to the Syndicate. You'll find most people at the auctions aren't as generous as me."

"Generous?" I spat. "You sold me into slavery!"

He didn't reply, but he strode up to me and smacked me across the face. I gasped.

"Don't take that tone with me, human. Unless you want to go without meals for a week. I can arrange that."

I turned back to him, and he circled me like he did when we met three days ago, only he went slower this time, taking in my features with hungry eyes, trailing his long fingers over my uniform. I closed my eyes as he ripped off my uniform jacket and undershirt.

_Q_, I pleaded. He didn't reply.

Arsheth's lips found the back of my neck, and his deft fingers crawled over my bare stomach.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, "so mysterious. Can you blame me for desiring you?"

I didn't reply. I could feel tears building behind my eyes, and I breathed in slowly as he fingered the hem of my pants. His hand slipped beneath the fabric and wiggled down between my legs. I struggled and cried out, but he withdrew his hand, twisted me around and kissed me fiercely. I protested into his mouth, but then ceased as he tore my pants open. He resumed his exploration, and I struggled weakly against his prying fingers.

"I think we will be compatible," he whispered in my ear. "Would that make you happy? A child of our own?"

Something in his words made me angry, and I struggled with all my might against him.

"Let me _go_, you dirty bastard!" I screamed, managing to scratch his face. I kneed him in the groin, which seemed to work; he doubled over in pain, and I headed for the door. But he recovered too quickly for me to escape, and I found myself on the floor with an angry Ctarthian on top of me before I could blink.

"It will be gratifying to see you broken," he growled, pinning my still-handcuffed hands above my head. I screamed and I struggled, biting his lip when he tried to kiss me. He pressed his hot, sweaty palm against my mouth and nose, and I squirmed, eager to get free. I couldn't bite him, and he stared me down with those cold red eyes, a small smile forming on his lips. He leaned down next to my ear.

"You should cooperate. It will make things much easier for you in the end," he whispered sweetly, kissing my cheek. An angry tear slipped down toward my hair, and he laughed. I was barely managing to breathe between his fingers. When he finally removed his hand and kissed me again, I bit him again, but got no reaction. He took it in stride and kissed me harder, laughing into my mouth.

"You're mine, Natalia. Learn to live with it," he whispered, moving on to my neck. My legs were effectively pinned beneath his, and my hands were still trapped in the handcuffs. I growled in protest.

He bit my neck right over the spot where the Orions had put the implant, and that spot was still sore. His teeth dug into my skin and his tongue swiped my wound. The only sounds I could hear were his ragged breathing and my grunts and groans as I worked on getting my legs free. I figured if I could get them out from under his, I would stand a much better chance of disabling him.

As he shifted to move lower on my body, I saw my chance. I tugged my legs to one side and his rolled off them to the floor, and I quickly drew up my knees and dug them into his gut. He gasped and stopped what he was doing, and another hard kick to the groin had him rolling on the floor in pain. I got up and kicked him for good measure, then rushed to the door. It was locked.

He was on me again the next moment, pinning me against the wall.

"I will _break _you, human," he growled, biting my ear. I yelped and struggled hard, but he held me fast. "And after I'm done, you won't even _dream _of doing this again."

"You've got a lot to learn, you bastard," I hissed back. "We don't break easy."

Acting on a spurt of strength I never knew I had, I threw him off me and double-fist punched him across the face, and he fell to the floor. I kicked him hard in the gut, but he grabbed my leg and sent me sprawling on my back. I cried out as my spine slammed into the hard floor, and I was left momentarily winded. But I recovered and rolled over, trying to get to my feet. He grabbed me by my unbound hair and tugged hard, and I screamed. I wiggled out of his grip and leaped to my feet, aiming a kick at his stomach. It hit home, and he doubled over in pain for a moment. I went in for another hit, but he grabbed my hand and slammed me into the wall, twisting my wrist for good measure. I howled, retaliating with a swift punch to his jaw, and that stunned him worse than any kick I had employed. I followed the punch with a hard hit to his spine, and he collapsed onto his stomach. When he reached for my foot to try and bring me down with him, I stomped on it, thanking the stars above or Q or whoever that I had on heavy combat boots.

I heard the door open behind me, and two Vulcan guards rushed past me and trained their guns on Arsheth, who seemed defeated. I was gasping for breath, my wrist was throbbing, and my muscles were aching from dealing with his weight crushing me to the floor. I grabbed my torn clothing and ran out the door before I did something impulsive and foolish, and I slowed once I had put considerable distance between me and that room. I heard slow footsteps approach me, and a light hand touched my shoulder. I put my clothes back on and turned around, determined to be composed as I faced Tovek.

But it was not Tovek behind me. It was Soval, and a play of emotions hung behind his eyes, but he quickly buried them before I could determine what they were. His warm brown eyes found the bite mark on my neck, and his fingers reached out as if to touch it, but he withdrew them before they made contact with my skin.

"I should have never brought you on this mission," he said, his voice almost tinged with regret. "I of all people should have foreseen this. The Ctarthians are incredibly unpredictable, and I should have considered that some of them might behave like this toward you."

"If anyone is at fault, it is me, ambassador," said Tovek, coming up the hall and looking over me with worried eyes. "I suggested you take her on this mission. In my haste to let her prove herself, I overlooked the possible dangers of this assignment."

"I should have caught your error and refused your request," Soval retorted. I saw his fingernails dig into his palms, and I frowned in worry. I had never seen him so worked up, not even when Archer teased him about becoming too emotional.

"With all due respect, ambassador, Tovek...I'm alive. I'm ok for the most part. Can we please just go back to Earth?"

Their gazes softened at my words, and Soval turned to me.

"You were not...?" I turned away, unable to answer at the moment. His voice was laden with emotion, but he didn't seem to notice. At my silence, he looked at Tovek, who nodded and moved off a ways, giving us privacy. Soval stepped closer.

"Please answer me, Major. Did he...?"

I shook my head and held back the tears that blurred my vision, and Soval sighed in what sounded like relief.

"He sold you into slavery...he threatened you...he molested you...I assure you, Ms. Romano, he will be punished in full by the High Command. The penalty for this sort of action is lifelong imprisonment, if not execution."

I nodded, too tired now for words. He lightly brushed the hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear, and I found the action strangely intimate, yet comforting. I looked at him, effectively holding in my tears.

"If you require physical comfort..." He stopped and lightly touched my cheek. "You should see the doctor. Come."

I followed him, still silent, and Tovek quickly caught up with us. The doctor healed what wounds he could, patching up my wrist, which Arsheth had sprained. He gave me a clean bill of health, but recommended a good shower, some food and rest. I intended to find all three.

Soval and Tovek then escorted me back to my quarters aboard the _D'Vak_, and the ambassador took his leave of me.

"When you feel ready, you must fill out a report to send to your superiors. I will inform Admiral Forrest what has happened here. He has been asking about you since we discovered you were missing."

"Ambassador, what about Soven?"

I almost saw a smile lift the corner of his mouth. "He is safe aboard this ship. We bought him back. Would you like to see him?"

I nodded. "If that's at all possible."

Soval nodded and left, and Tovek turned to me, relief obvious in his face.

"Oh, Natalia, I apologize," he whispered, gathering me into his arms. I was surprised at the gesture, but I was touched. I buried my head into his robes and let the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Don't. It's not your fault. Besides, guilt is illogical, right?"

He looked down at me, smiling slightly. "Quite. But I am old, Natalia. And old men like me are bound to worry sometimes. I am pleased you are all right."

I nodded, holding him tighter, and soon I was drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	5. Daughters and Destruction

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Bina W, thanks for reviewing. No, I don't think I'll do Soven/Natalia, Soven's taken. But Natalia will get some lovin, just wait and see. **_

_**09sasha, I really appreciate the extra-long review. Don't worry, sweetheart, this is my baby right now. And you'll find I do better on stories where I have actual episodes to guide me. This one will get finished, don't you worry. As for the angst category, I only put it there because that's what it is right now. If something more develops (and trust me, it will), I will, of course, change the rating.**_

_**tahmtahm, thank you for the feedback. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.**_

I awoke with sunlight streaming across my face, and I frowned at the rising sun. I took a good look around to catalog my surroundings, and I realized I was in my apartment. Admiral Forrest was reading a book in my armchair near the window, and Soven was looking at a piece of artwork I had found in a thrift shop a few streets over. I sat up.

Forrest looked up from his book and smiled at the sight of me awake.

"Major," he said warmly, coming forward. "We were worried sick about you. Soval said you'd been captured by the Orion Syndicate."

I nodded and turned to Soven. "They bought you?"

He nodded. "Subcommander V'lan negotiated my sale, yes."

"Tovek and Commander Williams came by earlier," the admiral commented. "You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Apparently, those implants take it out of you."

"I believe that, sir," I murmured, rubbing my neck. "Good to see you again."

"It's better to see you ok," he said back, standing. "I've got to get back to Command, but I hope to see you tomorrow. You can start back in the morning if you feel up to it."

I nodded. "I'll be fine by then. See you in the morning, sir. Thanks for stopping by."

He left, and Soven stepped forward. "I must depart soon as well, but Tovek said to tell you he did your laundry and your dishes and tidied your apartment."

I blushed at the thought of Tovek washing my underclothes, but I put the thought out of my head. I was grateful that he had done these things for me.

"It is agreeable to see you well, Major," he said softly, bringing me back to the present. I smiled.

"It's good to see you too. I'm glad you got out ok."

With a bow of his head, he left me to rest, and I flopped back down on the pillows.

"I believe they're getting fond of you."

I turned and sighed at the sight of Q languidly lounging next to me on my bed. Normally he was dressed in the TNG-era captain's uniform, but today he had opted for this century's uniform. I frowned.

"You look better in the other one."

He grinned and snapped his fingers, and his uniform changed to what he usually wore. "If you say so," he said casually. "So how's my little popinjay this morning?" His voice was a little too cheerful. I snorted.

"My head hurts, and you're not helping. But I'm glad you came."

"Really?" His expression was genuinely pleased. "And why is that, my dear?"

"Why did you let me be captured? How did that show that I had potential?"

"You successfully disabled your assailant without assistance from the Vulcans. You used your instincts well, and they know this. You're more prominent on their radar, so to speak, and this will lead to more interesting assignments."

"Ok...then I guess I should thank you?" I said sarcastically.

He grinned and blew me a melodramatic kiss. "You don't have to do anything of the sort. Just rest your little head and be ready to work tomorrow."

He disappeared in the usual flash of light.

…

Nothing extraordinary happened for about two months. Admiral Forrest got reports of _Enterprise's_ progress every day, and T'Pol maintained contact with Soval, sharing her version of what was going on. I continued to escort the Vulcans back and forth from their compound every day. On occasion, V'lan and Tovek would join me at a restaurant for dinner. It wasn't until about three months into _Enterprise's _mission that we received any major news.

There was a Vulcan monastery on an outlying planet called P'Jem, and _Enterprise _had gone for a visit. While there, they were ambushed by Andorians, who did something that upset the Vulcan High Command. Soval was practically fuming when I went to pick him up on the morning he received the news, and he pointedly ignored my quiet inquiry into his health and well-being. He set a quick pace off toward Command, and I followed, bemused. He stormed into the admiral's office, and Forrest stood up, obviously startled.

"Can I help you, ambassador?" he asked quietly. Soval narrowed his eyes.

"It was a mistake letting _Enterprise _launch," he said slowly, his voice deepening. I nearly shivered at his ice cold tone of voice. "You humans are far too curious for your own good."

"If you're talking about the incident at P'Jem-"

"Humans are not ready for the complexities that go hand in hand with interstellar travel, admiral," he insisted, cutting the admiral off. I frowned, and Forrest turned to me.

"Wait outside if you will, Major."

I nodded and obeyed, taking up a position outside in the hall, a little ways away from the door. I stared at the opposite wall for nearly an hour before Soval reappeared. He didn't look any less angry than he had an hour ago, but he nodded to me, indicating I should follow him. We got to the lobby and realized it was raining outside.

One of the staff members offered the ambassador a spare umbrella, but he only had one.

"That's fine, I'll go without." A roll of thunder answered my statement, and it was hard to see through the sheets of rain that poured down from the dark, slate gray clouds.

The ambassador sighed and accepted the umbrella, and we set off toward the compound. Within a block, I was soaked to the skin, but I walked on with my head held high, ignoring the tiny streams of water that were blurring my vision. It was cold today, and as we walked, I unconsciously steered my companion away from puddles, letting the freezing water splash onto me instead. The cloth right above my boots was laden with water and was now clinging to my skin. Another crack of thunder made me jump slightly.

Soval glanced at me from underneath his umbrella. "Thunder disconcerts you, Ms. Romano?" His voice was calm, a sharp contrast to the deep, gravelly growl he had used against the admiral.

"I always hated thunderstorms when I was a kid," I replied, shaking the hair out my face. "But when I got older, I found I liked them. I like them a lot better when I'm inside."

"Indeed. I am unaccustomed to rain, but the sound of it is relaxing." He looked at me again. "You must be freezing."

I laughed and brushed my hair back. "Yes, I am, but its refreshing."

He frowned. "I do not understand how being soaked in freezing water could ever be considered refreshing."

"Maybe its just the experience of being out in the rain when I should have an umbrella."

He looked down, as if thinking. Then his eyes scanned the street, and I did the same; it was deserted.

"There is room under here," he said quietly. I smiled.

"We're nearly to the compound, and I'd only get you wet."

He nodded slightly, a pensive expression on his face. A soft rumble of thunder echoed off the buildings, and the wind coming off the sea was cold. But we reached the gates of the compound, and I escorted him through the courtyard to the atrium, where I stood dripping and shivering in the doorway, my arms tightly crossed. He turned and looked me up and down.

"I would not have you get ill over this, Major. Come with me."

"Its not far to my apartment, sir, I'll be fine."

"I insist," he said firmly. "You need to change."

I sighed in defeat and followed him through the corridors and up a stairwell, then finally through a door into a small room. He told me to stay there while he continued through another door on the opposite wall, and he returned shortly with a change of clothes and a towel.

"Here," he said, handing them to me, "dry off and change. I will wait outside."

He left me alone, and I immediately stripped out of my jacket and pants. My undershirt was relatively dry, so I didn't bother removing it. He had given me a simple exercise suit to change into, and the shirt was a bit large for me. The pants closed by a drawstring, and I pulled it as tight as it would go. Then I dried my hair and left the room.

Soval was leaning against the wall next to the door, and his eyes raked my body, then found my eyes. He still had the umbrella folded in his hands, and without another word, he led me back down to the atrium.

"I would advise you to take a warm bath this evening, Ms. Romano. I will be displeased if you are not here tomorrow," he said as the door opened for me. I swore I almost heard amusement in his voice, and I smiled at him.

"Aye, sir." 

He nodded in satisfaction and bid me good day, and I set off again through the pouring rain.

…

The repercussions of the incident at the monastery didn't hit until about three months after we received the initial report. Soval was silent when I arrived at the gate, and something about the way he looked at me ensured that I wouldn't say a word to him. Tovek, M'Les and I followed when he strode off toward Command, and his quick, unyielding pace got us there in less than ten minutes. Admiral Forrest was waiting in his office.

The four of us filed into the room, and I set up shop in my usual corner, Tovek at my side. Soval waited until the door was shut before stepping forward and speaking.

"The Andorians attacked P'Jem and destroyed the monastery," the ambassador said solemnly. His voice was frigid, and the admiral frowned.

"Did the monks get out?"

"Everyone evacuated in time."

Forrest sighed in relief. "At least no one was hurt."

Soval narrowed his eyes and started pacing. "The loss to the Vulcan people is incalculable. P'Jem was one of our most revered sanctuaries."

"Ambassador," Forrest began, folding his hands on his desk, "we are very sorry for your loss. But with all due respect, the High Command has to take some responsibility for this. You were using the monastery as a surveillance station."

"We were observing a dangerous and aggressive neighbor," Soval retorted. "The Andorians wouldn't have found the station if your people hadn't interfered. They've been in space for six months, and they've already destabilized an entire sector."

"I'm afraid I can't agree with that, ambassador," said Forrest. "This was a volatile situation long before Starfleet got involved. Perhaps if you'd been a little more open with us, this tragedy would have been avoided."

"We warned you something like this would happen," Soval insisted, coming forward to the admiral's desk. "He's too impulsive. Captain Gardner would have made a far more suitable commanding officer."

"The Vulcan Consulate doesn't make command assignments here," Admiral Forrest replied coldly.

Soval seemed almost taken aback at the admiral's steady retort, and he turned and walked back toward his aids. His eyes found mine, and for a moment he almost looked hurt, but then the cold stoicism returned to his gaze, and he turned to the admiral.

"There was a time when your people sought our guidance," he said steadily. "I regret that time has passed. I've been recalled to Vulcan for consultation. In the meantime, our joint fleet operations have been suspended."

He turned and strode out the door, his aids and myself at his heels. But before I could fall in line behind the Vulcans, the admiral called for me to stay. Soval stopped and looked at him.

"I'd like a word with her alone before you leave," Forrest said. "Don't worry, you'll have your escort back in a few minutes."

Soval nodded curtly and exited. Tovek raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged in reply, and soon I was alone with the admiral. He smiled weakly.

"You've done well these last six months. I've never had to assign a guard to the Vulcans until now, but I'll have you know I've had no complaints from Ambassador Soval about you."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm just doing my job, sir."

"He's been recalled for an indefinite period of time, but if this situation with the Andorians becomes worse, and treaties need to be signed, you'll be accompanying the ambassador to negotiations, and we won't be going with you. But let's hope it doesn't come to that."

He didn't seem convinced of his own words, but I was ecstatic at the prospect of going off-world again. I wasn't about to let the situation with Arsheth ruin my view of space, and it would be interesting to see other alien worlds.

"Aye, sir. Thank you."

His smile was heartier, and he dismissed me. It was hard to hold in my smile as I joined the ambassador and his aids outside, but I let a small grin slip when Tovek glanced my way. He raised his eyebrows.

"Something has you in a cheerful mood. What did the admiral say?"

"I'll be your guard in the event we go off-world for negotiations," I said with a small smile. "I don't want things to escalate between your people and the Andorians, its just I'm pleased the admiral trusts me enough to let me go along with you alone, even after what happened with the Ctarthians."

Tovek's eyes gleamed. "I am pleased for you."

We walked along in silence. The ambassador didn't hurry us along like he had on the way to Command, rather, he set an easy pace for us to follow. He seemed too absorbed in his own thoughts to pay much attention to us, and I asked Tovek about P'Jem.

"He said it was one of your most revered monasteries. I bet it was beautiful."

He nodded slowly. "It was a place where peace was not so hard to find. I regret its loss."

"I do too...maybe you can rebuild it."

Tovek smiled weakly. "I doubt they will rebuild. The monks will be relocated to other monasteries on Vulcan. They will adapt to the change."

"How long will this consultation take? Do you have a guess?"

"A week, maybe two. I look forward to seeing my family again."

I smiled. "Give them my regards, would you?"

He nodded, his eyes glittering. "That is kind of you. But with us gone, will you have something to do?"

"I don't know. I was hired exclusively to the ambassador and his aids, but I guess I could escort the other Vulcans at the compound if they wanted to go somewhere."

Tovek sighed. "They are not as...open towards humans as we are. I doubt they will leave the compound. If you have nothing else to do, will you visit your family?"

I shook my head. "No, most of my family is either dead or not talking to me."

He frowned. "I am sorry for such a loss. If I may ask...how did they die?"

"My grandmother died of cancer, my mother died in an accident, my brother was in the military and died in a training accident. My dad walked out when I was five and I haven't seen him since. My uncle isn't talking to me either. Grandpa was dead before I was born. Old age."

Tovek shook his head. "Who did you live with when you were younger?"

"My neighbor took us in, my brother and me. When I was seventeen, I moved out into my own apartment. Then I joined the MACOs."

He nodded. "I see. Forgive my candor, but yours sounds like a lonely life."

"It wasn't too bad. Besides, I had friends that helped me out along the way. And now I'm here, with a new family."

Tovek turned to face me. "I don't understand."

I smiled at him. "You're like the grandfather I never knew. Commander Williams is like a big brother to me. V'lan and Soven are my cousins, Admiral Forrest is my uncle...make sense, kind of?"

He nodded. "I am honored that you consider me family. Indeed, if such a thing were possible, I would name you my _pudvel-torko-fu_, my chosen daughter."

My eyes nearly welled up with tears, and Soval stopped and turned around. "She is not Vulcan, Tovek."

"_If_ such a thing were possible, ambassador. But surely you will concede that she would be a valuable member of any family."

His brows furrowed momentarily, and he looked away and walked on rather than answer. I sighed and followed, and Tovek looked contrite.

"I'm sure the ambassador means no offense."

"None taken. He can't be too pleased with humans right now. In his view, we just inadvertently caused the destruction of a priceless monastery. I understand if he's miffed."

"Miffed?"

"Not happy. Upset. Displeased," I said with a tiny smile. He nodded.

"To this day, your lexicon has continued to confuse us. I'm pleased you're around to clarify it for us."

"My pleasure, and thank you. It opens up my eyes to how odd some of our words are, you know?"

"Yes, I do." We reached the gate. "Good day, Natalia."

"Goodbye, Tovek. See you tomorrow."

Soval was about to slip past me into the courtyard when I turned to him. "Good day, ambassador. I'll see you in the morning, I hope."

"We will leave early. Be here at 0630," he said, his expression unreadable, even for a Vulcan. He walked away into the courtyard. I shook my head after him, nodded to Tovek, and left for my apartment.

As I walked through the streets of Sausalito, I pondered the ambassador's silence when Tovek said I would make a valuable family member. I knew deep down that Soval was at least somewhat fond of humans, that he had our best interests at heart. At least, that's what I'd have liked to believe. But somehow I had to concede that he at least had some respect or concern for us; he had been downright emotional for a Vulcan when he found me in the corridor after Arsheth's attack. He had touched me, something I knew was rare for Vulcans. He had blamed himself for letting that happen to me, even when he had no good reason to do so. He had concern for humans, I knew it.

Or was it that he was concerned for me?

I laughed at the thought. The ambassador could be very kind when he wanted to be, but he was still an ambassador, a rather grumpy one at that. I could be as understanding and patient as Buddha, and it still wouldn't change who he was.

The next morning was bright and warm for San Francisco, and I woke up an hour early and was at the gate before the Vulcans came out. I stood around, waiting for them to get going, when finally the ambassador appeared, and he was alone.

"The others will be along shortly," he said at my questioning look. "I wanted to see the morning before we left, and it appears I get to share it with you."

He seemed neither irked or pleased at this statement, but nevertheless, I smiled.

"It's a nice day out. A bit warm for this time of year, don't you think?"

He looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Perhaps. I have not noticed."

So much for small talk. I sighed and looked away toward the rising sun.

"Ms. Romano, I realize I was...uncivil yesterday."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tovek asked if I concurred with his assessment that you would be valued in any family you joined. I did not answer. I tell you now, I do concur."

I turned to him. "That's very kind of you," I said brightly, smiling. "Thank you."

His eyes gleamed in satisfaction, and he nodded and turned his face to the sun. Its rays lit up his face, making him look ten years younger, which was saying something when I considered that he aged very well.

"Admiral Forrest contacted me last night. He said you are free to use the time we are gone however you choose."

I nodded.

"Perhaps you should use the time to practice the cello. I have yet to hear you play."

I glanced at him. "I haven't put on a concert in six months, and before that it was seven years."

"You are far too modest, Natalia," said Tovek, walking up to us with M'Les and two other Vulcans behind him. The others were carrying bags. "With two weeks of practice, we'd never know it had been seven years since you touched a cello."

"Well, I left my cello back in West Virginia, and I don't think I could find it even if I went back home. I'll try and find one here."

Soval nodded absentmindedly and set off at a brisk pace, and I fell in line beside Tovek.

"How are you this morning?" I asked with a smile.

"I am well. I will give my family your regards. If you ever visit Vulcan, we would be pleased to have you stay with us."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

On the transport, I told him about concerts I was in when I was in high school, and he revealed that he played a Vulcan lyre when he was younger.

"My grandson plays it for me. He's quite good."

"My brother played trombone, and he actually stuck with it even in the MACOs. One of his buddies played a piece he liked at his funeral. I know he would have liked that."

Tovek looked subdued. "It is good you have found a family even amongst such adversity."

"I'm glad you're a part of it."

The transport slowed and we disembarked, then walked in the early morning light to the hanger. Their shuttle-craft was waiting, and after the two guards put in their luggage, M'Les got on first. Tovek gave me a small smile and a pat on the shoulder, then followed her. Ambassador Soval turned to me.

He opened his mouth to speak, then paused. "I hope you enjoy your vacation."

"I hope you enjoy being back on Vulcan. See you in two weeks, ambassador."

He nodded stiffly and got in the shuttle-craft. The doors closed and the shuttle lifted off, then soared over San Francisco toward the horizon and eventually the stars.

As I watched it disappear into a tiny speck, I realized I would miss him. Not Tovek; I liked Tovek, maybe even loved him a little as a father-figure. He was kind and sweet and everything I wanted in a father, but the thought of two weeks without him didn't really bother me. I wouldn't miss him as much as I would miss Soval.

The realization surprised me, but I couldn't deny it. I was eagerly looking forward to the time when that shuttle-craft would return to this hanger, and he would disembark, and we would walk together again. I sighed to myself and shook my head.

_Don't tell me you've become fond of the crusty old Vulcan? _Q asked gleefully.

_It appears I have_, I admitted, sighing again. _And he's not crusty._

Q laughed and left me alone, and I turned to the other two Vulcans.

"Anything you two need to do before we go back to the compound?"

They shook their heads. "It would be acceptable if you would escort us back," one said.

"Then I'll do that."

We walked in silence back to the transport, and they didn't say a word to me as we continued on to Sausalito. They held a quiet conversation with each other in Vulcan, but I only listened halfheartedly. I was too concerned with the fact that I had indeed become fond of Soval over my six-month stint as his guard.

I didn't know why I was so fond of him, and a part of me said I even liked the grumpy exterior he put out to the public. I wasn't sure how deep this fondness ran, and I thought a little was ok, but beyond that...he was my boss, he was an ambassador. It was ok to like someone for who they were, but if this fondness got any stronger...

I told myself I was being foolish. We arrived at the compound gates again, the sun now higher and brighter in the sky, and I saluted the two Vulcans as they turned to go.

"Peace and long life," I called. They returned the gesture and nodded to me, obviously surprised that I knew their salute. I went back to my apartment and sat in my armchair, sipping coffee and pondering my weird existence.

…

As I predicted, I was very happy to see the shuttle return, not only to see Tovek and Soval again, but that my vacation had been rather uneventful. I had gone sight-seeing, but I got bored with that halfway through the first week. Sure, I loved being outdoors, but playing the tourist wasn't my thing. I had gotten into the habit of talking to and walking with Vulcans, and I missed that more than ever. I was excited to tell Tovek about the cello I had found, and I had been practicing when I wasn't relaxing or looking around San Francisco.

Tovek disembarked first, and his eyes gleamed in satisfaction when he saw me. He came forward.

"Natalia," he said, his tone oddly warm for a Vulcan, even for him, "it is agreeable to see you again."

"And you, Tovek. How was Vulcan?"

"The same as always. I enjoyed visiting with my family, and they said to send their regards to you."

I smiled, and it widened when the ambassador approached us.

"Welcome back to Earth, ambassador," I said quietly, nodding to him.

He nodded back and said nothing, brushing past me and setting off toward the transport. I raised my eyebrows after him and sighed quietly to myself. Tovek looked after him, a bemused expression on his face.

We said nothing as we walked back to the transport and rode into Sausalito. The ambassador had his eyes closed and his hands folded in his lap, and I assumed he was meditating; Tovek and I maintained our silence. Soval looked tired, drained, and even though he had blown me off at the hanger, I still felt sorry for him. I have no idea what happened when he went before the High Command, and for all I know they may have chewed him out on his performance here on Earth. I decided to forgive him for his lack of response toward me, and I reminded myself that I didn't exactly deserve any of his attention. I had to keep telling myself that he was an ambassador, and I was just a MACO.

But over the next month, I found my optimism hard to maintain. It was as if we had reverted to the time before I had fought Klaang. I noticed that after that instance, the ambassador had treated me with unusual warmth, perhaps almost respect. But now, it was like I no more worthy of his attention than his shadow, and I struggled to keep forgiving him for his behavior. Tovek watched me all the while, and I could sense his worry, and finally he invited me to dinner with him at a local restaurant. I dropped off Soval and M'Les at the gate of the Vulcan compound, then proceeded with Tovek a few blocks away. It was just down the street from the cafe I had visited with him and V'lan all those months ago.

We sat down and ordered, and Tovek waited until the waitress was gone before turning to me and smiled soberly.

"You are upset, Natalia."

I frowned at him.

"Do not try to deny it, I see it every day," he continued.

I sighed. "I...he was being so kind to me, and now he ignores me. I don't understand it."

Tovek nodded. "I cannot explain his reasons. Not only would that violate his privacy, but I believe it would only upset you further. I am not sure what to recommend...I do not know how fond you are of him."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

He shook his head at me. "I am not blind to your emotions, dear one. Vulcans do possess them, though we suppress them. We are sensitive to the emotions of others, more so than humans."

"I know," I said quietly. He raised his eyebrows. "I know you have emotions, at least. Let me say, for the record, I'm glad you chose logic."

I remembered not a day ago, Soval had relayed a message from the High Command to Admiral Forrest to give to Captain Archer. One of the ministers on the High Command had a son who had joined a dissident group called the _V'tosh_ _ka'tur_, "Vulcans without logic". The thought of Vulcans sharing their emotions scared me; I had told Tovek so, and he had smiled almost imperceptibly.

"_If only _Enterprise_ were as wise as you. I fear for them out there...I fear what they will discover._"

The restaurant was noisy tonight, and I stared into my water glass. "I don't really know how I feel, Tovek. I haven't really allowed myself to examine this."

He was quiet. "But surely you have some idea?"

"I didn't realize that I was fond of him until you left for Vulcan. I realized that I would miss him."

Tovek's expression relaxed. "Perhaps it is just your nature. You were always one who held us close to your heart. I have never met a more accepting human, save Admiral Forrest."

I smiled at him. "I enjoyed talking with him, you know. And I got the feeling he didn't mind so much either. Perhaps I was wrong."

Tovek sighed again. "I wish I could reveal the truth to you, child. But I cannot. Only Soval can tell you what I want to tell you."

"Have I upset him?"

He smiled. "You confuse him, Natalia...I will say no more. I know you mentioned you practiced the cello while we were gone. Have you memorized any new songs lately?"

Our talk turned to other things, but I couldn't help but ponder his words. Yes, humans were confusing, but the ambassador knew this.

_Oddly perceptive for one her age, isn't she, Soval? _The memory of Tos' visit came out of nowhere, and it only succeeded in confusing me further. Tovek said I confused the ambassador, and the only answer I could come up with was that he was having a hard time reconciling his view of confusing humans to my apparent perceptiveness. But even that didn't make much sense. I sighed and gave up.

_Oh, you poor, deluded child, _I heard Q whisper. _You don't know the half of it._

…

Soval's attitude toward me continued to be chilly over the next six weeks, but it seemed he was that way toward everyone. Daily meetings at Command revealed that Soval loved to complain, particularly about _Enterprise _and Captain Archer's mission.

It was about ten months into their mission when Soval relayed orders that Archer should pick up another Vulcan ambassador from the planet Mazar, and rendezvous with the Vulcan ship _Sh'Raan_. The High Command made it clear that it was imperative to get the ambassador off of Mazar and back to Vulcan as soon as possible. Yet Archer, for some unfathomable reason, turned his ship around halfway to the rendezvous point and headed back to Mazar.

Soval was livid when he learned about this, and he didn't even respond to my greeting when I came to pick him up. He usually gave me a small nod and a murmured "Major", but he didn't even look my way.

He stormed into the admiral's office and nearly slammed his hands down onto his desk. "You will order Archer to turn around and rendezvous with the _Sh'Raan_," he said slowly through gritted teeth. "I thought I had stressed the importance of getting the ambassador to Vulcan."

"I'm sure Archer had his reasons for turning around," Forrest replied with a frown. "Didn't you say V'lar had been charged with criminal misconduct?"

"It is imperative that she be returned to Vulcan," Soval repeated, leaning forward. "The High Command will deal with the charges against her."

"This is Captain Archer's call," the admiral protested. "I know he has a good reason for doing what he's doing. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him."

"That would be wise, admiral," the ambassador all but growled. "This is a situation beyond you or I, and in all candor, it is not ours to control. Ambassador V'lar must return to Vulcan."

He glared at the admiral a moment longer, then strode out the door, his entourage at his heels. I cast a sympathetic glance toward Forrest as he watched us leave, and he raised his eyebrows and shrugged in reply. I smiled slightly, then followed Tovek out the door.

The admiral was true to his word, but we didn't meet him again until after he had contacted Archer.

"Can you tell me more about these charges that were made against the ambassador?"

Soval narrowed his eyes. "That's none of your concern. I've already told you everything you need to know. Has Archer turned his ship around?"

The admiral sighed. "As I said, this is ultimately his call. For now, he's decided to continue on course to Mazar."

The ambassador's jaw clenched. "You should order him to rendezvous with the _Sh'Raan _as originally planned."

"The Mazarites chased him when he tried to make the rendezvous. They insisted that he bring the ambassador back to Mazar."

"I do not like repeating myself, admiral, but this is extremely important. Archer must rendezvous with our ship so that V'lar can be returned to Vulcan."

"Perhaps if you revealed what charges have been leveled against her-"

"That is none of your concern, admiral. I assure you, there will be serious repercussions if V'lar does not make it to Vulcan." He straightened up to his full height. "I regret you do not trust us enough to take our advice."

"I want to trust you, ambassador. But I can't interfere with Archer's mission without extremely good reason. It's frustrating when you keep us in the dark like this. It's frustrating that you don't trust us enough to tell us the entire story."

"The details of this situation are considered too sensitive to reveal at this time. However...if V'lar is returned safely to Vulcan, I will, of course, tell you the entire story, as you put it."

The admiral sighed. "I can't agree to those terms, ambassador. I'm going to let Archer handle this."

Soval narrowed his eyes and walked out of the office, his robes billowing menacingly behind him. I sighed and followed, and the ambassador was so angry and frustrated that he ushered Tovek and M'Les into the courtyard in front of him. Tovek shot me a sympathetic glance before moving on, and Soval made to follow. Then he stopped.

He turned to me slightly, but did not meet my gaze. "Thank you for your service, Major."

He disappeared into the courtyard, and I sighed and turned away, walking slowly back to my apartment, trying hard to remember what I had found so appealing about Soval in the first place.


	6. Emergencies and Eclosion

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Bina W, thank you so much for reviewing. Glad you're enjoying this.**_

_**09sasha, thanks again for the long review. Why is Soval being a big bad wolf? Because don't we kind of love him for it? And don't worry, Natalia and Shran will meet, but her opinion of him might not be what you expect.**_

_**tahmtahm, snapeissexy: Patience, grasshoppers, I'm getting there.**_

_I was running through the woods near my childhood home, brushing past shrubs and small trees, branches whipping in my face. It was raining and it was cold, and I slipped in the mud several times. But I had to get up this mountain, had to reach the ravine._

_The wind teased my shoulder-length hair and blew a few strands in my face, and I was blinded for a moment. Then everything settled and I stepped up to the ledge; the waters were roaring below me._

"_Surely you're not going to jump, Ms. Romano?"_

_I twisted around and saw Soval, sans ornamental robes, standing proudly ten feet away from me._

"_I...I don't know," I said, walking toward him. "Why are you ignoring me?" I demanded, my voice rising to a shout._

_His eyes filled with pain, and I stepped closer, my anger dissipating. "Oh, Natalia...what I wouldn't give to tell you."_

"_Just tell me, please!" I cried. "Why are you avoiding me? Tovek says I confuse you. Why?"_

_He simply shook his head at me, backing away, and a crack of thunder shattered the silence. The wind picked back up, and the ledge suddenly seemed very small, and the river was rising fast. The gusts tossed me about like a ship on the ocean, and I felt myself falling, falling into the depths of the river..._

I opened my eyes and let a few tears run down my cheeks. It was the first anniversary of my arrival in San Francisco, the first anniversary of me nearly killing myself. Months of escorting Soval and his aids back and forth from Command to compound, of making new Vulcan friends, of learning to keep my mouth shut and my eyes open. It had been quite a trip, and sadly, I felt like I had come full circle. Soval barely looked my way, though I had felt his eyes on my back on several occasions these last two weeks. Tovek, V'lan and Soven were my saving grace, as were Admiral Forrest and Commander Williams. I had a much bigger support group then a year ago; I had a family. Though life had gotten a little flat, I wasn't about to take a boat a mile out into the bay and dive into the ocean.

I got up and went through my usual morning routine. Tovek was on leave on Vulcan; his granddaughter was getting married soon and he wanted to attend the wedding. He'd be gone until the end of this week, and a quiet old Vulcan with dark gray hair was filling in until he got back. The substitute's name was Yanik, and he avoided talking to me.

I didn't get a call until about noon, when Admiral Forrest contacted me and told me to bring the Vulcans to Command as soon as possible. His voice sounded strained, and I frowned, worried about what had happened to get him in such a state. He was usually calm and collected when I saw him, even when angry Vulcans were accusing humanity of being foolish and irresponsible.

We filed into the admiral's office, and he looked grim. I was the last one in, and the door swooshed to a close behind me.

Forrest sighed. "You know the Paragon II colony?"

Soval's eyes darkened and he nodded. "I am aware of it, yes."

"It's no longer there, ambassador," the admiral said, his voice hollow. "Captain Archer fears _Enterprise _might have been responsible."

He explained the situation, all the while Soval's jaw clenched tighter and his eyes narrowed to slits. He looked livid.

"We warned you, admiral," he hissed when Forrest finished. "The repercussions for your people will be severe. The High Command will not let such a disastrous oversight like this go unnoticed. Their mission should be canceled."

Forrest sighed. "For once, I can't argue with that. I've instructed Archer to continue analyzing his sensor logs. From the looks of it, this _was_ an accident."

"That does not excuse the fact that 3,000 colonists are now dead. The _D'Kir _will rendezvous with them and pick up T'Pol and Dr. Phlox. I don't believe Earth should be launching any more vessels for a while. Keep me apprised, admiral."

He walked out, head held high, and I breathed in slow to avoid scowling at him. Again, I laughed at myself for ever finding something endearing in that old Vulcan; he was so pompous, so arrogant, so rude and inconsiderate! It was like my old landlord had come to life again and somehow been made ambassador to Earth. Q was right, I had been naïve to ever feel fond of this man.

But then I thought of that moment in the corridor, on Arsheth's ship, when he had brushed the hair out of my face and told me my assailant would pay a hefty price for what he had done to me. I remembered the unmistakable anger and panic in his eyes when he had tried to ask if I had been assaulted. He had cared then, so what was different now?

I didn't know the answer, but I decided not to let the ambassador be the deciding factor in whether I was happy or not. I wouldn't let his negative attitude influence me any longer. Sure, a part of me missed the considerate man who had offered to let me stand underneath an umbrella with him, but if he wanted to ignore me, so be it.

Finally, the next day we received more news on _Enterprise _and their role in the tragedy.

"Archer found a cloaked Suliban ship near the colony, and he's returning with proof that they weren't responsible for the disaster. They'll be rendezvousing with the _D'Kir _as fast as they can."

Rather than look angry, Soval simply looked pensive. "For their sake, admiral," he said quietly, "they'd better not be responsible."

They discussed the details of Archer's findings, and the more they talked, the more bemused Soval became.

"I fail to see how he managed to find this evidence. Our scientists here will examine it when he returns."

"Of course, ambassador," the admiral said cheerfully. "We'll cooperate in any way you see fit."

Soval seemed satisfied with this, and he walked out the door. For three days, we went through our normal routine, waiting for _Enterprise _to make its rendezvous, and with every day that passed, Soval reverted to the smug, arrogant man who seemed delighted that _Enterprise _had failed. On the third day, Ambassador Soval strode smugly into the admiral's office.

"They're three days overdue."

"I told you, ambassador. Archer said he was returning with proof that they weren't responsible for the tragedy on Paragon II."

"You also told me Starfleet had ordered him to deliver Subcommander T'Pol and his medical officer to the Vulcan ship _D'Kir_. They're three days overdue."

"The _D'Kir _has long-range sensors," Commander Williams protested. "Have they detected _Enterprise_?"

"Captain Archer's negligence caused the death of 3,000 colonists," Soval continued without missing a beat. "Your superiors instructed them to return to Earth. Their mission is over. They haven't followed those instructions."

"You didn't answer the commander's question," Admiral Forrest interjected, coming forward. "Has your ship detected _Enterprise_?"

Soval turned away and walked toward the wall of windows. "The _D'Kir _said they were joined by a number of other vessels. They're no longer within sensor range."

"What kind of vessels?" Williams demanded.

"They were at too great a distance to identify," Soval replied, somewhat impatiently. "Enterprise has ignored our hails and defied Starfleet's orders. I have no choice but to send the _D'Kir _in pursuit."

I looked down at the floor, and suddenly, it was like the volume in the room had been turned off. I zoned out, and words rung in my ears as if ghosts were whispering them to me.

_Archer found a cloaked Suliban ship near the colony, and he's returning with proof that they weren't responsible for the tragedy...The Suliban Cabal often travel in 'cell ships' that can connect to one another and form what Archer called a 'helix'. They often travel in packs of ten or more, using their numbers to surround vessels if needed..._

The memory of the admiral's words came floating out of my memory toward the forefront of my mind, and I pinched my nosebridge as I felt a headache coming on.

"Major!"

I heard my name barked and I came out of my musings to see everyone in the room staring at me. Admiral Forrest stepped forward.

"Are you all right?" he said softly, looking concerned. I noticed Soval was also frowning at me.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" I asked, letting my hand fall to my side. The admiral nodded.

"Correct me if I'm wrong...but you said that _Enterprise _encountered a Suliban vessel near the colony."

The admiral nodded, tilting his head. Soval's frown deepened.

"And at the briefing on the Suliban ten months ago, you said they often travel in packs of ten or more," I continued. He nodded again, a smile forming on his lips.

"Then would it be illogical to conclude that the Suliban, in fear that Archer would return here with incriminating evidence, captured _Enterprise _and are therefore not responding to hails and leading the ship away from the rendezvous point?" I stopped and straightened, fearing I had overstepped my boundaries.

"Sounds pretty logical to me," the admiral said with a grin. "Ambassador?"

Soval was still frowning at me, his dark eyes boring holes in mine, and I looked to the floor, uncertain.

"I had not considered that," he said. "Regardless, I will send the _D'Kir _in pursuit."

"Send your ship," the admiral said calmly. "From the sound of it, Archer needs all the help he can get."

Soval glanced toward me again, I could feel his unspoken summons to follow him. We left the room, but not before the admiral threw me an appreciative glance.

The foggy morning was chilly when we finally made our way back to the compound, and to my surprise, the ambassador fell in step beside me.

"Ms. Romano," he began, his voice calm and quiet. I turned to him with a frown; he had not addressed me as such in two months.

"Your logic...was impeccable," he continued, sounding almost awed. "You continue to surprise me."

"I've spent hours in that corner, listening to your conversations and arguments and agreements. I've picked up a thing or two."

His gaze was steady on me, and his eyes were softer than I'd seen in a while. "I realize I have not been fair to you over these last few months, Ms. Romano. You will not escape my notice so easily again, not if you repeat instances like this. I have the utmost respect for your people, but they could learn from you. If I understand you correctly, you listened to the facts presented and came to a logical conclusion. Quite admirable, Major. I congratulate you."

The Soval who should have gotten off that shuttle so long ago was now walking beside me, that warm gleam in his eye once more; he was almost smiling at me. My heart beat a little faster, and the fondness that had lain dormant came rushing back to me. I grinned at him.

"Thank you, ambassador," I said breathlessly. "You don't know what that means to me."

He nodded slowly. "It was wrong of me to treat you so poorly. Allow me to make it up to you."

I tilted my head. "What did you have in mind?"

"The Inter-Species Medical Exchange Conference is in five months. Some of the Vulcan physicians in the compound and some human doctors were planning to attend. If you like, you could accompany them."

I turned to him in earnest. "Would they need security?"

"A little couldn't hurt matters. Conferences of this nature sometime attract undesirable solicitors, and the presence of a MACO along with Vulcan security forces could send a clear message to such unwanted people."

I smiled. "Who would take over for me here?"

"I'm sure the admiral will find someone. You'd only be gone a week at most."

"I think I'd like that," I said softly, my smile widening.

His eyes glittered. "In the meantime, I have yet to hear you play cello."

I blushed and my heart pounded a little faster. "When would be a convenient time for me to play for you?"

"Tovek can arrange something. I'm sure you don't want to give a concert to just me. Tovek would be there too."

I nodded. "Sounds good."

He bowed his head. "There is a room here in the compound that has lovely acoustics. You could play there, perhaps next week?"

"I'll start practicing something."

We reached the gate, and his aids went on inside. He turned to me.

"My behavior was...unfair. I apologize."

"Apology accepted, ambassador."

"I look forward to hearing you play," he murmured, nodding to me one last time. He disappeared into the courtyard, and the fog rose up around me, somehow much chillier now that he was gone. I slowly walked back home.

After all my failed efforts to remain positive and all the confusion and hurt I had endured these last few months, he had somehow managed to dispel everything and conjure up that warm fondness in me again.

I could already hear Q laughing.

…

The ambassador was right: the acoustics in this gym were brilliant. Exercise equipment lined the walls, but the middle was left clear, with only mats on the floor, I guess for combat training. I sat in a chair near a treadmill-like device with the old cello I had found resting against my core. I tuned my instrument, feeling the sensuous vibrations reverberate through my chest. The deep hum echoed in the vaults of the high ceiling, and I grinned, running my bow across the strings a little harder, and the echo intensified.

Tovek and Soval strode in right in the middle of my game.

"Enjoying yourself, Ms. Romano?" Soval teased, perching himself delicately on the seat of one of the weight-lifting machines.

"This room is fantastic," I said with a smile, looking around the room. Tovek nodded in agreement.

"I'm pleased you find this setting satisfactory," the ambassador replied. "Tovek, please sit down."

The older Vulcan obeyed, sitting down on the weight-lifting machine next to Soval's. I began to play _Prelude 1 _without further ado.

The sweeping score not only made the cello hum, it made my fingers vibrate slightly with the depth of the sound. It wasn't that I was a great musician; two weeks of practice had made me adequate, not perfect. Rather, I had found myself in possession of a beautiful instrument that made beautiful sounds, and by the looks of my audience's faces, they thought the same. Tovek was nearly smiling, and Soval didn't take his eyes off me.

I continued through the piece, a smile forming on my face, and by the time I was done, the ambassador had his eyes closed and Tovek was all but grinning. The older Vulcan's eyes danced as he stood.

"You do the instrument justice, Natalia. Please, continue practicing. You may turn out to be a master."

I laughed. "I'm not that good, Tovek, but I will keep playing."

With that, he offered to escort me back to the gate, and I gladly accepted. The ambassador tagged along.

"You were correct, Tovek. I hardly noticed that it had been seven years since she last played in front of an audience," Soval said calmly, turning slightly toward me. I blushed.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Good night, Ms. Romano," he said as we came to the atrium. Tovek nodded and lightly touched my shoulder, and they both retreated back into the compound. I set off for home, a smile on my face.

…

Every other corner of the conference was jammed packed and noisy, but the Vulcan's sector was neat and quiet, but that made things a little dull. The doctors and scientists who came and went gave me strange looks as I stood watch in the small atrium that led to the labs and conference rooms, but I just nodded politely to them, and they nodded solemnly back. I'm sure they knew I wouldn't be here without authorization; in any case, no one asked me to leave or even asked me why I was here. My charges, Dr. Fer'at and Dr. T'Prel, were busy with conferences and research, and I was sure my professional services wouldn't be needed.

The first day was uneventful. The Vulcans didn't get any alien visitors, but I played my new favorite game of Vulcan-watching and made myself content with that. They kept to themselves, and no one suddenly became ill or went crazy, and I considered that a good day. After my shift, I was free to roam the huge convention center, and I went from exhibit to exhibit like a kid in a candy store. I wasn't very medically inclined, but to say the research was fascinating would be an understatement. I asked questions, met new people and indulged myself in looking at all the different species in attendance. I saw several Denobulan physicians, but Dr. Phlox wasn't among them. He was aboard _Enterprise_, but one of the women, apparently one of his wives, said he would be down tomorrow. I thanked her and told her how Phlox had tended to my wounds over a year ago.

"I'm heading up to _Enterprise _later today. Would you like me to tell him you said hello?"

"I'd like that very much, thank you," I replied with a smile. The Denobulans were all very friendly, and I made a note to hang out with them more often when I wasn't on duty.

Early on the second day, Dr. Phlox strode in and asked to see the lead physicians. An assistant went to inform them of his visit, and the Denobulan spotted me.

"Major Romano!" he exclaimed cheerfully. "Feezal told me you were down here on guard duty."

"So far, everything been pretty quiet around here."

"Tell me, major, how are things in San Francisco?"

"Well, no one's attacked any of my Vulcans, so I guess pretty good."

Phlox chuckled. "I'm sure there are xenophobic types in every species. That bite mark on your cheek didn't scar, did it? Before I came here, I was reading some fascinating new research on a hand-held dermal re-generator."

I turned my cheek toward him. "Nope, it's as good as new. I told Feezal what a wonderful job you did. I didn't forget you, doctor."

He threw me one of those odd grins. "You are very kind, major. I'm sure the Vulcans appreciate the work you do."

"Some do. Most don't know me, but it doesn't matter. It's a fun job as long as people don't start shooting at them."

The assistant returned with three doctors at his heels, and I guessed they had arrived before the conference officially started. I hadn't seen them except in passing, and they hadn't taken note of me. But now, one of the doctors, a man with dark gray hair, shocking blue eyes and a square jaw cast a suspicious look toward me. I nodded in return, and he turned his attention back to Phlox.

"It seems odd, doesn't it, that a Denobulan physician would be interested in a Vulcan disease," he said as they moved further away from me into the main waiting area.

"One of my colleagues on Denobula has been studying Pa'nar Syndrome for some time. Its pathology is quite similar to thymic sclerosis."

"Thymic sclerosis?" the gray-haired Vulcan asked.

"It's a non-fatal illness that we've had very little success treating. I promised him, my colleague back home, that I'd inquire in any advances in its treatment."

One of the other Vulcans, an older man with light gray hair, spoke. "We're hesitant to discuss Pa'nar Syndrome, doctor. This illness is unique to a subculture, a small percentage of our population. Their behavior is neither tolerated nor sanctioned."

"My friend is well aware of that, unfortunately, thymic sclerosis is found in all strata of Denobulan society. Developing a cure is of paramount importance."

"Do you have any literature on this disease?" asked the third doctor, who looked like the youngest.

"I'm currently serving aboard a Starfleet vessel. Humans are not susceptible to it. I could contact my colleague, but it would take at least five days before we'd receive a response."

"I'm afraid we'll have returned to Vulcan by then," the gray-haired doctor said.

"Anything you could provide me with would be instrumental in helping the Denobulan people."

"We'll have to discuss your request, doctor," the oldest said. "When we've reached a decision, we'll contact you aboard your ship."

"Thank you for your time," Phlox said, moving past them toward me. I smiled as he passed me.

"It's good to see you again, doctor," I murmured. He smiled at me.

"It's even better to see you doing so well. Until we meet again, my dear."

I nodded to him, and the doctors spoke in quiet voices amongst themselves before returning to a hallway near where I was standing. The gray-haired Vulcan nodded minutely to me before moving on, but the youngest stopped and turned to me.

"I understand you're Ambassador Soval's guard on Earth."

"That's right," I said with a smile. "Major Natalia Romano," I introduced myself, saluting him. He raised his eyebrows and returned the gesture.

"Doctor Yuris. Dr. Fer'at told me a little about you. It must be odd for you to work with Vulcans every day."

"Not really. Sure, it was weird at first, I had never met a Vulcan. But I like my job and the people I work with."

His eyes twinkled. "It is pleasing to meet you, Major Romano. Forgive me, but my colleagues are waiting for me. Good day."

I nodded and he followed the others down the corridor.

…

Mid-morning on the third day, it was near the end of my shift when Yuris came down the hallway with the dark-haired Vulcan. Yuris' colleague stopped and glanced over me a moment.

"Yuris tells me you're Soval's guard on Earth."

"Yes, sir, that's correct."

"How long have you served the ambassador?"

"Over a year now. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Doctor Strom. You're Natalia Romano."

"Major Natalia Romano," Yuris corrected. Strom raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"Yes. You must have fascinating stories about serving under Vulcans. I'm eager to hear them."

I smiled. "My time in San Francisco has been interesting. If you want to hear about it, I'll tell you a few stories."

"Your relief should be here shortly. Yuris and I were just on our way to the dining hall, perhaps you'd like to join us?"

My smile widened. "I'd be honored."

Strom nodded and indicated that I should follow him, and we passed my replacement as we strode down the gallery toward the stairs. We got in line to receive food in the hall, then found a table in a corner. Not many people were eating at this hour, so we were fairly alone. Strom took a bite of a root vegetable stew, then set his gaze on me.

"Tell me, major, how has your relationship with the Vulcans you serve with developed? Do you find the work satisfactory?"

"Certainly. It's been fun working with Soval and his aids, and we get along nicely."

"Fun?" Strom said with a slight smile. "Interesting choice of words."

"Perhaps...fulfilling would be better, doctor. Needless to say, I was honored to be chosen for this job."

Yuris' eyes twinkled. "Your general opinion of us is positive?"

I nodded. "Humanity has yet to realize how precious our alliance with you really is. It's a shame that my job is even necessary. Vulcans should be free to roam Earth the same as humans. Infinite diversity in infinite combination, right?"

Strom tilted his head at me. "I see working with Vulcans has influenced you."

I smiled. "I hope for the better."

That tiny smile returned, and Yuris nodded.

"So, doctor," I said, addressing Yuris, "where are you from?"

"I am from the capital city on Vulcan, where I've lived all my life."

"How long have you been a doctor?"

"Nearly thirty years now. Compared to some of my colleagues, I'm fairly new to the profession."

I chuckled. "And what about you, Doctor Strom? Where on Vulcan are you from?"

"The same as Yuris. Though I spent several years of my youth in the city of Raal."

"And how long have you been a doctor?"

"Many years now," he said lightly. "But enough about us. I invited you to dine with us to hear about you, major. Tell me, how long have you served in Earth's military?"

"Seven years."

He frowned. "If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

Strom raised his eyebrows. "You're quite young for a woman of your rank."

"I guess," I said, uncertain. His gaze softened.

"It's very telling. I'm sure you're very dedicated to your work, and all of Vulcan appreciates your service."

I couldn't help but blush, and Strom's eyes twinkled in satisfaction.

"I'm here to serve," I replied quietly. "Isn't that how the saying goes?"

Strom all but smiled, and Yuris' eyebrows strayed toward his hairline.

"Not many humans know the axiom," the elder Vulcan said. "I must say, I'm impressed...don't you agree, doctor?" he said, addressing his colleague. Yuris nodded.

"Are you friends with Dr. Phlox, major?"

I smiled. "Well, he did treat an injury I sustained a year ago. I liked him...he was forthcoming and friendly. I've never met a doctor quite like him."

"Mm," Strom murmured, nodding slightly and glancing at Yuris, who had his eyes on his plate. I briefly raised my eyebrows and turned to my food, taking a bite.

"He asked about a bite and whether it was fully healed," Yuris said quietly. "I'm curious, what was he talking about?"

I sighed and considered whether or not to tell them the story. "I'm sure you heard the account of how a Klingon ship crash-landed on Earth about a year and a half ago?"

They both nodded. "I heard a report in passing, yes," Strom said. "Please, continue."

"Ambassador Soval and Admiral Forrest were in charge of the investigation. That meant I was also there when they were discussing what to do with him."

Yuris' eyes widened. "He said the bite was on your cheek."

I nodded. "That's right."

Strom frowned and tilted his head. "What were the circumstances behind this?"

"I fought him to let him regain his honor. He bit me."

"On the cheek?" Strom continued slowly, his brow furrowed. Again, I nodded.

"You do know what that means, don't you?"

"Yes, doctor. Phlox explained it to me. The Vulcans felt uncomfortable with the subject, but Phlox told me without missing a beat. I admire that he can be so forthcoming instead of dancing around the issue."

"I suppose that is admirable. But tell me, Ambassador Soval let you fight him?"

"I suggested that someone fight him, and Soval volunteered me. I agreed to do it."

"You are very brave," Yuris said quietly. "Not many people can take a Klingon in battle and live to relay the account."

"There have been few times that I have been as terrified as I was then."

"What were the other times, if I may ask?" Yuris asked.

"Well, one other time I was that scared was when I was captured by the Orion Syndicate about six months ago."

"You were captured by the Orion Syndicate?"

I nodded. "Myself and a Vulcan security guard were both beamed away from the Ctarthian homeworld and sold at the nearest trading post. The Vulcan ship _D'Vak _gave chase and rescued us."

"Ah," Strom said. I gave a brief account of other things that had happened to me since arriving in San Francisco, which wasn't much. They listened attentively, nodding along to whatever I said.

"I have a question for you now," I said after I had finished. Strom raised his eyebrows.

"Pan'ar Syndrome is unique to a small group of Vulcans who engage in...unacceptable behavior. What are they doing that's so wrong?"

Yuris and Strom shared a long, lengthy glance before the elder Vulcan turned to me. "This subculture practices mind-melds. Their behavior is abhorrent."

My heart stopped momentarily before it started beating again, and I frowned deeply.

"What?" I said incredulously before I could stop myself.

"Mind-melding is a telepathic practice, I'm sure you haven't heard of it," Strom said soberly. I couldn't help but notice that suspicious look was back. "Vulcans with this ability can share thoughts and memories with each other."

"How is that wrong though?"

"We take great pride in our ability to contain emotions. Sharing them with others is unthinkable. You've worked with Vulcans, I'm sure you understand."

I was tempted to protest, but I breathed in and out slowly. "Hm...I guess I can see why you would find that offensive. I don't think I understand this completely, but I won't pester you about it. But on a side-note...are Vulcans touch telepaths?"

Strom tilted his head at me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you were telepathic, you should be able to send messages to me, but I know that's not how things work with you. I know you don't like to touch others as much as humans do, and handshakes are uncomfortable for you. If these Vulcans have this ability...nevermind, I obviously don't know what I'm talking about."

The two of them were quiet for a moment. "Are you asking why some Vulcans have this ability and some don't?" Yuris finally offered.

"I think so."

"They are genetic aberrations. Their behavior is abnormal," Strom replied, his gaze dark and pensive. We finished our meal in silence.

"Strom, we should return. There is still the microcellular scans and the research from the Rigelians-"

"If you would start on that, I will join you in a little while. I'd like to have a word with the major, alone if I may."

I stared at him, beginning to worry over the suspicious look that he was giving me. After we had disposed of our plates and such, he led me to a side-entrance and out into a garden. Tall, alabaster white walls lined the paths, and Strom led me down them until we turned left at an intersection and walked a few feet down the deserted walkway. Then he turned left again, and we found ourselves in a tiny courtyard area with an old white bench in the middle of the ten-by-ten-foot space. Strom gestured to it, inviting me to sit down. He sat beside me, and his cold eyes found mine.

"You're very...perceptive for a woman your age, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call myself perceptive so much as...well, I've got lots of time on my hands for thinking and observation. This job can get boring."

He quirked an eyebrow, then frowned. "I have not met many humans, but when I do, they don't ask me such questions as 'are Vulcans touch telepaths'."

"If my question made you uncomfortable-"

"Your questions...shouldn't be coming from a woman like you," he ended, his voice soft.

"What do you mean?"

He didn't reply for a moment. "You seemed surprised when I said mind-melding was abhorrent behavior. What do you know of the practice?"

"What?" I said incredulously, trying to cover my tracks. "What sort of question is that, doctor?"

"One I want answered." His cold gaze bored holes into mine, and I clenched my jaw.

"I was thinking of something else when you answered. I don't know anything about mind-melds, save what you've told me."

"I don't believe you," he insisted, narrowing his eyes. I did the same.

"Believe what you want, I'm not lying. I'm just a MACO, doctor."

"If you are, as you say, 'just a MACO', then why did you ask if Vulcans were touch telepaths?"

"I know enough about Vulcans to know that touch is a very...intimate thing. I high-five my friends and shake hands with new people I meet, but you just salute them. And I don't know why touch is like that for you."

"I don't follow you," he said quietly.

I sighed and held out my hand as if we were meeting for the first time, and he stared at it in confusion.

"Take it," I said. He glanced at me, his brow furrowed, then took my hand. I didn't let go, rather, I increased my grip slightly so that we were firmly holding hands. He stiffened.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?"

He glanced down at our joined hands, then back up at me. "Not necessarily," he said unconvincingly. "Why do you ask?"

"I've been told Vulcans are sensitive to the emotions of others. Does this amplify that sense?" I gripped his hand harder, and his frown deepened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I noticed his breathing had increased a little. I let go of his hand, but he did not relax.

"Fake it all you want, but I can tell that made you uneasy. I'd like to know why."

He didn't reply, and he sat there with his eyes fixed on mine. I frowned.

"If you don't want to talk about this, we can drop this entire conversation and go back to the conference."

"Perhaps that would be best," he murmured, glancing around the courtyard, then looking back at me. I saw something flash in his eyes, and my frown deepened.

"Doctor? You ok?"

He raised his first two fingers and stroked my cheek, and I gasped. Where his fingers trailed down my skin, my flesh got hot, and eventually his fingers settled at my neck. He massaged me in slow, soft circles, and I suddenly felt light-headed and dizzy.

"Doctor..." I breathed, raising my hand to pry his fingers off of me.

But I stopped halfway there when I felt warm lips on mine, and I breathed in sharply. I gripped his wrist instead, but did not pull down. I knew it wasn't wise to fight against Vulcans, especially not ones in the condition I suspected Strom was in. His kiss was fierce, passionate, and despite the fact that my heart was pounding in fear, I couldn't deny that things down below were beginning to throb in want. The Vulcan knew how to kiss, and I couldn't help but reciprocate a little.

I was just resigning myself to helping him when he suddenly pulled away. He looked mortified.

"Forgive me, major, I...I don't know what came over me."

He stood and turned to leave, but before he did I grabbed his hand and pulled him back down onto the bench.

"Now you wait just a minute. What was that?"

He stared at me, shame clearly written all over his features. "Please forgive me. And please do not speak of this to anyone."

"I won't. But I want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me? I thought you disapproved of the overly curious human, asking all the wrong questions."

He shook his head. "All the right questions. Never have I encountered someone like you," he said breathlessly. "Your questions were intelligent and well thought out, and that combined with the fact that you are...lovely beyond words...you're very...tempting."

I closed my eyes as a brilliant flush crept over my cheeks. "How long do you have?"

Strom all but trembled. "How do you-"

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies."

He sighed heavily. "Three months, at the most."

"You married?"

He shook his head. "I was...for a time. We dissolved our relationship. I have been in contact with a colleague of mine on Vulcan, and she will take care of the situation."

"Good...I'm glad you have someone." I carefully put my hand on his shoulder. "Doctor, I'd like you to forgive me. I guess its just the MACO in me, that I'd rather show, not tell. I'm sure that forced handshake didn't help matters."

"No," he croaked. "You...tested my control. Please, do not speak to anyone of this."

"You have my silence, doctor. Now, I'm sure Yuris is wondering where we are, and before he sends a search party, let's go back to the conference."

"You may go...you should go. I will stay here a while. I need to meditate."

"What should I tell Yuris?"

"Tell him I am meditating. He will understand."

"All right."

I offered him one last smile, but he didn't meet my gaze. I left the tiny courtyard and walked back to the conference building, then up a few levels to the Vulcan's section. I entered their laboratory and found Yuris.

"Dr. Strom is meditating outside," I said quietly. "He'll be along shortly."

Yuris glanced at me knowingly. "What happened?"

"We talked. He asked me to leave."

He tilted his head. "I see...thank you, Major Romano. I'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed and left the lab.

…

It was the second to last day of the conference when Oratt, Strom, Yuris, Captain Archer and T'Pol gathered in the conference room across from where I was standing. The three Vulcan doctors were seated at one table and T'Pol and the captain at one across from it. It looked like a tribunal, and once Archer got up and started making pointed gestures, I had a feeling this was some sort of hearing. Strom and Oratt seemed unmoved by Archer's words, but Yuris was staring at him, obviously engaged in what the captain was saying.

They talked some more, and Strom said something, turning to Oratt, and Yuris twisted around in his chair, perhaps countering Strom's words. The other two doctors looked at him, almost looking irritated. But their expressions soon turned to shock at what Yuris said next, and Archer was standing stock still, his eyes on the youngest Vulcan.

Yuris continued to speak, and Oratt responded to every statement the younger doctor made. Strom stared at his associate, his expression descending into shock and hurt. I didn't know what Yuris was saying, but I wanted to hold Strom close, and I wanted to slap the smug out of Oratt. The two elder Vulcans stood and made to leave. Yuris stood and said something more.

T'Pol leaped to her feet at his words, leaning forward over her table. Archer came forward beside her, and Strom had his eyes on Yuris once again. His glance flicked back and forth from Yuris to T'Pol, sometimes straying to the floor. T'Pol said something, then she and Captain Archer left. T'Pol barely gave me a moment's notice, but Archer stopped and looked me in the eye.

"Admiral Forrest said you supported _Enterprise _during the Paragon II tragedy. He said you gave Soval a run for his money. I appreciate that."

"_Enterprise _wasn't guilty, captain. I was sure of that."

"I hope to see you again sometime," he said quietly.

"You realize you'd probably have to see the man I'm guarding too."

He laughed mirthlessly. "You've dealt with Soval for over a year now. I guess if you can do it, so can I."

He followed T'Pol out the door. I turned my attention back to the conference room, where the three doctors were still discussing what had transpired. They stayed in there for about half an hour; it was mostly Oratt talking to Yuris. Strom watched his two colleagues argue with that hurt look on his face, and my heart ached for him.

Finally, they came out, and Yuris headed for the door just as my replacement showed up to relieve me. I thanked him and followed Yuris, and Strom fell in step beside me.

"Yuris!" Strom called. The younger Vulcan stopped and waited for us. Strom stopped beside him and said something in Vulcan, and he sounded upset. I bit my lip and followed behind them slowly. Yuris shook his head at whatever his colleague was saying and continued on toward the exit; still, I followed. Strom eventually gave up and stopped his associate, saluted him, then walked back toward me. I stopped Strom before he could pass me.

"Your silence," he murmured, lightly touching my shoulder. I nodded, then let Strom go. I caught up with Yuris.

"Where are you going?"

"I have been dismissed from the Council of Physicians. I am not longer welcome at this conference. When it is over, Oratt will take me back to Vulcan, where I will stand trial before the High Command," he said, his head held high.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a melder."

We had reached the exit, and I followed him out into the afternoon light, smiling at the way the sunset reflected on the pools of water that sat by the wayside.

"You were surprised when Strom said melding is considered abhorrent. I know you lied to him," Yuris continued.

"I did. Melding is not unnatural at all. You are touch telepaths, and Surak tells us that mind-melding is the heritage of every Vulcan."

Yuris stopped walking and stared at me. "You believe that?"

"I know it to be true. They're the circus freaks, not you."

He stared at me a moment longer, then looked away and continued walking. "You and I are in the minority. This prejudice is unacceptable, not our behavior. I wish Vulcan would accept that."

"They will, in time. It may take a few years, but Vulcan will see truth. They have yet to realize their true potential."

"How do you know these things, major?"

"I know. Suffice it to say, I know. I'd rather not explain."

We walked in silence for a while longer, and the transport station was nearby.

"Doctor?" I said quietly.

"I am no longer a physician, major. Please, call me Yuris."

"Yuris, have you heard of a group called the Syrannites?"

He turned to me. "What do you know of them?"

"Don't they perform mind-melds too?"

"I have not examined their philosophy. Are you suggesting I look into it?"

"I am."

"I will do that, major."

"Call me Natalia."

"Natalia, it has been pleasing to make your acquaintance. I hope we meet again someday," he said as we reached the station.

"As do I," I replied quietly. I saluted him. "Live long and prosper, Yuris."

He returned the gesture. "Peace and long life, Natalia."

I nodded to him, and he got on the transport.

…

The last day of the conference came to a close, and Fer'at and T'Prel were to depart with their human associates at sunset. Oratt and Strom left a few hours before then.

Strom found me on duty before they left. "What did you say to Yuris?"

"I'd rather not say," I replied quietly. "I could tell that you were worried about him, but I think he'll find a place where he can fit in once he goes back to Vulcan."

"And where would that be?"

"Again, I'd rather not say. It's none of my business."

He sighed, and I lightly touched his shoulder. "I wish you good luck, doctor. Peace and long life," I said, saluting him as Oratt rounded the corner. Strom returned the gesture and gave me a meaningful look.

"My lips are sealed," I murmured, raising my eyebrows at him. He nodded, and Oratt walked out the door. I caught Strom's hand before he could leave.

"I've forgiven you," I whispered. "Have you forgiven me?"

His shocking blue eyes found mine. "Yes, major. And thank you for understanding."

I nodded, and before he could move away or protest, I gave him a light kiss on the cheek. When I pulled away, his eyes were closed, but they twinkled when he opened them. He gave me one last nod and followed Oratt.

…

Tovek and my substitute were the only ones waiting for us when the shuttle reached San Francisco, and I smiled at my Vulcan friend.

"Natalia," he said warmly. I touched his shoulder and walked with him as we led the Vulcan doctors back to the compound.

"How was the conference?"

I sighed. "Not what I expected. But it was a nice change of pace."

"Major," my substitute said. I turned to him.

"I was told that you would relieve me of duty for the evening."

"Of course. Dismissed."

He nodded and took a side street away from us, and I led my charges to the transport. The human doctors had already departed for their homes in San Francisco, so it was just me and the three Vulcans on the way back to Sausalito.

"The ambassador asked me to tell you that he was contacted by one Dr. Strom. The doctor said you performed your duty admirably while at the conference, and he seemed eager for the ambassador to know this."

I smiled. "I only did my duty. In any case, its good to be home."


	7. Foes and Friendly Fire

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Bina W, thank you again for reviewing. V'las will have to wait, but I'll try and find a way to bring him back in.**_

_**09sasha: Sweetheart, you have to understand that I have things to do outside this story. I will try to update within a week, and in my defense, the last chapter would have come sooner if this site would have let me sign in on Sunday. Anyway, I'm a busy college girl, but I do appreciate the fact that you follow this piece so closely. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**tahmtahm, thanks again for reviewing. I'm glad you liked the different perspective, it's what I enjoy most about writing this story.**_

It was barely a week after I had come back from the conference when I arrived at the compound gate in the morning and found Tovek and Soval waiting for me. Soval was dictating something to Tovek in Vulcan, who was typing on a PADD.

"Ms. Romano," Soval murmured when I got closer. "You will escort me to Command, then return to your apartment and pack your things. Then meet me at Command and we will depart."

I frowned as he set a brisk pace off toward Command. "Where are we going?"

"Admiral Forrest will explain when you return."

I dropped him off at the door, then practically ran back to my apartment. I started shoving my things into a bag, and I was back at Command within twenty minutes. I walked up to Admiral Forrest's office, and he and the ambassador turned when I walked in.

Forrest nodded to me when I came in. "Major," he said. "Are you ready to depart?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"An Andorian regimental commander has landed forces on Paan Mokar, a planet between Vulcan and Andoria. Soval has been ordered there to negotiate. You will accompany him."

I straightened. "Aye, sir."

"We'll depart immediately," Soval said. "This is volatile situation, one that needs to be defused as soon as possible. Vulcan and Andoria should not go to war over something so trivial."

I nodded, and Soval turned to Admiral Forrest. "Admiral, you know what to do."

He nodded, and the ambassador led me back to the compound. He left me at the gate, but returned with Tovek, who was carrying a bag.

"Are you coming with us?" I murmured to him as we set off for the transport.

"Yes, but you will be doing most of the work on this assignment. I'm afraid Ambassador Soval needs security more than he needs an aid."

He caught sight of the look on my face. "Don't worry, Natalia. Vulcan security will help you, but Soval believes having a human security officer might upset the Andorians less than a Vulcan officer. They have despised and mistrusted our species for a century, but human contact with them has been generally been in their favor, even at our expense."

I assumed he was referring to P'Jem, and I nodded. "I understand. What's this commander's name, if I may ask?"

"Shran," Soval said without turning around.

I raised my eyebrows. The name rung a bell, but I couldn't place this Andorian at the moment. I would probably recognize him when I saw him.

The shuttle took us up to a Vulcan ship, and we left orbit and set off toward Paan Mokar.

…

I followed the ambassador through the corridors of the ship to the airlock, a Vulcan subcommander named Merak at my side. T'Pol was waiting for us on _Enterprise_, and Soval greeted her with a nod. They talked quietly for a bit in Vulcan as we continued through _Enterprise's _corridors, and I busied myself with looking around. I hadn't been on the ship before, and I liked the design they had used. It was cooler than the color palette on the Vulcan ships; I thought to myself that Starfleet would return to this sort of design for ships like the _Defiant_.

We reached the briefing room, and Archer and another man turned at our entrance.

"Welcome aboard, ambassador," Archer said politely, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, captain," Soval replied. "This is Subcommander Merak, and you know Major Romano."

I nodded to the captain, who smiled at me. I smiled back, remembering his parting words the last time we crossed paths. Archer gestured to the table, inviting the ambassador to sit.

"T'Pol's been filling me in on the situation, but I still have a lot of questions."

"If you don't mind, captain, I have a question of my own."

Archer raised his eyebrows.

"Why would an officer in the Andorian Imperial Guard personally request your involvement?"

The captain frowned. "I don't understand. I was told you asked for me."

The ambassador leaned forward. "I'm involved in extremely difficult and dangerous negotiations. I don't consider your presence here an asset."

I couldn't suppress a small grin; I knew Soval had never been fond of Archer, but it was getting kind of ridiculous. The other man in the room caught my smile and raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a tiny shrug, almost as an apology for Soval's behavior.

"If that's the way you feel," said Archer, standing, "we'll gladly continue with our mission."

Soval sighed. "Six days ago, an Andorian regimental commander named Shran landed a force on Paan Mokar, and occupied the settlement."

Archer turned to the other man. "Shran," he repeated.

"Naturally, we attempted to enforce the treaty of 2097."

"Naturally," the man repeated.

"We've regained control of half the colony, but two dozen Vulcans have been wounded, and three have been taken hostage," said Merak.

"Shran has agreed to negotiate for their safe return, but only if you act as mediator," Soval continued, glancing up at Archer. The captain looked surprised. "For some reason, he finds you...trustworthy."

Archer paced a little, and Soval tilted his head after him. I couldn't see his eyes from where I was standing, but I suspected they were narrowed.

"You're asking for my help," the captain said, turning back to Soval.

"Yes, captain, I'm asking for your help," the ambassador conceded with a sigh. Archer and the other man shared a gleeful glance, and I shook my head slightly. Archer would rejoice in any little victory he could get over Soval.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Forgive my candor, but that's hardly reassuring," Soval insisted, standing to face the human. "The last time you dealt with the Andorians, a Vulcan intelligence sight was compromised, and a priceless monastery destroyed. Subcommander Merak will accompany you, to represent our interests."

He turned for the door and summoned me to follow with a glance, but Archer came forward around the table. "Obviously, I'm here at the request of the Andorians."

Soval turned around and tilted his head at him, almost as a threat. I raised my eyebrows.

"Shran believes he can trust me," the captain continued. "I don't intend to prove him wrong by going down there with a Vulcan officer in tow. If you insist I bring a Vulcan along, I'll take the one _I _can trust."

Soval glanced behind him at T'Pol, then back to Archer, and he didn't protest. The captain took that as permission, and he nodded to me as I followed Soval out of the conference room. The ambassador and T'Pol were deep in discussions, in Vulcan as always, and Merak was listening to them talk. I sighed very quietly to myself.

From the sound of things, this wouldn't be an easy negotiation, in fact, I began to wonder if it were even possible. I certainly didn't envy Soval's position; he had his work cut out for him.

…

I got a call from Phlox on the second day we were there, and I went over to _Enterprise_. A security guard helped me find sickbay.

"Ah, major! How nice to see you again."

"What can I do for you, doctor?"

"This planet is home to a mutogenic pathogen. I need to bombard your immune system with analeptic radiation, for your own safety. I assume Ambassador Soval is taking you down to the planet at some point, but in the event that he doesn't, it won't harm you either way."

"Ok."

"Follow me, please."

He led me to a decontamination chamber, and he closed the door and began the procedure. I didn't feel anything, and I raised my eyebrows at the doctor, who was leaning in the little window that allowed for communication.

"The radiation is perfectly painless, major. Tell me, how was the Inter-Species Medical Conference? I was...unable to attend the last few days."

"It was all right." I didn't feel like talking about Yuris and Strom, and Phlox seemed to get the message. He said I was finished soon afterward, and I returned to the Vulcan ship just in time to get Soval's message that he was going over to _Enterprise_ and he wanted me to go along; Archer was returning from his negotiations with Shran.

We filed into the conference room, and I stood in the corner. Soval glanced at me and nodded to a seat beside Merak, and I took that as a sign that he wanted me to sit. I took a step forward and, when he didn't protest, I sat at the table.

Archer relayed Shran's demands and explained the situation, but Soval wasn't having any of it.

"Unacceptable!" he said firmly. I glanced down at the table, then closed my eyes.

"You got one of your men back," Archer insisted.

"And in exchange, you'll deliver me into their hands? I'm sure the Andorians were impressed with your negotiating skills."

_Like I'd let them hurt you, _I thought to myself. I froze for a moment, and my heart even stopped beating. Where had that come from? It wasn't so much the thought as the feelings that accompanied it, and I could feel my gut lurch. I mentally berated myself and brought my attention back to the conversation at hand.

"They probably intend to resupply their troops on the surface. We won't allow that."

"Engaging an Andorian vessel could be construed as an act of war," T'Pol commented softly.

"That will be their decision," replied Soval. Apparently the Andorians had more ships on the way, which only complicated matters.

"Both sides are responsible for what happens here," the captain said firmly.

"You don't understand the complexities of the situation," Soval chided, sounding a little too much like the pompous jerk who had ignored me for six months. But Archer held his ground.

"With all due respect, ambassador," he said, "why did you agree to let me go down there if you won't listen to my advice?"

"I didn't request your help, captain," Soval said coldly. "And I don't feel obliged to accept it."

"You claim the Andorians are inflexible...at least they're willing to sit down and talk."

Soval pulled his shoulders back and sighed. Archer did have a good point, and it seemed the ambassador was forced to concede.

"The ball's in your court now."

Soval's eye twitched a little as he turned to T'Pol for translation. "It's a human expression," she explained. "It means the next move is yours."

He nodded in comprehension and glanced around the table, finally settling on me. He raised his eyebrows at me and sighed again.

"Very well," he murmured to the captain. "I will go down and talk to Shran. You, T'Pol and Major Romano will accompany me."

I nodded to myself and followed them to the shuttle bay. Merak fell in step with the ambassador.

"This isn't wise, the colony hasn't been secured," he protested as we entered the shuttle bay.

"Didn't you hear the captain?" the ambassador replied, almost sarcastically. "The ball is in our court."

He walked down the steps with T'Pol and I at his heels, and I climbed in the shuttle first since I would be sitting in the back. Archer joined us soon after, and we were off.

We were just entering the planet's atmosphere when the captain turned to Soval. "They'll send some soldiers to meet us. I'm afraid they'll want to blindfold you. It's just a security precaution."

"Thank you for the reassurance, now if you don't mind, I'll need a few moments of silence to prepare myself."

"Of course," the captain said after a minute. I watched the ambassador close his eyes and fold his hands, and I smiled to myself. Soval probably did need to meditate; Archer was being a little too irksome for even my tastes, and he was about to have to deal with highly emotional Andorians. I closed my eyes too and focused on being patient with everyone gathered. I had a feeling I would need it, and somehow I felt my patience would rub off on Soval and help him be calmer. But it was a foolish thought...or was it?

My musings were cut short when the shuttle rocked from side to side, and I sat up, watching the ambassador lest he fall and hit something. I was prepared to catch him or at least break his fall if necessary.

"T'Pol!"

"Weapons fire. I can't pinpoint the source," she reported, eyes fixed on her instruments.

"Archer to _Enterprise_."

"We're still within range of their jamming signal."

"I suggest we cancel negotiations and return to your ship," Soval said, leaning forward.

"For once, we're in full agreement," the captain said, turning toward T'Pol for an update.

"Direct hit to our starboard engine," she relayed. "Main power is offline."

I automatically braced myself; we weren't far from the surface, but I knew we would land hard and rough. I refocused my attention on the ambassador.

"Now you see who you're dealing with, captain?" Soval said smugly. I rolled my eyes to myself and prepared for impact. The ambassador was bracing himself against his seat and the shuttle wall, and I felt myself stiffen, ready to spring should he fall.

"I'm going to bring us in on thrusters. Brace yourselves."

The shuttle crashed into the ground, and I hurtled forward out of my seat to my knees. I gripped my chair for dear life as the craft slid to a stop, crashing through God-knows-what on the way. Soval, just as I suspected, fell out of his chair and on top of me, but I held him still as the shuttle finally came to a halt.

"Forgive me, major, I apparently didn't brace myself hard enough," he said. I felt the second half of that was aimed at the captain.

"Are you ok, sir?" I asked, sitting up. He nodded.

"And you? You are not injured?"

"I'm fine, ambassador. And you don't have to apologize for falling on me, that's what I'm here for."

I saw a gleam in Archer's eyes as he glanced my way, and I shrugged at him as he climbed out of the shuttle. T'Pol and the ambassador followed, and I got out last. I immediately drew my weapon, praying that I wouldn't have to use it.

"Any idea where we are?" the captain asked T'Pol, who had out her scanner. She shook her head.

"The southeast quadrant," Soval said quietly. We all turned to him. "Near the old space port. I told you I negotiated the last accord. I also served here."

"You were with the occupation force?" T'Pol asked, sounding surprised.

"As an intelligence officer, a long time ago." He looked toward a collection of ruined buildings. "Our current deployment has a base of operations that way," he said, pointing. "About two and a half kilometers."

Archer, who had been scouting the immediate area a little, came marching back up to us. "I appreciate your help, ambassador, but we're looking for the Andorians."

Soval took off his robes and tossed them into the open shuttle. "Circumstances have altered our plans," he insisted.

"I gave my word to Shran. I intend to keep it."

I turned my head at a noise I heard in the distance, and my grip on my weapon tightened. "Shran just tried to kill us!" Soval countered.

"We don't know that," the captain said.

"I suppose you think our troops are responsible for this."

"Sensors and communications are offline. There's weapons fire flying all over the place. We don't know what happened," he insisted.

Soval fixed his condescending gaze on the human. "Are you that naïve? Shran is using you."

"This is a man who couldn't sleep because he thought he owed me something." I raised my eyebrows at his statement. "I don't believe he asked me to come a dozen light years just so I could lead you into a trap!"

Another noise took my attention away from them for a moment, and I inched closer to the ambassador.

"Right now, it seems like the best thing to do is to get a cease fire in place," Archer continued. "The Andorians won't agree to that until they talk to you, in person. I managed to keep us on course most of the way in. We shouldn't be more than a kilometer from Shran's landing coordinates."

Archer strode off toward our destination, and T'Pol followed after a glance from Soval. The ambassador looked at me, then towards the Vulcan camp.

"Well, Ms. Romano, it appears we have no choice but to follow him," he murmured, walking off after T'Pol. I fell in step behind him.

"Don't worry, ambassador. I've got your back."

He glanced back at me, and something passed over his eyes for a moment, but I wasn't sure what it was. We hurried on until we caught up with T'Pol and Archer.

The four of us walked on through the ruins for about twenty minutes, weaving around rubble and burning objects. I was in the back, and I glanced over my shoulder every once and a while to make sure we weren't being followed. Despite the fact that everything was quiet, my blood was pounding in my ears, and I wanted to be on alert should all hell break loose.

After another few minutes of meandering, Soval finally spoke. "Perhaps you were further off-course than you thought."

"You've been here before, I don't suppose you'd care to help," Archer all but growled in reply.

"It's been almost one hundred years."

"I thought Vulcans had exceptional memories."

We stopped as Soval looked around. "This is the old residential quarter. According to our latest intelligence, the Andorians control the settlement west of here." He pointed west, and Archer kept moving forward.

"If we keep moving this way, we-"

We heard phaser fire ahead, and everyone dropped. I scooted over closer to the ambassador.

"Here!" Archer hissed, moving towards some rubble that offered us at least a little shelter. T'Pol, Soval and I followed him, knees bent awkwardly as we ran for cover. I deliberately placed myself between the direction of the weapons fire and the ambassador; I was determined not to fail this assignment, and I'd be damned if any Andorian fired anything at Soval.

"Not quite the warm welcome you expected, captain?" the ambassador said sarcastically. I strained my ears, and Archer moved forward a little and did the same.

"They're not firing at us," he reported, and we relaxed a fraction.

"The Vulcan units must be advancing their position," T'Pol suggested.

"We should try to make contact with them," Soval insisted, shifting a little to crouch more comfortably.

"I don't recommend sticking your neck out right now," Archer countered. I was forced to agree.

"What do you recommend? Wandering through these ruins until we find an Andorian soldier and trust he's been informed not to shoot us on sight?"

I gripped my weapon tighter at the thought, and I stiffened, mentally preparing myself for such an occurrence.

"I'll take a look," the captain replied, moving forward a little. "Stay here."

"Captain!" T'Pol called. He paused and turned back to us.

"That's an order! No offense, but my ears are less likely to draw fire than yours!" He ran off through the ruins. Soval shook his head.

"What is your fixation with our ears?" he asked me, almost sounding exasperated. I grinned.

"My dear ambassador, they're exquisite," I replied, as if it were obvious. My answer seemed to surprise him, as he stared at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I believe humans are envious," T'Pol added. I nodded.

"That too. I wish my ears were half as lovely."

Soval turned to T'Pol and said something to her in Vulcan, and they continued to argue for a few minutes. I kept watch, straining my eyes and ears for any sign of Archer. Finally, he came running back and slid to a stop when he reached our makeshift shelter.

"Did you make contact?" T'Pol asked.

"No," Archer gasped. "They're pulling back. Let's keep moving."

He pushed off from a fallen wall and hurried on through the rubble, and we leaped to our feet and followed.

We kept moving for several more minutes, keeping our eyes peeled for any sign of movement. We neared an old doorway or gate, and the skin on the back of my neck prickled, as if in warning. I glanced behind me and saw nothing, and just to be safe, I moved in front of the ambassador.

We walked under the arch.

A phaser blast flew by my head, missing me by inches, and I immediately pulled the ambassador down by my side, acting on instinct. I let adrenaline guide my actions as I used my body as a shield between him and the phaser fire.

"Go!" the captain hissed with a wave of his hand, directing us to retreat. As the ambassador moved back, I moved with him, still using my body as protection. My gun was set, but adrenaline was narrowing my vision, and it was too dark to get a sure lock on our assailants anyway.

We moved as one unit across the way back toward the arch and shelter, and as we crossed over, I came into the line of fire.

Time seemed to slow as I saw the blast coming toward me, but I didn't move out of the way fast enough. My brain was trained on the ambassador and making sure he didn't get hit, and in putting myself between the blast and my charge, I put myself in danger.

Pain ripped through me as the blast hit me almost square in the chest, and I gasped, stumbling backward. Warm arms caught me before I fell, and I was vaguely aware of yelling near my ear. I was lifted up and Soval carried me back until we stopped. I could hear phaser blasts exploding nearby, but my only concern was the excruciating pain I felt. My heart was racing wildly in my chest, and my skin felt like it had been dipped in acid. Soval leaned me against something hard and cold. I felt the zipper of my jacket go down, and a warm hand moved the left strap of my undershirt down my arm. A cooler hand moved my shirt even further down.

"She needs immediate medical treatment," I heard Archer say. His voice sounded like it was coming out of a dense fog. "That wound looks serious."

A warm hand gripped my shoulder, and I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

"Ms. Romano, stay with me," Soval hissed, his breath brushing against my skin. My eyes were closed tight against the pain, and I breathed in and out, focusing on the feel of his hand on my shoulder. His skin was deliciously warm and soft, sharply contrasting the hard, cold thing I was leaning against.

"Hold your fire!" I heard Archer yell. Another blast was his only response.

"We brought the Vulcan ambassador to meet with Commander Shran!" he tried again, to no avail. He said something to T'Pol, but I was losing consciousness fast, and his words made no sense.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Soval's voice brought me out of the haze, but only momentarily. He withdrew his hand, and the fog rose around my mind, making it hard to think. My extremities felt numb, and the wound on my chest throbbed in pain. I kept breathing, trying hard to keep the tears that threatened to spill out my eyes at bay. Everything was either numb or hurting like hell, and the position I was sitting in wasn't helping matters. I groaned.

"Natalia." I heard my name whispered, and his voice soothed me slightly. "Only a little longer," he continued, running his warm hand down my arm. His touch drove away the chill that crept over me, and I wished he would touch me again...

I heard someone yell, and warm, strong arms worked their way under my body, lifting me up. I was surrounded by heat, cradled in luscious, encompassing warmth. The chill was kept at bay, and the pain eased minutely; I automatically leaned into his warm, inviting chest, and I didn't hear him protest. I could hear his breathing, and I focused on it like a mantra, breathing in and out myself in time with him. We breathed together as he walked, and not once did he stumble. The darkness crept back over my mind, and I almost let it take over this time, until...

"Is she all right?" Archer's voice drifting toward me out of the haze.

"I believe she is going into shock," I heard Soval reply. His voice reverberated through his chest and therefore through me; it was a pleasant sensation...

Archer continued talking, but I was too tired to focus on his words. Soval tightened his grip on me, and I felt something draped over me, increasing the warmth. I sighed and nestled my head deeper into the ambassador's chest.

"Commander, it seems you're willing to resolve this situation through peaceful means." I nearly purred as the vibrations ran through me. "Do all your officers feel the same?"

T'Pol said something, and there was more talk, but all I could feel was the dull, throbbing pain and the chill that had returned despite their best efforts. I shivered, and Soval tightened his grip even further.

"How far to your base of operations? She needs to see a doctor immediately," he said. I heard something said, and we began moving again. He walked perhaps two minutes, and then I was laid down on something soft, and cool hands removed my shirt. I could still feel his warm hand on my shoulder, and I felt a smile grow on my lips as I finally gave in to the darkness.

…

_I was surrounded by swirls of white mist, and everything around me was bright and warm. I was weightless, without substance, like in a dream. I saw a figure coming toward me, and I smiled when I saw who it was._

"_Long time, no see," I said, my voice echoing for some strange reason. Q smiled._

"_That was a very noble thing you did. I'm sure the ambassador appreciates your work," he said, barely containing a smirk._

_I narrowed my eyes. "Is that supposed to mean something?"_

_He laughed. "Oh, you poor child. Another few stunts like that, and you'll be in serious danger of being stuck with that crusty old Vulcan for the rest of your life."_

_Before his meaning could sink in, I felt weight return to my body, and I slowly became aware of voices around me..._

I slowly drifted awake, realizing I was laying on something soft and warm. The air smelled fresh, almost sterile, and I heard murmuring on either side of me. I opened my eyes.

The bright lights of sickbay had been dimmed, and I saw Phlox reading something at a console on the other side of the room, his back turned to me. I turned my head to the right and saw Tovek and Ambassador Soval sitting side by side, quietly talking in Vulcan. Tovek caught sight of me and all but smiled.

"Natalia," he said softly, lightly touching my hand. Soval fixed his gaze on me, and I saw something flicker deep in his eyes. He nodded to me.

"You've been asleep for several hours," the ambassador said. "You're aboard _Enterprise_, Ms. Romano."

"Do you remember what happened?" Tovek asked. I nodded and turned back to Soval.

"You ok?"

He nodded, a subdued expression on his face. "When Admiral Forrest assigned you to be my escort, I never imagined you'd actually have to risk your life to save mine. You...I am pleased you are all right, Ms. Romano," he said, his voice thick. "Thank you for your quick action."

I smiled. "Like I said, that's what I'm here for."

"Quite an impressive pinkskin you've got, ambassador," I heard a voice say. I turned my head to my left and saw an Andorian sitting by the bed, his eyes twinkling in amusement, his antennae swung forward, twitching slightly. I stared at him long and hard; he looked eerily familiar.

"Commander Thy'lek Shran at your service, major," he said, extending a hand. I took it and shook it vigorously.

"Major Natalia Romano. Pleased to meet you, commander," I said with a smile. I racked my brain, trying to place him, but nothing came to mind at the moment. I gave up.

"The ambassador told me what happened. You're a very brave woman, using yourself as a shield in a war zone."

I blushed. "I just did my duty," I murmured, suddenly feeling very tired again. The ambassador stood and called Phlox over, who scanned me.

"You suffered deep trauma right above your heart. I've repaired most of the damage, and in two days or so, you'll be, what's that human expression, 'right as rain'?" 

I nodded, noting I was the only human present. Phlox smiled at me.

"You really should rest, major," he said, his tone turning from cheerful to serious. "I'd like for your visitors to leave."

Shran stood. "I'll be seeing you at the negotiations?" he asked with a smile. I nodded.

"Then I have good reason to look forward to them."

He left with a security guard, and the ambassador leaned down a little.

"Your service...your sacrifice...honors me deeply, Natalia," he said softly, bowing his head to me. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from leaking out, and I nodded enthusiastically. I opened my eyes in time to see him nod to Tovek and leave, and Tovek turned to me.

"Oh, child," he sighed. "Some days I wish you didn't have to do this job." He lightly placed his hand over mine. "Get some rest. Tonight, we'll transfer you to our ship and set course for Andoria."

He gave me one last glance, then followed the ambassador out.

"Doctor," I said softly. He turned to me.

"You asked about the Inter-Species Medical Conference, how it was?"

He nodded, turning to me in earnest. I breathed in slowly.

"It wasn't at all what I expected. It was...fascinating and delightful and heartbreaking. I'm sure you heard about Yuris."

Phlox nodded. "The intolerance, coming from the Vulcans...it was disappointing."

I nodded in agreement. "I walked Yuris to the transport station after he was dismissed. I...I think he'll find a place to fit in on Vulcan. I hope he has already, provided his trial went through. And Dr. Strom..."

I closed my eyes, remembering my promise.

"What about him?" Phlox prodded gently.

"I hope he sees reason," I said, letting a few tears stream down my cheeks toward my ears. I glanced up at the doctor. "Thank you so much for helping me," I whispered.

He smiled down at me. "I'm just doing my duty, major. I'm sure you understand."

I nodded and closed my eyes, letting sleep consume me again.

…

The day's negotiation finally let out, and I sighed in relief. It felt like neither party could agree on anything, even after a week, but Soval seemed satisfied with the way things were going. I guess he felt any talk was better than war, and I was forced to agree. It pained me to see division in two species that should be working together towards common good, but talks like these were the first step towards a better future.

I stretched my legs and walked down the rounded corridor toward the balcony I had found a few days back. It looked over the capital city, with its glimmering white and blue lights, and I liked the view. The best part of the vista was the ceiling of the enormous cavern we were in. Icy stalactites hung from the roof of the cave, and glittering frost covered the cave walls. The scene took my breath away; I felt like I was in a world out of a fantasy novel.

"Enjoying the view?" I heard Shran say. I turned around and smiled at him.

"It's lovely," I whispered, turning back to appreciate it more.

He walked up beside me and leaned back against the railing. "I never thought I'd see a pinkskin in the caverns of my home, much less one as beautiful as you," he murmured softly. I turned to him, my heart skipping a beat.

"I never thought of myself as beautiful. I'm really average, commander."

He laughed softly. "There's no need for modesty, my dear. I guess you haven't looked in a mirror recently. Come."

He led me back inside to what looked like a dressing room, and he gestured toward the mirror, inviting me to stand in front of it. I obeyed.

I had, of course, looked into a mirror every day since I arrived in this time, but I had never examined myself. I brushed my teeth, washed my face and brushed my hair, too absorbed in my routine and my thoughts on my life to really look at myself. But now, with no routine or thoughts to distract me, I got my first real glimpse of my reflection.

My dark brown hair was pulled back away from my face in a low ponytail, leaving my face unframed. My hazel eyes were framed by adequate lashes, and strong, dark brows topped my eye sockets. My nose was button-shaped, the result of falling face-first into the road when I was four. My lips were thin, one attribute I had always disliked. But my one feature that I hated above all else was my cheekbones, which stuck out from my face like I was a horse. But now, my cheeks had filled out some, making me look less like a horse and more like, well, someone with good bone structure. My eyes pricked with tears, and Shran put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you crying, major?"

I breathed in a shaky breath. "I look just like my mother."

He squeezed my shoulder. "She died?"

I nodded. "A long time ago." I quickly wiped my tears and put on a brave smile.

"She's a part of you, and you were a part of her. She'll always be with you," he murmured, and I closed my eyes. I suddenly remembered exactly who Shran looked and sounded like, and it made me smile.

"When I first saw you, you looked familiar. I finally remember who you look like."

I turned to him, and he raised his eyebrows. "And who do I remind you of?"

I couldn't help but giggle. "You wouldn't know him. In fact, you probably don't want to be compared to him."

"Why not?"

"He wasn't a very good person. He was handsome and his voice was definitely...attractive, but his personality...you're not like him, a fact I'm grateful for."

He tilted his head at me, and I was reminded once again of a certain Vorta, who perhaps was alive right now in the Gamma Quadrant, perhaps on his first clone. Weyoun had disgusted and fascinated me when I watched Deep Space 9, but I had a feeling Shran and I would get along fairly well. Still, something about the way he looked at me made me slightly uneasy, nonetheless I followed him back out onto the balcony.

"I've never been to your homeworld," Shran murmured, gazing out over the city. "What's it like?"

"You'd be surprised. The North and South Poles feel a lot like Andoria, but we have deserts that feel like Vulcan on a cool day. We have a wide range of ecosystems back home on Earth."

"It'd be nice to visit someday," he replied, almost absentmindedly. "What are your plans for dinner tonight?" 

"Tovek and I usually eat together. I don't think he'd mind if you joined us."

He looked like he might say something more, but then he stopped and nodded. "Tovek is friendly for a Vulcan. I'd love to dine with you, if that's all right."

Dinner wasn't the fiasco I thought it could have been. Tovek was very polite to Shran, asking questions about Andorian history; they delicately stayed away from discussing Paan Mokar and P'Jem, and I learned a lot about Shran's history. He asked me about Earth, mostly about the colder regions, and he seemed particularly interested in winter sports and activities.

"So you fight a battle with balls of snow?" Shran asked with a grin. I laughed.

"Yes. You build yourself a snow fort and start throwing snowballs at your enemies. It's a lot of fun."

His smile widened. "Sounds delightful...do you do anything else for fun?"

"I like being outdoors...I play cello." Shran frowned.

"What is cello?"

"It's a string instrument played by running a bow made of synthetic hair along the strings."

He nodded. "I see. We have an instrument here on Andoria that sounds similar to what you're describing. I could find you one, if you like."

"I'd like that very much, commander," I said with a smile. "Thank you."

His eyes twinkled in satisfaction, and I noticed Tovek was nearly nodding off.

"Tovek," I said softly. He jerked to attention.

"Forgive me, I...must have dozed off."

"I forgive you. Do you want to go back to your room?" 

"Yes, I will do that. You must excuse old men like me," he said with a tiny smile. "Good night, Natalia, commander."

I stood and lightly touched his shoulder, and he left the room, leaving me alone with Shran.

"More ale?" he asked, lifting the bottle of alcohol. I shook my head as I sat back down.

"No, thank you. I think I've had enough for an evening."

He smirked. "We couldn't have you drunk, now can we?"

"No, that would mean tomorrow would be hell. Though I will admit, I like the taste of the stuff."

"I'm glad you like it," he said, his voice getting low. I nearly shivered.

A few moments of silence passed, and I heard a clink as he tipped the bottle to pour himself more ale. The room we were dining in relied mostly on natural illumination for its lighting, and it was getting dark. He moved over to the seat next to me and leaned back in the chair, the glass of ale held casually between his thumb and first two fingers. He took a sip.

"Tell me, major...how long have you been guarding the ambassador?"

"Over a year now."

Shran shook his head incredulously. "How do you stand him?"

"Who?"

"Soval. I have the utmost respect for your ambassador...but I find most Vulcans trying, and Soval is rarely an exception."

"Oh, he's not so bad once you get used to him. He can be quite the gentleman when he wants to be." I told him the story about the thunderstorm and the ambassador's umbrella. Shran laughed.

"What did you say to him?" 

"I told him no, because I would only get him wet and we were nearly to the compound. But when we got there, he insisted I change clothes. I haven't forgotten how kind he was that day."

Shran raised his eyebrows. "You've seen a side of the ambassador I doubt I'll ever see."

"You don't work for him every day. But honestly, you have to come from where I'm from to really appreciate how...beautiful the Vulcans really are."

He set down his glass and fixed an incredulous stare on me. "You think they're _beautiful_?"

I laughed. "On several levels, yes! Here, let me explain this way...there was a girl in my high school who loved math. I will tell you right now, I hate math. With a passion. But this girl tutored me, and the way she explained things...she opened my eyes to all these patterns and logical sequences, and suddenly I realized how beautiful logic could be! It was everywhere, in nature and in music...she made it beautiful, and now that I'm here, the Vulcans are all the more beautiful because they follow logic...I know that didn't make much sense, but...its the best I've got."

Shran was quiet. "I've never heard logic or the Vulcans defended with such...passion." He was pensive for a few minutes, and I stared out the window at the lights glimmering in the distance. He picked up his glass of ale and took another sip.

"And in all that time...I sincerely hope he thanked you thoroughly for saving his life."

"He did."

He raised an eyebrow. "May I ask how?" 

"He said my service and sacrifice honored him deeply. That means a lot to me."

Shran took another slow sip. "You nearly die on his behalf, and that's all he said to you?"

I sighed. "What did you expect, a tearful confession of how grateful he was that I took that shot for him?"

"No, but I expected something more than 'you honor me deeply'. That seems a little...insufficient."

"It's one of the most meaningful things he's ever said to me, commander."

He set down the glass again and frowned. "I'm beginning to think he doesn't appreciate you enough."

I shook my head. "Well, in all honesty, he doesn't have to appreciate anything I do. I'm doing my duty, and I'm determined to do it well."

He fixed his dark gaze on me. "Forgive me for saying this, but he doesn't deserve so much devotion from you."

I frowned at him. "What are you saying?"

"As I've said, Soval is a very able ambassador...but when it comes to things right in front of him, he's very blind."

I was silent for a few minutes. "Ok, commander, I don't understand what you're getting at."

"I've said my piece, major," he replied with a sly smile. "It's getting late, and if I sit here and drink any more, I'll be the one with the headache tomorrow. Allow me to escort you to your room."

I nodded, and he led me through the corridors to my quarters, and I turned to say goodnight to him. Before I could open my mouth, however, Shran lightly stroked my face with his fingers.

"Soval may be a blind old fool when it comes to women, but I certainly am not," he said softly, leaning forward. "Sleep well, major."

He leaned even closer and lightly brushed his lips against my own, and I breathed in slowly. His lips were cool, but soft, and I couldn't deny that he kissed well. But he pulled away before the kiss went any further.

"I'll see you in the morning," he whispered.

"Good night, commander."

"I don't suppose I can convince you to call me Thy'lek...but perhaps you could just call me Shran."

"Sleep well...Shran."

He kissed my cheek and gave my neck a soft caress with his thumb, then turned away and disappeared down the hall. I sighed and retreated into my room.

After a long, hot shower, I flopped down on my bed, confused as hell. According to Shran, Soval was a blind old fool when it came to women, but I knew he was talking about me. I closed my eyes; I had taken a shot for the ambassador, as was my duty, but...was it more than that? I remembered the thoughts that had flitted through my head when Soval and Archer argued over the situation at Paan Mokar. _Like I'd let any of them hurt you._

I remembered the feeling in my gut when that thought emerged, and I squeezed my eyes tighter. I was fond of Soval, yes, but...I didn't have a crush on him, did I?

Did I?

I remembered the shivers that had crawled down my spine when he had held me close in his arms. I recalled the delightful sensation of his voice reverberating through me, and I facepalmed. Perhaps Soval was dearer to me than I thought...

_You confuse him, Natalia...I will say no more._

_You nearly die on his behalf, and that's all he said to you?_

_Stay with me...Natalia, only a little longer..._

_Like I'd let them hurt you..._

My body relaxed, and I finally fell asleep.


	8. Guarentees and Greetings

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. 09sasha, thank so much for reviewing! We'll see about Soval's reaction in this chapter.**_

_**Bina W, thank you for the feedback. Would you please put that into a review next time? Yes, I know that is how they kiss. ;) Oh, and just for you, I decided to bring V'las back for a short appearance. Actually, it's more like a short scene.**_

_**tahmtahm, thank you so much for reviewing as well. I'm really glad you liked the last chapter and Natalia's thoughts. Don't worry, Soval will eventually figure things out. ;)**_

I opened my eyes and stared around in confusion. This wasn't my apartment; the light was far too dim and blue to be Earth. Then I remembered where I was and I rolled over to check the clock. According to my alarm, I still had an hour or so before I had to get ready and go meet the ambassador. I would meet him at his door and escort him to the conference hall, and thankfully his room was not too far from mine, only a hallway over.

Last night came back to me and I groaned. Not only did I realize that I was very fond of Soval, much more than was appropriate for a woman in my position, Shran had kissed me, and I got the feeling that he intended to court me. I buried my face in my pillow, not wanting to get up and start this day.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?" I heard someone say. I turned and stared at Q, who was lying beside me in my bed. "Let's see, how many people have made the moves on you since you arrived? There was Klaang, then Arsheth, and Strom, and Shran...and lets not forget the dear ambassador."

My head shot up at that and I frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

He laughed. "Oh, you poor thing. Don't tell me you're actually in love with that rusty old tin pot."

I didn't reply. I rolled over away from him and sighed, closing my eyes and shaking my head at myself.

"You really do love him," Q said, almost in awe. I closed my eyes tighter.

"What are you going to tell Shran?"

"No clue," I murmured. "The truth, I guess. He's friendly and all, but it's just not appropriate for the ambassador's security to get involved with the opposing side, especially since we're here to negotiate a treaty."

I rolled back over and saw that Q had disappeared. I sighed and laid there in the half-light, composing something to say to Shran. I was never good at this, and it didn't help that my dating life before coming here was nearly nonexistent. The last boyfriend I had, the one who helped drive me over the edge, was a real drag, I realized, and I had been thinking clearly, it would have been more than easy to dump him. But Shran was a different story: he was kind and seemed like he'd make a great boyfriend. He was passionate and caring, and in a way, it was really a shame to refuse him. My loss, I guess. And I wasn't only doing this for propriety's sake, I was refusing him so I could hold onto the faint hope that someday, somehow, Soval would see how much he really meant to me, and that he would feel the same. It made refusing Shran that much worse, and I felt like crying and calling in sick. But I couldn't do that. I had to be brave and do the right thing, to follow my heart even though it was torturing me like a thorn in my chest.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer, so I got up and got ready, then walked the one hall over and stood outside the ambassador's quarters, waiting for him to emerge. I was always here on time, and our routine had become so synchronized that I could predict when he would be ready.

But today, he walked out of his room at least thirty minutes early, and when he saw me standing there, he straightened.

"Major," he said coldly, stepping aside and gesturing inside his room, "I need to speak to you."

I obeyed, confused and slightly frightened. The ambassador's quarters were about three times as large as mine, which was saying something considering that mine were about the size of a good-sized hotel room, and were just as nicely decorated. Soval's room was lovely, but I turned my attention away from the meticulously made bed and the rim-rod straight pillowy cushions that served as seating and turned to him. I frowned when I saw he was practically fuming.

"When I brought you along for this mission," he began, "I assumed that you would follow protocol. I assumed you would conduct yourself with decorum, but it appears I assumed wrong."

"What you are you referring to, ambassador? Have I done something wrong?"

He turned to me, his lips folded into a tight, thin pleat. "Last night, Shran escorted you to your quarters." He breathed in slowly. "I saw you kiss him."

My face must have turned at least a little red, because I felt my face get hot. "With all due respect, sir, he kissed me. I didn't see it coming. Had I known that he intended to kiss me, I would have politely refused him."

"You didn't do anything to stop him," he countered.

"I froze up. He caught me off guard, and before my brain could kick in and do something, he ended it and said good night."

He shook his head and started pacing, his hands clasped firmly behind him. "It is inappropriate for you to engage in a flippant romance when you should be doing your duty."

"Ambassador? I haven't engaged in a romance of any kind. And to my knowledge, I have done my duty as I was instructed...if you think the opposite, then please tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can fix my error."

"I've seen the way he looks at you," he muttered, seemingly more to himself than to me. "It isn't right for you to spend time alone with him."

"Sir, it was thirty minutes. We talked, then he escorted me back to my door. Tovek was there the rest of the time, but he was falling asleep and left. In all honesty, in light of what he's done, I don't feel comfortable being alone with him."

"As it should be. I will not have you being derelict in your responsibilities, major."

"Ambassador!" I barked, reaching the end of my patience. He twisted around to face me, looking ready to scream at me himself.

"My loyalties lie with you," I growled, my head held high. "They have always been that way since the day I was assigned to guard you. I take my responsibilities very seriously, and I wouldn't neglect them for any reason, much less to make way for a flippant romance. My first duty is to you, to your well-being and safety, and I think I've already proved to you that I would rather die than see you hurt!"

My voice had risen in a crescendo, and by the time I was done, I was yelling at him. Soval was speechless, and he stood there for a while with his mouth open, as if he had been slapped in the face. Then he closed his mouth, looking sheepish and contrite, but it could have just been my imagination.

"We will take a recess today and resume negotiations tomorrow," he said quietly. "Use the day as you wish."

Once again, he stepped aside to let me leave, and I stopped as I passed and turned to him.

"You know I would never betray the trust you've put in me," I said softly, my anger abating somewhat. "Remember that, ambassador. Please."

I walked out of his room and hurried back to mine, then collapsed onto my bed, my cheeks slick with tears. After several minutes of indulging myself in a good cry session, I got a grip on myself and focused on what I needed to do. I needed to talk to Shran before things got out of hand, before Soval got mad at me again. I needed to talk to Tovek and arrange some sort of chaperoning or something to keep the ambassador satisfied. But most importantly, I needed to reconcile my relationship with Soval. I had come too close to losing him on Paan Mokar to lose him to something this trivial. I was determined to make him see reason, to make him trust me again.

But as I sat and thought about it, my parting words seemed to have affected him deeply. _I would rather die than see you hurt..._I closed my eyes and let another tear stream down my cheek. He would see that I didn't want Shran, that I would rather be with him. He would have to see...

A knock on my door brought me out of my musings, and I hastily wiped my cheeks free of tears and called for my visitor to enter. It was Tovek, bearing a mug of tea.

"I heard you yelling at the ambassador," he said once he had sat down next to me and handed me the mug. "I heard what you said to him."

I turned to him. "Did you talk to him?"

Tovek nodded as I took a sip of tea. "I cannot tell you what he said. But needless to say, your words, in light of what you did last week, made a profound influence on him. He is meditating in his room, and will most likely stay there the entire day."

"Have I upset him?" I held in my tears.

"No," he murmured. "It was wrong of him to accuse you of something like that, and he will most likely seek your forgiveness. But, Natalia...why does the thought of hurting him upset you so?"

I took another drink of tea rather than answer.

"Your feelings toward him...have they changed?"

"You could say that." I sighed. "They've gotten stronger," I whispered quietly. He turned to face me in earnest.

"So you _are _fond of him."

"I'm in love with him," I breathed. "I don't understand it, but he is dearer to me than..." I stopped talking before I had a meltdown.

Tovek scooted closer and wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shoulder, grateful that he was extending this gesture toward me.

"There is no logic in the matters of the heart, Natalia," he whispered to me. "His logic fails him where you are concerned."

I looked up at him and frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"As I've said before, I cannot say. Oh, child," he murmured, holding me closer. "It pains me to see you like this. I wish you to be happy."

"It looks like I'm going to have to learn to be happy without him. He'll never understand, will he?"

"He may see in time, Natalia. Do not lose hope just yet."

I nodded and buried my face deeper into his chest.

…

I found Shran later that afternoon and explained myself to him, and it pained me to see him hurt. But in any case, he seemed to take it in stride. He smiled when I said I still wanted to be friends.

"I wish nothing but camaraderie and friendship between us, commander. But my heart...my heart belongs elsewhere."

His eyes glinted. "Please don't tell me you actually love him," he teased. I frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nevermind, major. It is none of my business to know who you love instead of me, and I don't think I really want to know."

I smiled for the first time that day. "Thank you for understanding."

His eyes glinted. "I took the liberty of finding that instrument you asked about. I'll bring it to you this evening, if that's all right."

"I'd like to play it for Tovek. He's heard me play cello before, and I think it'd be interesting to hear the difference."

That night, I sat in front of Tovek and Shran and experimented with the _h'takna_, which looked like a giant shell with a handle attached. Strings were stretched across the basin, and it was played, like the cello, by running a bow across them, and the bow felt like it was made from rubber or something slick and synthetic. The sound that came out of the instrument was much lower than a cello and sounded more like wailing than the hum of any viola. But I smiled as I played around with the _h'takna_, and I even found how to play a scale. The strings were tuned in sevenths instead of fifths like on a cello, which made playing scales a challenge, but with a little help from Tovek on the math side of the music, I finally played a song.

I finished playing and handed the instrument back to Shran, and Tovek escorted me to my room. I bid him good night and retreated into my quarters, but I sat on the single cushion-chair that I had been allotted and watched the lights twinkle outside my window. I couldn't sleep for some reason.

I heard soft knocking at my door, and I went to answer it. I opened the door to reveal Soval, standing in the corridor with a calm but slightly contrite look on his face.

"Did I wake you?"

I shook my head. "No, sir, I couldn't sleep."

"May I come in?"

"Of course," I replied, stepping aside so he could pass. He stood and politely asked me to sit down, and I sat cross-legged on the bed.

"My behavior this morning was unacceptable, Ms. Romano," he began after pacing a bit, choosing his words carefully. "I...overreacted, and my reasons for doing so were selfish and unbecoming of someone in my position. I should have never accused you of anything. I understand now that what Shran did was unexpected, spontaneous even, and I do not blame you in the slightest."

I closed my eyes as I felt them burn with an onrush of tears, but I managed to compose myself and smile.

"I forgive you, ambassador. Thank you for understanding."

"There is no need to thank me," he murmured, his eyes gleaming in the dim light. "I was the one at fault."

He slowly approached me and sat by me, putting enough distance between us to be discreet and proper, but sitting close enough that I knew he had accepted my forgiveness. I smiled at him, glad to be on good terms with him once more, and he turned slightly to me.

"You risked your life to save mine," he said softly, his voice low. I glanced at my hands. "I should have never doubted you, and in any case...your personal affairs are none of my business."

I raised my eyes and met his gaze. "I don't want Shran. I do admire him as a friend, a comrade, kindred spirit, whatever. He reminds me of my brother in a way...but it gives me great joy to wake up every morning and know that this is my job. Spending time with you, and with Tovek and all the other Vulcans...it pleases me in ways I'm not sure you'd understand."

He turned to me, intrigued. "I can attempt to understand."

I twisted around so that I was facing him in earnest. "Have you ever thought that one day...somehow, someway, humans and Vulcans and Andorians and Denobulans and Rigellians and other aliens in this region of space can forget their differences and work together for the common good?"

He narrowed his eyes for a moment as if in confusion, then that friendly gleam returned to his eyes. "I was not aware you were a multilateralist."

"Nothing makes me happier than unity. Like the camaraderie your people and mine share...most of the time."

His eyes twinkled in amusement, and he nodded slowly to himself. "Perhaps your vision is not so implausible."

We stayed silent for a few minutes longer, my glance straying to meet his every once and a while. He was regarding me with a pensive look, and his eyes twinkled in the diffused lighting that filtered through my window.

"I have wronged you, and you forgive me without a moment's thought," he whispered. I noticed his hands were clasped firmly together. "I should have realized...it would please me if we were to know each other better," he said carefully. "I know so little about you, and I doubt you know everything you should about me. A closer acquaintance with you would be...very gratifying."

I closed my eyes to stop the tears from leaking out. "I would be delighted, ambassador."

He nodded slowly and lightly touched my shoulder. "You must be tired. I will see you tomorrow."

I smiled and watched him go, and before he walked out the door, he turned back to me.

"Good night, Natalia," he said softly, a shadow of a smile playing in the corners of his mouth. "Sleep well."

"And you, ambassador."

He left me alone, and I collapsed back onto my bed, silently crying, not out of frustration this time, but out of pure happiness. Finally, things were on track toward what I desired: the man I loved wanted to know me better.

I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.

…

Three weeks later, Soval and Shran were still entrenched in details of their treaty, but they had at least made great headway from where they had started a month ago. Shran seemingly had picked up a smidge of patience from his Vulcan counterpart, and he handled negotiations now with a much calmer tone than earlier. This seemed to satisfy Soval, who I knew had to be languishing under the intense emotionalism of the Andorian people. Their short tempers grated even Tovek's nerves, who confided in me one day that he would be glad to see my home planet once more.

Furthermore, the cooler climate of the Andorian caves didn't seem to be doing my Vulcan charges any favors, but Tovek and I, with Shran's help, finally found a place in our second week where the Vulcans might find the climate to be more to their taste.

In the pits of the caverns, there were shafts where geothermic energy, more specifically its warmth, came rising up to the caves, and the Andorians had built massive generators to harness its power. But there were smaller shafts that did not release enough energy to warrant harnessing the output, and they remained untouched. Shran found an Andorian guide to show us these untouched caverns, and we headed there halfway through the fourth week of negotiations.

Even though Tovek was getting on in years, even for a Vulcan, he insisted on accompanying us, at least part of the way. The Andorian guide was a kind old woman named Teska, and she kindly answered all my questions about these caverns. Her ancestors had carved out passages to wander through the warm, humid caves, and it made the going that much easier. The ambassador and Tovek had no problem at all keeping up with me and the guide, but about halfway toward our destination, which the woman had been loathe to reveal (she had said she wanted to surprise us), Tovek was floundering. Teska suggested letting him rest while the ambassador and I continued on, and Soval seemed conducive to this plan. He led me onward through the winding passages, always a few steps ahead of me.

"These caves remind me of the Osana Caverns on Vulcan," Soval commented lightly as we came to a slight incline. "I visited them with my family several times in my youth."

I smiled. "So did you rock-climb or treasure hunt or what?"

He was probably giving me a bemused frown. "Vulcans do not hunt for treasure-"

"I was kidding, ambassador."

He sighed, perhaps in exasperation. "I did rock-climb, yes."

We walked on in silence, and I thought I saw a faint glow up ahead. The path inclined sharply.

"Is it just me, or is that light up ahead?" I asked.

"You are not mistaken. I can see the glow."

We trudged up the incline until the path leveled again, then we turned a corner and were suddenly in a massive cavern. The ceiling soared far above our heads, and a still, steaming pool of water stretched out twenty feet in front of us, not a single ripple disturbing its surface. It looked like an enormous mirror spread over the cave floor, but that was not the most breathtaking part of the cave.

All around us, on the walls, on the far-off ceiling, trailing down onto the floor, were thousands and thousands of glowing pinpricks of light. They sparkled in shades of icy blue and neon green, giving off an eerie, mysterious, yet beautiful luminescence, and it nearly took my breath away.

"Luminescent bacteria," Soval murmured, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Wow," I breathed, turning in circles to take it all in. The cave was warm and humid, no doubt the results of the puffs of steam rising from the pool's surface. I moved closer to it, and I could see Soval moving with me out of the corner of my eye. I knelt down at the pool's edge, and the steam cleared for a moment, and I saw the ceiling reflected in the water's surface. It looked like the starry sky far above us, and I felt like if I dove into the water, I would be swimming among the stars, weightless, and all the stars would be like fish and the nebulae like coral reefs, comets like sharks on the prowl for a meal. I shook my head at my musings and noticed Soval was looking into the water with me, his reflection right behind mine, over my shoulder. I smiled at him through the water.

"You know those moments when you see something beautiful, and you wish you could share it with someone?" I murmured, turning to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is one of those moments," I said, my voice thick. "I'm so glad you're here to share this with me, ambassador."

Something unreadable flashed behind his eyes, but he nodded to me. "As am I, Natalia," he murmured, moving closer. My heart started to race, and I froze as he reached for me.

His warm fingers brushed my cheek as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled and ran a hand over my head to cover my racing heart, and I pulled the band out of my hair, determined to re-do it. It fell down below my shoulders now, tumbling to the top of my spine in soft waves. I moved to pull my hair back again, but Soval gently grasped my wrist before I could do so.

"Wait a moment," he breathed, releasing my wrist. His eyes wandered over my face and my hair, examining me slowly. Despite the humidity and warmth, all of a sudden my skin became cold, then very hot.

"I've never seen you with your hair down," he murmured, his eyes fixed on mine. I blushed and looked to the floor. I quickly pulled my hair back into a ponytail and secured it with the band, and I found his gaze once more.

"Any stray pieces?"

He shook his head, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "We should return. The others will be waiting for us."

I turned around in a circle once more, trying to remember every detail, every beautiful light glittering on the ceiling, every curl of steam rising from the pool. But Soval softly called me again, and I turned my back on the cavern and followed him out.

Tovek and Teska were waiting patiently where we had left them, and Soval struck up a conversation with his aid in Vulcan, perhaps describing the caves to him. I turned to Teska.

"That was an exquisite surprise," I said softly, smiling.

She grinned back. "You know, there's an old legend...its said that if you see the face of the one you love in that pool, you'll end up marrying them."

I fixed her with an incredulous look, but I couldn't help but grin. I started giggling, and it was contagious; soon we had descended into hysterics, much to the bemusement of our Vulcan companions.

"May I ask what is so amusing?" Soval asked quietly, frowning. We laughed harder, and Tovek and Soval seemed to throw their hands up in defeat. They ignored our giggling all the way back to the capital building.

…

I followed Tovek through the hallways to the conference hall, my hands nearly shaking in nervousness. Tovek had told me that Soval was contacting the High Command this afternoon to finalize the details of the treaty, and he wanted me there. The ambassador had been in contact with them, sending messages perhaps once a week, and the High Command was quick with their responses. Now the treaty was almost ready to be finalized, and Soval wanted to talk to the High Command one last time before the treaty was signed.

We entered the conference hall, and I retreated to my usual corner, Tovek at my side. Soval gave me a polite nod, then hailed the High Command.

Administrator V'las appeared on the screen, looking calm and serene as ever. I automatically straightened my already lofty posture, and I had to suppress a shiver as his electrifying blue eyes scanned the room. It was only Soval, Tovek, myself and a few Vulcan officers, who had arrived this morning, since Soval was confident the treaty would be finished by tomorrow or the next day.

"Ambassador Soval," V'las said calmly. "You are ready to discuss the treaty?"

"Yes, your Excellency."

They talked over the details of the negotiations for at least an hour, going over every miniscule arrangement, discussing Paan Mokar, border patrols, rights of passage through Vulcan and Andorian space, to name a few. I had heard everything before, so it was fairly boring to stand there and listen to them talk, and the only thing that kept things interesting was that the administrator's glance kept straying towards me. Several times over the hour that I stood there, his shocking blue eyes found mine, and every time they did, I felt chills run down my spine. V'las hadn't lost any of his disturbing, entrancing aura, and it still felt like he was scanning my soul.

Finally, V'las seemed satisfied, and he turned to me and nearly smiled.

"Major Natalia Romano," he murmured. Soval turned to me and wordlessly beckoned me forward.

"Excellency," I replied with a bow of my head. His half-smile widened.

"I hear you saved Soval's life on Paan Mokar. I will inform Starfleet that their choice of bodyguard has been fortuitous. All of Vulcan appreciates your service, major."

I couldn't breathe for a moment. "Thank you, your Excellency."

"We'll be monitoring your progress," he continued, his blue eyes twinkling. "You should bring her to Vulcan during your next visit, Soval," V'las said, turning to the ambassador. "It would be interesting to meet such a dedicated guard."

V'las said his farewells and ended the transmission, and I turned to Soval with wide eyes. He cocked an eyebrow at me and said nothing. When Tovek walked me back to my room, I sighed.

"Did I hear that correctly, Tovek?" I asked. He stopped and turned to me. "Does the administrator really want to meet me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "It would appear that he does. I am not sure what to think of that."

"I'm not sure either," I murmured. "Anyway...I'll see you at dinner, Tovek."

I was about to enter my room when I heard Soval call my name.

"Ms. Romano," he greeted me, a pensive expression on his face. He dismissed Tovek with a simple glance, then turned to me.

"I was planning on stopping by Vulcan on our way back to Earth, to give myself and my staff a chance to...rejuvenate after this assignment. I was going to have you transported back to Earth, but if you wish to stay on Vulcan, it would be agreeable to show you our home."

I gasped in delight. "I'd love to see Vulcan," I breathed. "I would be honored, ambassador."

His eyes twinkled in satisfaction, and he nodded. "I will talk to Tovek about a place for you to stay."

With that, he strode off, leaving me more than a little stunned.

…

The first thing that hit me was the heat. It felt like I was stepping into a sweltering hot oven, and sweat began to bead on my forehead. Thankfully, it was a dry heat; Tovek and Soval were right at home in it. Tovek hurried me to the aircar, but I smiled at him and motioned for him to slow down so I could take a look around.

The next thing that hit me was the gravity. I felt fifty pounds heavier than I actually was, but I walked with my head up high, secretly giddy at the chance I had been given. Vulcan was exotic, strange, but beautiful beyond words. The city scape before us seemed to rise out of the very rocks, and I couldn't help but gasp.

"Our capital city," Soval said, moving up behind me. "I must go to a meeting with the High Command this afternoon," he said to Tovek, "but if it is acceptable to you, I will meet you at the transport station tomorrow, and you and I can show her the city." Tovek nodded. Soval moved off to a transport, but Tovek continued to herd me to the aircar.

"My home is not far from here. My wife and daughter are home this week, and they are eager to meet you."

We both got in the aircar, and the driver started the engine and moved the vehicle off toward the city.

"Tovek, is there anything you should tell me before I arrive at your house? Traditions I'm not aware of? Things I shouldn't do or say?"

He glanced at me, and his gaze was soft. "There is no need to be afraid, Natalia. As for our traditions...on Vulcan, it is customary for the guests in the home to prepare the morning meal, and this requires them to get up very early in the morning. I will not hold you to this tradition if you do not wish it."

"I don't want to offend your family. If you provide me with some sort of alarm, I can get up whenever you need me to."

He smiled. "I will help you, Natalia. You and I will prepare breakfast tomorrow morning."

I lightly touched his shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you. Anything else?"

"We do not touch food with our hands. It is more acceptable to use a utensil."

"All right, I can manage that."

"I do not see any other reasons for concern. My family understands that you are human, that you are new to our ways. This is your first time visiting Vulcan, is it not?"

I nodded. "I hope it's not my last," I murmured with a smile, looking out the window. The desert landscape rushed by, rugged, wild, untamed, intimidating. I sighed and thought of the rolling hills of San Francisco, of the Appalachian Mountains where I was born.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at Tovek's house. He escorted me into a small courtyard, where a fountain and strange sculptures decorated the space. His house was only one story with lots of windows, and the courtyard and house together were surrounded by a wall. It was cozy and reminded me of the Vulcan Compound back in Sausalito, which, strangely enough, felt like a piece of home.

An older woman walked out of the house and held two fingers out to Tovek, who returned the gesture. It looked familiar, and I remembered Ambassador Sarek greeting his wife Amanda with the gesture, and I smiled. The woman turned to me, and I saluted her.

"May I introduce she who is my wife, T'Sahl," Tovek said warmly. T'Sahl's eyes were a warm shade of brown, and they twinkled as she was introduced.

"T'Sahl," I repeated. "Please to meet you."

"Is this the MACO my husband told me about?" she asked, moving closer, presumably to get a better look at me. I glanced at Tovek.

"Yes, my wife. This is Major Natalia Romano, Ambassador Soval's guard."

T'Sahl saluted me and nearly smiled. "It is agreeable to meet you, major."

"Please, call me Natalia."

She nodded and turned to Tovek. "It is also agreeable to see you again, husband," she said brightly. "You look well."

"I am well, my wife. You look beautiful, as always."

I grinned. Already, I could sense these two shared a close relationship, and it made me happy that Tovek and his wife were so close. They were practically basking in each other's light, and despite the fact that they were Vulcan, they seemed genuinely happy to see each other again.

"Come inside, Natalia. It is cooler."

I followed her with a nod, and she directed me to a room on the north side of the house where I could put my bag. I found the room and sat on the bed for a moment, trying to get my bearings. The heat and gravity were starting to take its toll on me, and Tovek arrived at my door shortly afterward.

"My wife wishes for you to rest, Natalia," he said gently. "The journey here must have been trying for you, and you have not adjusted to this planet yet."

I nodded and thanked him, and he retreated with a slight smile.

I met Tovek's daughter at dinner. She was about twenty years older than me, in her forties or fifties, but she could have been my age. She hardly looked a day over twenty-five, and she was beautiful. T'Sahl and Tovek must have good genes, because T'Plen inherited Tovek's good bone structure and her mother's warm brown eyes and dark brown hair.

T'Plen and T'Sahl were the two most friendly Vulcan females I had ever met. Sure, M'les at the Vulcan Compound was pleasant enough, but we had hardly exchanged two words over the course of a year, and I just didn't feel the friendly vibe I got from Tovek's family. It was like Tovek had come alive in two females, and already I felt like a part of the family. T'Plen treated me like a little sister, and I learned that she had a husband who worked at the Ministry of Information, and a ten-year-old daughter who was visiting her father's family in Shi'Kahr. Apparently we had arrived fairly close to a Vulcan holiday, and families were gathering all over the place. T'Plen had wanted to visit her mother before joining her husband in Shi'Kahr, and T'Sahl planned to visit her sisters, who lived nearby.

It had been several years since I had sat down at a table with people I felt were family. Ever since my brother died, I had been a loner, going from relationship to relationship, never getting past the numbness. But now, sitting on a couch eating vegetable soup with a bunch of Vulcans, I felt like a part of something for the first time since my brother's death. I hardly knew T'Sahl, but she seemed to be channeling the spirit of my grandmother as my mother had described her. Mom said Grandma Carol was the most loving woman the world had ever known, and T'Sahl was like that, politely asking me about my time guarding Vulcans.

Afterwards, as T'Plen and I washed the dishes, our talk turned to relationships.

"I've been married for twelve years. My mate was chosen for me, and we met at age seven to start our relationship as future husband and wife. We were very compatible," she said calmly. "He works at the Ministry of Information, and I work at the Ministry of Science. Our daughter was born two years after we were married. We want her to be a scientist when she grows up."

"I haven't had near as much luck in relationships as you have. I haven't been in one in nearly two years, and to be honest, I think that's ok with me."

"You enjoy the single life?" she asked incredulously. I shrugged.

"It's nice, but I know someday I'll want to settle down and start a family."

She nodded. "It was only after I married and had children that I discovered that there is much more to life than one's career. Though I enjoy my work, I get much more satisfaction from the bonds I have with my family."

"I hear you there," I said quietly. "Though my case is strange. The people I work with have become my family in a way. My actual relatives are gone."

"Is my father part of that family?"

I looked at her. "I feel like he's the grandfather I never knew."

A ghost of a smile graced her lips, and her eyes twinkled. "It always pleased my father to be near family. If he has indeed become adopted family to you...that pleases me as well."

I couldn't help but smile.

…

I stared at my hands folded in my lap, and I noticed Tovek was fidgeting slightly beside me in the aircar. His mouth was folded into a thin pleat, and I turned to him, concerned.

"Tovek? You ok?"

He nodded stiffly. "I am well, but Natalia...I have never been comfortable around the High Command. I have only been before them two times, and something about V'las disconcerts me. And now he wishes to meet you..."

I frowned. "He seems nice enough, I guess. The only thing that's disconcerting about him is his eyes...I didn't even know Vulcans had blue eyes."

"It is a recessive trait, found in Vulcans who came from the northern highlands. V'las' ancestry most likely hails from there."

We fell quiet for the rest of the ride. Soval had contacted Tovek this morning, instructing him to bring me to the High Command. V'las had heard that I was here on Vulcan, and wanted to meet me. Me, of all people. My greatest fear was that I would do something wrong or look like a bumbling idiot in front of him, and I had asked Tovek to be with me for this important meeting.

We landed on top of a platform on the tallest building in the middle of the city. Tovek helped me out and led me into the building, and I nervously straightened my uniform.

"I remember being introduced to the ambassador for the first time," I murmured to him as we walked down the halls. "I didn't think I could have gotten any more nervous than then. I was way wrong."

"Do not worry, Natalia," he muttered back. "I am with you."

I threw him a grateful smile, and we finally came to a corridor that led to a set of double doors. They were closed.

"We will wait here," Tovek said quietly, situating himself near the wall and closing his eyes, presumably to mediate. I looked around at the décor and smiled. The carpet was a pattern of triangles with swirls inside them, and it struck me as strangely whimsical for a government building. But then, it probably represented something important to the Vulcans, but whatever that was, it was lost on me.

I also spent a good deal of time examining the IDIC at the end of the hallway. I was reminded of Oratt and the Vulcan doctors at the Inter-Species Medical Conference, who had dared to hang the symbol on their wall and still preach intolerance. From the way most humans spoke about the High Command and their policy toward Earth, the ministers were no different from those doctors. But as Ambassador Soval's personal guard, as a member of the MACOs, it was my place to go along with the High Command in whatever they ordered for Earth. Though I got the distinct impression that they did not understand how much they needed humans, nor did my people understand how much we needed the Vulcans.

"Major Natalia Romano," I heard someone say. I turned around, and my eyes widened when I saw Administrator V'las standing in front of me, a slight smile playing on his lips. I bowed my head slightly to him and saluted him.

"Your Excellency...I come to serve," I said, grateful that my voice didn't squeak. He almost smiled, and his eyes were twinkling in pleasure.

"Your service honors me, and all of Vulcan. Indeed, when Soval informed me that he was assigned a personal guard, I never imagined he'd receive one as perceptive and brave as you."

I must have blushed, because V'las tilted his head at me. "And he failed to mention that you turn a lovely shade of pink when you blush," he said, his voice deepening. I bowed my head, at a loss for words.

"Come now, my dear, there is no need to be nervous around me. A woman as brave as you has no reason to be shy."

At his words, I looked up at him, trying to inject some confidence into my gaze. I looked him straight on, gazing deeply into his bright blue eyes, and they twinkled in satisfaction.

"That's better," he murmured, stepping closer. "Now, I believe this is the way you greet strangers on Earth," he said, holding out his hand. "Is it not?"

I nodded and took his warm hand, and I shook it firmly. He let the tiniest smile grace his lips, and I finally started to feel more at ease around him. For all of Tovek's worrying, the administrator was polite and friendly when he wanted to be, but still something about him made shivers crawl down my spine. Those eyes were so piercing, and I felt like every secret I had was laid bare to him.

"Tell me, my dear, how old are you?"

"I turned twenty-five four months ago." He raised his eyebrows.

"You're quite young for a woman of your rank. That shows impressive dedication. Starfleet chose well when they assigned you to Soval."

I bowed my head to hide my flushed cheeks. "Thank you, your Excellency."

"It will be interesting to see where you go from here. You've fought a Klingon and defended Soval from enemy fire...have you been put in for a promotion yet?"

I shook my head. "No, sir, I was just promoted before they assigned me to the ambassador."

"Perhaps Soval should talk to your superiors. Merit deserves reward, and I feel its high time you got some. You risked your life on Paan Mokar, something I've seen few people willing to do."

"Thank you," I breathed, glancing at the floor.

"As I said, there is no need to be shy. As for your human need to express gratitude, you have done something worthy of recognition. Thanking me is unnecessary," he said with a slight smile. "Though, if I read you correctly, you are only trying to be polite, and I can understand that. It pleases me."

"It has been an honor serving Ambassador Soval and his staff," I said sincerely, finally looking him in the eye. His icy blue eyes twinkled.

"I am honored to hear you say that. Humans could take a page out of your book...that is the correct expression, no?"

I smiled and nodded, and he glanced behind him as Soval and another Vulcan came out of the chambers down the hall. They approached us, Soval giving me a knowing glance. I nodded minutely back.

"Minister, ambassador," V'las murmured as they stopped. "I was just complimenting the major on her excellent work."

The other Vulcan glanced at me, his blue-gray eyes friendly and welcoming. "Yes, you're the MACO Soval told us about. Minister Kuvak, major," he said, offering his hand. I shook it, then saluted him.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, major, but I fear I have other matters to attend to. Though I hope to meet you again some day soon," V'las said, nodding to me and departing with Kuvak.

I looked at Soval, and he raised both eyebrows at me, his expression pensive. Tovek, who had been lurking in the background the entire time, came up to me.

"Well, that was interesting," I muttered to them. Tovek smiled at me.

"The administrator was impressed with you, major," he said softly. "Not many can boast the same."

I nodded as we walked back to the shuttle. That afternoon, Tovek bid his family farewell, and we returned to the Vulcan ship that would take us back to Earth. I was ready to go home.


	9. Harbinger and Hatred

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. 09sasha, thanks again for that review! Ok, now take a breath ;). I am not doing "Regeneration". You'll see about the Expanse episodes below (you really think Natalia's going to bail out on him?). As for V'las, you'll see. He is interested in her, but not like you think.**_

_**Bina, honey, thank you for the honest feedback. Soval isn't perfect, and I think there he just let it slip that he wants to know her better (I mean, he does, right?). And V'las is a total player, but don't we just love the bad boys? Your feedback is important to me, and I'll make sure Natalia can fail.**_

_**tahmtahm, he does have his head wrapped around his predicament. He's just not sure what to do about it, nor does he want to admit it to her. And V'las...you'll see. Thanks for reviewing.**_

I flopped down on my bed in my apartment, exhausted. Too much travel in too little time had taken it out of me, and I was glad Soval was allowing me a day off tomorrow so I could recuperate. Tovek had explained to him that I wasn't used to this much space travel, and my internal clock was now way off. It was mid-morning here on Earth, but I was still running on Andorian time, and it felt like the middle of the night for me. I gradually fell asleep, curled up in a ball, still in my uniform, grateful for what little rest I was going to catch.

_I was lying on my bed in my apartment, but the lights were off and it was dim outside. Twilight hung outside the window, and the stars were starting to appear in the sky. I smiled and went to the window._

"_So how was Vulcan, my dear?"_

_I turned and shook my head at Q, suddenly aware this was a dream._

"_Lovely," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. Q was lounging on my bed, a smirk on his face._

"_Once again, you make amends with that rusty old tin pot. Looks like you get to hold on to him after all."_

_I sighed and sat in my chair. "Enough of that, Q. I have a question."_

"_Ask away," he said cheerfully. I glanced at him._

"_What does V'las see in me? Why did he want to meet me?"_

_Q laughed. "And here I was expecting you to ask 'does the ambassador love me' or 'is there any hope for us'. Ah, you never cease to amaze me, my dear. As for the administrator, he finds your talents attractive and he'll want to put them to good use. If I were you, I would tread lightly around V'las. He's not a patient man, and won't make any exception for you."_

_He raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers. "Wait!" I said. He paused._

"_If this is a dream, and I know I'm dreaming, does that mean I can do whatever I want now?"_

_He smirked. "You may do whatever you wish, Natalia. Soar like the eagle, swim in the deepest ocean, summon whomever you wish and confess all your dark secrets to them," he ended sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light._

_I turned back to the window and gazed out toward the bay._

"_Soval," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Come here."_

"_Natalia?"_

_I turned to him and smiled, reaching out to him. He frowned and glanced at my hand, then took it and __pulled me close._

"_I finally found you," he murmured, burying his nose in my hair. "But this is a dream..."_

"_Then it's the best dream I've ever had," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. "Oh, mi amor, mi vida, mi alma, mi corazon..." I wasn't sure why, but suddenly I was speaking Spanish, perhaps a random remnant of my high school days._ _Soval frowned down at me._

"_I don't understand you," he whispered. "What are you saying?"_

"_Don't you know by now?" I said desperately, holding him close. He breathed in sharply and lifted my chin._

"_Ashal-veh," he murmured, stroking my cheek with two fingers. It was my turn to frown._

"_What does that mean?" I whispered. He shook his head and leaned in close..._

I awoke with a gasp and waited for that deep part of me to stop throbbing before I got up. It was nearly 1300 hours, and my stomach was growling. I decided to go out and find something to eat. There was a sandwich shop not two blocks from my apartment, and I stopped there and bought a grilled cheese sandwich. Then I roamed the streets of Sausalito, trying to wake up.

I pondered the dream, how real it had felt. I sat down on a park bench and went over the dream in my head. _My love, my life, my soul, my heart..._I had whispered those words to Soval, and oddly enough, he didn't know what I was saying. I would have thought he would have immediately understood me, but on the other hand, he had said something in Vulcan that went completely over my head. _Ashal-veh_...I would have to ask Tovek sometime what that meant, or if it was even a real word.

The communications device at my hip beeped, and I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"_Natalia, this is Tovek. Did I wake you?_"

"Not at all, I'm outside my apartment. What can I do for you?"

"_Would you escort me to the library?_"

"Sure thing. I'll be right there."

I picked up Tovek at the gate and glanced at the paper in his hands.

"So, why the library?"

"Soval wants this translated, and the universal translator in the compound is malfunctioning today. And the ambassador thought I could use some fresh air today, a sentiment I agree with."

I looked closer at the paper and saw only a few words written on it. "At least its not very long."

"No, only five words."

"Weird that the computer couldn't handle it."

Tovek nodded. "It was strange. The translator was working fine this morning."

"Weird," I murmured as we came to the steps of the building. The library, Tovek told me, had been constructed only about twenty years ago, and everything was stored both electronically and in books. I decided while Tovek was researching his project, I would look my "Vulcan" word up in the dictionary and see what came of it. Odds were it didn't even exist.

"Natalia," he whispered as we walked down the rows of books. "Do you recognize this language? The library computers aren't very good about recognizing a language when they have so little to go by."

I took the paper from him and read the words. My heart stopped beating.

_Mi amor, mi vida, mi alma, mi corazon._

"Tovek," I gasped, clutching the paper tightly. He frowned.

"Are you all right?"

I hid my surprise and nodded. "I'm fine. You don't need to look this up, I can translate it for you."

His eyes brightened. "What does it say?"

"My love, my life, my soul, my heart."

He tilted his head. "Interesting." He was silent as we walked out of the library, but before we reached the compound, I turned to him.

"Is _ashal-veh _a word in Vulcan?"

He stopped and turned to me. "Yes. Where did you hear that?"

"I thought I heard it in a dream. What does it mean?"

"Darling," Tovek replied, walking on. I followed him, ready to call on Q the moment I got back to my apartment.

"Ok, Q," I muttered once I was alone again. "What'd you do, share my dream with Soval?"

I heard him laugh. "You wanted a realistic portrayal of him, didn't you?" He appeared on my chair, lounging as if he hadn't a care in the world. I scowled.

"I guess so, but you could have warned me before I started reciting love poetry to him in Spanish! Where did that come from, anyway?"

He shrugged. "Your dream, not mine," he muttered casually. "I'm starting to think you go along too easily with everything he says. You forgive his every mistake like you're God or something!"

I blushed. "I do not!"

"He accuses you of flippant disregard for your duties on Andoria, and you let it go like its nothing? Challenge him more, Natalia. Let him see your point of view. Otherwise, he'll be able to get everything he wants from you without a fight, and let me assure you, that's boring," he said, rolling his eyes at my hurt expression. "Oh, don't give me that look. Stop being such an angel and be Natalia. Allow yourself to fail."

He disappeared in a flash of light, and I sat down on the bed and pondered his words.

…

It was barely 0400 when the communications device on my bedside table started beeping. I snapped out of my sleep and picked it up.

"Hello?" I croaked, then cleared my throat.

"_Natalia, its urgent that you come get us immediately,_" Tovek said. I told him I would be right there, and after throwing on some clothes, brushing my teeth and running some fingers through my hair, I headed out into the dark streets. No one was out this early in the morning except for a couple of cats and the occasional bird. Dawn had yet to creep over the horizon, and the city seemed to be breathing in and out, still clinging to the last few hours of sleep.

I wandered what was so urgent that I had to go get the Vulcans at 4 in the morning. They had never gotten me up this early, not even when things were fairly urgent, such as returning Ambassador V'lar to Vulcan or the destruction of P'Jem. I had a horrible feeling in my gut about this.

Tovek and Soval were both wide awake, and they seemed restless as I walked up.

"What's going on?"

Soval shook his head. "You will hear at the briefing at Command. Come."

He set us off at an urgent pace, and we arrived at Command to whispers and worried looks. I was starting to get really worried, and the dark look on Soval's face wasn't helping matters. The night shift was still in place, and they gave my charges dark glances as we moved to the turbolifts. Admiral Forrest met us outside his office, then ushered us in; he stood behind his desk.

"So it's true, ambassador?"

Soval nodded solemnly. "The report you received this morning was correct. Several Earth satellites and the Vulcan ship _D'Var _saw the alien probe and its attack. Our sensors have confirmed that the probe cut a swath into the surface from Florida to Venezuela. Have you maintained contact with authorities in that area?"

"Commander Williams is monitoring communications now. He'll have a more thorough report in a few hours. But I doubt there's much more information to gather. Our only question now is who would do this?"

"There is no record of this species in our databanks. The design of the probe is foreign to us. However, my people have been gathering the remains of the probe and will bring them here to Command."

The admiral was quiet for a moment. "Did the Vulcan ships say how big a ditch the probe made?"

Soval sighed. "They reported they could see the ditch from orbit."

I closed my eyes. So an alien probe had attacked Earth, cutting a huge ditch from somewhere in Florida all the way down to Venezuela. I didn't need a report to tell me that that was a lot of people dead. And we didn't even know why.

The grief that I knew I should be feeling hadn't sunk in yet. I didn't think it would until I could see the damage for myself, or until I saw the look on someone's face when they heard the news that someone they knew had been killed. This wasn't real yet.

And yet, I felt tears prick my eyes anyway, and I looked down and composed myself. My throat was tight and my hands were shaking slightly. Tovek noticed and moved closer to me.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded, and he gave me a concerned glance before focusing on the ambassador once more.

I was ready to leave with the ambassador when the meeting came to a close, but the admiral asked me to stay.

"You're on high alert, major. Although I hope it doesn't come to it, people might start attacking the Vulcans."

I nodded and straightened. "They're safe with me, sir."

He smiled soberly, then frowned. "Did you have anyone in Florida?"

"No, sir, all my family are in West Virginia."

He nodded. "And you?" I continued.

"No...my family's here. I think my brother-in-law might have a friend who lived in Miami, but Miami wasn't hit. I just hope he stayed home today."

I nodded and he dismissed me. Tovek, Soval and I walked back to the compound, and I saw out of the corner of my eye that Soval turned to me, as if to say something. I turned to him.

"I'm glad none of my family live in Florida," I said quietly. Soval nodded, perhaps in relief. "But I know what its like to lose someone for no reason."

Thoughts of the day my mother died came back to me, and I blinked away my tears. A drunk driver had collided with her vehicle on her way home from a late night at work. She died instantly, but that didn't take away the pain of losing her.

"I know this is a very lofty hope, but I sincerely hope no one argued down there before the probe hit."

Tovek turned to me. "What do you mean by that?"

"My mother and I argued that morning when she dropped me off at school. The last thing I said to her was 'see you when you get home', but still...we didn't exactly part on good terms. If I could go back and do it over again..."

I stopped before I lost it and walked on. Soval was staring at me, but I avoided his gaze.

"But that taught me a lesson. I distinctly remember telling my brother I loved him every time we parted, and that was the last thing I said to him before he died. I guess my mother knew I loved her very much, but it's not the same as just saying it."

I shook my head and stopped talking, not wanting to discuss the matter further. People would be waking up soon and would learn of the tragedy, and I needed to be on my toes lest my fellow humans take out their grief on the Vulcans. I still doubted that Soval was in any danger, but one of the other Vulcans, one that no one really knew...I moved closer to Tovek and lightly touched his shoulder.

"You need to be on the lookout. Humans are unpredictable when something like this happens."

"We are aware of the danger, Ms. Romano," Soval said. "But I wonder if people in this area have seen you guarding us for so long that they associate you with the Vulcan Consulate. If so, you may be in danger as well. They may see you as a collaborator and take out their grief and anger on you."

I frowned and looked to the ground. The thought that I was almost a part of the Vulcans here in Sausalito hadn't occurred to me; I was more concerned with their safety, as xenophobia was bound to set in soon.

"I'll be on my guard, ambassador." Dawn was creeping over the tops of the trees, and I had to suppress a yawn. We reached the gate.

"Go home and get some sleep, Ms. Romano," Soval said, nodding to me. "We'll contact you this afternoon."

I nodded and returned to my apartment.

…

It was about a week later when I was called to the compound around 1800 hours. Soval didn't go to Command today; he would, however, resume discussions tomorrow over _Enterprise's _proposed mission. They were taking a break today, allowing Command to examine the pilot's pod more closely and to rethink their arguments. Soval was reluctant to let Archer lead his ship into the Expanse, as he felt the mission foolish and impulsive. I thought the exact opposite, and told Soval so on our way back to the compound.

"_Sure, we need to proceed with caution, but if there's any chance of finding these Xindi, I'd like Starfleet to get on it."_

_He frowned at me. "Archer's story is highly implausible. Do you honestly believe time travel is possible?"_

"_I believe a lot of things are possible. I don't know about time travel, but this seems like the best chance we've got."_

"_Collecting valid evidence and coming to a logical conclusion would be the best response to this."_

"_And what then? Sit and wait for a bigger weapon to come and find us?"_

_Soval stopped and stared at me. "I do not wish to argue with you over this."_

"_Who said this was an argument? We're debating."_

_He gave me an odd look, then walked on. Tovek was staring at me like I was ludicrous._

"_Archer's mission has probably been very trying. I wonder if he is in complete control of his faculties."_

_I had to bite back an insult. "What about two functional scanners reading the quantum date in the opposite direction?"_

_Soval didn't answer. "I still do not believe his story, and I do believe his plan of action is irrational."_

"_Maybe so," I conceded. "But consider this, ambassador. We are one planet in a sea of millions. It became apparent to us one hundred years ago that we're not alone. There are a lot of civilizations out there, and not everyone wants to be our friend. There are technologies and powers we don't understand, that we won't understand for a very long time. It's a big universe, ambassador. Anything can happen."_

"_That is an astounding over-simplification of a much more complex problem. And this 'big universe', as you put it, abides by logical rules that can be predicted and anticipated. Without logic, we would be lost."_

"_So you're saying it's the time travel portion of his story that you're having trouble believing."_

"_Exactly."_

"_I guess I can understand that, but then again, there may be technology out there that makes time travel possible. We know so little about our galaxy, ambassador."_

"_When you don't know about a people, it's best to listen to the people who do know."_

_I turned to him, frowning._

"_You said that to Archer in your defense two years ago."_

"_Do the Vulcans have a better explanation?"_

_Soval was silent for a minute. "And here I believed you could see reason..." he muttered to himself. I raised my eyebrows._

"_You believe I am irrational, ambassador?"_

_He frowned at me. "Not at all. You are very rational for your species. But today you seem reluctant to listen."_

"_I am listening. I'm also presenting a different point of view."_

"_Perhaps there is no convincing you in this matter."_

"_I guess you're right. Let's agree to disagree and leave it at that."_

_He quirked an eyebrow at me, then nodded._

Soval was standing at the gate, talking in a low voice to a gray-haired, middle-aged Vulcan. The ambassador turned at my approach.

"Major, I'd like you to escort Dr. Fer'at to the hanger, please."

I nodded, and Soval retreated into the compound after nodding in farewell. I turned to Fer'at and saluted him, and he returned the gesture.

"So you're Major Natalia Romano," he said softly as we got under way. I nodded.

"In the flesh." I glanced around at the mostly-empty street. People were staying home for the most part since the Xindi attack.

"Soval says you believe in time travel," he said after a while. I snorted.

"I don't know what to believe at this point."

Fer'at shrugged. "Perhaps time travel is possible. I'm no theorist, just a doctor."

We were walking along a row of stores and restaurants, and I saw a man up ahead, leaning in a doorway and staring at the two of us as we came down the street. He glared at me and walked down a stairway to a bar below ground level. I tightened my grip on my gun, ignored him and walked on.

"Earth has suffered a horrific attack," Fer'at murmured at my reaction. "Not all are understanding, and I'm sure by now xenophobia is rather rampant."

"I hope it's not. The Vulcans couldn't have done anything to prevent this attack...well, maybe they could have done some, but still, just because you're an alien doesn't make you guilty."

He nodded, and I continued. "Now, if you prevent us from finding this other weapon on time...then I feel people would be perfectly justified in blaming the Vulcans."

"I hope it does not come to that."

We turned to small talk for the rest of the journey, and Fer'at asked me to stay in the area, as his mission on _Enterprise _wouldn't take more than an hour. I perused the racks of a bookstore a few streets over, but didn't find anything that appealed to me. I was killing time, and as I read the back of a fantasy novel, I heard the device on my hip beep. I answered and went to fetch Fer'at.

He seemed a tad agitated when I retrieved him from the shuttle, but if he was irritated, he didn't let anything on. We walked in silence back to the transport.

Night was falling fast by the time we reached Sausalito, and a cool spring wind blew in from the bay. I shivered, but I noticed that Fer'at's hands were trembling. I frowned.

"You ok?"

"I am...unused to the cold."

I stopped, took off my jacket and handed it to him. "Here, you need it more than me."

He shook his head. "It is not so far to the compound. I will be fine."

"I'm not doing this to be an angel or anything, I'm doing it for your health and well-being. That's my main priority."

With a sigh, he accepted my jacket.

"There. Now don't you feel better?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Your desire to protect me is admirable, but unnecessary. I would adapt to the cold."

"Just call this an exercise in empathy, or a random act of kindness, whatever. Just don't forget to give that back to me when we reach the compound, ok?"

He bowed his head, and we hurried on. It could have just been the chill, but the hairs on the back of my head were beginning to stand on end. Fear crept into my heart, and I got the distinct impression that we were being watched.

"Fer'at," I muttered as low as I could. He turned to me.

"Don't look my way. Do you get the feeling we're being followed?"

He paused and listened. "I hear footsteps, forty meters behind us and closing."

I pulled out my phaser and set it to stun, then gripped it tight to my body.

"How soon will they reach us?" I murmured, turning my head slightly. Even I could hear the footsteps now.

"Approximately fifteen seconds."

I breathed in slow and prepared myself to move. With a nod to Fer'at, I stopped and turned around to face our assailant.

We were standing right outside the light of a streetlamp, and as I looked back past the light into the darkness, I felt a thrill of fear. I could see a dark figure on the other side of the light, their silhouette lit up slightly by the streetlamp. I gripped my phaser tight and reached another hand behind me. Fer'at, rather than let me touch him, got the message and moved behind me. Once again, I was the shield between a Vulcan and a threat, and the figure skirted the light and came toward us.

"I might as well kill you too, if you're stupid enough to protect those bastards."

The man's voice was low and guttural, and it cracked as he spoke, as if he were struggling to keep his emotions in. I heard raw anger, grief and regret in his voice, and it pained me.

"You want to kill us? Why?" I asked calmly, trying to sound sympathetic and not terrified like I truly was. He laughed, but the sound was hollow.

"You think you're the best damn thing to hit this planet, don't you? Us humans are nothing compared to you."

"Actually, I-"

"Shut up," I hissed to Fer'at, stepping toward the man. "Go on. Why?"

He breathed in. "You think you're so untouchable. Wait until your family gets killed, then we'll see, won't we?"

"Look, I understand you're frustrated and angry and hurt...but this is not the way to deal with it."

"Oh, I see the pompous bastards have rubbed off on you," he sneered. I saw a flash of steel, and I tensed, anticipating his strike.

"Like you would even know how I _feel_!" he screamed, gesturing wildly. The knife glittered in the light of the yellow streetlamp. "And the Vulcans," he snickered, "aren't even capable of emotion."

"Listen to me," I said softly, stepping closer against my better judgment. "Ask yourself this: do you really want to do this? I've been where you've been. I been to the edge."

He laughed. "Liar," he spat. "How about you shut up?"

"I've been to the point where you're five seconds away from doing something you're gonna regret. I was five seconds away from jumping off that cliff. My whole family was dead, I had nothing to lose."

My voice cracked, and the man must have heard the sincerity in my voice. He paused.

"Why didn't you jump?" His voice didn't sting as much as he asked that question. I sighed.

"Someone talked me out of it. And in my heart of hearts, I didn't want to do it. So I ask you again: do you really want to do this?"

He was frozen, knife still in hand. I stepped closer, close enough to make out some of his features. His eyes were sunken deep, and he had stubble on his chin. The rest of his face was in shadow.

"Give me the knife," I said slowly, gently, reaching out my hand. My fingertips were inches from his trenchcoat.

For a moment, I thought he might actually obey my request, but then suddenly things went very wrong.

I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, and I looked down to see his knife protruding from my diaphragm. He twisted the knife, causing a strangled gasp to escape my throat, then he yanked the blade out. I fell to my knees, the phaser forgotten at my feet, my hands clutched tight around my stomach.

I heard another cry and a gasp, and I looked up through tear-filled eyes to see Fer'at, a green gash on his cheek, holding off the man with one hand while reaching for his communications device with the other. My senses momentarily returned to me as the adrenaline pumped through my blood, and I reached for the phaser and aimed.

The man crumpled to the ground, stunned, and I doubled over in pain. I could barely see through my tears, and already my undershirt was stained with blood. Fer'at took my jacket off his shoulders and pressed the cloth to my wound in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, that was stupid," I breathed. "You ok?"

I gritted my teeth and tried to focus, but I felt light-headed and dizzy. I leaned against Fer'at, who was supporting me at this point, and I heard the chirp of his comm device.

"Fer'at to Soval, Major Romano has been attacked. Please send a medical team immediately to our location..."

He started giving directions, and the darkness closed in over my eyes. I thought I heard Soval's voice on the other line, but I didn't understand...

"_Tell her to stay calm. I'll be right there._"

I blacked out.

…

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was that my abdomen no longer felt like it was on fire. I considered that a good thing. Next, I noticed that the room was very warm, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. My throat was dry and my limbs felt like lead, but I opened my eyes.

I quickly glanced to my left and to my right, and my scan of the immediate vicinity revealed that Ambassador Soval, and no one else, was sitting at my bedside, reading a worn-out book. I sighed and closed my eyes again, then shifted. I immediately stopped when I felt a sting of pain in my stomach.

"You should stay still," Soval said gently, putting the book down. "Your injuries were quite extensive."

I sighed again and let a tear run down my cheek. "Please tell me Fer'at is ok," I croaked. Soval got up and sat down on the side of my bed, then carefully pulled me up into a sitting position. He handed me a glass of water, which I drank gratefully. Then he gently lowered me back down and sat in his chair.

"He sustained minor injuries, which our doctor has already healed. He is well," Soval answered, setting the empty glass of water on the bedside table.

"I was so stupid," I murmured. "I'm a MACO, not a counselor."

"It was a valiant attempt on your part," Soval said softly. "And it is very telling that you chose to try diplomacy and empathy before resorting to violence. But I agree that you should have disabled him before he had the chance to attack you."

"Exactly. Should of shot the man when I realized he only had a knife." I sighed and leaned further into my pillow. "How long am I going to stay like this?"

"The doctor has determined that it would be best if we not move you for at least two more days," he said, sounding oddly pleased. I frowned. "You'll be staying with us until you're recovered. You can resume your duties in a week, if you feel up to it."

He was quiet for a moment longer. "Admiral Forrest will be by later to talk to you. He is eager to discuss not only this incident, but your future with us."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "All right. I'll deal with whatever repercussions he deems necessary."

"I doubt he will punish you severely, Ms. Romano. Despite your lapse in judgment, Fer'at was unharmed, and the man has been incarcerated."

"Well that's a good thing," I whispered, my eyes drooping.

"You should rest, Natalia," he murmured, and I felt his warm hand over mine. I sighed, feeling a twinge of contentment as his thumb caressed the top of my wrist. I fell back into a dreamless sleep, the warmth of his hand of the room lulling me back to the darkness.

…

"We've been in contact with General Casey since the incident occurred. He said this would go on your record as a lapse of judgment, but he commended you for your quick action. He felt it was unnecessary to give anything further than a reprimand for this, since you're obviously paying the price. However, we cannot deny the fact that Fer'at was injured, and as you insist, you should have disabled the attacker sooner. We appreciate that you tried diplomacy, but in such situations, force is sometimes the best response."

I nodded. I was sitting up in bed, and Admiral Forrest stood at the foot of my bed with Soval and Tovek behind him. The admiral was reading notes off a PADD.

"General Casey recommended that, despite this incident, you be transferred to _Enterprise _to aid them in their mission and direct the MACOs. However, it will ultimately be your decision."

I bowed my head. "I'm honored that the general believes I am ready for such a responsibility, but in all honesty, I believe Major Hayes would be a better officer to lead the MACOs on _Enterprise_. He's a fine officer."

"Major, you're only human. You make mistakes, and will continue to make them throughout your life. Don't let fear hold you back from seizing the moment."

"If this incident has taught me anything, it would be that the Vulcan Consulate needs me more than ever. I will not make this mistake again. I realize I'm not perfect, and I don't try to be, but I will do my best to protect the Vulcans here in Sausalito. I feel my talents are best served here, with Ambassador Soval and his staff."

The admiral nodded. "Then I will inform General Casey of your decision and pass along your recommendation. This will go down as a formal reprimand on your record, major."

I nodded. "As it should."

Forrest sighed. "It is good to see that you're on the road to recovery, major. Once you're back on your feet, you may resume your duties."

With a nod to Soval, he left the infirmary, and I slumped into the pillows. Tovek gave me a sympathetic look, but left when the ambassador said something to him in Vulcan. Soval came forward, and I was aware that the two of us were alone again. He looked pleased, and I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Your loyalty...honors and pleases me, Natalia. I am truly fortunate to have someone like you."

I bit my lip. "In all candor, I don't feel like I deserve much praise right now."

He shook his head. "If that is how you feel, then I will not praise you. Not now, anyway. I want you to rest, to be ready to work again as soon as possible. Your replacement, while competent, does not debate nearly as well as you."

I smiled despite myself, and instead of leaving like Tovek, he sat in the chair next to my bed and drew the book he had been reading out of his robes.

"Have you read Surak's writings, Natalia?"

I shook my head, and he tilted his head. "I believe you will find them interesting and engaging. I want you to rest, and I will read."

"Sounds like a plan." I leaned back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling, ready to be back at work, ready to prove myself once more. Although it seemed Soval was willing to stand at my side in this, I wasn't quite ready to forgive myself for my stupid mistakes. I thought I was perfect, a superwoman who knew everything about Vulcans and the world I lived in. But this incident was like a smack in the face. No military officer wanted any formal reprimands on their record, that I knew. But I felt I deserved it, as a permanent reminder that just because I had knowledge of the future didn't mean I was a god. Q was right, I had to allow myself to fail; otherwise, how would I truly know how to succeed?


	10. Implosion and Ignition

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Bina, I'll try and work that in here, but I'm not sure how to. But I'll do my best.**_

_**tahmtahm, thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you caught that. Poor Soval's gonna have to censor himself now. ;) Or maybe not. ;D**_

_**09sasha, thanks for reviewing. Yeah, moving her into the embassy would only deepen the association, so no, that was not an option. But for this chapter...hehehe (rubs hands wickedly).**_

Thankfully, no one attacked my Vulcan charges over the next five months. The people around us were tense, but now that _Enterprise _was on its way to find the Xindi weapon, humans felt there was at least some hope that we wouldn't be destroyed.

Soval remained on Earth, monitoring the scarce reports _Enterprise_ was able to send, and it seemed every day that passed, he grew more pensive.

But despite _Enterprise's _efforts, even when they found where the weapon was being built, it still wasn't enough.

I was called very early to the compound, and I could feel the tension in the air like a heavy fog. Soval immediately set off toward Command with Tovek and I at his heels. Admiral Forrest ushered us in the minute we arrived at his office, and his face was pale. I cringed inwardly.

"Admiral, you should begin evacuation procedures. You have less than 6 hours before the Xindi arrive."

I felt the blood rush from my face. So was this the end of my story?

"Many people will not want to leave. Some of us want to stand by Earth, even if it means our death," the admiral said firmly.

"That is illogical. You should evacuate as many people from Earth as you can, harbor them aboard Vulcan ships if you must. If Earth survives this attack, we will return your people here, and life will go on. But if Earth is destroyed, then at least some of your people will have survived, and you can start anew somewhere else." Soval was visibly worried, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Do you think there's time?"

"Of course, otherwise I would not suggest this to you. Maxwell," he said, his voice getting low. I shared a glance with Tovek. "Do not let human pride prevent you from saving your people!" Soval said, his voice rising. "Start the coordination effort. I will do what I can to help you. Go!"

At Soval's command, Admiral Forrest rushed out of the office and down the hall to the conference room, presumably to contact Earth security and start the evacuation process. Panic threatened to overwhelm me as the reality of the situation crashed down on me, but I felt Tovek slip his hand in mine and squeeze, and I felt minutely calmer. Still, I clutched tight to my weapon as Soval, Tovek and I rushed back to the compound and starting working from there. Tovek and I began contacting major Earth cities and passed on the notice, and they agreed to begin their own evacuation procedures as soon as possible. Soval contacted the Vulcan Consulates in Berlin and Canberra and instructed them to beam aboard the Vulcan ships in orbit. I took a moment to glance out the window, and the streets were a mess. People were rushing everywhere, ignoring the announcement speakers that were roaming the streets and encouraging people to proceed to San Francisco and the hangers there.

I tore my gaze away and continued down the list, breathing in and out, trusting that somehow, everything would be ok.

Oh, I was wrong.

We had thirty minutes, probably less, before the weapon was due to arrive, and a shuttle craft had appeared in the courtyard to whisk the ambassador and his staff away to safety. Tovek pulled me aboard, and Soval ordered the pilot to head for Command. We arrived in two minutes, and Soval and I ran inside.

The building was practically empty, but when we reached the admiral's office, we found Commander Williams and Admiral Forrest still in contact with _Enterprise_, still coordinating last-minute evacuation procedures, still standing by Earth when all hope seemed lost.

"Maxwell?"

Forrest turned and shook his head at Soval. "I know what you're going to say, ambassador. The answer is no. Earth still needs people to stand by her, even now."

"You can still coordinate your efforts from orbit, Max," Soval said, almost pleading. "You have a wife and family who depend on you."

I almost saw tears shining in the admiral's eyes, and I felt like crying myself. My planet was falling to pieces all around me, and the Xindi hadn't even attacked us yet.

"It's time to leave," the ambassador continued, stepping forward. The admiral shook his head.

"A captain goes down with his ship, and us human have to stay by our world. My wife understands this."

"This is futile, admiral. Leave now before it's too late."

"I'm staying, Soval," Forrest insisted. "There are still humans trying to escape, and I will coordinate their efforts until the very last minute."

Soval shook his head. "Stubborn human pride," he murmured, retreating to my side. "I will miss you, Max."

"It's been an honor serving with you, Soval. Peace and long life."

The ambassador saluted him and Commander Williams, and the admiral turned to me. "You keep him out of trouble for me, will you?"

"Aye, sir," I replied, nearly choking on the words. He stepped forward and invited me into his arms, and I gave him a bear hug.

"You were like a father to me," I whispered. "One I could look up to and respect. I'll miss you too, admiral."

He nodded at me, his eyes shining with tears, and he turned to Soval. He took my hand and put it in Soval's, then put his hand over our joined hands.

"You take care of her, Soval," the admiral said firmly. The ambassador glanced down at our hands, then at the admiral, then nodded resolutely.

"You have my word, Max."

He didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me back to the shuttle, and we lifted off and joined a Vulcan ship in orbit. Tovek took over, holding my hand as he led me to my quarters. I looked out the window and noted that the portal didn't face Earth, rather, it looked out to the stars. I saw several shuttles pass us by, headed to the waiting convoys and starships that would hopefully take them to safety. I felt the floor tremble slightly, and I collapsed onto the bed.

Tovek seemed torn as to what to do, but finally he settled on taking me in his arms and rocking me back and forth like I was a child, and I admitted it helped. At this point, I was sobbing uncontrollably, knowing I was leaving my planet and two of my new family members behind. I wandered if I would ever see West Virginia again, or see the bay in San Francisco.

My psuedo-grandfather held me close for about an hour, until the door chimed. Tovek called them in and let me go.

Soval walked in the door, looking positively frazzled, and he dismissed Tovek with a short command in Vulcan. I watched him go with tear-filled eyes, feeling empty almost, lost without his warmth surrounding me. But once the door closed, Soval strode up to me without further ado and gathered me into his arms, holding me tighter than I thought possible. He was shaking, almost as much I was, and I was too caught up in my grief and gratitude to notice that he nuzzled his nose into my hair and lightly kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Natalia," he breathed, squeezing me tighter, "how you must hate me."

"What do you mean?" I managed to get out between my racking sobs.

"I failed you. I failed Earth and I failed the alliance that has existed for a hundred years. I don't blame you if you hate me," he murmured into my hair. I sighed and leaned into him.

"I don't know what to feel. I don't know..."

He held me as the tears streamed down my face, and I wasn't sure how, but we ended up on the bed, with him leaning against the headboard, and me lying on him. I was so exhausted that the intimacy of the situation didn't even compute for me; all I could feel was warmth and his strong chest rising and falling. At one point, he pulled me up and undid my jacket, then slipped it off my body and threw it aside. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Do you trust me?"

I sighed contently and murmured out an affirmative.

His warm hands slowly sneaked under my undershirt up to the middle of my back, and his fingers pressed hard into my back; my eyes snapped open as I gasped in pain. I felt new tears spring into my eyes. His soft lips brushed my ear as he leaned down again.

"Forgive me for not warning you," he said softly. "It will be over momentarily."

For another thirty seconds or so, his fingers dug into my back, but then he released me and I collapsed into him. The tension in my shoulders was gone, and he moved down to my lower back. I couldn't remember how long or where on my body he continued to press, all I knew was that the tension in my body was melting away. I felt so tired, yet strangely relaxed and contented as he finished, and the warmth of his arms around me and his chest beneath mine was lulling me to sleep. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes open...

…

My bed was incredibly warm, and it was rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Then I realized I was not lying on a bed, per say, and last night came flooding back to me. I closed my eyes tighter against the tears, but the pain was eased by the memory of his warmth and his gentleness. I would have to ask Soval what he did to my back to make me fall asleep so easily, because the sleep I had fallen into had been divine. I hadn't felt so well-rested in years.

One of his arms was draped across my back perpendicular to the base of my spine. His other hand was stroking my back in steady rhythm, up and down. I found it soothing, but suddenly the sheer intimacy of the moment came crashing down on me, and my eyes snapped open.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable," he began, but I pushed up off his chest and shook my head at him.

"Thank you," I whispered, laying a hand on his shoulder and trying to express with my eyes how much his actions meant to me. I could see grief deep down in his eyes, and I felt tears blur my vision.

"Earth was destroyed, wasn't it?" I breathed. He nodded slowly.

"Perhaps 5 million of your people escaped, but the Xindi are hunting them now," Soval said, his voice hollow. I bowed my head and let the tears stream down my face. He was silent, letting me grieve, but finally I looked up at him and saw him watching me with almost-dead eyes. His hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach out to me, but had then thought better of it. But the reality was his touch grounded me, made me feel less like this was some unreal hallucination. I reached for him instead, and he caught my hand and used it to pull me close. I was glad he understood that touch was what I needed right now, not words, and the feelings that rose up in me as he commenced rubbing my back...they were a confusing, albeit enjoyable alternative to my grief.

"What of your dreams now, Natalia?" he murmured. "What room is there for multilateralism in a universe like this?"

I frowned into his chest. "I don't know...I don't know where to go from here."

"Tovek has been in contact with his family, and they are willing to take you in, if you so wish."

"What about humanity?"

"They will find a place to stay. _Enterprise _and Admiral Gardner discussed Ceti Alpha V as a possible colony location."

He held me tighter. "I promised Admiral Forrest that I would take care of you, and in all candor, I don't see how I can do that if I leave you on Ceti Alpha. I know you would rather not abandon your people, but consider this: I do wish to repay you, not only for my failure, but for your service these last two and a half years. I urge you," he lightly cupped my face, and his warm thumb brushed away a few of my tears, "I beg you...return with us to Vulcan. You saved my life once, and your life is now my responsibility. I owe it to you to make that life as good as I can."

I closed my eyes, aware that his hands had slipped down to my shoulders. "You and Tovek are all I have left," I whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw that his eyes were shining with hope. "Is that a yes?"

I leaned back into him and nodded into his chest. "I don't want to abandon my family."

His arms were warm as they held me to his body. "I am pleased with your decision. I'll inform Tovek later. In the meantime, there are things I need to attend to, but I will return tonight."

I looked up at him with a frown. His eyes gleamed. "Neuropressure did wonders for you last night. It would be irresponsible of me to let you succumb to insomnia. I will give you another session tonight."

I smiled despite myself. "Lucky me," I said sincerely.

"I trust you _did _sleep well last night?" he murmured, his hand drifting up to caress the top of my spine. I sighed and leaned into him.

"It was heavenly. And dreamless, thank God."

He pressed me a little harder than was necessary. "I would not have you experiencing nightmares over the Xindi attack."

"I'm afraid they might be inevitable. But it would be nice to keep them at bay until I've processed this some."

"Sleep induced by this method usually leads to dreamless sleep. Come...you should eat, and perhaps a hot shower would be advisable, to ease the pain," he said softly, pulling me out of bed. I nodded, my eyes filling with tears again, and I bowed my head and dashed them away. A warm hand lifted my chin.

"I do not know how to help you grieve, or how to alleviate your pain," he whispered, his thumb caressing my skin. "But if there's anything I can do for you, ask."

I nodded, and his eyes gleamed in slight satisfaction. "Take a shower. Tovek will be by in half an hour with some food. He will eat with you, if that is agreeable to you."

Again, I nodded, and he left me to my shower. It wasn't a water shower as I knew it, but rather the system relied on vibrations to remove dirt and sweat from one's skin. I wished I was in a stream of hot water, but I would have to be content with what I had. Water had been a valuable resource on Vulcan when the shower was invented, so the Vulcans invented something much more efficient. So I stood in the midst of the vibrations, my body almost humming with them as I rubbed the cleanser over my skin.

Alone with my thoughts, my mind drifted to yesterday, or was it months ago? It felt so long since the Xindi attack, like something out of a dream. Disjointed images floated to the surface of my mind.

_People running in the streets...shuttle-craft flying past my window...Admiral Forrest refusing to leave..._

I felt tears prick my eyes and I dashed them away, focusing on how to do my hair. I figured out what cleanser on the tiny shelf to use, and I started working that through my hair. I had kept it trimmed, but my hair now touched down in the middle of my back, and I thought it might be time to cut it, to save time and resources in my new home.

To prevent my mind from drifting back to that day, I focused instead on Soval. I imagined him holding me close again, his warm hands gliding over my back, and a small smile made my lips turn upward. It had felt so good to sleep in his arms, clutched tightly to his strong chest. And the way he had cupped my face when he begged me to return with him...I was afraid to go there. Underneath my grief, I now remembered a distinct rush of heat, an unmistakable desire to press my lips to his and never let go.

And now I was to live on Vulcan, with Tovek and his family, and I could only hope that Soval would be nearby. After everything we had been through, I didn't want him to abandon me, and besides, I could feel a spark that sent chills down my spine when he gazed into my eyes.

I finished my shower and got dressed in fresh clothes (Tovek had found some to loan to me, since all of my stuff no longer existed), then ran a brush through my hair. Tovek arrived five minutes later with some soup, which I accepted gratefully.

"Your hair has gotten long," he murmured after we had sat there in silence for ten minutes.

"I think I should cut it, don't you? It's a waste of time to wash this much hair, and besides, its becoming a drag. And your gravity will do enough of that when I get to Vulcan. I don't need the extra weight."

"Perhaps not," he said after a bite of soup. "But do not cut it too short, Natalia," he continued, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"Why not?"

"Long hair is a rarity among Vulcan women, and those brave enough to wear their hair long are considered...desirable."

"Brave enough?"

His look darkened. "I would rather not explain. But keeping your hair long will definitely help your cause."

"What cause is that, Tovek?"

He glanced up at me. "You are still in love with the ambassador, are you not?"

I nodded and blushed. "Keeping my hair long will attract him?" I snorted. "If he's not attracted to me by now, I might as well give up."

The gleam in Tovek's eyes brightened. "You underestimate yourself, Natalia. Soval was relieved and quite pleased that you agreed to come with us to Vulcan."

I stopped eating and put down my spoon. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"What am I saying?"

"That the ambassador is attracted to me."

He was silent, but I got the distinct impression that Tovek was pleased with me. I blushed at the thought, and suddenly I realized how blind I had been. Last night and this morning...had they really just been the ambassador extending a friendly gesture to his grieving guard?

"So what do you propose I do about it?"

Tovek quirked an eyebrow. "It's been nearly one hundred and fifty years since I've even come close to what you call 'courting'. I haven't the slightest idea what to do. And besides, Vulcan marriages are often arranged."

I frowned. "Is Soval married?"

He frowned at me. "If he was, he wouldn't treat you the way he does. His wife died several years ago."

"And he's been alone ever since?"

"Until you came along."

I blushed deeper, staring into my soup. I hastily took another bite.

"Keep in mind, Natalia...Soval partially blames himself for this tragedy. Regret is an unpleasant emotion, and one of the hardest to purge, as I'm sure you well know."

I nodded. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Soval would do anything to mitigate this regret. I doubt there is much he would refuse you."

This got my attention, and I looked up at him. "What _will_ he refuse me?"

He sighed. "Now that you have decided to live on Vulcan, I doubt any amount of pleading will convince him to let you live elsewhere. He intends to keep you close."

"Are you saying that he intends to...make a move soon?"

"Perhaps. You have suffered a great tragedy, as has he, and he probably finds it logical to pursue you. He would consider it sufficient payment for his supposed failure, to cater to your every whim, to make you happy."

I blushed again. "He doesn't have to do that, Tovek. Just being with him is enough for me."

"I thought you desired him."

I looked up. "I do! But he doesn't have to cater to my every whim to prove that he loves me." Once the words left my mouth, I stopped. "Does he really love me?"

Tovek's eyes were sad. "He is...very, veryfond of you."

"Is that a yes?"

He didn't reply, rather, he looked down at the table and took another bite of soup.

"How long?"

Tovek paused. "You made a deep impression on him when you fought Klaang. Ever since then he has become more and more fond of you. I saw the first glimpse of his desire when Arsheth took you. He was...greatly displeased. Finding you alive, and relatively unharmed...even I could feel his relief, and it was far deeper than my own."

I felt tears start to prick my eyes.

"He caught himself, saw how much of a danger you had become to him and his control. He tried to distance himself from you. I told him how hurt you were by his actions, and he relented, and tried to remain cautious. Further and further I watched him fall, until you saved him on Paan Mokar. There was no going back then. Secretly, he started conspiring to make you his, and has been ever so slowly acting on his plan ever since."

Tears streamed down my cheeks. "And you watched all this from the sidelines, and never told me?"

"I could not. It was his affair, and none of my business."

"But why tell me now?"

He sighed deeply. "I can tell he has made up his mind. He will make you his, very soon if I'm not mistaken. But there is something I must tell you, something that must remain secret."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. "You're talking about..."

He frowned at me. "You know of this?" he breathed.

"I know it is extremely private. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

He seemed relieved. "I will not ask how you know this. I do not want to know. Ever since his wife passed away, he has only gone through it once, and one of the embassy staff helped him through it. I believe that task must now fall to you."

"How long until his next Time?"

"Two years. There is time for you to get to know him better, for...Vulcan and human relations to...reach a better understanding."

I was quiet as we finished our soup. "So ever since Paan Mokar...he's wanted me?"

"He has wanted you for longer than that, Natalia. But your actions on Paan Mokar solidified his fixation."

"And ever since then, he's been conspiring to what, make me fall in love with him?"

"Precisely."

"Hasn't he figured out that I'm head over heels in love with him already?" I breathed.

Tovek almost smiled. "He would not allow himself to see it. In doing so, he has caused himself unnecessary pain, I believe...and you have loved him since the destruction of P'Jem?"

I nodded and took a drink of water. "Tell him to hurry up with his conspiring and get on with it already."

His tiny smile widened. "I will...hint that you are conducive to his plans. I have been hinting ever since your argument with him on Andoria that his cause was perhaps not so hopeless."

I raised my eyebrows. "You've been pushing him along?"

"In a manner of speaking," he murmured, the tiny smile but a shadow on his lips. I put my glass down and reached for his hand.

"Thank you for telling me this. He's coming back tonight, to do neuropressure. He gave me a session last night."

He put his hand in mine for a moment, and he looked pleased. "I have things I must tend to. Your adoption into my clan must be finalized, and I must inform my extended family."

I helped him stack our dishes back onto the tray he had brought in. "Soval has been lonely for a very long time," Tovek continued quietly. "It pleases me to have you here with us, more so that you are willing to mitigate his regret."

"I'm in love with him for who he is. He's compassionate, caring, intelligent...I even like that gruff exterior he puts on for public appearances."

I could see that Tovek was amused. "Get some rest, Natalia. Despite this, you still have much grieving to do."

I sighed. "I know. But having you and Soval here makes it much easier."

"It is agreeable to hear you say that. I will see you tomorrow," he said, departing with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

…

Tovek actually saw me later that afternoon, bearing a tome of Shakespearean plays, and I was perusing them now, trying not to think about when Soval would arrive and give me neuropressure. Tovek said he would hint that Soval should go ahead with his plan of making me his, and I was both frightened and excited at the prospect of being his. He just didn't fully understand that yet. I guess I would have to make him understand. I sincerely hoped Tovek was right, and that he had interpreted the ambassador's interest correctly, otherwise I would be mortified.

I was halfway through _A Midsummer Night's Dream _when the door chimed. I called for my visitor to enter, putting the book on my bedside table.

Soval walked in, dressed in a loose wraparound tunic and pants instead of his usual ornamental robes. He looked less bulky and more lean, yet muscular, and I could see a hint of well-toned arms underneath his sleeves. He quirked an eyebrow at my bemused expression.

"Neuropressure is meant to be a two-way process, where both participants give to each other. I thought you might want to learn."

I nodded. "I'd be honored."

His dark eyes glittered. "You may want to remove your jacket. It will make it easier."

I obeyed and set my jacket beside me on the bed, and my heart began to beat a little faster as Soval gestured to the floor, inviting me to sit. He directed me to sit facing away from him, and once again his warm hands slipped beneath my undershirt and glided up to the middle of my back.

"This is the first position. Are you ready?"

I tensed, remembering the pain from last night.

"Natalia, you must relax. Don't you trust me?"

I twisted around and looked at him, then gave him a soft smile. "Yes." I turned back around and relaxed. I did not allow myself to tense up when his fingers dug into my back, and, after twenty seconds or so, it was over. I felt release flood my shoulders, and I sighed in contentment.

"I suppose it's your turn now?" I said, turning around.

"Correct." He twisted away from me, and I slipped my hands under his loose tunic.

"Up...up...to the left two centimeters...there. Now press, hard."

I obeyed. "Harder," he murmured. "Harder...good. Now hold, at that pressure, until I say stop."

For twenty seconds I dug my fingers into his back, then he ordered me to stop. He rolled his shoulders experimentally.

"Adequate, for a beginner. I may make a master of you yet," he said with a shadow of a smile. I smiled back.

"Are you saying you'll come visit me?"

His dark eyes gleamed as he turned around to face me. "That had always been my intention. Unless you don't wish for me to see you."

"No, I want to see you, ambassador," I whispered, trying not to blush. "What comes next?"

I could see the satisfaction in his features, but at my question, his gaze became dark. "I believe I should modify the next position, but I will let you decide. The traditional position for the next step would require you to lie on the floor, on your stomach, and for me to lean over you. However, if we modify this position, the same effect can be achieved if we come closer."

He gestured for me to come into his arms, and I obeyed immediately. He seemed satisfied with this position, and his fingers glided down my back, then sneaked under my shirt and finally stopped near the base of my spine, right above the hem of my pants. He quirked an eyebrow at me, as if to ask if I was ready. I nodded minutely.

I couldn't hold back a gasp as he fingers pressed into my muscles, and I automatically reared my head back. I quickly bowed my head, suddenly very aware of the pure sensuality of the situation: his hand on the small of my back, our chests mere inches apart, small whimpers escaping my lips. I closed my mouth and breathed in slowly, and I smiled widely when his lips brushed my forehead. He released me.

"What is that Earth expression, 'no pain, no gain'?" he whispered in my ear. I grinned and nodded.

He pulled away enough so that he was looking down at me, and I watched his eyes roam over my face. They settled on my lips, and I swallowed. He quirked an eyebrow and found my eyes again.

"You are apprehensive?" he murmured, suddenly looking that way himself. I grinned.

"No," I whispered back. "I feel comfortable with you. I trust you."

He stared at me a moment, then raised two fingers and lightly stroked their backs along my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, moaning softly in approval. This seemed to encourage him, as I felt his lips gently touch my forehead, then my nose, then my chin. I opened my eyes, battling against the heat and hunger that threatened to consume my body, but I was losing.

He tilted his head at me, his gaze fixed on my lips, then he leaned forward, slowly, giving me enough time to evade him. I didn't, rather, I leaned into it and closed my eyes.

His lips were warm and so soft as they pressed to mine, and I moaned, wrapping my arms around him. He took this as an invitation to pull me closer, and I yielded eagerly to his embrace, melting into him. My lips opened of their own accord when he nudged me, and he slowly deepened the kiss. I savored every moment, every sensation; it sent chills down my spine as his tongue lightly traced my lips, and I gripped him tighter in response. His kiss was slow, searching, _hungry_, and I responded readily to every move he made. When his two fingers settled at my neck and began to massage me, I groaned and quickened the kiss, trying to express through my mouth how much I enjoyed that. He breathed in slowly, clutching me tighter to him, gently nipping at my lower lip as he did so. I was practically purring at this point, my lazy fingers lightly tracing his spinal cord, my other hand fingering the tips of his hair. Reluctantly, he pulled away and slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh, _ashal-veh_," Soval murmured, touching his lips to my hair, "I cannot tell you how I have longed for that."

Rather than respond with words, I replied with my mouth, pulling him down for another long, searching kiss. I could almost feel his eyebrow lifting, and I smiled into his mouth, lightly teasing his lips with mine. He gasped at my actions and pulled me deeper. My entire body was tingling in pleasure and my extremities felt warm; he still hadn't stopped massaging me with his two fingers, and it was making me throb down below.

His hands began a slow exploration of my neck and shoulders, and he slowly peeled away the undershirt I had on. The heat of his hands amplified the heat that radiated from my body, and they slowly crept down my body. He stroked his two fingers across my belly, causing it to instinctively tighten, and I breathed in sharply at the sudden sensation. I was busy exploring his neck and ears, and when I lightly brushed the tip of his ear with my thumb, he twitched and groaned. I continued the action, to his satisfaction.

"Ask for anything," he whispered as he moved on to my neck, "and I will grant it. I owe you that much, and so much more."

"Your company," I murmured back as his lips teased the hollow of my throat, "more of this. Much more of this," I breathed, gasping at his skillful lips.

"Is that all?"

"It's a start," I replied. "We'll see what comes of it."

"Do you not want me?" he said, sounding bemused.

"Oh, I want you, love, rest assured, I want you," I said with a giggle. It was the first time I had laughed in days. "But I think we both want to take this slow."

"Agreed," he murmured into my neck. He pulled away and nuzzled his nose into my hair, and I sighed in contentment.

"What will you do now? With your career and such?" I asked, holding back my tears.

"I will most likely be reassigned, perhaps to Andoria, or Tellar...I do not know. The High Command will assist your people in any way they can, and perhaps I will be sent to negotiate with the Xindi. But in all candor, I can only speculate. I will know more when we reach Vulcan, but in the meantime..."

He lightly pressed his lips to mine, then trailed them down along my jawbone to the skin right beneath my earlobe.

"I will make you mine," he growled, taking my skin between his teeth. I gasped.

"Ambassador," I breathed.

"Soval," he corrected, lightly nibbling my earlobe. "My name is Soval."

"Soval," I sighed, letting him devour me. I was lost in a warm, foggy haze, with only his two-fingered massage and his mouth to ground me. What sounded like a purr escaped his lips as he moved further down my neck, but finally, reluctantly, he pulled away and cupped my face with his warm hands.

"My Natalia," he murmured, kissing my forehead almost reverently. I smiled.

"My Soval," I replied, stroking his cheek. His eyes gleamed in pure satisfaction.

"We have yet to complete our neuropressure session, though I do believe I will hold off further instruction until tomorrow."

I gratefully leaned into him as he continued manipulating my pressure points. "Oh, so you'll be back tomorrow night?"

"Of course. We still have two more days until we reach Vulcan. I believe that should give me sufficient time to teach you the basics of neuropressure."

"Kissing optional?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "Hardly," he teased, and I smiled as he claimed my lips again.

…

I was washing dishes and trying not to think about Earth when I heard a knock at the door. Tovek was asleep, T'Sahl was visiting T'Plen and her daughter in Shi'Kahr, but would be back tomorrow. Tovek and I had shared a simple lunch, and I had insisted he go rest while I took care of the dishes. He didn't protest much, and I valued the time I got to myself. I liked T'Sahl very much and cared about Tovek, but it had been a while since they had left me to my own devices.

I put down the dishes, took off my gloves and answered the door. I smiled when I saw Soval standing there with a large package beside him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"It is most agreeable to see you again, Natalia," he said warmly. "I have something for you."

He lifted the large box with ease and set it down in the sitting area. I took a seat on the couch, and he sat next to me, his eyes gleaming with warmth. "Open it," he said softly. I obeyed.

I gasped when I moved away the wrappings to find a beautiful cello made of a reddish-brown wood. I carefully, almost reverently picked it up and leaned it against my shoulder. Soval handed me the bow, and I immediately began tuning the instrument. It was fairly in tune already, and once I had tweaked the strings, I began to play.

The first thing that came into my head to play was a folk song I learned in 9th grade. It was rather fast and relatively short, but nevertheless, I was smiling by the end of it. I stopped and turned to him.

"Where did you find this?"

"In a shop in the northern sector of the city. The woman had a few Earth instruments, including this cello. I thought of you," he replied softly.

I shook my head to myself; Soval had gone above and beyond to make me feel welcome here. He had shown me the city, including art museums, historical monuments, and even government buildings I wouldn't have access to on my own. He had taken me hiking to see volcanoes, including a dormant one that was home to a particular type of flower that only grew in that area. He and I hiked to the peak early one morning, and he showed me the flowers. They were the color of lilacs, but looked more like a cross between miniature roses and clover blooms. I thought they were lovely, and Soval had whispered in my ear that they reminded him of me.

_I smiled to myself, but gave him a bemused look. He was behind me, right over my right shoulder, and I felt his hands slowly glide over my stomach. Then he retreated for a moment, and suddenly he reached around from behind me and presented me with one of the flowers._

"_Smell it," he whispered, pulling me back against his chest and burying his nose in my hair. I brought the flower to my nose and inhaled._

"_Woodsmoke," I murmured, "and...cinnamon? Huh." I liked the smell of the flower, as it was so unique, but I wasn't sure how this reminded him of me._

"_You smell just like this flower," he said in a low, rumbling voice. He set his lips over my neck and kissed me. I sighed and smiled._

"_You've memorized my scent already?"_

"_I knew your scent long before this, _ashal-veh_. It was only recently that I remembered this flower."_

"Does this make you happy?" he murmured, stroking my cheek. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder, trying to hold back the tears. I gripped him tightly.

"I'll think of you when I play."

I played him a few more songs, but he announced he had to leave to go meet with the High Command that afternoon.

"V'las sends his condolences. He told me to tell you that 'all of Vulcan grieves with thee'."

I nodded, still bemused as to why V'las would do something like this. It felt so personal, and the thought made me uncomfortable.

"I will see you tomorrow, Natalia," he whispered, kissing my cheek to my delight. He left after stroking my cheek with the backs of his two fingers, and once he was gone, Tovek emerged from his room.

"Was that the ambassador?" he asked quietly, taking Soval's seat. I nodded.

Tovek smiled. "He is quite fond of you," he murmured, noticing the cello. "I can't imagine where he'd be without you."

I could only blush.

…

I was running, running as fast as my feet could take me. The world around me seemed to be melting in the intense heat, melting into an unreal dream. This couldn't be happening...this wasn't happening. I wouldn't allow it.

I stumbled to the top of the ridge and found myself on a wide plateau, and I slowed to a brisk walk.

"Q!" I yelled to the sky. "Q, I need to talk to you, now!"

"You called?"

He appeared in a flash of light, lounging in the same high-backed armchair he had pushed me into over two years ago. His hands were folded casually in front of him, and he regarded my tear-stained cheeks, red eyes and messy hair with amusement.

"I didn't force you to fall in love with him," he murmured to me, quirking an eyebrow. I started to cry.

"Bring him back, please," I whispered. "I need him."

He gave me a look of mock pity. "Up 'till now, you've been good. You've handled things on your own, with determination and purpose. As I will tell Jean-Luc one day, love makes fools of us all."

"You're no stranger to love, Q. What about Janeway?"

He clutched his heart melodramatically. "You wound me, Natalia. But not surprising, since you can't bear to go on without your _ashal-veh_. Grief makes some people rude, I guess," he said offhandedly. "It's not my fault the ship carrying Soval had an engine failure and exploded. I had no hand in it, I assure you."

I shook my head. "Bring him back or make things right or something, Q! On that note, why let Earth be destroyed? There won't be a Jean-Luc Picard or a Janeway now!"

He laughed heartily. "Only when things don't go your way do you complain? Oh, Natalia, you are so human! You're letting your love for him stand in the way of other possibilities. Other Vulcans would have taken you in and loved you just the same as him. Soven would have taken you, or Dr. Strom, or even Shran, and he's not even Vulcan."

I shook my head. "I don't want to live without him."

He scoffed. "Come on, Natalia, you're disappointing me. And you know how I hate being disappointed."

He rose from the chair and began circling me. "In all honesty, this timeline won't last forever. Captain Archer will find a way to reverse it several years down the road. This timeline will cease to exist, and everything will be set right again."

"When did this timeline start?"

"About five months after the Xindi's first attack. Now...I'm willing to make you a deal."

He came around to face me and leaned in close, so close that our lips were inches apart. He grinned wolfishly at me.

"I'll speed things up for you and return the timeline to normal. You'll go back to your life, back to your job. Soval lives, and there's still a chance that Earth will be saved. And you know in your hearts of hearts that it won't be destroyed."

Tears continued falling down my cheeks.

"But what I want in return...I will erase your memory of this timeline. You will have no knowledge that Soval feels the way he feels, only your previous suspicions and fantasies. And since I'm agreeing to help you this time, I won't be so eager to do so in the future. You'll be mostly on your own."

I nodded fiercely. He grinned again.

"Now, don't take this offer lightly. I'll tell you this now, and you won't remember...V'las is not a patient man. He sees in you opportunity, someone he can exploit to his own ends. I would tread lightly around him if I were you. If he were ever to back you into a corner, so to speak...I wouldn't do anything to help you. You'll have to handle him and your feelings for Soval on your own, like you handled Arsheth. I know you can do this, Natalia," he breathed in my ear. I shivered.

"So, what will it be?"

I didn't even hesitate. "I want him back."

"You agree to my terms?"

I nodded.

"Very well."

He snapped his fingers, and Vulcan disappeared in a flash of light.

…

"_Tovek to Natalia,_" I heard a voice say. I drifted awake and grabbed the communicator.

"Natalia here."

"Where are you? It's nearly 0700."

I groaned. "Sorry, Tovek, I must have overslept. I'll be there in a moment."

I arrived at the gate and smiled at my charges. Soval nodded politely back.

"Good morning, Ms. Romano. Late night?"

"Bad dream," I replied. We set off at a brisk pace, and Tovek fell in step beside me.

"May I ask what happened in this dream?"

I sighed and tried to remember details, but they slipped away from me. "Earth was destroyed," I said simply. Tovek sighed.

"And you were there," I continued. "And Ambassador Soval...and I don't remember much else...I think Admiral Forrest died," I said, my heart clenching at the thought.

"It was only a dream, Natalia," Tovek said softly. "It is a waste of energy to dwell on such things."

I nodded and we walked on, but I couldn't help but remember a little detail. I recalled the sensation of warm, soft lips pressed to mine, but I shook my head and focused on the day ahead.

_**A/N: Yes, I know you guys probably discovered a love/hate relationship with this chapter. I couldn't resist giving you some payoff, however short-lived, but rest assured, my dear readers, real payoff to come. Just keep reading.**_


	11. Jailors and Jigsaws

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. 09sasha**, good point, but I think it was only after he spent the day in meditation and contemplation that he truly realized his predicament and decided to act. And besides, with love sometimes come jealousy and hatred._

_**Bina** my dear, thank you for your feedback. Soval? Yeah, things haven't changed much, he's still in over his head. V'Las? Dark wheels are churning in his mind. Natalia needs to watch her back._

_**tahmtahm**, thank you for reviewing! I know, I can be such a tease, but I wanted to give you guys something. Like I said, more to come._

_**A/N: Guys, this last weekend I had a family emergency and had to go to a funeral on Tuesday, and then had a massive ear infection on Wednesday, so that's why this update is so late. **_

_**WARNING: Adult matters near the end of the chapter. I tried to constrain it to T, but it may have strayed to M. Don't like, don't read.**_

The nightmare I dreamed so many months ago nearly came true. _Enterprise _was barely in time to destroy the superweapon, and I preferred not to think about the widespread panic that had gripped Earth in that moment. The explosion in the atmosphere was spectacular, and we all seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. My nightmare remained a nightmare, and it seemed the Xindi threat had been averted, if not resolved. Admiral Forrest informed Soval that the Xindi Council were re-thinking their strategy and their position towards Earth, which came as a welcome relief.

But the salvation of our planet did not come without a price. The xenophobia that lurked in the shadows when the first probe attacked was a mere taste of what was coming now. Admiral Forrest went to the Vulcan Compound instead of making Soval walk to Command. And when a meeting was called to debrief Archer at Command, a shuttle came and took us directly there.

Soval wasn't too happy with the new arrangements, as he said it deprived him of exercise. Tovek, upon hearing Soval's complaint, looked at me with a mischievous gleam in his eye. I decided not to think about Tovek's expression or the ambassador's complaint, rather I did the little I had been allotted now that more extreme measures had to be taken. Admiral Forrest considered reassigning me to guard various alien visitors, but Soval flat-out refused his request. I didn't want to think too hard about that either.

Although I tried not to think about Soval's dissatisfaction and could make no comment on the way things were now, I admitted quietly to myself that I missed the walks back and forth to the Compound. During the Xindi threat, Soval and I had taken to debating different topics, such as censorship, the future of humanity, poverty, different systems of government and the like. On some topics, differences in culture were bound to make us disagree, and sometimes we disagreed despite cultural differences, but we could usually find common ground. I was no debater, so Soval usually won, but I held my ground and made some valid points that made him stop and think.

And now the new security measures meant we hardly spoke two words to each other, though the shuttle ride afforded us a little time to catch up. Tovek and the other Vulcans talked amongst themselves as he asked me how I had been the last week or so.

"I find myself bereft of exercise," I said meaningfully. He caught my meaning and nearly smiled.

"As do I. And these new security measures deprive me of good conversation."

"I miss the conversation too, ambassador," I replied with a solemn nod. His eyes twinkled.

"When the security measures return to normal, I...what is the phrase, 'have a bone to pick with you' regarding taxation and income."

I smiled. "Well, I wish my people would stop being so pigheaded so we can debate that again."

The shuttle ride ended shortly after, and I was assigned to stand guard at the door to the briefing room, but no one walked down the hallway. Tovek seemed a bit put off by the fact that I wouldn't be at the briefing, but when it ended half an hour later, I was glad I wasn't in there. Even I, out in the hall, had heard Archer yell,

"This planet would be a cloud of dust right now if we'd listened to you!"

Five minutes later when everyone exited the room and I saw Soval's expression, I had a good idea at who Archer had been yelling at. I fell in line beside Tovek.

"What made Archer blow up like that?" I murmured.

Tovek raised an eyebrow. "The ambassador asked several questions that did not sit well with the captain. He became emotional. The briefing's on hold, indefinitely. In the meantime, we will all stand back from the situation and take a few days to think."

"Sounds good."

"That includes you, Ms. Romano," Soval said, looking over his shoulder at me. "You deserve a few days of rest after all the work you've done this past year."

I blinked and looked at the floor. The ambassador stopped and turned to me.

"Do you not wish to take a vacation?"

"In all honesty, the last time I took a vacation here I was rather bored with it. How long are we talking?"

"Perhaps three, four days. I am not sure how long it will take for Archer to regain control of his emotions and see the situation clearly."

I shook my head. "I'll take one day. I really don't want to take a vacation right now, what with xenophobia rampant and all."

"We will be staying at the compound until the briefing is called again. When it is, we will call you."

I sighed. "My comfort is of no consequence. Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining, its just I'd rather be working than taking a vacation."

Soval nodded. "I understood as much. Your dedication is admirable."

I escorted them to the shuttle, then walked back home and took a nap. I spent the next three days playing cello and hanging out at local bars, reading library books. I admitted to myself that it was relaxing, but I still preferred to do my job. After three days of being cooped up in the Vulcan Compound, I'd be bored as hell. Vulcans had more patience and discipline, so I imagine they weren't as frustrated with security restraints as I was.

Finally, after my dull vacation, I was called back into work. The briefing commenced, and no one raised their voices this time. When everyone left, Tovek stopped his fellow Vulcans from going too far when I noticed that the ambassador hadn't left the room. He was talking to Captain Archer, and although I couldn't hear what they were saying, I saw Soval hold out his hand, a gesture of friendship I had rarely seen any Vulcan extend. They shook hands and were seemingly reconciled, and I felt Soval was subdued but pleased as we walked back to the shuttle, all of my Vulcans in tow. I must have been grinning, because Soval gave me a strange look.

"What is it?" he murmured. I shook my head.

"Oh, nothing...don't take this the wrong way, but...when I was in high school, I had a summer job of working at a local preschool. I would have four or five kids in my group that I had to keep track of, and I'm reminded of that now."

He shook his head. "We are not children, Ms. Romano. Though your vigilance is appreciated."

I glanced around at his words and noted that Tovek was slightly behind me, and the other two Vulcans in our contingent were behind him. Everyone was keeping up with Soval's pace. We reached the shuttle and flew to the Compound, and I made to depart for home. Soval and Tovek stopped me.

"I have been recalled to Vulcan again for consultation regarding joint missions between our peoples. Tovek thought you may want to see more of Vulcan, now that we have more time. We would most likely stay three weeks, perhaps more than a month. Admiral Forrest is willing to let you go, and he will join us later when the High Command has made their decision."

I nearly gasped. "I'd love to," I said with a smile. Tovek nodded and left when Soval said something to him in Vulcan. I glanced back at the ambassador.

"Tovek's family will, of course, house you during our time on Vulcan. I will be meeting frequently with the High Command, but on the days when I don't, or in the evenings, it would be agreeable to show you the city."

I couldn't help but blush a little. "I'd love to see Vulcan society. It'd be a nice change of pace."

He looked satisfied. "I thought you might find this trip refreshing. Pack for a month, light clothes. Vulcan, while beautiful, is often harsh to off-worlders. But I look forward to showing you the beauty of my planet."

With that, he strolled away, head held high, and I could swear he was almost smiling to himself. I shook my head to myself and walked home, a spring in my step.

…

I played chess with Tovek on the trip to Vulcan, and I sucked at it. I got major cabin fever by the third day, but I amused myself with a few books I had taken along for just this purpose. Tovek was getting on in years and couldn't entertain a young woman all the time. Soval stopped by and had tea with me on the afternoon of the third day after spending two days in meditation, as he informed me. We debated taxation and income just as he wanted, and I managed to edge in a few valid points before he whooped my butt in the end with his Vulcan logic.

He took a small sip of tea. "Have you ever considered leaving the MACOs, Ms. Romano?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you propose I do instead?"

"It would be interesting to see the effect a Vulcan master of music and a debate class would have on you."

I nearly choked on my tea as I hurried to swallow it. "Are you saying I should do an internship on Vulcan?"

He tilted his head. "It may be beneficial. Besides, Earth may not have use for its MACOs in the future, if all goes well. And I hardly think you want to serve with them forever."

"No," I admitted. "I don't think I've ever enjoyed an assignment this much, ambassador. Going back to regular duty...feels rather dull."

An uncertain gleam flashed in his eyes. "I hope I have not spoiled your career."

"Of course not, ambassador. I never really wanted to be more than a corporal, but when they gave me the promotion, I took it with the understanding I'd be moving to San Francisco. I'm glad I took it."

"As am I," he said softly, and we drank more tea, him telling me of places on Vulcan he wanted to show me.

Finally, the transport reached Vulcan. I was ready with a light colored and lightweight ensemble, and I followed Tovek to the waiting aircar. I had forgotten the extra weight the gravity added, but I trudged on, excited for a chance to see more of this alien planet.

To my surprise, Soval tagged along with us. He raised his eyebrows at my questioning glance.

"I do not have to meet with the High Command until tomorrow morning. And it has been many years since I have seen Tovek's family. It would be agreeable to meet with them again."

So the ambassador climbed in after me and sat beside me in the aircar, and although the car was warm, I could still feel the heat radiating off his arm.

"You should rest when we reach Tovek's house, Natalia," Soval said to me quietly. "Then later, when night falls, we may go see the business district if you so wish."

I smiled. "That sounds lovely," I replied. He nodded.

"I had hoped you would be conducive to outings. There is much to show you."

We talked of nothing important for the rest of the trip, and T'Sahl came out of the house to greet me. I saluted her and followed her inside to the guest room.

I found tri-ox compound in my bag and injected myself, as already the atmosphere was getting to me. I sat on the bed, looking around the room with a smile on my face. A small part of me, in the back of my mind, felt like I was coming home again to my grandmother's house, or to my favorite aunt. Something about this house and Vulcan and T'Sahl seemed so familiar, more familiar than it should have been for a two-day visit months and months ago.

But I just shook my head and went out into the communal living area, where Soval and T'Sahl were seated, talking to one another in Vulcan. I stopped and listened to the lyrical language, not understanding but listening, as if I were at a concert for classical music. Vulcan sounded like music to my ears, and I didn't get to hear it as often as I wanted. Deep down, I think I wanted to learn it, though I imagined it would be incredibly complex. There was nothing easy about Vulcan.

T'Sahl must have known I was there and did not stop her conversation to acknowledge me, as I'm sure she knew I didn't understand what she and Soval were talking about. Finally, she turned to me and invited me to sit down.

"The ambassador tells me he will show you the business district."

I nodded. "I am grateful that the ambassador is willing to show me Vulcan."

Her brown eyes gleamed. "I believe you will like our capital city. It is not San Francisco, or any city on Earth as I understand it. Soval says you enjoy seeing other cultures."

Again, I nodded. "I think Vulcan will prove to be just as beautiful as I thought it would be. The little I've seen is fantastic."

T'Sahl practically beamed. "I can see why my husband finds you agreeable to socialize with. You have the human tendency to be diplomatic...I find this trait attractive."

"Perhaps if we had made that trait a priority, we might have avoided a few wars. Thank you, T'Sahl...that means a lot to me."

…

Over the next week, Soval took me to see not only the business district, but also the art district (which I loved; I felt like a kid in a candy store), and the legislative district, which held a few old courthouses (or their Vulcan equivalent) and the buildings that housed the High Command. We didn't go inside this time, but I couldn't help but let my glance slide upward toward the top floor, where V'Las had found me staring at an IDIC and had implied that I should get a promotion.

And one night when I got a message from Soval asking me to meet him at a cafe we had visited earlier that day, I didn't think much of it. He was obviously busy with his meetings and plannings and ambassadorial duties and such, and I remembered how to get to the cafe. The sun had already set and it was, of course, still hot outside, but it was a tolerable heat, like a kitchen after the oven's been on all day. I said goodnight to Tovek and promised to be back before midnight, and set off on my way.

I caught an aircar that took me into the city, and I assumed the ambassador would be sending me home in another or walking me home or something. I remembered when to get off and what street to look for, although I had to stop once and ask a store owner where to direct me. She set me off in the right direction and I continued on my way.

I remembered that when Soval had led me to this cafe, he had cut through a small alleyway between two streets. It was on the side of what looked like a private residence; perhaps it was offices or something. In any case, there was a small gated garden in the alley where I had stopped and watched a small fountain trickle down a pot. The street I was currently on didn't intersect with the cafe's street for another two blocks, and it was faster to cut through the alley.

I walked through, passing the garden. I felt the back of my neck prickle, and I turned around, getting the feeling that someone was watching me. After a visual scan of the alley revealed no one, I continued on, telling myself it was probably just my nervousness over being off-planet and on my own for the first time. And this was Vulcan, an enlightened society, probably one of the safest places in the galaxy. Still, I stiffened, trusting my gut, which was telling me to get ready for a fight.

A warm hand clamped over my mouth, and a strong arm locked my arms to my body. I squealed, trying to stomp on their foot, but before I could react, I was pinned against the wall by a warm, heavy body.

"Cry out and I'll kill you," a deep male voice whispered in my ear. I felt the barrel of a phase pistol pressed to my chin, and I stopped struggling.

"Good," he murmured. The next moment I felt a hypospray pressed to my neck, and everything went dark as I went limp in his arms.

…

I awoke to absolute darkness, and it took a moment for my memory to kick in. I had been kidnapped near the cafe where I was supposed to meet Soval, and I didn't know the identity of my captor, only that he was male and rather formidable in size.

I took small comfort in the fact that Soval would have noticed that I didn't show up, and that Tovek would notice that I wasn't home by midnight like I had promised. He was bound to worry and contact Soval, and they would contact the authorities, and they would find me. Hopefully. Not surprisingly, it was hard to stay optimistic in this place: I was on a thin, uncomfortable cot dressed only in my underwear, and upon further examination of myself I discovered that my hands were bound to the cot. My ankles too did not budge, and I sighed in frustration, and my heart started pounding in fear. I listened and only heard an uneven drip of water, so I figured it was safe to try and work my way free.

I began struggling with my bonds, but did not make any headway over the twenty minutes or so that I went at it. I was unsure of the time, or if I was even on Vulcan. I was tied down to a cot in a dark, cold room in some God-forsaken place in the universe. For the first time in a very long time, I felt true fear. I was alone and relatively helpless, and I struggled again with my bonds.

I stopped what I was doing when I heard a door open, and a faint crack of light spread across the floor, then waned and disappeared. I heard soft footsteps approach my cot, and I breathed in and out, trying to stay calm.

I felt someone loom over me, and I swallowed hard, my mouth dry.

"If you are disobedient," he began, and I recognized his voice as my captor's, "you will be punished. Obey, and you might be set free."

I gritted my teeth, refusing to be daunted. "Why are you holding me here?"

He took hold of my biceps and hauled me up into as much of a sitting position as my bonds would allow. I felt him lean close as his warm breath wafted over my face.

"You speak only when spoken to, human," he growled. He smacked me, hard, and I squeezed my eyes tightly closed against an onrush of tears.

"If you're only going to kill me whether I obey you or not, I have no incentive to do what you say. I won't do what you want."

He laughed. "I never said I was going to kill you, human," he said, and I could hear the smirk on his lips. "I said you would be punished," he continued, jerking me forward so that the bonds dug into my wrists, "and you'll regret it."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my wrists and cheeks.

"Your cooperation," he replied, releasing me. I fell back onto the cot, my head slamming into the frame in the process. I hissed and gritted my teeth, determined not to show weakness.

"My...colleague wants to meet you later today," he continued. "He has a proposition for you, and it would be wise to accept it. If you don't, I'll convince you to accept it by any means necessary."

"What does your colleague want with me?"

"I'll let him explain. I'm entirely sure what he sees in you, but he is determined to include you in his plans. It would be foolish to refuse us, human."

He left me alone then, and I stared into the darkness for I didn't know how long. The dripping water and uncomfortable cot only served to make me miserable during my long wait, and the cold wasn't helping matters either. I was half naked and hadn't been allotted a blanket of any kind.

Finally, the door opened again, and I saw a figure slip in before he closed the door and the darkness was once again complete. Soft footsteps approached the bed, and he undid the bonds that held me to the cot, then hauled me to my feet. He locked my arms at my sides as he spun me around so that my back was pressed to his chest. His hands glided down my arms, slowly, almost sensuously. I shivered. I knew his species by his hands: they were warm, almost too warm. He was Vulcan.

He pressed his nose to the back of my neck, and his lips followed soon afterward. They were light and soft as they brushed my skin, and he slowly trailed his lips toward my neck, finally settling on the space beneath my earlobe. He caressed my skin, carefully and methodically swirling his warm tongue over my flesh. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, clenching my hands into fists. There was no way I could fight him off, and he had me locked tight, his hands gripping my wrists and pinning my arms to my body.

His right hand crossed my body and held me to him, and his left drifted up to my neck. With two fingers, he began caressing my skin in soft, slow circles, and I couldn't help but gasp. My face flushed, and I felt dizzy and drunk. Whatever he was doing to me, it had a profound effect on my body. Not only was my mind lost in a hazy fog, the apex of my thighs was throbbing in want. The feeling was only intensified by his ministrations at my neck with his lips and tongue, and I melted back into him. He chuckled.

"I was hoping this would work on you," he murmured into my ear. _That voice_...he sounded so familiar, but I could hardly think...

"Are you willing to listen?" he asked me. I gasped in reply as he pressed his fingers harder.

"You have my...undivided attention," I managed to say.

His fingers slowly trailed down to my collarbone, then skimmed the hem of my bra before moving down to my abdomen. He began drawing a circle around my navel, and my breath automatically hitched in my throat. Things deep in my gut tightened, and my barely concealed breasts rose and fell as I took in air.

"Good," he purred, continuing to circle my navel with his fingers. "I have plans for you, my dear. Rest assured, I won't ask you to kill anyone or do any damage. In fact, if you cooperate, you may end up saving lives."

His voice was a slightly nasal tenor that slipped often into a gravelly baritone. And I knew I had heard it somewhere before. I knew that voice.

Finally, it came to me.

"V'Las," I breathed, my eyes snapping open.

His fingers stopped their intoxicating dance over my skin, and his lips left my neck. Then he pressed his fingers into my abdomen about an inch below my navel while he simultaneously held me tighter to his body. I gasped loudly at his actions, bucking against his hand and closing my eyes tight against the undeniable wave of pleasure that rippled throughout my body.

"You like that, don't you?" he teased, tracing the outside of my ear with gentle lips. I whimpered.

His hand then trailed down and slipped beneath the band of my underwear; he entwined his fingers in my curls, running his digits through them as if combing them. His lips returned to my neck.

"Why me?" I asked, automatically tilting my head away from him to grant him more access to my skin. He kissed the top of my shoulder.

"Because you have talents I want to put to good use. At first, I was reluctant to involve Starfleet or a MACO in this matter, but you, my dear...I read Soval's report on you and your fight with Klaang...he mentioned how perceptive you were considering the Suliban...how brave you were when you were captured by the Orion Syndicate...in fact, I think you have Soval to blame for my attention. If he hadn't been so eager to sing your praises, I'm not sure you'd be here right now."

"What do you have planned for me?" He took my earlobe in his mouth and gently sucked before rolling it between his teeth. He pulled away slightly.

"I think I'd rather have your full cooperation before I reveal my plans. I should warn you that I've never been described as patient, and I'm not the kind of man who likes to be denied what he wants."

I shivered in his arms as he tugged at my curls. "Why this...why this..." I couldn't think as he grazed his teeth over my neck. The fog still hadn't cleared from my head.

"Why this approach?" He completed the sentence for me and chuckled softly, his voice low. "First and foremost, I was curious. I must admit, I really do enjoy your reactions to me. You are an attractive woman, Natalia."

His breath was warm in my ear, and his hand that wasn't busy combing hair was trailing up and down my abdomen, the two fingered stroke making my head even fuzzier.

"And secondly, I was under the impression that you would be more conducive to listen in this state. I hope you don't prove me wrong, else I will turn to other means to make you cooperate."

He withdrew his hands and held my wrists in a vice-like grip, and he spun me around to face him. In the complete darkness, I couldn't see his features, but I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he tugged me closer. He pressed me to his warm body, and a part of me was grateful for the warmth, since the cold had closed back in on me now that he wasn't manipulating me anymore. One hand slid down my back and held me steady, and the other resumed its intoxicating caresses at my neck. His lips brushed my forehead, and I clutched desperately to his shirt lest I fall.

"Administrator," I gasped, closing my eyes. He chuckled.

"Oh, so you do remember your manners," he murmured, trailing light kisses down toward my neck. "You would do well to remember who I am."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek as the hopelessness of the situation crashed down on me. My doom was suddenly very clear to me: this man could have me kicked off the planet, or convicted of espionage and imprisoned, or have me killed swiftly and cleanly with no one being the wiser. He could make my life very difficult on Earth as well, using his influence to rob me of my job, my home, my reputation. I was held in the arms of a very powerful and influential man who held sway over all of Vulcan, and in that capacity, he automatically held sway over me.

To fight was useless. To protest was futile. To argue would only earn me punishment, the nature of which I didn't want to know.

My tears must have reached him because he suddenly pulled away. His warm hand cupped my face and his thumb brushed away my tears. The simple gesture made me feel dizzy again, and I clutched tighter to his shirt.

"Why are you crying, Natalia?" he cooed, almost sounding sincerely concerned. I breathed in a slow, shaky breath and shook my head.

"You said I wouldn't have to kill?"

"That's right," he purred, his thumb caressing my cheek, which was still slick with tears.

"I won't have to hurt anyone?"

"Never," he assured me, brushing his lips against my forehead again. I sighed in defeat. He pulled away again.

"You understand how futile it is to resist me, don't you?" he said in realization, almost sounding gleeful. "So you are sensible."

I opened my mouth to reply, but before I could say a word, he captured my lips in a bruising kiss. The ferocity, the sheer hunger and passion of the way he was holding me and dominating my mouth left me breathless and frightened. Heat was blooming in my core, the likes of which I had never felt, and as his tongue brushed the roof of my mouth, I breathed in sharply through my nose and bucked against him. He held me even tighter, not giving me time to even catch my breath. By the time he pulled away, my breath came in great gasps, and my knees felt like water. Had it not been for his unrelenting embrace, I would be a heap on the floor.

"That was so...passionate," I breathed, not knowing what to say. He gently teased my lips again before replying.

"You sound surprised."

"You're Vulcan," I said.

"Really now, Natalia, I thought you were more perceptive than this." I caught his meaning and sighed.

"I know you have emotions, but you suppress them, otherwise you're nothing but a bunch of violent, warring savages."

"True," he replied, sounding pleased. "But how do you expect us to propagate our species? Logic is hardly helpful in that area."

He traced his two fingers down my spinal cord, causing me to press my body to his.

"Besides," he continued, "we are alone in the dark, and you have shed most of your clothes. What man wouldn't be tempted in this situation?"

With that, he kissed me again while continuing to massage my neck. I couldn't help but let him have his way, and I shivered in fear as his hand glided over my hip. I yielded to his forceful lips, drowning in a hazy fog, unable to resist or to think. What resolve I had was waning fast, and even I conceded that it would be logical to acquiesce. Perhaps then I would have a chance to see daylight again, and Tovek, and Earth, and Soval...

The ambassador's face swam before my vision as I closed my eyes. What I wouldn't give for Soval be the one holding me like this, not V'Las, to have Soval kiss me fiercely and hold me to his body like he wasn't letting go. I remembered that V'Las and Soval were about the same height, and their hair was a similar shade, so in a way, it wasn't too hard to fantasize that Soval was holding me in a dark room, kissing me with passion unbecoming a Vulcan, trailing two fingers along my ribcage and making heat bloom in the depths of my gut.

V'Las abandoned my lips in favor of my neck, and I reared my head back, biting my lip to prevent me from moaning Soval's name. I wouldn't give the administrator that hold over me; I would keep Soval out of this for now, and I could only hope he would believe me when I told him about this. If I found a chance to tell him, and if I could muster the courage...

"Are you going to help me?" V'Las asked, bringing me sharply out of my musings and back to reality.

"I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

He chuckled. "I don't take no for an answer. Is that a yes?"

I nodded.. "I'll help you. Now what do you want me to do?"

I could almost see him grin. "You were more compliant than I expected. I'll let the message sink in for a while, then come back. We'll proceed tomorrow."

With that, he let me go, and I swallowed hard as the door closed, leaving me alone in the dark.

…

I collapsed on the floor, choking on my pitiful sobs. I pressed my palms to the floor and willed myself not to vomit; I didn't think the administrator would appreciate it. I could hear him chuckling softly.

"What number was that, Natalia? I'm sorry, but I lost count. I was too absorbed in the beautiful sound of your moans."

"Number five...or six...I can't remember," I wheezed, wiping my dirty face with the back of my hand.

"You still agree to help us?"

"Yes," I gasped, gritting my teeth.

My eyelids drooped, but I knew I wouldn't be finding any sleep any time soon. V'Las' partner continually injected me with something that prevented me from falling asleep, and I had laid for hours upon hours, exhausted and finding no rest. It was after V'Las' third visit that I thought I heard Soval calling my name, only to realize I was slowly going mad. This could be day three of my captivity, or maybe day six, or seven. I had no sense of the time.

My captivity was marked by daily injections and V'Las' sporadic visits. I wished his visits would be even more sporadic. I wished his visits were non-existent. His hand would trail beyond my curls, and his fingers would tease my insides so expertly, so slowly, and I would melt every time. I couldn't hold anything back, and the continuous pleasure only added to my already intolerable exhaustion. I was fairly sure that was the sixth time he had made me finish, the sixth time I had collapsed on the floor, weeping in utter humiliation.

"Get up," he commanded, and I scrambled to my feet. He shoved me into the chair he had brought with him this time, and he rested his hands on either side of me, blocking me in. He leaned close.

"I want you to listen carefully," he said softly, stroking my tear-stained cheek with one warm finger. "You're to be the liaison between Vulcan and Andoria. You will be the face of their new government, a human with enough logic to work well with my people, but emotions enough to connect with theirs. You will make their transition easier and spare our operatives the tediousness of working too closely with the Andorians."

I frowned. "I don't understand."

He sighed impatiently. "Are you really that slow?" he said coldly. I winced.

"I haven't slept in...God, it's been, what, three days? Four?"

He was silent, and I pondered his words. Then, it hit me.

"You're going to annex Andoria," I breathed. He lightly kissed my forehead.

"That..." I didn't dare go on and insult him to his face, even though I was tempted to point out how stupid his plan was. With a valuable ally and a potential friend at war, Starfleet would feel compelled to get involved on one side or the other. Peace talks were sure to fail, and the quadrant would be thrown into chaos, leaving both sides devastated and inviting outside powers (such as the Klingons and the Romulans, to name two) to take advantage of our weakness. The galaxy needed unity, not division, and I hated that I had agreed to be a part of this.

"You're still willing to help us?"

I felt a few tears stream down my face, and I bowed my head in defeat. There was no way I could refuse now. He had threatened to sell me to the Orion Syndicate if I didn't go along with this, and I didn't want to go out knowing that Soval and Tovek and Admiral Forrest were all worrying about me. Surely by now they had contacted security forces and were searching for me, but I doubted they would find anything. V'Las didn't strike me as the sloppy type: he would make sure they couldn't trace me.

"I have no choice," I croaked. "I have no choice," I repeated, my voice breathy and defeated.

"I'm pleased you see reason," he purred, sounding positively gleeful. _How I hated him..._

His next move took me by complete surprise. He pushed off from the back of my chair, knelt in front of me, took hold of my ankles and jerked me forward to the edge of the chair. He moved my legs so that my knees were resting on his shoulders, and I gripped the armrests of the chair, very frightened.

"What are you doing?" I gasped, wanting very much to run away, but frozen in place. His warm hands glided up and rested on my bare thighs.

"Our society rewards merit, and I believe you deserve a little for cooperating. Consider this my reward."

With that, he lowered his head, and I gasped loudly and bucked against him. His fingers were one thing, his tongue was quite another. My eyes were wide, fixed on a nondescript spot on the floor, not seeing a single thing. My breathing quickly became ragged, rushing in and out of my tense body. V'Las dug his fingernails into my thighs, presumably ordering me to relax, and I complied, not daring to disobey.

Soft moans escaped my parted lips, and my left hand slammed down on the seat as my right found his hair and gripped for dear life. I instinctively convulsed against his questing tongue, and I hissed when he found the source of the intense throbbing. He licked me, causing me to cry out. My hips rose clear off the seat, and I was nearly pulling his hair I was so caught up in the throes of ecstasy.

His fingers replaced his tongue while he licked and sucked at the throbbing bud, and soon my cries were echoing in the darkness. I squeezed my legs closer together until I could feel his warm ears brush my inner thighs, but he shoved my legs wider and sucked harder. I screamed.

"V'Las!" I howled, doubling over, my chest nearly reaching his head. I could hardly breathe, and I was clutching and releasing his hair in my sweat-drenched palm. I instinctively pressed him harder to me, rearing my head back, moaning and whimpering. Tears streamed freely down my face, and the pressure in my belly was becoming too much to bear.

Heat, like fire in my veins, spread throughout my body, causing me to spasm. I was shivering violently, my breath coming in short gasps, then I felt release. I collapsed back into the chair, my shoulders slumped, my breasts rising and falling as I struggled for air.

V'Las sat back and smirked, then stood and loomed over me. He caressed my cheek with a warm, steady hand.

"You're not to talk about this to anyone," he said, his voice firm. "When the time comes, you'll receive further instruction. Understood?"

I nodded weakly, and I swore he smiled. "Get some rest, Natalia," he purred. "We'll have you returned to the aid's house before you know it."


	12. Keystones and Killzones

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. 09sasha, fantasies are very personal, and he had already seen enough of her. Otherwise, she would have been screaming Soval's name, trust me. Thanks for the feedback. Don't worry, loving to come in this chapter.**_

_**tahmtahm, thanks for reviewing. I love writing for V'Las, he's such a delicious villain, isn't he?**_

_**Bina, thanks for the feedback. Glad you liked the chapter, and yes, Soval is fuming by now.**_

I was deposited onto hard cobblestones, and I winced as my kneecaps slammed into the ground. Rough hands removed my blindfold, and before I could adjust to the new light, my captor's footsteps retreated and closed a gate shut behind me. I raised my eyes, finally adjusted to my surroundings, and found that I was in Tovek's courtyard. I doubled over in relief, trying to hold back my tears.

It was still dark out, but I could see a tinge of pink on the horizon. Dawn was near, and surely someone was up. In fact, I heard the door open and someone call for T'Sahl.

Fast footsteps approached me, and warm arms gently hauled me to my feet. I swayed, leaning on Tovek, and he immediately wrapped his arms around me and held me tight.

"Tovek," I whispered, burying my face in his shoulder. "I love you. I just want you to know that."

"Thou art part of me, child," he murmured back, running a hand over my matted hair. "Your absence pained me."

At his words, the tears started flowing freely down my face, but Tovek understood and held me close. T'Sahl joined us soon afterward, lightly touching my shoulder and telling me how concerned she was for my safety.

"That message from the ambassador," I asked once Tovek led me inside and set me down on the couch. "Was it really from him?"

"No," Tovek answered. "Speaking of which, I must contact the ambassador. He will be relieved to learn you are all right."

As Tovek moved away, I sat there, not sure what to think or what to feel, not sure whether to cry or laugh or scream or just fall over and sleep. I was still very exhausted, but the buildup of whatever V'Las gave me ensured that the drug was still surging through my system, blocking sleep and just making me even more fatigued. I felt adrift, like a lost toy boat speeding along the current, going wherever the waters took me without finding a path of my own.

Then, I found the shore.

His warm arms carefully wrapped around me, and I bowed my head, then looked into his eyes. Even I could see the relief shining behind his irises, and it struck me then what a beautiful color his eyes were. I had always thought they were brown, but I had never gotten close enough to know that they were much more than brown. They were almost hazel in the morning light, with green rimming his perfectly round irises, but a golden hue surrounding his pupils. His eyes were gorgeous, and the part of me not affected by V'Las' treatment was melting inside at the close-up view. The rest of me was grateful that he was here, a rock stopping the current, a refuge in the emptiness. I leaned into him without further ado, embracing him tightly, letting the tears fall where they would.

"My dear ambassador," I whispered meaningfully, my inhibitions lowered with my energy, "I cannot tell you how much I missed you."

Soval said nothing, only touched his nose to my hair and sighed. He said something in Vulcan, presumably to Tovek and T'Sahl, and he gently pulled me to my feet and led me somewhere. I was too tired to register that we went to the guest room, nor did I notice when Soval closed the door. With a gentle hand, he pushed me down onto the bed, then pulled up a chair beside it. He leaned forward and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Tell me what happened," he asked, his voice low and soothing. I closed my eyes.

"How long was I gone?"

"Four days," he replied. He sounded tired.

I sighed. "I got a message, supposedly from you, four days ago, telling me to meet you at that cafe. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Go on."

"I cut through the alleyway like you did. A man grabbed me...he had a phase pistol aimed at my head. He knocked me out with a hypospray, and then..."

I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was in a dark room, tied to a cot. He came back and said that he wanted my cooperation, otherwise I would be punished. He wouldn't tell me anything else."

"Is that all?" he prodded, tilting his head. I buried my face in my hands.

"I don't think I can talk about the rest without having a meltdown."

I heard rustling, and suddenly the side of the bed sunk a little. I removed my hands and looked up at him, and he carefully ran a hand over my hair.

"Please tell me one thing, Natalia."

I waited.

"Did he assault you?" he said quickly, and I noticed his other hand was gripping the bedsheets.

"Define assault," I said, closing my eyes. I swore he gasped. My eyes snapped open, and he was further on the bed, looking shocked. He gently but quickly hauled me into a sitting position and leaned closer.

"Natalia...please, tell me what happened. Did he...engage in sexual relations with you?"

"Not like what you're thinking," I said quietly, hanging my head. _Just tell him and get it over with. _"He used his fingers...and his mouth."

I decided to be brave and look into his eyes, and he was fuming. His gaze was dark and pensive, and his grip on the bedsheets had not relaxed.

"Ambassador," I murmured, touching his shoulder. His gaze refocused on me.

"He...he didn't hurt me," I whispered, "not physically, anyway. The worst part was what he said, and his attitude and not getting any sleep."

"What did he say to you?"

I closed my eyes. "I'd rather not talk about that right now."

I felt his hand stroke my hair again, and a small smile graced my lips for the first time in four days.

"I'm so glad you came," I breathed, then suddenly felt very vulnerable. When I opened my eyes, he looked torn.

"I do wish to comfort you, Natalia," he said softly, "but I do not know what you want me to do."

I took his hand in mine and pulled him a little closer, and he got the hint. He situated himself so that he was leaning against the headboard, then pulled me back so I could lay on him. I let the tears flow then, grateful that he was willing to comfort me, but my exhaustion was getting the better of my emotions. I slowly drifted to sleep, aware of his hand lightly stroking my back, and I gave in to the exhaustion.

The last sensation I felt before giving in to the darkness was the feeling of soft, warm lips ever so lightly brushing my forehead...

…

When I woke two hours later, Soval was still there, holding me close, my head resting on his chest. I glanced up at him, and he gazed somberly back.

"Do you wish to get cleaned up, then perhaps eat something?"

I nodded. "Sounds good," I murmured, stretching as he slipped out from behind me and pulled me to my feet.

"If you need anything...Natalia, I want you to see a doctor...just to be certain you are not injured."

I already felt poked and prodded enough by V'Las, but I agreed to see a physician, if only as a way to keep Soval happy. Four days of not knowing where I was or if I was alive...he had already gone through this with the Orion Syndicate, and now again, on his own planet. I had the distinct feeling Soval wouldn't be letting me out of his sight any time soon, which was fine by me. I wasn't ready to face the darkness alone, not yet.

I showered in the sonics, scrubbing my aching body with moisturizer and cleanser, and the vibrations gently removed all the dirt and grime and sweat that remained on my skin. It made my gut lurch to think that Soval had held me for two hours in this condition and hadn't complained. I was touched and nervous as well, but I would deal with that later, after I had sorted my current problem out.

I stepped out of the sonics feeling refreshed and marginally more cheerful. Soval and Tovek were waiting for me in the communal area with tea and _plomeek _broth.

"Isn't it my job to fix this?" I asked as I took a sip of the broth. It has hot and spicy and made my eyes water slightly. I reached for the tea. "After all, it is morning."

I was trying to be cheerful, and I guess Soval understood my efforts. "We wish you to rest, Natalia," he said gently, a tiny but somber smile on his lips. "I can handle your responsibilities for the time being."

"You're staying here?" I asked, setting down my tea.

"Nearby," he replied. I stared at him, my mind whirling in a mix of gratitude and incredulity. It wasn't sure what to think of his willingness to stay here with me, or of the fact that the comfort he offered me (which he offered without a moment's thought) probably went against every social taboo on the planet. I gathered the dishes and washed them despite Tovek's protests, and I was drying the last bowl when there was a knock at the door. Tovek answered it.

I put away the bowl underneath the cabinet as Tovek greeted the doctor in quiet Vulcan. I straightened, running a hand through my damp hair, then turned to the visitor at the door. I froze for a moment, then grinned widely.

"Dr. Strom!" I said warmly, moving to greet him. I saluted him, and his blue eyes were somber as he returned the gesture and bowed his head in reply.

"It is very agreeable to see you again," I continued. "You look well."

He gave me a tiny, sad smile and nodded to be soberly. "It is agreeable to see you too, Major," he said softly.

He turned to Tovek and asked him something in Vulcan. Tovek nodded, and Strom looked to me and gestured toward the guest bedroom.

"Shall we?"

Soval followed Strom and me into my room. I sat on the bed, and Soval leaned in the doorway. The doctor took out his scanner and ran it over me.

"Dehydration...physical exhaustion...I'm reading the presence of a very powerful stimulant in your system. Have you been getting much sleep lately?"

I chuckled mirthlessly. "No, doctor, I haven't slept in four days." Strom frowned.

"Hm...slight subdermal bruising on your abdomen. Otherwise, no internal injuries. Some rest and plenty of water and you should be fine."

He turned to Soval and said something in Vulcan, and the ambassador's expression darkened.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, ambassador," Strom said, his voice apologetic but firm.

"She is part of my contingent," Soval insisted.

"And she is my patient. I wish to speak to her alone."

Soval sighed in exasperation and moved back into the common area, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. Strom turned to me, silent, then sat beside me on the bed.

"There was more than subdermal bruising on your abdomen. The nerves there have been hyper-stimulated and you've suffered damage. Are you sore at all?"

I looked at him, confused. "Yeah, a little."

"Where does it hurt the most?" he asked gently.

"My neck...my stomach...and...well, you know..." I trailed off, uncomfortable. He sighed.

"Had someone scanned you after our...meeting in the gardens on Dekendi III, they would have found the same hyper-stimulation on your neck. But I've never seen this much damage, but then, the Vulcan nervous system is much more resilient than that of a human. Perhaps that is it..."

He took a hypospray out of his kit and pressed it to my neck. It hissed as it released whatever drug he was giving me into my bloodstream.

"That should ease the soreness and begin healing your nerves. And this," he handed me another hypospray after tapping some buttons on the side, "is a strong sedative, in case you should need it. You are still exhausted, and you need to rest. I would recommend you sleep as soon as possible."

He stood. "I will not ask you what happened, but I have a good idea already of the circumstances behind these injuries. If you need to talk to someone, I am willing to listen."

I smiled. "Thank you for your offer, doctor. But I think I'll be ok."

He nodded, then packed up his things and led me back to the common area. Soval turned at our entrance.

"Well?"

"Plenty of rest and fluids. Good day," Strom said calmly, turning toward the door. I followed him out and walked him to the gate.

"I never thought I'd ever see you again, but I have to tell you, I am very happy to see you alive and well," I said to him as we crossed the courtyard.

"Indeed, I thought the same, and it is pleasing to see you again."

We reached the gate and he turned to me. "Was it really what I think it was, Ms. Romano?"

I held his gaze for a moment, then nodded. "Much more...vigorous than what you showed me. And sustained for longer periods of time."

His eyes looked sad. "It must have been overwhelming for you," he breathed. I threw him a halfhearted smile.

"You're right...it was. But I'm ok, and I will be ok. I really appreciate you coming out here and helping me."

He bowed his head. "I hope we meet again, Major."

"So do I, doctor. Live long and prosper."

He saluted me. "Peace and long life."

With that, he turned and walked through the gate and out of sight. I turned and strode quickly back to the house. Tovek was talking to the ambassador in Vulcan, and they turned as I walked in the door.

"I need to speak to both of you," I said softly. "Please."

They nodded immediately and followed me to my room. I sat on the bed, my knees bent to one side of me and my feet tucked beneath my tailbone. Tovek sat beside me on the bed, and Soval took the seat next to it. They looked toward me expectantly.

"Where was I on my account, ambassador?" I asked Soval. "And does Tovek know what I've told you?"

He nodded. "He told you that you would be punished if you didn't cooperate."

Tovek's hand found mine, and I glanced at him with a brave but somber smile. "Then he said his colleague wanted to make a proposition and that I would be wise to accept it."

Soval frowned. "There were two of them?"

"There may be more in the grand scheme of things, but yes, there were two of them."

"What was the proposition?" Tovek asked, turning slightly toward me.

I sighed heavily. "Please try to understand...first of all, this isn't easy. I was told not to talk about this, and I may be risking all our lives by disobeying that order."

"It is more important to bring those responsible for this to justice than to worry over their threats," Soval said firmly. I felt bolstered by his confidence and took another deep breath.

"Second of all, this proposition...I still don't fully understand why he gave it to me of all people. He said I had talents he could put to good use. Should of told him I wasn't interested in changing careers, but...he left me little choice."

Soval nodded.

"And I wasn't thinking clearly, I don't think," I continued. "Not only was I sleep-deprived, he used...his colleague used two fingers to massage my skin, and it made me dizzy," I finished slowly, my confidence deflating. The ambassador frowned, and Tovek looked nearly livid.

"But he wants me to be the liaison between Vulcan and Andoria."

Soval's eyes darkened and Tovek looked confused. The ambassador leaped to his feet and began pacing in front of me.

"He thought an emotional human with a fair amount of sense and logic at her disposal would go over better with the Andorians than a purely logical Vulcan, I guess," I continued.

"I don't understand, does he want you to replace the ambassador to Andoria?" Tovek asked, bemused.

Soval shook his head. "Tovek, the High Command is planning to attack Andoria."

Tovek stood. "So the High Command orchestrated this?"

They both looked at me, and I nodded. "Kind of...it was V'Las," I said with a heavy voice. "He was my captor's colleague. And please understand I don't make that accusation lightly."

Tovek looked stunned, but Soval looked like he was ready to kill someone. Fear briefly fleeted across my mind until his gaze softened slightly and he gently pulled me to my feet. He wordlessly held me to his chest, and I buried my face in his neck, breathing him in. He smelled of incense and heat, and despite the fact that I was on the verge of breaking down into uncontrollable sobs, I found the scent...alluring. I swallowed and tried my best not to cry.

"Ambassador?" Tovek asked softly. "How did you know Vulcan was planning this attack?"

"I had heard rumors, speculation...I never thought V'Las would go this far," he all but growled. He gripped me tighter. "That he would use you for this despicable scheme..."

I could no longer hold back the tears, and before I knew it, Soval said something in Vulcan to Tovek, who immediately left, then laid me back on the bed and sat beside me.

"Sleep, Natalia," he murmured, stroking my hair and brushing my tears away with the back of his forefinger, "it gives me great gratification that you would trust me with this information, and it was brave of you to talk."

"What happens now?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I must make inquiries into V'Las' plans. We will decide what to do when we have more information."

I couldn't help but smile. "Logical," I murmured, my body melting into the mattress. I was so tired...

He whispered something in Vulcan, and I felt his warm breath brush my cheek as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. His murmured words soothed me and sent me drifting off to sleep.

…

When I woke, it was evening, the dim dusk making the landscape outside my small window blurred and hazy. I turned lazily to the left and saw Soval reading a PADD, his brow furrowed in concentration. His eyes found mine and his harsh gaze softened considerably.

"Good evening," he said softly. Something in his voice made me melt inside, and I took a deep breath to stop from shivering.

"How do you feel?" he continued. I sat up and stretched, then pinched my nosebridge. Soval was at my side in an instant, a hypospray in his hand. He injected my neck, then tucked a stray lock of my disheveled hair behind my ear. I turned toward him as his warm fingers brushed my cheek, and his warm brown eyes twinkled as he looked me over.

"I feel better," I croaked, then coughed. A cool glass of water was in my hand the next moment, and I looked at Soval in confused incredulity, then sipped my water. He lightly stroked my hair.

"Better?" he asked quietly. I nodded and smiled.

"Have you found out anything?"

He nodded grimly. "Much. V'Las was more organized in this matter than I anticipated."

"What happens now?"

"We act as if we do not know his plans," he replied. "I do not want him harming you any further."

The thought of V'Las coming anywhere near me seemed to perturb him, and I nodded. "All right," I said softly, swinging my legs out from under the covers. "Thank you for this," I said, trying not to cry again. "Thank you for listening."

He nodded, silent, and his eyes gleamed as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder. His thumb caressed my bones, and for the first time in a long time, I realized we were alone, and close together, and he was touching me and I couldn't help but feel the blood in my veins start rushing down to in between my legs...

I blinked, not realizing until this moment how much I wanted Soval. I was not an impulsive person, but just the way he was silently watching me made me want to kiss the living daylights out of him. And the way he was treating me today...he was well past the point of being the only man I would ever consider having a relationship with. It hit me (and my gut lurched at the thought) that Soval might actually return my feelings, if his behavior lately was any indication.

"Admiral Forrest will be arriving tomorrow for the summit at the end of this week. He was concerned for you," Soval said, bringing me out of my musings. I nodded.

"He's been asking about what's been going on, but I told him it was an internal matter. I do not believe it would be wise to include Starfleet at the moment."

I sighed. "I agree. Things are already hard enough as it is. And besides, I don't want to explain the situation another time. I mean, you know the admiral is dear to me, but...with you...you understand."

I stared down at my lap, but a warm hand gently lifted my chin, and I reluctantly met his gaze. His eyes were practically boring holes in my skin, and I glanced away. He moved his hand so that he was lightly cupping my face, and his action made me blush; the all-too-familiar haze settled into the edges of my mind, but with him, I welcomed it. I relished the dizziness, the heat, the hunger that gnawed at my core, and I finally met his eyes again, trying to hide my growing desire.

But it was hopeless. He looked ready to strike something, and he looked so damn enticing as he stared at me. Was that _hunger _in his gaze, or was it just my imagination?

"When this is over, Natalia...I must discuss something with you," he murmured, his voice getting low. The sound sent wonderful vibrations through my body. "But in the meantime...I don't want you to worry about V'Las or any of this business until after the summit. I have a feeling the High Command will deny Starfleet's proposal considering they're planning this attack, but still...we must go, and we will see."

I nodded, leaning a little into his warm hand. He suddenly withdrew it, looking apologetic.

"Forgive me, I..." I shook my head, bereft of the warmth his hand offered.

"Don't apologize," I whispered. "It's ok."

He took a deep breath. "The admiral will be staying with me for the time being. When the summit begins, he will move to the embassy. So he'll be nearby for a few days if you wish to visit. He will most likely come here."

"What should I tell him?"

Soval sighed. "Tell him the details of this situation are classified, and that you'd prefer not to talk about it."

I nodded, and he stood. "I must prepare for the admiral's arrival," he said softly. "But I will return later tonight. You look well-rested...it is pleasing to see you on the mend."

I couldn't help it; I stood and lightly put my hands on his shoulders. "I am fortunate to know someone like you," I said meaningfully. An unreadable expression crossed his eyes.

"I am fortunate to have such a trustworthy and loyal guard," he replied, stroking my hair one last time, then taking his leave. I sat back down and pondered his words and actions.

…

The admiral arrived the next day as Soval had said, and I was touched that he came straight to Tovek's house and visited me even though he had a lot of things to organize and plan. Soval, Admiral Forrest, Tovek and I sat around and had tea, and Tovek and the admiral had a proper conversation with each other for the first time. Tovek had never seen cause to approach the admiral for anything, and the admiral didn't realize the relationship I had with Soval's senior aid. It was strange, like introducing my father to my grandfather on the other side, or like sitting down two stepbrothers who had never met each other before.

I walked the admiral to the gate afterward, and he turned to me with concern in his eyes.

"Soval won't tell me what happened to you, and I get the feeling you won't tell me either."

I sighed, then nodded.

"Sometimes I think you do your job a little too well, Major," he said quietly, shaking his head. "And now I don't know how to help you."

"I think the ambassador and Tovek have it under control."

He frowned slightly at my statement and stared at me a moment. "I never even realized how far your relationship with him has come...when I first assigned you to him, he barely looked your way, and now...he could hardly keep his eyes off of you."

I must have blushed, because a twinkle entered the admiral's eye. "I've got to get to the embassy, but I'll see you later this week, Major. I'm relieved you're all right."

I nodded, and he strode out the gate. I sighed to myself and returned to the house, aware now that Soval's eyes were following me as I helped Tovek with the dishes.

…

The week passed me by, and by the end of it, I was feeling better, both physically and mentally. Tovek and Soval were absolute rocks in the storm: when I needed to talk, Tovek listened and held my hand. When I couldn't find words and simply had to cry, Soval was there, holding me close, rubbing my back and stroking my hair. I wasn't completely healed, and wouldn't be for a long time, but I was getting there. That's why when one of the MACOs at the embassy called in sick the day before the summit, I agreed to fill in. I accompanied Soval and Admiral Forrest in an aircar to the embassy, then followed them in.

Soval and the admiral were discussing humanity's future and this summit, where the High Command's decision would be announced and future plans made.

"Admiral, the High Command will tell you its decision at the proper time."

We walked into the lobby/checkpoint area, and I could see several Starfleet officers and even a few Vulcans assembled for this meeting.

"After all we've been through, I'd rather hear the good news from you," the admiral said with a smile. I sighed very quietly to myself; Soval and I both knew the High Command probably wasn't willing to go on these joint missions with Starfleet. Not when V'Las was running the show.

"The High Command hasn't included me in their discussions," the ambassador said with a sigh.

"They're not telling their own ambassador to Earth what they're planning...welcome to the club," Forrest said incredulously, ending his statement with sarcasm.

"Admiral, I know you find our...reluctance to share technologies and discoveries restrictive-"

"I can think of a few stronger words than that," the admiral said with a smirk, shaking his head. The three of us stropped as we reached the end of the line to check in. More people filed in behind us, and I took a good look around, my recent encounters making me more aware of my surroundings. Everything looked normal, and probably nothing was going to happen today, but I was beyond the naivete that Vulcan was perfectly safe.

"We don't know what to do about humans," Soval murmured to the admiral, stepping a little closer. "Of all the species we've made contact with, yours is the only one we can't define." I swore his gaze wandered over to me at the end of that sentence. "You have the arrogance of Andorians, the stubborn pride of Tellarites...one moment you're as driven by your emotions as Klingons, and the next, you confound us by suddenly embracing logic."

I had to smile at the ambassador's on-par description of humanity, but I couldn't help but remember the look in his eyes when his glance strayed to me. _Your species is the only one we can't define..._or was it _you are the only one I can't define_?

The thought crossed my mind and was gone again, and I shook my head and followed the admiral, leaning over the retinal scanner and nodding to the man on duty. I understood the tediousness of doing nothing or little, and I smiled at the corporal before joining my companions a little ways away.

"Why?" the admiral asked, and I realized I was missing a chunk of their conversation. I decided to keep watch, and a feeling came over me that made my gut roil. I had the sudden thought that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"We only want to be your partners, to work together in common cause," the admiral said, bringing my attention briefly back to the conversation at hand. I smiled slightly. _Good old Admiral Forrest, the multilateralist._

"Unfortunately, the future of relations between our worlds is not mine to control."

I nodded slightly, and I was turned back toward the exit when I heard a resounding boom come from a few floors above us.

Everything seemed to slow down: my focus and adrenaline skyrocketed, and I immediately turned to my companions, grabbed them by their shoulders and flung them down to the ground. I landed on top of them, Admiral Forrest's head tucked by my breast, Soval's head protected by my arm and by my neck. I quickly tried to tuck as much of their bodies underneath mine as I could, and I pressed my face into Soval's hair as the explosion rocked the embassy.

I felt pain in the back of my neck and down both my arms, and then everything went black.

…

_I had to be dead._

_There was no way I could be alive. I remembered it now, Admiral Forrest dying in that explosion...he saved Soval and died. I saved them both this time, at least I hope I did...I couldn't be alive. But how could I feel this much pain and be dead? Unless I had gone to hell..._

Sensation slowly returned to me, and I felt my cheek pressed to something hot and hairy. I realized that something was Soval's head, and I slowly lifted mine and took in the scene.

Rubble was everywhere, beams and pillars and shrapnel scattered all over the place. I could see less than ten feet away was an emergency backup light, which threw a dull, watery blue light over the wreckage. Dust hung in the air like summer haze, and I coughed when I breathed in. I immediately buried my head back into Soval's hair, and breathing became easier.

Once I was certain I wasn't about to die, I lifted my head again and examined my companions. I slipped off Soval, turned him onto his back (no easy feat) and felt for his neck, but I found no pulse there. Panic started to grip me as I pressed my fingers to his wrist, and I still felt nothing. I tried to rationalize, telling myself it was probably his alien physiology that was preventing me from finding a pulse. He was alive, I assured myself, I just wasn't able to see it. Grasping at straws, I laid my ear to his chest, and let out a sob of desperate relief when I felt his chest rise and fall as he took in even breaths.

I leaned forward again and pressed my lips to his forehead, cupping his face in my hands as I did so. My left hand felt something cold and sticky, and I used the edge of the ambassador's robe to press to his bleeding wound. It didn't feel serious, only a few cuts, but I wanted to be sure. Once I felt enough blood had been absorbed for the moment, I nestled my nose to his neck and sighed. I had been terrified that he was dead, and he was alive, but we were still trapped among the wreckage, though rescue was probably already working on finding us.

"_Ashal-veh_," I whispered into his warm skin, "don't do that to me ever again." I quickly kissed his neck, then moved to check the admiral. He had been better shielded from the explosion, I thought, and should be fine. Indeed, when I felt for his pulse, it was there, strong and steady. I turned him on his back so he could breathe easier, then laid my head on his chest, grateful that he was alive as well. It would have been too painful to lose him, but I admitted to myself (with a rather large twinge of guilt) that I would have been much more devastated at the loss of the ambassador. But they were both alive, breathing, though neither had regained consciousness yet. I waited in the dark, watching the dust swirl in front of the dim battery-powered light, and it occurred to me that a lot of the people in the lobby had not had a MACO fling them to the ground and shield them from the blast. It sickened me to think of the death toll, so I turned my thoughts to Soval and the admiral, on keeping them safe from further harm.

I checked on them both again and discovered that the admiral had a large wound on his forehead, but he was still breathing. I pulled him a little closer, then laid between them, my head on Soval's chest, my arm around Admiral Forrest. They were breathing out of time with each other, but on occasion they would take a breath together, and then fall out of rhythm again. I closed my eyes, letting myself become lost in the feel of a warm chest beneath my cheek and a less warm chest underneath my arm.

Then Soval took a bigger breath, which could only mean he was awake. I quickly lifted my head and gazed down at him. The dim light source didn't reveal much of his features, but I could see his eyes glittering in the little light we were afforded.

"Natalia," he whispered. He paused for a moment. "Are you all right?"

Now that adrenaline wasn't constantly pumping through my blood, I noticed sharp pain on the back of my neck and down my arms. I breathed in a sharp breath and put my head back down on his chest. He sat up slowly, pulling me with him, and he began examining my face, neck and shoulders with his fingers.

"You have a wound on the back of your neck, at the base of your skull," he whispered. His touch was making me warm, and his fingers deftly slipped the jacket from my shoulders. "And I believe you have burns on your arms."

He suddenly gripped me tighter. "The admiral?"

I breathed out. "Alive, though not awake. He has a wound on his forehead, maybe a concussion." I guided Soval's hand to the admiral's chest, and I could hear the ambassador sigh in relief as he felt his chest rise and fall.

"You saved my life yet again," Soval breathed, his voice very close to my ear. I closed my eyes. "You saved both our lives. I cannot tell you..." He trailed off and gently cupped my face with his hands, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs, and I gasped, pressing my hands to his.

"We have been incredibly fortunate," I said firmly. "Had I not been here, the admiral would have saved you. But at what cost I don't know."

"It is illogical to dwell on such things," he whispered. "We are all three of us alive, and I know my people are already responding to this disaster. Help will come promptly, Natalia."

His reassurance comforted me, but the feel of his hands on my face, while intoxicating and alluring, was making me dizzy, and I felt tired enough already. Soval seemed to realize this as he ripped his hands away.

"Forgive me," he said quickly, his voice quiet and contrite. "I find my control severely shaken, and I-"

I cut him off with a finger pressed to his lips, and he fell silent. Slowly, deliberately, I leaned forward and touched my lips to his forehead, and I heard him breathe in a shaky breath.

"Natalia," he whispered, his hands finding my face once more. My eyes found the twinkle in his and held his gaze.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're alive. If I lost you..." I stopped, unable to continue.

He held my face in a sturdier grip, then suddenly moved forward, tilted his head and quickly pressed his lips to mine. I breathed in a ton of dust through my nose, and as soon as my brain registered that he was kissing me, he had pulled away. He had only kissed me for a second or less, yet had still managed to make every nerve in my body tingle in desire.

Before I could even try to form words in my head, I heard scraping and yelling behind me, and I turned and slumped my shoulders in relief at the sight of flashlights. I buried my head in his shoulder and quickly kissed his neck before they found us, then found the admiral's hand and squeezed.

"We'll talk later," he whispered to me before calling out to our rescuers in Vulcan. I collapsed into him, seemingly unable to keep myself upright any longer. I felt myself hauled to my feet, and they transported me away to a nearby hospital and treated my burns and the wound on the back of my neck. The ambassador was treated quickly and called away to talk with the High Command, and I was left alone until Tovek arrived. He looked utterly relieved to see that I was all right, and he took me home after they discharged me.

I fell into a restless sleep as Tovek kept watch, and I repeatedly awoke suddenly from nightmares where I couldn't find Soval or Admiral Forrest among the wreckage. But then I would remind myself that they were all right. Soval came back at dawn and relieved Tovek from watch duty, and he silently gripped my hand as I tried to get some more rest.

"What did the High Command say?" I asked him, unable to sleep at the moment.

"V'Las wanted to hear my version of events. I don't think you'd be surprised to know that he seemed very...perturbed that you were there at the embassy with me. I do not know what that means quite yet, but it would seem V'Las was connected with this outrage."

I closed my eyes. "When will he stop meddling in other people's governments?"

Soval gripped my hand tighter. "He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. It has served him well in the past, and those who oppose him don't last very long in politics."

"But Earth has gone along with everything he's wanted, even if we did it reluctantly. We did it, so why attack us?"

"I do not know," he replied heavily. "I must meditate, Natalia. Please, rest...it pains me that this has happened to you so soon after your encounter with V'Las."

"You're here with me," I whispered. "I'll be all right."

His eyes flashed with some expression I couldn't read, and he stroked my cheek with his free hand. He murmured something in Vulcan and caressed the hand he was holding. The action and the soothing sound of his voice finally succeeded in sending me off into a less fitful sleep than before.


	13. Lamentations and Links

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Bina, thanks for reviewing. Many more chapters to come. And more V'Las in this chapter.**_

_**tahmtahm, thank you again for the lovely review. Yes, I hear them ;). So here's more.**_

_**09sasha, thanks for the review. Possessive Soval, huh? Wait for it, babe. ;D**_

The corridor was silent as I walked down it, my eyes shifting from the PADD in my hand to the sign beside each door, trying to find the right ward. Admiral Forrest was in this hospital somewhere, and the woman at the desk had been helpful, but I suspected I was either on the wrong floor or else in the wrong wing.

I stopped in front of the fifth door to my left and examined the symbol on the PADD, comparing it with the symbol in front of me. They didn't match up, and I was about to move on to the next door when I heard a voice that made my heart stop.

"Are you implying something?" V'Las said, his voice coming from behind the door I was facing. I started to move away lest he find me here, but a second voice stopped me.

"Not at all, administrator," Soval replied coldly. "The statement was meant to be broad and wasn't directed at you. Or do you find offense in everything these days?"

There was a pregnant pause. "I caution you, Soval. You'll find support hard to find, especially at this time. The humans may be victims now, but I assure you there will be repercussions against our people on their world. They have never been fond of our people, nor of you." His voice was icy cold.

"I am more aware of their likes and dislikes than you, administrator. They will not stand by and blindly accept your evidence. The embassy is officially considered to be on their soil, and barring them from conducting their own investigation is unacceptable."

"Only after thirty years among them do you feel comfortable enough to stand up for them? Or is this the result of the last four years?"

"I am not sure what _Enteprise's _mission has to do with-"

"This isn't about the Earth ship. I'm talking about that guard of yours."

Another pause. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you spoke of her, Soval? Your incessant talk of her talent? I believe she's blinded you more than you realize."

"I was not aware Major Romano was pertinent to this conversation."

There was a long pause again, and I felt the argument between them was probably drawing to a close, so I quickly moved on, comparing as I went. I heard the door open and didn't even glance toward it, but my heart stopped when I heard V'Las quietly call my name. Time seemed to freeze for a moment and I wished with all my heart that Soval would walk out of the room after V'Las and save me from having to face him again. I turned.

"Administrator," I said, keeping my voice neutral. "You wouldn't happen to know where this ward is, would you?" I asked the first question that came to mind, then instantly regretted it.

He strode up to me and took the PADD from me, then raised an eyebrow. I tried to still my pounding heart.

"You're going to visit Admiral Forrest, no doubt."

I nodded.

"I regret we meet again under such tragic circumstances. All of Vulcan grieves with you, Major. Though I hear you saved not one but two lives in the explosion."

I shook my head. "We all got lucky there. Do you know where the ward is, administrator?"

"You're on the wrong floor. Come, I'll show you where it is."

He led me to the turbolift at the end of the hallway, and I followed since he left me little choice. I remembered what he said, that he didn't take no for an answer, and if he wanted me alone, he would get me there whether I liked it or not. He ushered me into the lift, and once the door was closed, he pressed a button, then waited a moment, then pressed another button. The lift stopped, and with another few taps on the panel, the lift went dark.

In another instant, I was up against the wall, his warm body pressed hard to mine. I felt his soft lips brush my cheek, and I squeezed my eyes shut, berating myself for not escaping sooner.

"You haven't been spreading lies about me, have you, my dear?" he whispered, his voice as cold as his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I breathed back.

"You know exactly what I mean. The last thing I need is for Soval to be sticking his nose in places he shouldn't. I admire what talent he has, but of late, I've been thinking a replacement might be more agreeable. I don't like Soval and never have, and it wouldn't be too hard for me to come up with a very good excuse to dismiss him." He pressed me harder. "You want to keep your precious ambassador where he is...you keep your mouth shut," he hissed, digging his two fingers into my gut for emphasis. I gasped as my toes curled in my boots, and after another moment he released me, and the lift resumed its ride. He directed me to the right ward, then left me alone once more.

I backed into a wall and slid down it to the floor, sighing and holding my head in my hands. I told myself to get a grip, that everything would be ok, but my pounding heart did not still for a full fifteen minutes. I closed my eyes against the sting of tears, then took a deep breath and stood.

I walked in the ward and found Admiral Forrest asleep in the back. The nurse informed me that he was in a coma, but they felt confident he would live through it, that he showed promising signs of snapping out of it in a day or two. They were going to transfer him back to Earth tomorrow, so I was glad I had come when I did.

"Hey," I whispered to him as I sat down by his bed. My back was to the door. "Hope you're doing better today." I paused for a moment, at a loss for words. "I'm so happy you're alive, admiral," I continued. "I don't know where I'd be without the three of you. If Tovek..." I stopped the thought before it completely formed, then composed myself and continued. "The doctors say you're gonna be all right. We'll have you back on Earth and right as rain in no time, ok?"

I reached out and held his hand. It was warm. "I know its unusual to feel this way about a superior officer, but sir, you're the father I never had. I really do care about you, and I want you to hang in there."

I leaned forward and lightly kissed his forehead, and I jumped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I twisted around and sighed in relief when I saw Soval standing behind me.

"I did not mean to startle you," he said softly, drawing up a chair and sitting beside me. "How is he?"

"The nurse said he'll be out of this coma in another day or two. He'll probably be awake by the time they reach Earth."

"Good," he said. There was an awkward pause where I didn't quite know what to say. Soval finally filled the silence.

"You look tired, Natalia...I want you to go back to Tovek's house and rest. _Enterprise _will arrive later today, and V'Las wishes to go aboard and pay his respects to Captain Archer. I will go with him, as is my duty. But I do not wish you to accompany me."

I turned my head and smiled softly at him. "Because of V'Las?"

He nodded. "Yes. I feel it would not be prudent for you to face him at this time."

"Yeah," I said, more to myself than to him. "My face would be a dead giveaway."

I heard shuffling in his direction, and he was turning around to examine the ward. The only nurse there had her back turned to us. Soval quickly turned to me and stroked my hair one time, then lightly rested his hand over mine.

"Natalia," he muttered softly. "Come. I wish to speak with you, alone."

I stood and stroked the admiral's hand one more time, then followed the ambassador out of the ward and down the hallway, my heart pounding in anticipation. He led me to an empty conference room, then closed and locked the door after he followed me in. Soval directed me to sit, and he took the seat beside me, his hands folded on the table, his eyes on his hands. A minute passed in silence, then he took a deep breath and spoke.

"V'Las may be on to us," he said quietly. "I do not want to deepen the association between us in his eyes. For now, I'd like you to stay at Tovek's house where it's safe."

I frowned. "What?"

"He's already hurt you enough," he breathed, carefully placing his hand over mine. "He coerced you and orchestrated the embassy bombing, I'm sure of it." His voice had almost fallen into a growl. "This I cannot allow. Not...I cannot let him cast anymore influence over you."

My frown deepened and I shook my head at him. "Ambassador," I said softly but firmly, "I appreciate this...I cannot tell you how much it means to me that you want me to be safe. But I am a MACO. I am _your guard_. My job is to keep you safe, and if V'Las is really on to us, has it occurred to you that _you _may be a target now? I can't allow him to mess with you. If anyone so much as _looks _at you the wrong way...I've killed an angry Klingon. I've beat the crap out of a perverted Ctarthian. I won't say I'm not afraid of V'Las, but I will not let him hurt you either. I'm angry now that I've had time to step back and think, and anger gives me focus. Anger I can use. I want to use it to your advantage, not have an emotional meltdown because I'm cooped up all day."

"I'm not asking you to stay there permanently, just until this is over," he said, his voice as insistent as mine.

"When will that be?"

He sighed. "I do not know. But I need you to trust me."

"I do. I do trust you," I said quietly, rotating my hand so that it faced upward. His hand closed tightly over mine. "But Vulcan is obviously not the safe place I thought it would be. V'Las and God knows who else are working towards this goal...I don't want you to be hurt. And you know me, I don't like sitting around doing nothing."

"You would not do nothing," he said, his expression bemused. "You would help Tovek-"

"That's not what I mean, ambassador," I interjected. "On Earth, I have a routine I follow. You call, I come, I escort you back and forth. Every day. If someone wants to attack you, they have to get through me first. But here its even worse. You're at the beck and call of the High Command, and I don't know who's going to attack you, or if anyone going to attack you..." My voice had risen to a crescendo, and I stopped and took a deep breath. My palm was pressed to my forehead, and I felt him squeeze my hand tighter, and my throat closed up as a few tears leaked out of my closed eyes.

"You've done so much for me," he whispered, his voice closer. His thumb caressed mine. "I do not have a death wish, as your people put it." Despite myself, I snickered. "I will take care of myself, Natalia. In any case, V'Las needs me, at least for the moment. You honestly think he wants to directly communicate with you humans?"

I looked up at him with watery eyes, and I breathed in deep, then closed my eyes again. The hand that wasn't holding mine brushed away the tears that streamed down my face.

"He has us both under his thumb," I croaked. "And there's nothing I can do about it." The second sentence came out as a sob, and I slammed my free fist down on the table. "There's nothing I can do!" I said again, my voice louder and more emotional. His eyes hardened.

"Natalia," he said firmly, reaching for me. I stood up quickly and towered over him.

"I will _not _let him take you away from me!" I growled, curling my hands into fists. "He took my dignity, he is _not _taking you!"

Soval stood, now towering several inches over me. "Natalia," he murmured softly, brushing my hair out of my face, "has V'Las threatened to dismiss me?"

The tears welled up and I lost it, and suddenly I was being pulled into his strong embrace. His arms slowly wrapped around my body, hands gliding over the top of my back and at the base of my spine. He buried his nose in my hair and whispered things to me in Vulcan as he stroked my back.

"Do not fret, _ashaya_," he whispered, nuzzling my hairline. "I am with thee. We will make it through this...you have yet to rest, and you looked pale. You have been through so much in so little time, and you need time to heal," he said softly but firmly. "Can we not compromise on this? Go to Tovek's house and rest. Tomorrow, if I have need of you, I will call."

I nodded into his shirt. "All right, ambassador, you've got yourself a deal."

I dried my eyes and composed myself, and he walked with me out to the aircar he was driving. He let me get in, then went around to the driver's side and started the vehicle. We lifted off the ground and glided away, and once we were away from the hospital, he set it on autopilot and relaxed, setting his hands in his lap.

"Ambassador?" I said after a period of silence. He had been staring at his hands, but his gaze found mine.

"What does _ashaya _mean?" I continued, turning a little toward him. I swore the tips of his ears turned slightly green, and I grinned at what appeared to be the Vulcan equivalent of a blush.

"I will translate for you later," he said, his voice almost ashamed. "And please do not ask Tovek. I will translate," he added quickly, causing me to raise my eyebrows.

We rode in silence for the rest of the way to Tovek's house.

…

It was mid-morning the next day when there was a knock at the door. Tovek answered and I put away the last dish we washed from breakfast. Soval strode in with a quiet greeting to Tovek, then looked to me.

"I need you to come with me to the _Enterprise_," he said, coming closer. I nodded and hugged Tovek goodbye, and the elder man said something to the ambassador in Vulcan. Soval turned sharply at his statement and answered with sincerity, and I just shook my head and followed him out to the shuttle. Soon we were high above the planet, headed slowly into orbit and eventually a rendezvous with _Enterprise_.

"I told Archer yesterday that you were responsible for saving Admiral Forrest's life. He wants to thank you, and I believe it would be wise for you and I to remain on his ship for a while."

I smiled slightly to myself, and soon our means of transportation was sitting in _Enterprise's _shuttle bay. Once we got the all-clear to depart, we walked to the door and waited for it to open. I glanced at Soval, who looked just as tired as I had felt yesterday. I put my hand on his shoulder briefly, and he turned to me and inclined his head to me. I removed my hand when I heard the doors opening.

Archer was waiting on the other side, alone, and I barely glimpsed him for two seconds before he stepped forward, took my hand, and pulled me over the threshold toward himself. His arms wrapped around me tight, and I shook my head into his shirt.

"Thank you, Major," I heard him say, his voice nearly cracking.

"I appreciate it, captain, but you don't have to thank me. I care about him too, you know."

I pulled away and turned to Soval with a smile, but it quickly turned into a confused frown when I saw that Soval was giving Archer the death stare. He seemed to realize this and shook out of it, his expression returning to normal, but I could see darkness behind his eyes as he looked at the captain.

"Ambassador," Archer said quietly. "If you'll wait in your quarters, Phlox is re-examining our evidence now. And I'm afraid I won't be able to escort you there, T'Pol needs to talk to me about something. She said it was urgent."

Soval nodded and led me away to a turbolift, and we rode in silence. We got out on E deck and walked down the hall, and I saw a few MACOs on board. I nodded to them as we passed, and they nodded somberly back.

We reached his quarters, and he inclined his head to me before moving to enter them. I stopped him.

"Ambassador, may I talk to you for a minute?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Come in."

I waited until the door was shut to look at him and tilt my head. "Are you ok?"

He frowned in confusion. "I don't understand."

"What was that back there with Captain Archer? That look on your face?"

His frown deepened and he sighed. "You must forgive me. I am tired, and I...forgot myself."

I could see that he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped the issue. "I'll be outside if you need me, ambassador."

I nodded to him and turned to leave, but before I could reach the door, I heard him speak again.

"I don't appreciate the way he greeted you."

I turned and frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"It was far too...intimate."

I shook my head. "I wouldn't call it that...friendly maybe, but not intimate. I saved his best friend's life, I can understand why he gave me a hug."

I had a sudden case of deja vu, and my frown deepened. "Did it remind you too much of Shran, ambassador?"

He had been staring at the floor with a nondescript displeased expression on his face, but then he looked up at me, shock on his face. Then he closed his parted lips and sighed heavily.

"Perhaps," he acknowledged, pressing his lips together into a thin pleat, something I had never seen him do.

"You know where my loyalties lie, ambassador," I said, my voice a little colder than I meant it. I sighed. "I know you're tired. I'll be outside."

"Natalia."

I turned back to him, and he came forward, slowly, his eyes fixed on mine.

"You are right to admonish me for this," he said quietly. "I can be very selfish...especially when it comes to you."

He stroked my hair as he said the last part, and I felt chills crawl down my spine.

"Would you care to explain that, ambassador?" I asked, my voice coming out as a slight squeak. The corner of his lips twitched upward.

"Not at this time. I need to meditate. If you will please wait outside, we will go if Archer has need of us."

I gave him one last incredulous look before leaving him to meditate, and as I set up camp outside his door, I ran that conversation over in my mind.

_I can be very selfish...especially when it comes to you. I don't want to share you._

The thought of being his, and only his...it scared and enthralled me. His actions and words were slowly convincing me day by day that he wanted me, but if I was wrong...if I was wrong...

But his jealousy today against Archer, who wasn't even acquainted with me...I wasn't an expert on Vulcans, and I didn't know if they got this petty over someone they wanted...assuming he even wanted me...

Suddenly, the memory of his soft, warm lips pressed to mine came floating back to me...I had been too shocked to properly process it at the time, but _oh_...just the thought of his kiss was making me slightly warm; I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if he went further...if he even wanted me.

I shook my head and tried to concentrate on other things, but I found that increasingly difficult. Finally, he emerged from his quarters and led me to a transporter pad. T'Pol was waiting for us, and I saluted her once we were close enough to shake hands.

"Subcommander," I said quietly, "It is agreeable to see you again. You look well."

She nodded and saluted me back.. "I appreciate your service, Major. I hear you saved the ambassador's life in the embassy explosion."

I bowed my head. "Just doing my duty."

Soval shook his head and muttered something to T'Pol in Vulcan, and she gave me an appraising look. I felt like squirming under the intensity of her gaze, and finally she said something back to him, and he nodded.

"If you think that, ambassador...I would like discuss something with you in the future. It is not urgent, but at some point..."

"We will talk," he said with a nod.

"And whatever the Vulcans tell you, believe the opposite, present company excepted," Archer said to his engineer as they strode down the hall toward us. "Ambassador."

"Captain, commander," Soval greeted as they stopped in front of us. He had something in his hand that he handed to Commander Tucker. "This shows the gaps in our security satellites, when beam-ins can't be detected."

Archer and T'Pol got on the transporter pad. "I'm thinking we're not exactly cleared to have this," Tucker said, sounding uneasy.

"Have what, commander?" Soval replied nonchalantly. "All I see is a Starfleet data module."

"Right," Tucker said. He turned to Archer. "Captain, what if something goes wrong down there?"

"It already has," the captain said firmly, glancing at me. I bowed my head. I could feel Soval's eyes on me for a moment, and then Archer and T'Pol were transported down to the surface, and it was just the three of us. I turned to the engineer.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced, commander," I said as Tucker completed his work at the station.

"Major, this is Commander Charles Tucker III," Soval said. I held out my hand and shook it.

"Call me Trip," he said warmly, nodding to me.

"Commander, this is Major Natalia Romano. Admiral Forrest assigned her to me to be my personal guard, a job that she excels at."

I couldn't help but blush, and I bowed my head, a tiny smile growing on my lips. "I do my duty, ambassador."

His eyes gleamed with an unreadable expression.

…

I was in my quarters, running the day's events over in my head, and I felt sleepy as it was the middle of the afternoon. I felt my eyelids start to droop, and I felt my entire body sigh as it relaxed...

_I was walking through a desert, and the sky was purple with the dawn. I started running toward an outcropping of rocks in the distance, and I reached them within seconds. I wandered among them, staring up at the alien formations they formed, but then my eyes were drawn downward._

_Soval was seated a few feet in front of me, his legs crossed, his eyes closed, his hands folded in his lap for meditation. A candle flickered on the ground in front of him, and the joy and wonder of finding him here made my extremities tingle._

"_Soval," I breathed, stepping forward. He opened his eyes and looked up at me, surprise dawning on his face._

"Ashaya_," he whispered, standing up, his eyes fixed on me. He closed the gap between us and tentatively held my shoulders, then eagerly pulled me closer and stroked my face with the backs of his first two fingers. My extremities and the apex of my thighs tingled in delight at his touch. His other hand wrapped around my body and held me to him, and he tilted his head and moved closer...his lips were so close-_

I awoke with a gasp at the beeping of the comm, and I leaped up and answered it.

"Romano here," I said into the comm, running a hand over my hair.

"_Major, I'd like you to go get the ambassador. We need him in sickbay. I'll contact him so he'll be waiting for you,_" Tucker drawled.

"Acknowledged," I replied, and the comm went silent. I pulled my hair back into a fresh ponytail, then went to fetch the ambassador.

He looked tired and slightly worried when he answered his door, but he nodded to me and set off toward sickbay without a word, which was fine by me since just being in his presence after that extremely vivid dream made me slightly uncomfortable. We headed to the turbolift and got on, and I sneaked a glance at him only to discover that he was looking at me under his eyelashes and trying to hide it all the while. I sighed and turned to him in earnest.

"Sorry, ambassador, its just that I had a weird dream just now...and you were in it."

He looked at me with an incredulous frown. "And you find that 'weird'?"

I felt my face get hot, and I shook my head. "I mean more like...unusual."

"Ah," he murmured, looking pensive. His eyes found the panel and he stopped the turbolift with a few taps on the panel, then he turned to me. "What happened in this dream?"

My blush intensified. "You'd hate me if I told you."

He shook his head at me and brushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "Hate is an emotion," he said quietly. "Please, Natalia...indulge me."

I sighed, then took a deep breath. "Well...I think I was on Vulcan...the sky was purple. I was walking through a desert toward an outcropping of rocks..."

His lips parted slightly and his eyes widened. I stopped, but at his urging, I continued.

"I saw you sitting on the ground with a candle. You were meditating, and I said your name...you got up and..."

"Go on," he breathed.

"You called me 'ashaya', whatever that means, then...all right ambassador, you held my shoulders, then pulled me closer and stroked my face. Intimately," I added, just to see his surprised expression contort further into shock.

"You were about to kiss me when I woke up," I finished, looking away. A few moments passed, then a warm hand turned my face back toward him. His eyes were dancing with an unreadable expression, and he pressed his hand to my cheek. He frowned suddenly, gazing deeply into my eyes, and I felt a tingling sensation in the back of my mind. I felt as if someone had snagged my brain with a fishhook and were trying to tug it out of my skull, and I gasped and frowned at him.

"Ambassador, what's going on? What is-"

Whatever I was going to say was cut off by his warm, urgent lips. He pressed hard against me, his kiss passionate and eager, and I moaned and trembled even as his arms quickly wrapped around my body and pulled me to him. He kissed and held me like I might dissolve into smoke at any second; he devoured me with his skillful, soft lips. I pulled away with a hasty smack and stared up at him in utter confusion and growing arousal.

"Please tell me what's going on," I said breathlessly. He had stolen the air from my lungs, and I gasped for breath. His expression grew warm and fond, and he stroked my face with his fingers as he had done in my dream.

"You found the place where I go to meditate, Natalia," he said, his voice awed and just as breathless as mine. "Your mind found mine. I believe you and I have somehow formed a base bond."

"What's a base bond?" He was about to answer when I held up my hand. "Do you mean to say that we are _telepathically connected_?" My voice was dripping with incredulity.

"Yes," he answered, swiftly kissing my forehead. "The bond is weak and can be broken without much trouble, but..." He frowned. "Do you wish to break it?"

"No," I said quickly. "I need time to process this but...wait, does this mean we're...engaged?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "We are more than engaged, beloved, yet less than husband and wife. I will explain more later."

He leaned forward and kissed the rounded tip of my ear, and I felt his chest rumble in contentment.

"I have longed for this," he purred. I shivered in his arms. "Dreamt of it, and since your admonishment of me on Andoria, worked hard in the hopes that this might be possible. My beloved..."

He nuzzled his nose into my neck and breathed in, and I melted into the contact. I was a little apprehensive about being thrown into this, even though deep down I knew this was what awaited me if I ever got Soval for my own; but it felt so good to be in his arms, felt so right as heat bloomed in my core when his lips touched the skin of my neck right below my earlobe. I felt a thrill in my gut like I had never felt in my life, and I swore he chuckled into my hair.

"Come, we should get to sickbay."

He gave me one last lingering kiss, then pulled away, albeit reluctantly. My face was probably the color of tomatoes, but he started the turbolift and gave me a look that reminded me of a contented cat. And I was the canary, a willing canary though, one that truly desired to be devoured by the cat chasing it.

The turbolift belatedly reached its destination, and the ambassador led me to sickbay. Tucker and Phlox were both waiting for us next to the bed of the corporal. I hung by the door until Soval gave me a look that made the "hook" in my mind tingle and tug. I understood and went to his side immediately, though with a frown; Tucker asked Soval what took so long, but I didn't hear his excuse as I felt Phlox's eyes on me. His gaze found mine, and his eyes flicked to the ambassador, then back to me, and he raised his eyebrows. I frowned at him and tilted my head in apparent confusion, and his gaze fell back on the corporal.

"We think that to access his memories and find who did this, we need to do a mind meld," Tucker said suddenly, bringing me back to the conversation at hand. I looked at Soval.

"What?" he said, frowning deeply. I raised my eyebrows.

"This man's our only witness," Tucker insisted.

"He's comatose, braindamaged, and he's human. A mind meld is dangerous under the _best _of conditions, but under these..."

"Look, I know Phlox says there aren't a lot of Vulcans that can do this sort of thing," the commander continued, "but you've got to know someone who can at least try."

"Those who do have the ability won't risk their careers by publicly attempting what you suggest," Soval all but hissed. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the entire situation. Now that I could feel the bond between us, I got random glimpses of his reactions, even a taste of the emotions he kept buried under layers of control.

Tucker rolled his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation, but Phlox captured his attention. "Most Vulcans see melding as...deviant behavior," the doctor explained.

"What's that got to do with it?" Tucker insisted, and I shook my head at him. He truly didn't understand, and probably didn't know that Vulcans had been immediately dismissed for conducting the telepathic practice.

Soval sighed. "Evidence will solve this crime, not mind melds."

He turned to leave, summoning me with another tug, until he stopped dead at Tucker's next statement.

"What evidence?" the human engineer said, and Soval slowed. "The DNA on the bomb was planted."

Soval stopped and turned to him. "You can prove that?"

"I can," said Phlox, coming forward behind Tucker. The engineer approached Soval.

"Ambassador, I don't know what kind of politics to mess with DNA records on Vulcan," he said firmly, "but I think we're looking at a deliberate attempt to hide the truth."

Soval's eyes darkened, and he looked at me. "A conspiracy."

I nodded to myself. "I don't know why he would want to involve Starfleet, but he wouldn't have any qualms about doing this," I growled. Soval narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Who?" asked Tucker. The ambassador silenced his question with a look.

"The needs of the many," he whispered to himself with another look at me.

"Outweigh the needs of the few," I finished. He nodded.

"I can perform the meld," he said finally.

The bottom seemed to drop out of my stomach, and I couldn't tear my gaze away from Soval. He looked at me apologetically even as Tucker spun around to share a victorious look with Phlox. I wanted to reach out to the ambassador, to touch him, to dispel the look of near self-disgust on his face.

"I'll need a while to prepare myself," he continued. Tucker nodded in acknowledgment, and Soval summoned me with another tug. We quickly went back to his quarters, and when we reached his door, he turned to me.

"If I may, I'd like to speak to you."

I smiled and followed him into his room, and once the door had shut behind us, he turned to me. Slowly, he approached me and reached for my face, and when his hand slipped up so he was cupping my face, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch. He sighed in relief.

"I thought you would hate me," he breathed. I shook my head and kissed him before he could say another word, then pulled away before it went too far.

"I don't think I could ever hate you," I whispered back. "Besides, you just made my day."

He frowned at me. "I know you found no amusement in their reactions-"

"You're a melder," I said, grinning from ear to ear. "You're a true Vulcan in my book."

He looked at me, that fond expression back, then he sighed. "The High Command would do well to read out of that book."

I nodded. "I don't hate you, not by a longshot, but I am worried about you. I saw a doctor at the Inter-species Medical Conference on Dekendi III get dismissed for admitting to being a melder. I don't want that to happen to you."

"If V'Las ever found out, he would dismiss me without a moment's thought. And most of the High Command is behind him. But there is one member of the High Command who might be sympathetic."

I frowned. "The one who you were talking to when we came back from Andoria," I said after a moment.

He nodded. "Kuvak is more moderate than V'Las, though he does not often take a stance opposite to him. He can be...indecisive, but he may be sympathetic. He abhors taking life and always tries to find the best solution for everyone."

"As a true Vulcan should," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me, then leaned down and touched his lips to my forehead.

"As we all should," he replied, stroking my back. I sighed and leaned into him, my thoughts turning to the bond with him, trying to reconcile my inhibitions with the knowledge that he had wanted me for his own all alone. He frowned down at me.

"You are apprehensive about the bond," he said. I shook my head into his shirt.

"I don't know...yeah, it's just the unusual nature of this that I'm having a hard time reconciling. I want you for my own, Soval, but...this bond..." I shook my head and gave up.

"There is the option of breaking it," he said quietly. "Though I'm not sure how it was formed in the first place. Between Vulcan children, this bond is formed by a priestess, but in other cases, this bond is formed by prolonged intimate contact with the intended partner. A full bond..." He trailed off at the look on my face, and although I didn't want to feel fear, it was starting to creep into the edges of my mind.

I kissed him, and the fear faded somewhat, but did not go away as I thought it would. He pulled away.

"Work through your fear. If you need me to help you, I am more than willing, but...I understand you will need time to get used to this."

I sighed and kissed his cheek, and he slowly retracted his arms from around my waist.

"I need to prepare myself for the meld," he said quietly, sounding a little colder than usual. I pushed down my hurt with the fact that he was being remarkably patient and understanding with someone who was supposed to be his fiance. But I needed time for this situation to sink in, and I figured once I got used to the idea, I would be all for it. I smiled encouragingly at him, but he just regarded me with a sad expression.

I backed away, then left him to prepare himself.


	14. Mind Melds and Mistakes

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. tahmtahm, thank you so much for reviewing. Now Natalia has to battle old demons (and new) and realize what's holding her back.**_

_**09sasha, thanks for the positive review. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Yes, Natalia will realize how much he means to her.**_

I practically ran to my quarters and locked the door when I entered, then threw myself onto my bed. I could feel the bond humming in the back of my mind, and although it still felt like a foreign invasion, I was getting used to it. I could sense a tiny glimpse of emotion from him, and what I felt made me cry. He was disappointed, confused, hurt, angry...I could feel them all, pulsating through my veins now, amplifying the emotions I was feeling. I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing.

I had fallen head over heels with Soval, there was no denying that. I found him attractive, I found his kindness and consideration and recent spurts of bravery to be quite endearing. So what was holding me back? Why couldn't I commit wholeheartedly to him?

I realized, after about two or three hours of hard searching, that although I found Soval attractive and mentally engaging, I hadn't placed my heart completely in his hands. I had never fully faced the emotional scars I had received from my string of empty relationships more than three years ago. I had let the pain consume me and drive me over the edge instead of facing my problems, and now I was faced with baring my soul once more, and the memory of those old demons rose up and blocked me. I sighed, braced myself, and conjured them.

I started with Jason. I had met him straight out of high school and thought we were soul mates. He was a friend of one of my childhood friends, and the mutual friend hooked us up. We had a good time, but I had rushed into that relationship without thinking and didn't fully comprehend the complexities that went hand in hand with giving yourself to someone else. We didn't go far physically, and after a couple of semesters at college together, we broke it off, and he dropped out and got a good job. We remained acquainted. It ended amicably, but I was naïve to think he was good for me. He was immature and rather raunchy, and I had let my lonely heart convince me that he was all right.

Soval and I had known each other for three years now, and I had slowly fallen for him over the course of that time. He had hurt me multiple times, and I had forgiven him for it every time. Was I letting my lonely heart speak for me again? I was, by nature, non-confrontational, but I had to learn to speak up for myself and let my true voice be heard. Soval would be ok with that; he didn't want a boring wife, that I knew. He wanted someone who challenged him, like I had with my debates. It was there that I truly felt a spark with him, that I first felt myself really slipping. Recently with the V'Las crises, as I dubbed it, I had let my voice be heard again, and we had come to a compromise. We could work things out; we had the capacity to listen to each other and both be heard.

Then there was Terrence. Red haired, passionate, outgoing, he had stormed into my life halfway through college and clawed himself into my heart. My first time was with him, and it was his fire and wildness that had reeled me in. But like Jason, he was immature and flighty, and I discovered later that he had cheated on me. That hurt like hell, and I had never truly forgiven him for that, but a part of me reasoned that I also was at fault. Lonely again after breaking it off with Jason, my heart had fallen in with this passionate man, not letting myself see the signs that it wasn't going to last.

Soval had demonstrated today that he could be passionate, but he was caring and reasonable as well. He had supported me during my time of pain, something Jason nor Terrence would have never done. He had bravely opened his heart to me, and even now I could feel the depths of his passion, and his love. More tears streamed down my face.

One by one, I examined my past relationships and compared them with my time with Soval, and the Vulcan ambassador came out on top every single time. I discovered that he shared a trait or made me feel the same as one of my past loves, but they had all come together in him. Compassion, patience, bravery, perhaps some really intriguing passion, thoughtfulness, intelligence, wit...I saw all these traits at one point in my past boyfriends, and it was like God or some higher power had shown me that I was destined to be with Soval. What I saw in those previous loves was what would be finally revealed to me in my beloved ambassador.

I cried as I realized this, and I buckled over in pain. Oh, I loved him, I loved him dearly. He was my beloved, my soul mate, my _ashal-veh_, my fiance, the one I wanted more than anyone.

But so soon after our...whatever that was three hours ago...I needed to give him and myself a little more time to breathe, that way I could be sure this was what I wanted.

The comm beeped, stopping my thoughts, and I heard Tucker on the other end.

"_Major, the administrator is at the airlock. Would you please escort him to the briefing room?_"

"Shouldn't you ask the ambassador about that, commander?" I said in reply, not wanting to come into any more contact with V'Las than I had to.

"_The administrator asked for you personally. He didn't give an excuse, and I haven't told the ambassador. But V'Las is waiting...please, major, it won't take too long. Just to the briefing room, then back again._"

I sighed and acknowledged his request, then headed down to the airlock. I tried to send some sort of message to Soval through our bond, but it seemed he was blocking me out, as I could no longer glimpse his emotions. Whether this was out of spite or grief or a need to be alone or what, I didn't know. I wanted to be open with him, and for him to be open with me. I felt empty at his absence, but composed my best poker face as I finally reached the airlock.

The door opened to reveal V'Las and another Vulcan that I had not met, and the administrator gave me an approving glance.

"It is agreeable to see you again, major," he said calmly, a knowing gleam in his eye. "This is Stel, head of our Security Directorate."

I bowed my head to him, not bothering with a salute. The way the man was looking at me made me think he was in with V'Las, and such a man deserved no prosperity and long life, and would receive no such wish from me.

"Lead on, major," V'Las said, sounding oddly cheerful. I led them to the briefing room to find Soval, Tucker and Phlox waiting for us. Soval looked perturbed when he discovered who was with me, and he let down his guard long enough to tug the bond again. I honored the summons and stood by him, and the expression on his face told me that he was more than displeased that I had made contact with V'Las once more.

While Stel and V'Las talked a little with Tucker (the usual pleasantries and greetings that I supposed where necessary for a dignitary), Soval turned to me.

"It was not my intention for you to have to escort the administrator," he hissed, his expression honest.

"I know that. But don't worry, nothing went down."

Thankfully, Soval understood my meaning and nodded. "I should contact other security."

"No, V'Las asked for me personally. Calling for other security would raise his suspicions further."

He nodded in agreement, though reluctantly, and I was grateful that Phlox had asked some random question once he noticed our private conversation, and he kept V'Las occupied for a few moments after we ended our talk. Finally, we got to the heart of this meeting.

"A witness?" Stel said incredulously after Tucker explained the situation a little.

"The guard recognized the person who brought in the bomb we found in the rubble," Tucker said, sounding almost accusatory.

"The Syrannite woman, T'Pau," Stel said, nodding. My heart skipped a beat, and I wondered to myself if this was _the _T'Pau, as in Spock's grandmother.

"No," Soval said, stepping forward away from me, but not far, I noticed. "It was you."

Silence reigned for a second, and the sincerity of the ambassador's accusation had me convinced. So this man in front of me had nearly taken away my foster father and my _ashal-veh_...my veins were flooding, pulsating in anger, and Soval's gaze flicked toward me for a moment, a warning glance in his eyes. I tried to calm down, but I found it immensely hard, and I could tell that even Soval was having a hard time controlling his emotions.

"I would like to interrogate this 'witness' myself," Stel said defensively.

"You're not getting anywhere near 'em," Tucker drawled, his tone firm.

"Perhaps I could speak with the guard," V'Las offered, sounding surprisingly diplomatic.

"I'm afraid he's in no condition to be questioned," Phlox countered quietly. V'Las tilted his head at the Denobulan. "He's in a coma," the doctor continued.

The administrator took a few steps forward, his eyes fixed on Phlox. "Yet," he said incredulously, "he provided an eyewitness account."

Tucker glanced at Soval, took a breath, then looked back to V'Las. "We accessed his memories through...a mind meld."

V'Las' face contorted in obvious shock and anger, and he quickly turned away from the others in the room.

"Telepathic evidence is inadmissible," Stel said, seemingly battling anger himself.

"It's not evidence at all!" V'Las all but shouted. His cold gaze found my beloved, and he narrowed his eyes as if hurt; Soval wasn't fooled by this ploy, I was sure, as I certainly wasn't. I glared at the administrator.

"You allowed this...distasteful act to take place?" V'Las continued, sounding betrayed. My hands curled into fists and I could feel my blood roaring in my ears. _I'll show you distasteful, you hypocritical bastard_, I thought to myself. Soval might of caught the gist of my thoughts, but he didn't look to me.

"I performed it," he said defiantly, and suddenly my heart swelled with pride. The administrator, on the other hand, came forward, a look of utter betrayal on his face. I felt this might have been put on for Phlox and Tucker's benefit, because Soval and I were glaring daggers at the man.

"Soval," V'Las whispered as if the ambassador were a stranger, "you've shamed Vulcan, and yourself. The law leaves me no recourse. You'll be summoned to appear before the High Command to account for your actions."

He turned to the others. "Commander, doctor," he said politely. His cold blue eyes found mine.

"Major," he said, gesturing toward the door. I immediately looked to Soval, who looked torn. He moved forward to accompany me, but V'Las stopped him.

"I have nothing more to say to you until your hearing, Soval," the administrator said coldly. My heart began to pound, and I could see no reasonable way out of this. Soval seemed to be grasping at straws, but he remained silent. V'Las was getting impatient, and he jerked his head toward the door with a little more force, and I saw no choice but to follow.

We walked in silence to the airlock, and I unlocked it and it opened, and V'Las gave me a cold glance and jerked his head toward the airlock. I was reasonable and stood my ground, shaking my head no, but Stel came behind me and shoved me forward after the administrator. V'Las caught my hand and pulled me to their shuttle, and I could hear the airlock closing behind me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, trying to jerk my hand free. His grip was relentless.

"Teaching you a lesson." The accompanying airlock closed, but they did not pull away. V'Las said something to Stel in Vulcan, and the security head left me alone with V'Las, who proceeded to push me up against a wall.

"Well, my dear," he said softly, dangerously, "there's no need to come up with an excuse to dismiss your precious ambassador after all. He's gone and dismissed himself."

I struggled against him, knowing it was futile, and he simply leaned closer. "There's something different about you, Natalia," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I don't know if its the sudden defiance or something more...I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to. I'll find out at a later date."

I thought that might be the end of it and he would let me go, but I was grossly mistaken. He leaned further into me, brushing my neck with his lips. I shivered in disgust, trying to relay my panic to Soval as best I could. I felt a tingle in the bond, and I assumed, hoped he was coming to my rescue.

"I think once Soval is dismissed, I'll keep you on Vulcan and teach you another lesson," he hissed, his fingers digging into my wrists until I could feel bruises forming and blood pooling beneath my skin. I gasped.

"This lesson will be harder than your last. You will not disobey me again, or I will kill you," he growled, nipping at my neck with his teeth. I continued to struggle defiantly, but he held me with ease, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"Let me go!" I growled back, panting with my efforts to escape his vicelike grip, and I was losing. "You Romulan bastard, let me go!"

The smirk died, replaced by a look of awe, pride, and perhaps even lust, which made me sick to my stomach. He leaned in so that his lips were almost touching mine, and my heart was pounding. _I should not have said that_, I thought to myself.

"I've underestimated your perceptiveness, my dear," he breathed, his lips brushing mine, his hands running down my sides with enough force to bruise. "I sincerely hope I won't have to kill you, because you'd do so well in what I have planned for you."

His cold eyes bored into mine, triumphant, gleeful, but his satisfied expression turned to a frown when he was ripped away from me. Soval was standing there, his hand still on the administrator's shoulder, and he looked livid.

"You. Will. Not. Touch. Her," he growled, his gaze coldly furious. I could feel his fury coursing through my veins, and although I wanted to take a swipe at V'Las myself, I knew better than to get in between two angry Vulcans.

Same height, relatively same build, Soval and V'Las seemed evenly matched; but V'Las had the superior advantage: he had all of Vulcan behind him. Soval didn't even have Earth to back him.

But I shook my head of these thoughts, knowing this wouldn't come to blows. They glared at each other, and I recalled their earlier argument. I was frozen against the wall, unsure of what to do.

V'Las visibly smirked and cast his glance toward me one last time before shrugging off Soval's hand and turning his back on us, walking confidently down the corridor. Soval took my hand and roughly led me away back through the airlock, then slammed the button to make the door close. He rounded on me, his eyes blazing like I had never seen, and I automatically cringed.

"Why did you go with him?" the ambassador all but growled at me. "You know better than to be alone with him."

"He didn't exactly leave me much choice," I said in my defense, rubbing my wrist. Soval caught my action, took my wrist in his hand (he wasn't particularly gentle, either) and examined it.

"He bruised you," he muttered, seething at this point. He dropped my wrist, grabbed my shoulder and steered me toward some unknown destination.

"Where are we going?" I asked, slightly frightened of this obviously angry Vulcan who was dragging me down corridors to God-knew-where. Disturbing ideas came to mind as I wondered when his next Time was, but his skin wasn't like wildfire as I thought it might be. It was as warm as it always had been.

"Sickbay," he said curtly, slowly slightly as a couple of crewmen passed us. He then continued to direct me with his hand on my shoulder all the way to Phlox, who didn't get answers to the questions he asked, but rather avoided looking at the ambassador. Soval watched with cold, nearly dead eyes as Phlox patched up my wrist, then he let me escort him to his quarters.

He stepped inside, grabbed his robes and shrugged them on, adjusted them impatiently and then stormed back out, stopping to stare back at me when I didn't follow immediately.

"Are you coming, major?" he asked coldly, and I nodded. He swiftly turned and made for the shuttle bay, and we met Tucker in the next corridor.

"I'm going back to appear at this hearing," Soval said simply as he fell in step with the commander. He sounded calmer than before, but Tucker turned to him in incredulity.

"You can't go back," he protested.

"I'm not a fool, commander. V'Las was involved in the attack on your embassy. He's responsible for blaming it on the Syrannites."

"Then why turn yourself over to him?"

Soval slowed when we reached the airlock and sighed. "It's the only chance I'll have to reach the rest of the High Command."

Tucker shook his head. "What if they're all in on it?"

I closed my eyes at the prospect. _Then we're screwed_. The thought didn't seem to appeal to my companion, either.

Silently, Soval stepped over the threshold and turned back around to face the commander. I immediately followed, causing the ambassador to give me a strange look, but he faced Tucker when the engineer spoke.

"If you really want humans and Vulcans to work together someday, you might start thinking about trusting us."

Soval looked up at Tucker, traces of regret written on the lines in his face, but then he raised his hand in the Vulcan salute. "Peace and long life, commander," he said sincerely. Then he punched the button to close the door and led me to the shuttlecraft.

The ride back to Vulcan was quiet and slightly awkward, as neither of us wanted to go near the elephant in the room. I felt better about this bond then I had this morning, only feeling the occasional twinge of apprehension, which I quickly beat down when I thought about the usefulness of the bond, how its presence had saved me from V'Las.

"Ambassador?"

He put the shuttle on autopilot and turned to me.

"When someone is bonded like we are, can other Vulcans sense it?"

He tilted his head. "Yes, but...why do you ask? Are you concerned what Tovek might think?"

I shook my head. "Tovek would probably be all for this...and I've made decent headway towards agreeing with that mindset, by the way."

His eyes sparkled with light, and I could feel a twinge of relief and hope from his end.

"But I think you'll agree we both need time to breathe. I ask because V'Las said there was something different about me, but he didn't know what."

Soval sighed. "He probably did not consider the possibility of our bond, most likely because he believes it would be impossible to bond with a human, a belief I shared until I met you."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a frown. He sighed again.

"It was only after I began to see how much I desired you that I recalled that Vulcan and human nervous systems are fairly similar, and obviously compatible, otherwise this bond would not exist."

His admission touched me, made me remember the fire coursing in my veins when he had kissed me in the turbolift. I smiled to myself.

"Give it time, _ashal-veh_," I murmured quietly. "And we may find that our nervous systems aren't the only thing compatible between us."

He frowned at the second half of my statement, but he seemed rather pleased with the term of endearment.

"Did you pick that term up from me?" he asked, obviously trying to keep the conversation going. I gladly went along.

"No, I learned it from Tovek."

He was quiet again for a few moments. "_Ashaya _means beloved," he murmured, his hand carefully covering mine, and when I didn't move my hand, his fingers entwined with mine.

I didn't say anything; we arrived at Tovek's house, and Soval helped me out of the shuttle. I noticed he kept close to me as we went to the gate, and when I opened it, we saw Tovek walking out of the house, striding confidently toward us. When he saw the ambassador's expression, though, his step slowed, and his brow furrowed in concern.

"Ambassador?" he asked softly, stopping in his tracks. "What has occurred? I got a message from the High Command ordering you to appear at a hearing tomorrow at 0900."

Soval nodded. "That was to be expected. V'Las knows of my...ability."

Tovek's eyes almost looked sad. "Does she know?" he asked, nodding to me. Soval muttered an affirmation.

"But she is with us in our beliefs, Tovek," he continued, his voice growing a little warm as he looked at me, his expression fond once more. "She apparently finds melders attractive."

I looked at Tovek, and he nodded, confirming that he too could meld. "Do not speak of it to the High Command, Natalia. It probably wouldn't matter anyway since I'm going to resign in protest, but still..."

I frowned, silent for a moment. "I'll miss you, Tovek."

"I know, little one. And I will miss you as well. However, if all goes well, you can come visit me here on Vulcan."

He turned to the ambassador. "T'Sahl is waiting inside. Will you join us for tea?"

Soval nodded. "I would like to pack a few things afterward, then I will return later in the evening. If it is acceptable to T'Sahl, I'd like to stay here tonight."

Tovek raised his eyebrows. "We would be honored to have you as our guest, ambassador. You know that."

Soval nodded and went inside, muttering something about helping T'Sahl, leaving me and Tovek alone in the courtyard. He stepped closer to me and tilted his head, his dark brown eyes boring into mine. Then they alighted with comprehension, and he nearly smiled.

"You have changed, little one," he said, his tone of voice warm, "I sense a bond from you...weak, but definitely present. Have you and the ambassador truly become so close?"

"It kind of came out of nowhere, actually. Maybe it was there longer than we realized, but we only discovered it this morning."

He frowned. "You do not sound pleased."

I sighed and sat down on a nearby bench, and Tovek joined me. "I'm...overwhelmed, for one," I said slowly. "There's so much going on, and still so much to sort out in our relationship. He offered to break it, but that's the last thing I want. I just don't think he understands that I need time for this to all...sink in, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand...Vulcan children are engaged with this base bond at seven and have several years to decide whether or not to stay together. Most will go through with it, but not all." He paused before continuing. "You know as well as I that the ambassador will be dismissed for his actions. That will leave him significant time to...sort out this relationship with you, as you put it."

I shook my head. "V'Las won't let that happen. I mean, Soval can reflect and meditate all he wants, but the administrator," I spat the title out, my voice bitter, "has other plans for me."

Tovek turned to me in earnest. "What sort of plans?"

I sighed. "I don't know...weird that this bond with Soval is the closest thing to normal that's happened to me over the last two weeks."

…

_I was straddling Soval in my bed at my apartment in San Francisco, and his eyes were dark with desire, lust practically pouring off him in waves. I grinned, some especially dirty things coming to mind, and I acted on instinct, grinding against him and licking his neck. He arched his back, bucking against me, his breath loud in my ear. I captured his hand in mine, and despite his look of shock, I brought it to my mouth and began licking and sucking his fingers, teasingly running my tongue down every digit._

_The apex of my thighs was tingling with desire of my own, and every extremity was tingling as well, so much it was almost painful. I felt a wonderfully intoxicating lightness in my abdomen, and when I heard Soval growl my name, I leaned over him and proceeded to give him the most lewd kiss I had ever given a man. My tongue curled around his, my teeth nipped at his lips, my fingernails dug into his skin until I bruised it green._

_Then I felt sharp pain in my abdomen, acute, white-hot heat like a poker stabbing into me. I found it invigorating and extremely desirable, and I squeezed my legs together, then grinded against him again, seeking more of the pain. I wanted it, needed it, and his eyes called out to me, satisfied, licentious, maddening in their possessiveness. _

_Then everything faded to white, and I felt almost unbearably hot..._

I awoke with a soft gasp and discovered that part of my dream was true: I did feel almost unbearably hot, and I soon realized the reason why. In addition to the ample covers draped over my body, something hot was pressed into my back, warm breath was brushing my neck, and a hot arm was draped over my waist. Someone nuzzled against the back of my neck, sending delicious tingles down my spine. The bond was tingling and vibrating so much it nearly itched, but once I realized that fact, the tingling eased and it was back to normal.

I distinctly remembered getting into this bed and falling asleep alone. At some point in the night, he must have come in and joined me.

"You awakened me with your dreams," I heard Soval whisper in my ear. "They were...invigorating."

I blushed furiously in the dark, grateful he couldn't see, but it seems I couldn't hide my shame from him. He stroked his hand down my arm, slowly, almost apologetically.

"Do not feel ashamed, _ashal-veh_," he continued. He paused for moment. "May I ask you a very personal question?"

His request struck me as rather odd. He had intruded (albeit accidentally) on my dreams and was lying in bed with me, and he was asking permission to ask a personal question. I was touched nonetheless, and endeared by the request he made.

"Sure," I said quietly. "Go ahead."

He took a breath. "Do you truly feel that much passion for me, _ashaya_?"

I sighed. "Maybe I do...probably. But I can't really control my dreams, you know."

"Mm," he murmured, nuzzling against me again. "Does that mean your desire is repressed?"

I frowned. "Um...I don't know...all in all, it was just a dream."

He muttered in agreement and drew me closer, which brought another question to mind.

"Why are you here?" I whispered, turning my head to catch a glimpse of him. He grabbed hold of my shoulder and turned me around to face him, his eyes dark and sparkling in the dim light. I felt his lips at my neck right below my earlobe, and I gasped.

"You had a dream where you were making love to me in the most passionate and licentious manner you could muster, and you ask why I am here? _Ashaya_, were it not for my control, you would not be clothed right now," he breathed, pulling me still closer so that my breasts were pressed to his skin. My heart was pounding in my chest, and suddenly I was on my back, staring up at him.

"Tell me why you won't let yourself be mine, _ashal-veh_. Please talk to me."

I sighed. "Well...this is overwhelming," I said, bringing my hands up to rub my eyes. "This bond thing with you came out of nowhere, and add on top of that V'Las and all his crap, and this conspiracy with the Andorians, and the constant threat of death or worse for you and me both...God, this week has been hell."

His eyes were openly sad, the intensity of the feeling surprising me. "You find the prospect of being bonded to me unpleasant?"

I sighed. "No, its just...like I said, its overwhelming. There is absolutely nothing like this in human existence, and to suddenly be sharing my feelings and dreams with someone with no say over what they see or know...I feel invaded," I said finally, speaking honestly with him, at last voicing my biggest fear about this bond.

His eyes were shining with disappointment. "Do you not trust me, _ashal-veh_?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Then why does the notion of sharing your feelings and dreams with me frighten you? Is there not a saying in your culture: 'the two shall become one'? We are one, you and I."

I swallowed around the lump forming in my throat. Why couldn't he understand? "That's wonderful, but..."

His eyes darkened and narrowed. "You are not convinced. Do not lie to me, Natalia."

I frowned up at him. "What's up with this questioning anyway? I told you I need time."

"I was simply concerned for your well-being," he said coldly. "I meant the question kindly, but if you are not interested in what's best for our relationship, perhaps I should break this bond with you after all."

I couldn't believe my ears. "What did you say?" I asked, hoping I was imagining things.

"I said perhaps we should break this bond. It was wrong of me to involve an emotional human in a Vulcan matter."

I was speechless for a moment. His eyes were cold and dark as the light slowly grew in the room, and his frigid tone made me shiver.

"What's gotten into you?" I breathed.

He smirked mirthlessly. "Oh, did you expect me to follow your every whim until your dying day? If you won't put in the same effort I was willing to give, then it was absolutely foolish of me to pursue you in the first place."

I glared at him, half of me hoping he would just go away, the other half of me wanting him to see how much he had hurt me and apologize.

"Then find a Vulcan wife who's used to this bonding thing and who will go along with everything you say. Good luck finding one who's willing to die for you."

He flared his nostrils, and I had known him long enough to know that when he did that, something was seriously pushing his limits.

"Get up and make breakfast, major," he commanded, his voice as cold as ice. "I have other matters to attend to."

He threw back the covers and padded to the door, opening and shutting it much softer and quicker than I thought he would. I laid there for a moment, stunned, numb...what had just happened?

I let out a wretched sob, but no tears came. My mind refused to process anything except for what he had said, cruelly playing the harshest of his words back to me over and over again. _If you won't put in the same effort I was willing to give_...I was willing to give it everything, I just needed time to adjust. Stupid, stubborn, selfish Vulcan! Who the hell did he think he was, tugging my emotions along on a string, then accusing me of not putting enough effort into our relationship. Turmoil and grief had thrown us together, and now his selfish attitude and stubborn pride had torn us apart again. I got up and walked into the kitchen, fuming, wanting to scream my lungs out until my vocal chords bled. He made me so frustrated...

I fumed, grieved, pondered for another hour or so before Tovek finally got up and walked into the common area. He frowned.

"Where's Soval?" he asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Don't know," I said hoarsely, my voice sounding like it belonged to someone else. Tovek frowned.

"Natalia, what has happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Tovek," I said, nearly losing it. "Please don't mention it, ok?"

He looked at me with sad eyes, then nodded. "I did not mean to pry."

Tovek turned away and walked out of doors, presumably to tend to his plants out back, and once he was gone and I was alone, I let a single tear stream down my face before I sucked it up and continued making breakfast.


	15. Negotiations and Nectar

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. tahmtahm, thanks for the review. Glad you liked. Of the three people that regularly review this story, you always take the middle ground, and I really appreciate it.**_

_**09sasha, blame Bina W for the fight. It was her idea in the first place. Your review made me laugh out loud, sasha, thanks for that! I needed a good laugh.**_

_**Bina, thanks for reviewing. Admiral Forrest is in here.**_

I thought surely Soval would sever the bond that day, but instead I only felt distance between us. I couldn't tell much about his emotional state, only that he was meditating. I continued to relentlessly clean Tovek's house all that day, and my Vulcan friend watched from the sidelines; I knew he wanted to comfort me and talk to me, but I just wanted to stay busy so I didn't have to think too much about the fight we had this morning.

T'Sahl was outside, weeding the flower beds, and I wandered out there when Tovek ran out of things for me to do.

"T'Sahl?"

She looked up, her eyes crinkling slightly when she saw me. "Yes, Natalia?"

"Mind if I do that for you?"

She looked down at the weeds and tilted her head. "You seek to stay busy."

I sighed and came up to her, and she nodded to me. "I understand, little one," she said softly, echoing Tovek's name for me. She pointed out what was a weed and what wasn't, then left me to do her work. She even closed the door behind her, something I was grateful for.

"Well, well, well," I heard after about five minutes alone. I closed my eyes.

"Good morning, Q," I said blandly, pulling up another weed. Q was lying on his back on the top of the wall that surrounded the back garden, his hands folded over his stomach, twiddling his thumbs as if he hadn't a care in the world. He looked mildly bored even.

"What's getting you down in the dumps?" he said sympathetically, turning his head toward me.

"I'm obviously a narcissistic coward who can't commit to a relationship. Didn't you know?" I said sincerely. "Oh, and I'm selfish and stubborn too."

He laughed. "Oh, Natalia, stop feeling so sorry for yourself. That old rusted tin pot wasn't worth your attention anyway."

"You're not helping," I growled, pulling up another weed. He laughed again and twisted himself around so that his head dangled upside down over the wall. His eyes were gleaming.

"My dear, listen carefully," he said quietly. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him. He winked. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Natalia. People like to be appreciated."

I thought for a moment. "Does the ambassador think I don't appreciate him?"

He shrugged and moved back to his original position. "It wouldn't hurt to ask, I guess." With a snap of his fingers, he was gone in a flash, and I sighed and continued weeding.

I pondered Q's words as I continued weeding. _Does Soval think I don't appreciate him? _Had I properly thanked him for everything he had done for me, from saving my butt from Arsheth to standing by me when I messed up to keeping me around when he could have easily dismissed me a long time ago? Had I? I assumed he knew I was grateful, but had I expressed my gratitude?

I concentrated on sending gratitude and fondness through the bond, recalling everything he had done for me: training for the fight with Klaang, saving me from Arsheth, taking heed of my advice when I was clearly out of line, carrying me to safety on Paan Mokar (I recalled that memory with particular fondness), taking me to see the caves on Andoria, saving me from V'Las, believing me when I had no one else to turn to...

I felt a surge of surprise from his end, then I felt the bond being pushed back, the opposite of the tugging I had felt before. For a moment, I panicked, thinking he was going to sever the bond, but he flooded me with calm, and I realized it was the opposite of a summons: he would come to me.

Two hours passed, and I stayed in the back garden despite the rising heat; I heard the door open and close. Footsteps approached me, and his warm chest pressed lightly into my back.

I took a deep breath. "Did you ever think for a moment that I didn't appreciate everything you've done for me? You've saved me countless times from bad situations, given me recommendations I didn't deserve, given me a new chance at life when..." I broke off, close to tears.

He turned me around and lightly pressed his lips to mine, and although I wanted to pull away, he held me fast.

"I was tactless, rude...selfish," he whispered. "My behavior was inexcusable. Forgive me."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "But you were right. I don't know why I'm not committing myself to this relationship. I want to so badly, but-"

He placed his finger on my lips. "You were shoved into a foreign situation with no guidance whatsoever. Considering the circumstances, you're doing well. I understand now that you do care for me and are grateful, and I am relieved. I was...concerned that I might lose you after our...episode this morning."

I tried to speak, but he continued. "And I understand that the last two weeks have been hard on both of us, and that under normal circumstances this might not be so difficult."

I wiped away a tear with the back of my hand. "I didn't mean to be such a narcissistic coward."

He shook his head. "I do not think you are narcissistic, nor do I think you are a coward. You have done your duty admirably, and I should be content with that. You owe me nothing, Natalia, but the selfish part of me grew bitter that I had received no thank-you from you after all these years. An emotional response on my part, and completely inappropriate. I should have realized that you were grateful. It is in your nature to be kind to others, hardly a narcissistic trait. As for you being a coward...you've taken a phaser blast on my behalf and saved not only me but Admiral Forrest not a week ago."

I wiped away more tears, not sure what to say.

"The minute I walked away, I...regretted my words and my actions. Impatience does not become any Vulcan, and I succumbed to it, multiple times. Whatever is holding you back from this relationship, I will find and I will rectify as best I can. If I am to be impatient, I may as well use it to our advantage."

I couldn't stop a few more tears from streaming down my face, and he tilted his head at me.

"I know that you trust me somewhat, but to be thrust into a more intimate relationship with anyone would be disconcerting. I will gain your trust, if you are willing to give it. If I have not irreparably damaged our relationship."

I finally found words. "You haven't," I choked out, but I couldn't look at him. "But we still have a long road to hoe."

He was silent for a while. "I am not the only one who has mistreated you like this, am I?"

I shook my head and breathed in deep, the anger boiling in my gut at the thought of several of my exes. He stroked my hair, but I didn't look up at him.

"I have destroyed your trust in me. But I am willing to do whatever it takes to win it back."

"You need to understand," I whispered, "that I'm not quite over what's been happening. These things take time."

"I do understand," he said calmly. "If you wish for me to go, I will. Or I can stay. It is your choice."

"Don't you have other things to do?"

He stroked my hair again. "Not anymore. I am no longer your ambassador, Natalia."

That got my attention, and I raised my head and looked at him. I breathed out slowly.

"The hearing?"

"V'Las dismissed me. It was to be expected. But that leaves me with amble time to regain your trust...and to pursue you, correctly this time, I hope."

I gave him a watery smile. "And what about V'Las? What are we going to do about him?"

"I will not let him touch you again," he said firmly, his eyes darkening. "To do so would be to forfeit his life." He paused a moment, then sighed. "Kuvak seemed uneasy with the idea of dismissing me. I do not believe he voted with V'Las. If we could get him on our side..."

He shook his head. "I may have been dismissed from my position, but that does not mean my influence is gone. I can call in a few favors yet, and I am not bereft of good colleagues here on Vulcan."

I managed a small smile. "I really appreciate this, ambassador."

He stepped a little closer and lifted my chin. "My name is Soval...you know this, Natalia," he murmured, his voice low. I suppressed a shiver.

"Can I apologize for something, ambassador?"

He looked a little disappointed, but he nodded, tilting his head.

"I'm very sorry for taking you for granted. I do care about you and I do want you in my life, but I've apparently got a lot of demons to battle yet. But someday soon, maybe...you mean more to me than you know, ambassador."

"I told you my name is Soval," he said quietly, stroking my cheek with one finger. I shook my head.

"I don't consider V'Las' decision to be valid. I simply want to give you the respect you deserve."

He was silent for a moment, blinking rapidly. "I don't deserve you, Natalia," he whispered.

I snorted and shook my head. "You really lay on the charm when you want to, you know that? But really, I'm the one who's undeserving. Of all the women on Earth and on Vulcan, you chose me, Ms. Nobody from the middle of nowhere."

He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer still. "Lack of self-esteem...is this stemming from your 'demons' or is this something more recent?"

I stared at him, shaking my head again. "I...I don't know..."

He stepped even closer and set his hands on the ledge behind me so that he was blocking me in. He leaned forward until his lips were near my neck, and he lightly touched them to my flesh.

"I'll have you know," he whispered in my ear, "that in my humble opinion, you are a splendid example of the best your species has to offer...you are brave, you are kind, you are intelligent...and if I may say so, you are an exquisite creature, and I find you lovely beyond words."

I shivered, and I almost swore he chuckled at my reaction. He lightly, carefully kissed up my neck and along my jawbone until he reached my parted lips. He pressed his warm mouth to my bottom lip, then slowly pulled away, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"I must inform Commander Tucker about this new development in my career, then I will retrieve you later. I believe we may be on _Enterprise _for a while."

He stepped back, giving me a little space, then lightly stroked my cheek again. "Thank you, Natalia," he said softly. "I could not live with myself if I had irreparably ruined what we have."

I let a tear trickle down my cheek, and he wiped it away with his warm thumb. I stepped forward, put my hand on his shoulder to steady myself, then stood on tip-toes and kissed his cheek. I pressed hard, then pulled away, blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Thank you for everything, ambassador," I whispered back, looking away. I closed my eyes. "Soval."

I opened my eyes to see his eyes dancing with satisfaction, and the bond was humming with his pleasure. With the backs of his first two fingers, he traced my jawbone, and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I will return shortly, beloved," he said meaningfully, reluctantly dropping his hand and leaving me alone again in the garden. I leaned back against the ledge and pondered what had happened, and I felt better, but I was still a bit confused. But overall I was relieved and grateful that our relationship wasn't over and that our attempts to make it work weren't so hopeless.

I went back inside and helped Tovek with lunch, and in the middle of it all, his message console started beeping. I continued stirring the soup while he went and answered it.

"Admiral," Tovek said calmly. I turned and gasped in delight at the sight of Admiral Forrest on the screen. Tovek took over the cooking and I went over to the console.

"Admiral," I said fondly, but nodding in respect. "How are you, sir?"

His eyes were warm. "I'm doing fine, major, thanks to you. The doctors tell me you saved my life."

I bowed my head. "I did my duty, sir. I'm just glad you're alive."

He nodded and looked behind me. "Is Ambassador Soval there?"

"You just missed him, sir. He's headed up to _Enterprise_."

The admiral sighed. "Did he tell you the results of his hearing?"

I nodded, but said nothing. The admiral tilted his head, then continued.

"The High Command contacted me directly after his hearing. They said they were going to be assigning another ambassador to Earth and that we would be in contact. The administrator also wants to talk to you."

"May I ask about what, sir?"

The admiral's expression darkened. "He said the investigation regarding your kidnapping is still underway, though the authorities were pulled away from it because of the embassy bombing. And now that that investigation's nearly complete, he wants to turn back to your kidnapping and bring those responsible to justice."

I frowned, and Forrest shook his head.

"He wants to keep you on Vulcan. For at least another month, perhaps longer."

I breathed out, shaking my head. "Why?"

"He said the High Command had some suspects, and the most likely candidates were a dissident group called the Syrannites, if I remember correctly. They're already taking steps to apprehend them. The High Command believes they might be responsible for the embassy explosion as well. It will take a while to question them and single out the most likely suspects for your kidnapping. Then you'll testify at the trial once they convict someone...it will take a while."

Tovek, who had been listening to our exchange, came over and stood at my side. "Admiral, if she goes to the High Command now, she won't be coming out."

I looked at the older Vulcan, then back to the admiral, who was frowning at me. "What do you mean?" Forrest asked, obviously confused.

"Perhaps the ambassador will explain, admiral. But Tovek is right, I don't think I'll be seeing you again if they take me in for 'protection' or whatever they come up with."

Forrest frowned. "What is going on over there, major? What does the High Command want with you?"

Tovek spared me from answering. "I believe we should save that conversation for a more secure channel, admiral. Please contact Soval immediately and inform him of this development."

The admiral nodded and, after staring at me a moment, ended the transmission. I turned to the ambassador's aide.

"Well, it's make or break now, Tovek."

He nodded. "I will contact Soval and tell him to retrieve you immediately...did you hear what he said about the Syrranites?"

"Yes. That sounds exactly like something V'Las would do."

Tovek got on the comm with Soval, and after five minutes, he ended the transmission, saying Soval was on his way. Ten minutes after that, I turned gratefully when I heard a knock at the door. I glanced at Tovek, who nodded, and I went to answer the door. But my face fell when I saw two Vulcan officials standing there. Tovek stopped what he was doing and came to my side.

"May I help you?" the senior aide asked. One of the officials bowed his head.

"We've come to escort the major to the High Command. If you'll come with us, please."

I backed away a little. "Why am I going to the High Command?"

The other official joined his companion, stepping forward. "You're not in any trouble, I assure you. We'd simply like an official statement regarding your kidnapping two weeks ago."

"Now you're coming to get a statement?"

"The embassy bombing took our attention away from your case," the first said blandly. "I'm sure you understand."

Tovek frowned. "She has a right to council."

The second tilted his head. "We are not convicting her. Council is unnecessary."

"Very well," Tovek said stiffly. I had never seen him this agitated. "But I will accompany her."

"This is a very sensitive case, the details of which we'd rather not disclose. Your presence would only hinder our investigation," the second said.

"How so?" I asked defiantly. The two glanced at each other, perhaps annoyed that I was taking so long to comply.

"We do not have to explain our security operations to you, major. Come with us, please," the first said, his tone insistent. I turned to Tovek in desperation, and he sighed.

"How long will this take?"

"An hour, maybe two. Not very long," the first replied.

"I hardly call that expedient. And I would think you would make an exception to your rules considering Ms. Romano is a guest of my household and of Vulcan. It would be best to be diplomatic," Tovek said coldly.

"If she does not comply with this investigation," the second interjected, ignoring Tovek, "we will have her arrested."

I frowned and folded my arms across my chest. "You said I wasn't in trouble, and now you threaten to arrest me? What would you charge me with?"

"That is none of your concern. Come with us now before we alert the authorities."

I fumed for a moment, but I knew they were serious. To resist would only get me and Tovek in trouble, and V'Las would find one way or another to get me where he wanted. If only Soval had taken me to _Enterprise _sooner...

"All right, I'll go. But give me a minute."

"One minute," the second official said coldly.

I shut the door in their faces and turned to Tovek. He was wringing his hands and muttering to himself in Vulcan, and I hugged him without further ado.

"You know I love you, Tovek," I whispered. "Thank you so much for everything."

"I cannot go with you into the interrogation room, but they cannot stop me from going to the High Command. I am a senior diplomatic aide with over one hundred seventy years of service behind me. I will talk to Kuvak, and he may be able to help you, whether that be stalling V'Las until Soval arrives or guaranteeing you are granted council," he said firmly. "Kuvak owes me much. I helped him back in his first years in the political arena, and I have not asked for anything of him as of yet. But this I cannot allow. I consider Soval a close friend, and I am his confidant. He will be furious when he hears of this. He will do everything in his power to keep you away from V'Las, even if that means placing himself in danger."

The officials knocked on the door, informing us that my time was up.

"If this doesn't work," I started, but Tovek held up a hand.

"You are his bondmate. He will find you, Natalia."

I nodded and took a deep breath, then opened the door and went with the officials. The second one grabbed my shoulder to steer me, but I shrugged him off.

"I'm not a criminal. You said you weren't convicting me of anything," I said, my voice icy.

"We would not want you to get lost," the first said, almost sarcastically, and he preceded me into the aircar, then the other shoved me in and followed, closing the door. We set off into traffic and arrived at the High Command within five minutes.

They led me down several corridors until the end of a long hallway. The first official opened the door on the left, and the second official, who had been keeping his grip on me, pushed me in and shoved me into a chair. They left, and I sat there with the silence for about ten minutes.

My back was to the door, and the only thing in the room was the chair I was in, a table, and a chair across from me, all made of a rusty red metal. There was a soft red light shining on the table and chairs, but the rest of the room was dark. The only sound was my breathing, but my breath hitched in my throat when I heard the door open and close. There was a few beeping sounds, and I assumed that meant the door was locked.

Soft footsteps approached me, then warm hands settled on my shoulders.

"What's the matter, Natalia?" I heard V'Las whisper in my ear as he leaned down. "Were you afraid to come see me again?"

I didn't answer, and one of his hands drifted to my neck and began that all-too-familiar massage. I breathed in deeply, trying not to lose myself to the rising haze, and I managed to keep some grip on myself though he pressed harder. I felt stronger than the last time he did this, and my veins were coursing with cold fury, probably coming from Soval, who must have realized by now that I was in trouble.

V'Las' bulbous nose touched the top of my head, and I felt him breathe in. I frowned to myself, and he chuckled.

"Your scent reminds me of Earth honey," he murmured. "I tried it a few years back, and I still remember it...thick, sweet, viscous...I liked the taste of it. You tasted saccharine too, my dear...I am eager to taste you again."

His other hand abandoned my shoulder and slid down my chest toward my navel, his fingers splayed. They brushed my breasts as his hand glided over me, and I bit my lip. With a sudden motion, he jerked me to my feet and spun me around, holding my hands tight in one hand, holding me to his warm body with the other. I struggled, trying to pull away from him, and at my movement, he caught my hand in his and pressed hard. I gasped at the sudden tingling that shot through my skin, and I cursed my body for betraying me; in a mere thirty seconds, he had managed to get my body interested, if not outright aroused. Soval's fury was the only thing keeping my mind grounded in reality, otherwise I would be lost to his whims.

"You're far too defiant for your own good, my dear," he purred, tugging me closer. "I look forward to breaking you of it."

I stopped struggling for a moment to consider his words, then redoubled my efforts to get away. He held me fast with ease.

"Even if you managed to get away, where would you go?" he mocked me, pushing me back so that the bottom of my spine was pressed into the edge of the table. "I could have you arrested, tried and convicted tomorrow if I wished. You cannot avoid the full force of Vulcan security for long, Natalia."

I panted in his arms, then went limp, unable to change my situation at the moment. If only Soval or Tovek or Kuvak or someone would come through that door...

He smirked at my defeat. "You might as well get used to the fact that you work for me now. If you do well, I might be willing to overlook your betrayal earlier. And that comment on my heritage."

I frowned, and his blue eyes gleamed. "Tell me why you called me a Romulan," he murmured, his voice a low growl, his lips close to mine.

I was screwed anyway, so I contorted my face into a smirk to match his. "You are one, you bastard. You're corrupting all of Vulcan with your hypocrisy."

He actually laughed out loud, then spun me around and slammed me into the table, using his weight and his strength to pin me down.

"Give me a good reason," he growled gleefully, reaching around and tugging on the zipper of my trousers, "or these pants are coming off and I _will _teach you a hard lesson in respect."

I struggled harder this time, to no effect, and his lips touched my neck. His breath was loud in my ears.

"Because you need me, _administrator_," I spat. My cheek and entire torso were throbbing in pain from being slammed into the hard surface of the table. He growled and tugged my wrists, which were behind my back, downward, and I gasped in pain.

"Perhaps you should speak with a little more respect to the man holding that title," he breathed, licking my neck. The heat of his body made my back feel like it was on fire, and I could almost feel his passions erupting from his fingertips. He tugged the zipper of my jacket down and pulled it away from my shoulder, then sunk his teeth into the exposed skin. His nails dug into my skin and left scratches on my flesh, and I cried out, ashamed that a part of me was still a little turned on at the feel of his teeth drawing blood. I guessed that meant when Soval hit his next _pon farr, _he would have no trouble convincing me to go to bed with him. I concentrated on the task at hand, still struggling defiantly despite the hopelessness of the situation; I was determined to go out with a fight.

Suddenly, V'Las released me, pulling my jacket back into its proper place and shoving me back into my chair. The door opened and in walked Kuvak and Soval. Kuvak took one look at me and my rumpled clothing and tousled hair, then glanced at V'Las, who was standing a little ways away from me now, a cold but irritated look on his face. Soval was positively livid, and looked like he was ready to slaughter the administrator.

"You had no right to take her," Soval growled, coming forward and helping me to my feet. Kuvak frowned at him.

"Soval," the minister started. The ambassador shot him a glance, then calmed down a little, leading me away from the eldest Vulcan in the room. V'Las watched me go with cold eyes, and I instinctively moved closer to Soval.

"Soval is right, administrator," Kuvak said firmly. "I fail to see the logic in questioning this woman. And we should have acquiesced to the aide's request to accompany her here, if you were so adamant on interrogating her."

"I will apprise you of all details you need to know regarding this investigation, minister," V'Las replied, his tone frigid. "You had no right to interfere."

Soval breathed out through his nose and looked like he might strangle the administrator, but his expression cleared and he walked out with a nod to Kuvak. The minister watched us go, then shut the door behind us, most likely to talk to the administrator alone. Soval quickly escorted me to the shuttle and helped me in, still silent and angry, as I could feel through the bond. He set a course for _Enterprise_, then set the shuttle to autopilot and turned to me.

"Had Kuvak not been there, I would have broken every bone in his body before snapping his neck," he said through gritted teeth. "I could feel your panic and the things he made you feel. It disgusts me, and I've half a mind to turn around and hunt him down."

"How did you get in? I thought V'Las locked the door."

"Even he cannot lock out another minister. Kuvak used his override, apparently just in time. This is the last time he tries anything with you, Natalia. You are not leaving my sight," he said firmly, then he paused and sighed after a while. "Tovek contacted me right after I finished my communique with the admiral."

"Did you tell the admiral what was going on?"

"I gave him a brief overview and promised to give a more thorough report later. I felt V'Las would make his final move against you soon, so I hastened back to the surface to find you. I could not retrieve your things, but the quartermaster on _Enterprise _can supply you with clothing."

"I don't care about my stuff. Is Tovek ok?"

"He is worried about you, but I will contact him when we get to the ship and tell him you are all right." He glanced at me. "He did not succeed?"

"No, but you would have known if he had, wouldn't you?"

He slowly nodded. "Such intense emotions as that, yes...I'd rather not dwell on it." His eyes were dark as he said that, and I held my jacket closed. He caught my action and turned to me again.

"I felt a burst of pain...he did not..." He pulled aside the jacket and his eyes found the bleeding bite mark on my shoulder, and his eyes darkened further. I could feel murderous fury from his end, and he reached for the controls, prepared to turn the shuttle around.

My hand shot out and caught his so that our palms were pressed together. I squeezed hard, now aware of the meaning of such a gesture, and he turned to me again, the fury abating. I smiled at the tingling now shooting through my body again.

"Killing him would only make things worse for you," I said carefully. "The biggest blow we can give him now is leveling the playing field for this invasion he's launching."

The ambassador regarded me a moment, then nodded. "I was going to suggest such a move to Commander Tucker or Captain Archer."

I smiled weakly. "I wish things were back to normal for once. Ambassador...thank you again for saving me."

He glanced over at me, his eyes shining with delight. I tilted my head and looked over him, past his dark eyes and on to his other features. I touched a finger to the dent in the end of his nose, then traced his lips. My eyes fell on the cuts that marred the right side of his face, and I touched my finger to the bruise surrounding them.

"Your scars are healing nicely," I said quietly, tracing the longest one. He shivered and his eyes darkened again, this time with desire. The bond was humming with the intensity of it, and his glance fell down to my lips. He swallowed, and I frowned in confusion.

"What is it?"

Rather than reply, he kissed my lips, slowly, deliberately, yet I could feel the flame behind his movements. I breathed him in and leaned into him, too tired to really resist or reciprocate, but I moaned in appreciation. He pulled away, and I stared at him in bewilderment.

"What was that for, if I may ask?"

He frowned, as bewildered as me. "You...you were concerned for me. Not only for my physical well-being but for what is left of my career."

I tilted my head. "And you find this..." I trailed off, raising an eyebrow. He nodded.

"I find it appealing," he whispered, leaning closer and lightly pressing his lips to mine, gently teasing them. I breathed in through my nose and couldn't help but moan softly again. He made a noise that sounded like a chuckle, then pulled away, his expression suddenly somber.

"Commander Tucker is expecting us," he murmured as we got the all-clear to dock in their shuttle bay. "We need to retrieve the captain and T'Pol before V'Las makes his move against the Syrranites."

…

"I understand we suffered casualties," Soval said soberly. I looked at the floor, grateful it wasn't shaking violently anymore. _Enterprise _had suffered heavy damage when V'Las ordered the Vulcan ships to attack us, and we were cruising through space now, headed toward Earth. Admiral Gardner, acting as head of Starfleet Command until Admiral Forrest was healed, had recalled Earth's flagship back to human space.

"Injuries, two of them serious," Tucker replied, just as sober as the ambassador.

"I share your concern about Captain Archer and T'Pol," Soval continued, and I smiled at his politeness. Ever since the embassy bombing, he had treated the _Enterprise _crew and other humans with more respect and less sarcasm. I had known for a long time that deep down Soval liked humanity and was proud of Earth's accomplishments, but he was just now starting to show that affinity to the humans around him. I liked the change, but I still saw glimpses of snarky Soval in amongst the newfound kindness. I actually liked both sides of him personally, the sarcasm and the sincerity.

"They've been in tough jams before."

Soval nodded and glanced toward me for a moment, and I felt a surge of pride from him, not only for T'Pol and the captain, but for me as well. I returned his gaze, then looked back to the floor.

"What does the High Command have against the Syrranites? They went through a lot of trouble to frame them for the embassy bombing."

"The Syrranites believe violence to be antithetical to Surak's teachings."

"So...they're pacifists."

The ambassador nodded. "V'Las considers that a dangerous mindset, particularly now."

"What do you mean?" Tucker said, moving across the room and turning to Soval.

The Vulcan took a deep breath. "The High Command is planning to attack Andoria."

Tucker frowned and started shaking his head. "Wait, wait...Vulcan and Andoria signed a peace treaty two years ago. Captain Archer helped negotiate it."

"Vulcan Intelligence claims that the Andorians are developing a weapon, possibly based on Xindi technology."

"You don't believe it."

"I believe V'Las is using the claim to advance an agenda." I nodded in agreement. "He's persuaded the High Command to launch a preemptive strike."

"He's gonna start an interstellar war," Tucker said, his tone turning angry.

"One that could devastate Andoria, and Vulcan, and eventually involve other worlds...including Earth."

"We've got to warn them," the human engineer said firmly.

"That would be the...human thing to do. We shouldn't waste any time, commander."

Tucker nodded and strode confidently out the door, Soval and I at his heels.

"Set course for Andoria," the commander ordered.

"Andoria?" one of the bridge officers questioned. Tucker nodded.

"Maximum warp."

I turned to Soval and nodded, and he bowed his head in return as the ship sped off at faster-than-light speed.


	16. Obstruction and Onslaughts

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Bina, **I didn't seek to be amusing with those parts, but I guess I'm glad you found them so...anyway, thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked._

_**tahmtahm, **thank you so much for that review. We'll be seeing V'Las again, and he will be accounting for a lot._

_**dinopoodle **and** BadModem,** thank you both for reviewing. It's always good to hear from you. And thank you **09sasha** for reviewing._

_**WARNING: Adult matters at the end of chapter. Don't like, don't read.**_

"Open a channel," Soval ordered Tucker.

We had come to this nebula on the edge of Andorian space, where, supposedly, a small fleet of Andorian ships were hiding. Soval had told us that the High Command were aware of the Andorian presence here, and since we had no other options, Tucker had decided to trust the Vulcan diplomat. I trusted Soval in this, knowing that even if he was wrong, we would do whatever we could to stop V'Las' invasion.

Tucker looked at Soval incredulously. "To who?"

"The nebula," the ambassador answered with a nod to himself. He glanced at Tucker as if to ask if he didn't trust him, and Tucker nodded to the Asian woman in charge of communications. She obeyed, opening a channel with the press of a few buttons.

"This is Ambassador Soval. I've come on an urgent mission. I must speak with Commander Shran."

There was a period of silence, then the ambassador continued. "The High Command has decrypted your security protocols. We're well aware that your task force has been hiding in this nebula."

There was still no reply. "Maybe your information's out of date," Tucker suggested quietly. Soval shook his head.

"He's in there."

The ambassador turned to me, then gestured his head toward the screen, but I frowned.

"What good would I do?"

"He will know it is not only me, and besides, he trusts you," he murmured back.

I sighed and turned back to the screen. "This is Major Natalia Romano, I'm on the _Enterprise_. We have information crucial to the safety of Andoria. Please respond, commander."

There was a sudden beeping after a moment of silence, but the helmsman directed our attention back to the screen. Out of the haze of the nebula glided three Andorian ships, the design of which I recognized now after several briefings at Starfleet Command. The Asian woman said we were being hailed.

"On screen," Tucker commanded.

Shran was on the other end, his antennae swinging forward. "Well, major, I shouldn't be too surprised to see you still in with the ambassador. And it seems Commander Tucker hasn't exactly chosen the best of friends."

"It is kind of my job to look after the ambassador, you know," I said coolly, but I smiled slightly. "As for the commander, well, I have a habit of converting people to Vulcan-loving wherever I go."

Shran laughed. "The pink-skin sense of humor is still alive, I see...I'll beam aboard your ship in five minutes."

The screen went black, and Soval turned to me with a raised eyebrow, as if to say _I told you so_. "I believe your attempt at humor charmed him," he said softly as we headed to the turbolift. "Simply your endearing personality at work."

I barely heard that last part, but I smiled to myself as we filed into the turbolift. Tucker nodded appreciatively to me, then looked away nonchalantly. I was aware that Soval's hand was close to mine, and a random idea suddenly came to mind. Carefully, so Tucker wouldn't see, I stroked the back of Soval's hand with my first two fingers, as he and V'Las had done to me. The ambassador's hand twitched and he glanced at me, a mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. He cocked an eyebrow slightly at me, and I wasn't sure what he meant by it. I guess I would find out later.

We waited for a few minutes in the briefing room for Shran to arrive, and he walked through the door with a security guard. Soval directed him to the starchart on the wall, then began to explain the situation.

"An invasion?" Shran demanded, turning once Soval finished his explanation. The Vulcan nodded.

"That's correct."

They argued over politics and details, Shran disbelieving all the while, Soval keeping calm and doing his best to convince the Andorian that we were telling the truth.

"When does this...invasion begin?" Shran asked, bringing me out of a brief revery on how I had obtained this information. The memory wasn't pleasant and I was glad that he brought me back to reality.

"Soon," Soval said simply. I couldn't have done any better; V'Las didn't exactly tell me the day and time of when his ships would make for Andorian space.

"That's the best you can give me, soon?" Shran demanded, furious and probably impatient.

"Yes." Soval's voice was firm. Shran rounded on Tucker, his antennae swinging forward again and twitching.

"You believe him, pink-skin?" the Andorian growled.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

I appreciated Tucker's faith in Soval, and I smiled at the commander even as Shran rounded on me.

"And you of course believe every word he says," he said softly, and I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or not. I tilted my head and fixed a steady gaze on him.

"I was the one who informed Soval that this plot was underway in the first place. He suspected that the High Command would probably attack your people at some point, but I was put into a situation that confirmed his suspicions."

Shran narrowed his eyes. "What kind of situation?"

I raised my eyes and looked to Soval, who bowed his head. I turned back to Shran.

"V'Las told me himself. In the event he managed to conquer Andoria, he would have appointed me the liaison between Vulcans and Andorians."

The commander seemed taken aback. "What?" he said, his antennae leaning even further toward me. "Why?"

"That isn't entirely pertinent to this conversation," Soval said quickly, sparing me from coming up with an answer.

Shran was silent as he strode toward the window and gazed at the stars for a moment. He turned his head towards us.

"I'll have to consult with my superiors."

"I suggest you do it fast," Tucker countered. I stepped forward.

"I'll escort you to the transporter, if you'll allow it."

Soval glanced at me, bemused, then nodded slightly when I looked his way. Shran nodded and followed me out the door. We remained silent until we reached the turbolift, then I stopped it and turned to him.

"Shran, I know you don't trust Soval, but do you trust me?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You haven't given me reason to distrust you," he said rather vaguely.

"Will you listen for a moment?"

At first he was confused, then he nodded.

"Believe me when I say, V'Las would not hesitate to launch an invasion on your world. He's a backstabbing bastard, Shran. _He has no conscience_."

He tilted his head, his look still unreadable. "How did he tell you about his plans?"

"How else? Through coercion."

He frowned, actually looking concerned. "How..."

"It's not a very comfortable subject, commander. I'd rather not go into detail. Shran, listen to me...I don't want Andoria to fall to the Vulcans. That's so wrong on so many levels, and I can't explain it...more than this, Soval will die if he goes back to Vulcan with the current regime. He risked his life coming here, and so did I. V'Las would not hesitate to show us all a lesson for defying him."

"You seem to know him well," Shran said, his tone dark. My eyes narrowed.

"When you've had as many run-ins with him as I have, you start to understand his true nature. He can be charming...and he can be very cruel."

His expression turned back to one of concern, and he reached out and lightly touched my shoulder. "What did he do to you?"

I sighed and unzipped my jacket, and Shran frowned and removed his hand. But once I shoved aside the right sleeve of my tank, he came forward a little and frowned at the greenish bruise on my shoulder.

"He bit me, and was about to do a whole lot worse. And this was after our first encounter. He seems to be fond of shoving me into walls and things, if that gives you any indication of the kind of man he is."

Shran backed up, shaking his head. "Get this thing going again, major," he said quietly, avoiding my gaze. I pressed a few buttons, and the turbolift resumed its ride. I put my clothes back in their proper places, then escorted Shran to the transporter. He got on the pad without turning to me, then finally looked my way. His expression was regretful, and I frowned at him.

"I'm sorry, major," he said quietly, then nodded to the transporter chief. He beamed away, and I stood there for a moment, confused. Was he sorry about my injuries and my encounters with V'Las? Was he telling me he didn't believe Soval and wouldn't help us? Or was it something different?

…

"I don't think he believed me," I said quietly, pacing in front of Soval in his quarters. His hands were folded, his forefingers and thumb aligned, and his dark eyes followed me on my path back and forth across the length of his quarters.

"On the contrary, your admission that V'Las included you in his plans made it very personal, and therefore more real."

I stopped and looked at him. "I hope you're right."

I continued pacing, stopping only to remove my jacket and lay it carefully over the only chair in the room. I wiped my hands down my tank, then folded them across my chest, and I felt a tingling sensation all over my skin. I was suddenly aware that Soval's eyes were raking my body, and a quick glance in his direction told me that he enjoyed what he saw. I nearly shivered despite the heat of the room.

His gaze found mine and he raised an eyebrow. "Natalia, you accomplish nothing with your pacing and you're making me uneasy. Please sit."

I sighed and nodded, taking a seat beside him. He brushed a stray hair out of my face, and I smiled wearily at him. Waiting for Shran to get done with his talk was hard enough, but knowing that they might not even believe us was worse. The thought that I might not be with Soval for very much longer suddenly came to me, and I lightly placed my hand over his. He was getting very good at guessing my general train of thought, and today was no different.

"If they do not believe us, we will go to Andoria and plea before the Imperial Guard if we have to. But you need not worry. They will believe us. This has been anticipated for several years now."

I nodded again, but did not relax. I knew he could sense my tension, as he stroked two fingers up my arm. I tensed further until he used the palm of his hand to stroke down my arms; he flooded my mind with calm, and I murmured out something along the lines of a thank-you. I was so tired...I was just about to lean my head on his shoulder when I felt the familiar tingle of a transporter beam, and I snapped to attention.

When we materialized, I discovered Soval was in a chair and I had landed on the floor, and his hand was still on my arm. He snatched it away when I made to draw my phase pistol, but another pistol was shoved into my face, and I raised my hands above my head as a sign of non-resistance. The man holding the pistol was Andorian, and although I felt I could probably take him out with a well-aimed roundhouse kick, there were three others with their guns pointed at us behind him, and even I knew it was useless to fight. I did, however, move closer to Soval, even sitting on the edge of the chair he was in and resting my hand on the other side of his legs, effectively blocking him from phaser fire.

"Don't be a martyr for him, Natalia," I heard a voice say, and I looked up at Shran, who was leaning against the wall. He turned to Soval. "Welcome aboard, ambassador."

They stripped me of my pistol before I could say or do anything more, but I didn't protest. I turned to Soval, who regarded me calmly.

"It would be wise to comply with them, Ms. Romano," he said quietly, nodding to me, perhaps in thanks for blocking him from potential fire. I frowned.

"If you say so, ambassador," I replied, my voice just as low as his. The chair caused him to lean back a little, and he sat up and leaned toward me.

"You do not need to worry about me, _ashal-veh_," he whispered in my ear. He must have sensed my worry, and how could I not be worried? That machine above his head looked innocent at first, but I suspected it had a menacing purpose.

"Torture is rarely effective against Vulcans," he continued, and I thought I felt a quick stroke of his fingers brush against my hand. But he had just confirmed my suspicions, and he immediately began combating my worry and fear with calm until I breathed in and remembered that a MACO should stay calm in a situation like this. But that was hard when someone you loved might never be the same again.

A guard grabbed my shoulder and hauled me to my feet, and Shran turned to them. "Take her below. She doesn't have to see this."

He walked up to Soval and began adjusting the chair and the machine behind it. "A crueler man would have made her watch, or have tortured her to make you talk."

Soval's eyes darkened and hardened. "She does _not_ need to see this, commander. As for your second suggestion, that would not induce me to tell you what you want to know. I would kill any man who laid hands on her."

Shran narrowed his eyes, then nodded to the guards, who shoved me out the door and down the hallway. I struggled despite Soval's command that I not, but the guards simply held me fast and dragged me down to the brig. They closed the door and locked it, and I sat on the bench, folding my hands in my lap and praying that Soval would be ok. He was right: Tuvok had often mentioned Vulcan mental discipline and their ability to suppress not only emotion but pain as well. Surely Soval had the same discipline, more than most since he was a melder. I leaned against the wall, trying to relax and stay calm, not only for me but for him. He didn't need my emotions intruding on his when he was probably going to be busy controlling himself. But even so, I still felt sick at the thought of him being tortured, more so because there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. I couldn't fight my way back to him, and even so, that wouldn't help our cause anyway. And Shran apparently wasn't interested in negotiating or talking. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Then I felt it.

Fear, like darkness creeping across a room as the sun goes down, began intruding on the edges of my mind. Every few seconds it would fade, then come back stronger, and I realized it wasn't mine. It was _his_...and it was terrifyingly strong. It ebbed and flowed, threatening to consume me, alien in its intensity. It made every limb stiffen and my heart pound, and adrenaline soon kicked in and tried to keep me focused. But there was no focus here. Soval's emotions were so erratic and volatile that soon one second I was paralyzed with fear, then the next I was furiously angry, so much that my nails dug into my skin, then a wave of shame would hit me and I felt like throwing up.

Round and round and round in my head the emotions flew, like birds trapped in a cage, banging against the sides; my head was pounding and my stomach roiled. I fell to my knees.

Wave after wave, hour after hour passed, until I had absolutely no clue what time it was, until I was about ready to die, I felt so miserable. I could only imagine what he was going through. I could feel he was battling as hard as he could to suppress his emotions, and that he was doing it for me, but I also knew it was futile. That machine, I knew now, was pulling his repressed feelings out of him like stuffing out of a pillow. And there was nothing either of us could do about it.

I think I blacked out a few times, only to wake when a fresh wave of anger or regret or self-loathing overtook me. I was on hands and knees now and I wasn't about to sit or stand any time soon. My head felt like it had been split in two.

_There has to be something I can do_, I thought to myself. I remembered that right before the guards had led me away, he had filled me with calm. He could sway my emotions when he concentrated hard enough, so I figured I could do the same.

_Focus on calm_, I told myself. _Calm, logic, calm...count to one hundred, that's simple enough, right?_

I began counting, focusing on the sound of my breathing. _One, two, three, four_...I could feel him grasp to the calm I tried to project, and it made my heart wrench in my chest. But I kept counting and focusing. _Eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one..._

I was nearing one hundred for the sixteenth time when the ship rocked back and forth, and sparks flew from the ceiling. I covered my head with my hands and hunkered down as another blow from something sent everything rocking again, but then it stopped.

A few moments later, his emotions finally settled, and the door to the brig opened. An Andorian guard hauled me to my feet, but then had to drag me up to the interrogation room. Soval was slumped in the chair, his eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead. The guard released me and I stumbled toward him, landing on his lap and finally settling so that I was straddling him. He opened his eyes, and they widened.

"Natalia," he croaked, "_ashal-veh_...you should not be this close to me..." His voice had dropped to a whisper, and I gathered a wad of my shirt into my hand and started wiping the sweat from his face. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You're my _ashaya_, ambassador, I have every right to be this close to you," I breathed, panting as I got the words out. I was so tired... "Are you all right?"

"We'll see..." His eyes roamed over my face as I let my shirt down again, and he actually smiled at me. His dark brown eyes lit up with flame and crinkled as his lips moved upward. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are, _sha'vaksurik-veh_, _my beautiful one_?" he breathed. I smiled back and pressed my forehead to his, holding his face in my hands.

"Just how close are you two now?" Shran asked quietly from somewhere behind me. I turned my head and narrowed my eyes.

"That," I growled, "is none of your concern." Panting, my eyes drooping, I turned back to the ambassador and rested my head on his shoulder. He lifted a hand and tucked a few stray hairs behind my ear.

"Shran, I suggest you return us to _Enterprise_ now," Soval said firmly, pulling me closer. My eyes refused to open, and every muscle in my body was relaxing against the Vulcan's warm body.

"I will, once we've received your transportation coordinates."

"_Bridge to Commander Shran, the Starfleet ship has sent us their coordinates._"

"Tell the transporter chief to prepare for transport. Energize when ready."

I blacked out, my face buried in Soval's shirt, my arm lazily cast across his body.

…

"So why is she unconscious? She wasn't tortured too, was she?"

I slowly drifted back to consciousness, but my eyelids still felt like lead and my limbs refused to move. But Tucker's voice drifted out of the darkness to my ears, and I breathed in.

"As far as I can determine," Phlox replied quietly, "there was no physical damage. Her neurons are a bit hyperstimulated, but all my research suggests that's entirely normal in this case."

"What are you talking about, doc?"

"Ambassador Soval's emotions must have overwhelmed her," I heard Phlox reply.

"Wait, wait...you're saying they're telepathically connected?"

"Not quite, but something like it. They can share dreams, but as far as I can see, this bond they share is only empathic at this point."

"At this point?"

The doctor sighed. "Vulcan mating bonds are telepathic. As Soval has demonstrated for us, Vulcans are touch-telepaths by nature. They are, by Vulcan terms, engaged to be married."

"When did this happen?" Tucker demanded, but he sounded almost gleeful.

"I first noticed something when you asked Soval to perform the mind-meld. He seemed to be able to summon her to his side with one look, and I felt they were...connected in some way."

My limbs felt even heavier, and although I wanted to wake and go to Soval's side, I was stuck on this bed for the time being. My head sunk back into the pillow and darkness overtook me once more.

_(A/N: NC-17 rating for the rest of this chapter. Bail out if it makes you uncomfortable- wcv, looking at you, my friend.)_

...

"Natalia."

_I was floating, weightless, carefree. There was nothing but soft white light all around me. I didn't want to wake up..._

"Attend, Natalia," I heard a voice whisper near my ear. I opened my eyes.

Soval's warm brown ones stared back at me, almost glowing in his satisfaction. I glanced around the room, expecting to see Phlox or Tucker at a console or talking in the background, but I discovered I wasn't in sickbay. I was in Soval's quarters, on his bed, and he was sitting on the edge of it; after I blinked away some of the sleep in my eyes, his hand came up to caress my shoulder.

I made to sit up, but he effortlessly pushed me back down. "No, Natalia, Dr. Phlox insisted that you continue to rest until tomorrow morning at the least. I assured him I would see that you did so."

I groaned and stretched as best I could lying supine. "What time is it?"

"1800. Would you like something to eat?"

I smiled. "That'd be nice."

He nodded and stood, then walked over to the comm and opened a channel. He talked to someone on the other end about sending some food to his quarters, and while he did that, I snuggled into his pillow, breathing in deep, too tired to do much else. His pillow smelled like incense and desert heat, like him. I buried my nose into it, breathing in and out, and Soval came back over to his bed.

"What are you doing, _ashaya_?"

"Your pillow smells like you," I murmured sleepily. "It smells good."

He was silent for a moment, then leaned over me and touched his lips to my forehead. "Would you rather breathe in the real thing?"

I glanced at him, and in the blink of an eye, I was resting against his chest, my nose nuzzling against his neck.

"I can't remember what happened," I whispered after a while. "I remember talking to Shran, and then to you...did we go over to the Andorian ship?"

"You and I were transported over, yes...you truly do not remember?"

I sighed and concentrated. "Wait..." I gasped suddenly. "He...are you ok, ambassador?"

"I am well," he said, sounding pleased. "Thanks to you."

I frowned up at him, and he raised an eyebrow. "You helped me by concentrating and staying calm," he explained. I looked down at the floor and began to remember the overwhelming flood of emotions. "You helped me from losing all control."

"Shran tortured you," I breathed, gripping him tighter. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. "I should have seen that coming..."

"No one could have foreseen that, _ashal-veh_," he murmured back. "We all chose to trust him, but we did not consider his unfailing loyalty to Andoria and the Imperial Guard. I believe Shran believed us, or wanted to, but the Imperial Council forced him to torture me. I remember he had no desire to injure me, and he did not enjoy interrogating me in such a...crude manner."

I shook my head into his shirt. "But its over now, right?"

"Correct. You slept through the battle...Kuvak recalled the Vulcan forces and V'Las has been relieved of his position. He'll stand trial in a few weeks time, and you and I will testify against him."

I looked up at him incredulously. "V'Las...he's gone?"

"No, simply under heavy guard in prison until his trial."

I breathed in and out, staring at the floor. So V'Las was out of power, his threats for naught...I was free of him...I was free to have Soval. I started laughing and leaning further into him, and Soval, to his credit, understood my relief and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Even if we had not succeeded, I would not have let him take you. You are...far too precious to me, Natalia."

I let a few tears slip down my cheeks, but I couldn't help but smile.

"Admiral Forrest and Admiral Gardner will also be at the trial. Forrest will confirm that V'Las intended to take you away from the MACOs and keep you on Vulcan. But other than your kidnapping and his subsequent assaults," his arms tightened around me as he said those words, "V'Las has much to account for. He will most likely be imprisoned for the rest of his life, if not executed. He corrupted all of Vulcan with his hypocrisy and lust for power."

The door chimed, and Soval gently laid me back down and went to answer it. A crewman was standing there with a tray, and the ambassador blocked the man from seeing me. He thanked the crewman and closed the door, then brought the tray over to me.

I sat up slowly and took the offered bowl of vegetable stew, and Soval sat beside me as I ate.

"I took the liberty of having your things brought to these quarters. If you wish to shower and change..."

I nodded and finished the stew, setting the empty bowl aside. I discovered my toothbrush was in his bathroom, and I set about cleaning my teeth. Soval stood in the doorway, his eyes never glancing away from me.

"My emotions have taken their toll on you," he said quietly once I finished. "You must be exhausted."

I sighed and took off my undershirt, then started the shower, and only after I unzipped my pants and shoved them down my thighs did my exhausted mind remind me that it was inappropriate to strip in front of the ambassador. But Soval didn't seem displeased. He was staring at my body, his eyes hardening and darkening, and then his gaze found mine. He swallowed.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, quickly crossing my arms across my chest. I stared at the floor. "I'm tired, and I'm running on autopilot, and-"

I was cut off by warm, urgent lips, and I was held tight against his strong chest. With deft fingers, he undid the clasp that held his shirt closed, and he slipped it off, one arm at a time. Steam rolled out of the shower as he kissed me deeper, his warm tongue memorizing the inside of my mouth. I groaned. The length of his body pressed to mine, and I could feel his rising heat press into my groin. His skin was hot as I ran my hands over his back, and as his tongue curled around mine, I heard a rustling sound. I trailed my hand down to his hips and felt only soft cloth, and I began playing with the hem of his underwear. He toyed with the clasp of my bra, rolling the hooks between his fingers, and with a snap, the tightness around my chest loosened. My bra fell to the floor.

With two fingers, he began caressing my skin, his touch light yet electrifying, but when he reached my breasts he palmed them gently, almost tentatively. I nipped at his lip with my teeth and let myself be filled with aggressive desire, trying to communicate to him that it was ok. He got the idea, and his caresses became more vigorous.

His palms felt almost like a brand as he stroked down my sides, eventually reaching my underwear. One hand slipped beneath the hem and played with my curls, and I swore he was almost purring. Suddenly he retracted his hands and pulled away, gazing deeply into my eyes.

He hid nothing as he stood there, panting, his chest rising and falling with each breath. He had a lovely chest, strong and muscular, defined, but with dark gray hair curling all the way down to the hem of his undergarments.

Soval reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear. Steam continued to roll out of the shower, which was plenty hot now.

"I...deeply desire to make you my own, _ashal-veh_," he moaned, stroking my face with the backs of his two fingers. "Please...do not deny me this."

"Why would I want to do that?" I breathed back, running my hand slowly down his defined chest, combing my fingers through the dark gray fuzz. He breathed in, and his eyes, though already dark, became so that his irises were but thin brown rims around his fully dilated pupils.

Before I could say anything more, I was naked, and he was naked, and he was shoving me into the wall of the shower and closing the door, and the water was streaming over my head, soaking my hair. He abandoned my lips in favor of my neck, which he roughly caressed with not only his lips and tongue but his teeth as well. I closed my eyes, relishing the sensations he elicited from me, and I heard a deep rumbling sound coming from his chest. He traced his tongue around my ear, and I gasped.

"Am I going too fast for you?" he murmured, returning to my neck. I sighed into his caresses.

"No," I replied. I was breathless, and my voice was shaking. "Don't stop..."

The contrast between the hot water flowing over us and the cold wall behind me and his hot, firm body grinding into me was the most unusual yet enjoyable thing I'd ever felt. I found the pressure of his hips against mine to be stimulating, and I arched against him, urging him to give me more.

Suddenly I found myself on the floor of the shower, the stream of water now flowing over Soval's lower back and dripping onto my stomach and torso. His urgent lips found mine and he continued his searching, exploratory kiss from before. He devoured me, his tongue deftly tracing my soft palette. I moaned into his mouth, and he pulled away.

His hair was a much darker gray when wet, and water was running down his face in tiny rivulets. His eyes were primal, hungry, dark as pitch as they raked over my body. I shivered, not from the cold shower floor beneath me, but from the almost beastly look he was giving me. I reached up and ran my nail over the outer shell of his pointed ear, and his eyes closed of their own accord and his soft lips parted as he panted. His eyes slowly opened, now alight with flame. He let out a guttural moan from his throat and leaned down.

His hot mouth trapped one of the hefty globes heaving with my chest, and I arched my back clear off the shower floor. I continued to play with his ears, running my nail up to the delicate point and down the curved edge, and he twisted his head into my hand. I switched tactics, opting for the two-fingered stroke he used on me, and I heard a deep moan, almost a whine, escape his mouth as he switched to my other breast. The deep pink nubs stood erect as he stroked his tongue over them, swiping it in circles over me. I whimpered, and I swore he chuckled.

He returned to my neck, licking lightly at my carotid artery up to my earlobe.

"I am determined to taste you before I have you for myself," he purred into my ear, and I relaxed my head back into the floor and closed my eyes. I squeezed my legs together against the flood of arousal that washed over me, and I whimpered again as he licked and kissed his way back down my body. I arched into his mouth when he swiped his tongue over the swath of skin right beneath my navel, but I let out a sharp gasp when he forcibly pushed my legs apart and down, his eyes fixed on the apex of my thighs.

"You're already wet..." he murmured absentmindedly as he ran a finger over me. I shuddered.

With that, he lowered his head. I let out a loud, shuddering moan as his tongue probed into me, and my hand immediately clutched at his hair, the warm, wet texture of his short locks tickling my palm. His tongue was deft, skilled, licking and stabbing and swirling over the area that throbbed deeply in want of him. The coil in my stomach was wound tighter and tighter as he continued his onslaught, and I twisted my hips into him, seeking more of him, which he gave. Like a cat, he would purr contentedly every once and a while, mostly after I let out a few desperate, airy moans that echoed in the shower, and the rumbling vibration would ripple through me. I was shaking now, my breathing ragged, my eyes screwed shut.

They snapped open, and I shuddered hard, then let out a great cry. I felt release settle over me, and Soval crawled back over me, licking his lips and staring down at me with lustful satisfaction. He kissed me hard without further ado, and I could taste myself on his lips. His kiss was lingering, slow, sultry like the steam rolling over us. I moaned into his mouth, then broke away and licked at his ear. He gasped, planting his hands firmly on the floor on either side of me, and he bowed his head, granting me more access to the lovely pointed tips that I lavished my tongue upon. He groaned, moving his head in tandem with my tongue, and his hot breath wafted over my neck and shoulder.

I licked down to his neck, going slow, moving my tongue deliberately in careful, sensuous circles. His chest was rumbling with satisfaction, and he moved me so that we were kneeling together. His hands entwined themselves in my hair, combing through it, tugging at it as I licked up his throat almost to his chin. Soval reared his head back, breathing out through his nose, his eyes firmly closed. I pulled away, and he bowed his head again, breathing deep. Then he opened his eyes and set his gaze upon me.

I thought he was hungry before, but now he was ravenous, his nails digging into my skin as he shoved me back down to the floor. His fingers stroked down to the inside of my thighs as his lips claimed mine again, his rough, forceful kiss sending delicious tingles down my arms and spine. His fingers, which had been working against the thick skin of my thighs, slowly entered me, making my arousal jump to new heights. He purred against my lips, making them tingle, and I moved my hips in accord with his soft, hot fingers. He pressed me harder and quickened his pace.

"Whenever you're ready," he whispered to me, pulling away slightly to speak, then diving right back in. I moaned and gripped his hips, grinding hard against his hand to indicate my desire, my hunger for him. His fingers stopped, then quickly withdrew. With hot, urgent hands, he lifted my hips, then looked to me. I nodded, unable to tear my eyes from him.

He plunged back down and swallowed my gasp with a kiss as he entered me, and I lifted my hips to accommodate his invasion. Soon I was full, and he looked down on me, his expression proud and fond, but I could still see the hunger in his gaze. He was hot, and his skin felt like it was burning as he laid prone over me, gently licking at my neck. He began to move, and I groaned, moving with him.

His feverish hands slid down my arms and pinned my hands above my head. He ground into me, and I matched him move for move. Soval's eyes were dark, still hungry, and determined as he leaned down closer to me.

"Say you are mine, Natalia," he growled, supplementing his command with another hard thrust. I gasped. "Tell me you belong to me."

"Soval, I..." He moved again, and I moaned deeply.

"Say it," he insisted, lightly kissing my lips even as he drove me harder.

I breathed deep and tried again. "Soval, I was yours since the destruction of P'Jem," I panted, groaning as he gently nibbled on my earlobe. "I'm yours. Always yours."

At my words, he pulled away, staring down at me, his eyes blazing, triumphant, relieved, and still hungry.

With a beastly growl, he dove for my shoulder, sinking his teeth into my flesh, drawing blood as he blotted out V'Las' assault with his own mark of possession. I shattered, the combination of pain and pleasure causing me to go over the edge, and he followed quickly behind, licking at the blood that trickled from the bite mark on my shoulder.

He collapsed over me, panting into the skin of my neck, until he caught his breath and pushed himself up. His eyes were less dark then before, but I still saw the ravenous hunger gleaming behind the calm mask he put back on. He stroked my face.

"I do believe you came in here to shower," he said lightly, pulling me into a sitting position. He reached up and grabbed the cleansers from the shelf, insisting on washing my hair for me.

"I woke up in sickbay, and you were not at my side," he said softly, running the shampoo in his hands through my hair and working it into a thick lather. "I carried you here to my quarters despite the doctor's protests. I would not be deprived of you."

He tilted my head back and began rinsing my hair. "All through the battle, you slept, and I stayed by you. I said I am well, but...some emotions were particularly hard to suppress."

I frowned. "Such as?"

He cocked an eyebrow, his eyes gleaming mischievously. "Desire," he said simply. "I could not control it...forgive me if I pushed you further than you wished to go." He suddenly looked worried and contrite, but I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't apologize, _ashal-veh_," I whispered, touching my finger to his lips. "You..." I couldn't find words to describe how good he was at making love to me, but he got the gist of what I was saying, bringing me in for a deep kiss.

"I hope to increase my expertise in the course of our marriage," he murmured, stroking my face with his fingers.

"As do I," I replied, and I couldn't help but blush. I swore he nearly smirked, and his warm, soft lips touched my forehead.

We got out of the shower and dried each other off, and once I was dressed in clean night clothes and he in his sleepwear, he took my hand and led me to the bed, gently laying me down on it.

"You should rest, _ashal-veh_," he said as he crawled under the covers beside me. "I disobeyed the doctor's orders to satisfy my desire, but you should sleep now. We will reach Vulcan tomorrow evening."

I relaxed into his pillow, which was still infused with his scent, and he pulled me closer, wrapping his strong arms around me and nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"Good night, _sha'vaksurik-veh_. Sleep well," he murmured. I fell asleep with a smile on my lips.


	17. Prisoners and Prosecution

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you so much to Just a Crazy-Man, tahmtahm, Bina W, 09sasha, wcv, dinopoodle and Bad Modem for reviewing. So many reviewers for that last chapter! I appreciate you all. Here's an update, and sorry for the lateness of it. Finals wait for no man, and my summer has been busy thus far.**_

I drifted awake, aware of something hot pressed to my back. Memories of last night came drifting back to me, and a lazy smile twitched my lips upward. I snuggled into the pillow with a contented sigh, and Soval buried his nose in my hair.

"What are you doing?" I murmured into the pillow. He trailed his nose along my hairline to my neck, then breathed in deeply.

"Gratifying my senses. I find your scent...invigorating. And familiar."

"Familiar?" I echoed, scooting back closer to him.

"Mm," he murmured in affirmation, "I have known your scent for quite some time, _ashaya_."

I raised an eyebrow to myself. "Care to tell me since when?"

He kissed my neck and trailed two fingers down my bare arm. "Since you fought Arsheth." His grip on me tightened. "When I found you in the corridor, your scent was particularly strong...perhaps from the exertion of fighting him, I'm not entirely sure...but the smell of you..." He breathed me in again, nuzzling against my skin.

"And ever since then, when you were close to me," he continued, "your scent was further ingrained into my memory. And now..." He moaned softly in contentment and pushed down my shoulder so that I was lying on my back. His face hovered over mine, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. "Now you are mine."

His eyes fell on the bruised bite mark on my shoulder, and the corners of his mouth twitched upward slightly. He kissed me slowly, deliberately, then pulled away and gazed down at me.

"All mine," he whispered. His possessive stare sent shivers down my spine.

"I want to thank you," I said softly, raising my hand and trailing my fingers down his cheek.

"For what?"

"Last night."

His lips twitched upward, and he leaned down and kissed around the outer shell of my ear. "You do not need to thank me for something I too enjoyed."

He quickly kissed my neck and looked down at me again, and I smiled back. The lightweight, gray-colored material of his nightshirt had a gap in front, so his chest hair was visible from my angle. I raised my hand and sneaked it under his shirt, smiling mischievously when my fingers found the dark gray curls on his abdomen.

His eyes grew dark, and his gaze burned into me. "You are far too tempting for your own good, _telsu_," he murmured, his low voice raising goosebumps all over my body. "I will not be deprived of you."

"I would not want that," I whispered, grabbing a fistful of his shirt to pull him down closer. "So why deprive yourself any longer?"

He nearly smiled, and soon we were too busy to waste time with words.

(_A/N: Telsu means "bondmate" in Vulcan.)_

…

I sat in the corridor outside the council chambers in the High Command. Soval was in there with Kuvak, probably discussing V'Las and what to do with him. The former administrator was in prison here in the capital, under heavy guard at all times. Kuvak had visited him yesterday to inform him when his trial would be, or at least that's what Soval told me. I would be testifying against the elder Vulcan, a key witness in the case.

I was grateful that T'Pau wasn't there. She was currently on a visit to what remained of the sanctuary in the Forge, coordinating rebuilding efforts and organizing a search for the rest of the Syrannites. It wasn't that I didn't like T'Pau; I thought she was an incredibly strong woman, which I admired. But she was intimidating, and even though we hadn't even met, I had a feeling she wouldn't like me one bit.

The hallway was silent as I sat there, hands folded in my lap. Every once and a while, a Vulcan would pass me and talk very quietly with the security guard near the door, then pass me again without even looking my way.

Finally, the door opened, and Soval walked out, followed closely by Kuvak.

"Major," the minister said as he approached me. "Come with me, please."

I stood and followed him, Soval at my side. We went down to another floor and strode down a corridor, eventually arriving at another room like the one V'Las had trapped me in not four days ago. Had it really been that long?

Soval and I sat on one side of the table, and Kuvak took a seat on the other side.

"Soval has assured me that you will be honest and thorough in this statement, major," the minister began, folding his hands on the table. "And he has insisted that I understand that you are human, and that talking about this may cause you to become emotional."

"That's very likely," I said as calmly as I could. I took a deep breath. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"At the beginning," the minister replied simply. "Tell me about your kidnapping."

I steeled myself with another deep breath and began explaining as best I could. I kept my eyes on the table, not wanting to look Kuvak in the eye as I talked about being assaulted and threatened. I could feel both their eyes on me as I went through my account, from the initial kidnapping in the alleyway to V'Las' coercion and seduction (there wasn't really any other way to put it, and I'm sure Kuvak raised an eyebrow when I put it that way). Kuvak stopped me when I got to the two-fingered stroke.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, major," he said quietly, as if he was loathe to stop my account. Or perhaps he was simply uncomfortable.

"Um...do I need to demonstrate?"

"Perhaps that would be best."

Soval held out the back of his hand, and I demonstrated for Kuvak by messaging the ambassador's hand in soft circles. The minister raised his eyebrows and his eyes darkened. "Ah, that...very well. Please continue."

I obeyed, telling him about the daily injections and the last day with V'Las. I didn't go into detail, preferring not to reveal to Kuvak or Soval how I had become so exhausted. I explained V'Las' plans for me and stopped at my return to Tovek's house. I didn't even realize tears were streaming down my face.

"It was brave of you to talk to me, major," Kuvak said gently. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, minister," I croaked, hastily wiping my eyes with my sleeve. Kuvak said something in Vulcan, his eyes still on me, and Soval stiffened.

"Soval," the minister pressed, "I promise I will not harm your guard. But I must speak with her alone."

The ambassador sighed almost imperceptibly, then rose from his seat and lightly touched my shoulder before exiting the room. Kuvak also stood and took Soval's seat next to me, casually placing one hand on the table.

"The ambassador is very protective of you," he said, his eyes fixed on me. He paused, his gaze keen and sharp. "Something about you is different, major. I was too absorbed in V'Las' plans to really see, but you've...grown."

"I don't understand."

He shook his head. "It is none of my concern. I wish you happiness, major. But more importantly, there are things you must know."

I frowned and tilted my head.

"I re-instated Ambassador Soval to his position, but do not think that the danger has passed. V'Las was administrator for nearly 60 years, and made thousands of connections in that time. Soval's staff on Earth was pleased to hear that he would be back among them soon, but as I'm sure you know, the Xindi attack on your world has left many of your people...fearful. Be on your guard, Ms. Romano. Not everyone is tolerant of the relationship you have with the ambassador."

My jaw became set, and I nodded. "Thank for the advice. I'll be on my guard, minister."

He bowed his head in reply. "I apologize for not recognizing V'Las' intentions earlier, major. I may have saved you a lot of grief had I acted sooner."

"You did what you could, and I appreciate it. I'm glad to have someone like you on our side."

Kuvak nearly smiled, and his eyes brightened. "Your species has always fascinated me, major. One moment, you are as volatile and emotional as Andorians, yet you willingly embrace logic in the next. I can see why Soval finds you intriguing."

I raised my eyebrows, but I couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, minister. For everything."

He barely smiled, then very lightly touched my shoulder before leading me out.

…

The day before the trial, Admiral Forrest arrived with Admiral Gardner, and the former stopped by Tovek's house, where we had tea. Admiral Gardner was with Kuvak and T'Pau, discussing what was supposed to be discussed three weeks ago at the summit: joint missions between humans and Vulcans. T'Pau was against it, Soval told me, but Kuvak seemed agreeable to the idea of Vulcan ships working with humans, at least for the moment. T'Pau, however, was adamant that the Vulcan government 'clean house' and remove V'Las' supporters from positions of power.

Admiral Forrest sipped his tea. "How long have you known Kuvak, ambassador?"

Soval set down his cup. "Nearly forty years now. We first met when I started my training for ambassadorial status, and we have been acquaintances every since."

"What do you think of him?"

"You've met him before, admiral."

"Yes, but I was so focused on pleasing V'Las and making sure I didn't embarrass myself to really notice the people in the background."

Soval nearly rolled his eyes, and I could feel his annoyance through the bond. The link we shared, I noticed, had become stronger since the night we made love. He was much easier to read. I just smiled to myself and sipped my tea.

"Kuvak is a good man, and of late, I feel I owe him much. He has been indecisive in the past, but now, in light of what has happened, he has become much more opinionated. Perhaps V'Las' removal has allowed him to finally speak his mind. But he will not be leader for long. He would gladly give up his role to someone else. He does not like to be at the head of the council. He prefers working in the background, and will likely return to his position as an adviser when a suitable candidate comes forward."

The admiral nodded. "And what about this T'Pau?"

Soval glanced at me when he felt that I was intimidated, and he raised an eyebrow at me before turning back to the admiral. "She is...much like V'Las was. She is a great woman, strong-minded and influential, and she has the best interests of Vulcan at heart. But she is just that: concerned for Vulcan. She does not concern herself with the business of other worlds as V'Las did. Her focus is the betterment of Vulcan society and not on the betterment of this sector as a whole."

"Does this mean we'll be seeing less of your people?" The admiral sounded worried.

"Not necessarily," the ambassador replied, assuaging his fears. "It is logical to keep relations with other worlds strong. Although deep in her heart T'Pau would prefer Vulcan to be isolated, she knows it is in our best interest to form alliances with new worlds and keep the old ones strong. No, admiral, you haven't driven us off your planet just yet." The admiral smirked, and I grinned.

The comm beeped, and Tovek rose from his seat to answer the call. He glanced at the console, then looked to Soval.

"It's for you, ambassador. It's from Kuvak."

Soval stood and read the message, a deep frown forming on his face.

"If I may ask, ambassador, what is it?" Admiral Forrest asked quietly. Soval turned to me.

"_He_ wants to see you."

I frowned. "Why did Kuvak even tell you?"

"He says he has information that he will only give to you."

I shook my head, my grip on my tea tightening. "I have nothing to say to him."

"V'Las?" Admiral Forrest had joined the conversation, and apparently figured out a little of what was going on. I stared at him, and Soval raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, admiral," the ambassador said softly. "V'Las. I will not allow it."

I sighed and sipped my tea, smiling in gratitude when Soval sat back down beside me. The admiral was looking at the two of us, his eyes flicking back and forth, until he shook his head and drank more tea.

…

"Soval, he may have valuable information about his connections and partners, and the current regime is determined to weed out his supporters."

Kuvak was adamant, but Soval was still reluctant, even after the minister had given him a long talking-to behind closed doors.

"Ambassador," I said softly. The two of them turned to me. "I'll do it."

"Ms. Romano-"

"Like the minister said, he could have important information. I won't be in long. Not if I can help it."

The ambassador stared at me, displeasure evident on his face. "Very well," he said finally. "But if I find out that he is manipulating you in any way-"

"You'll hear everything he says. He has no power, ambassador."

Soval sighed. "He still has more power than you think."

Kuvak paused, then nodded and led us down to one of the lowest levels of the High Command building, apparently underground. It was cooler here, but still warm by Earth standards. We wandered down long passageways and turned several corners until we finally came to a long stretch of corridor. In the stone wall was set a panel of glass that looked into a lit room with a chair outfitted with restraints. There were more chairs lining the wall, regular metal gray chairs without armrests. We stood and watched as guards came in and prepared the chair, then led their cuffed prisoner in.

The former administrator was quiet as he was pushed into the chair, and Kuvak pressed a panel on the wall, and we could hear the shuffling of the guards' feet and the snap of the restraints being secured. V'Las murmured something to a guard, but the man ignored him.

"These restraints are unnecessary, Kuvak," V'Las said suddenly, glancing at us. "I won't hurt her."

Soval narrowed his eyes as the prisoner smiled ever so slightly at the glass panel, and I shivered. I wasn't looking forward to this any more than Soval was, but this was necessary. I kept telling myself that V'Las had important information that Vulcan and Starfleet needed to hear, that this wasn't just a chance for him to have the last laugh. I would be stronger than him, I told myself, and he's restrained. But those cold blue eyes kept flicking over to the glass, and by chance, they sometimes found me. I breathed in deep and turned to Kuvak.

"Are you ready, major?" he asked quietly. I nodded, my jaw set.

The light in the room was a sickly shad of yellow-green. I'm sure the point of the light was to make prisoners uncomfortable, and its glow was having that effect on me. V'Las nearly smiled when he saw me walk in, and his cold blue eyes brightened. He was firmly strapped to the chair, but still, I kept my distance.

"I want to talk to her and her alone," the prisoner said loud and clear, no doubt to Kuvak and Soval outside. Kuvak's voice came on the intercom.

"We'll be down the hall, and the guards are outside the door should you need them," he said to us. I looked at V'Las and raised an eyebrow, asking if he was satisfied with those terms. He nodded.

"That's fine, minister," I said.

V'Las smirked, but waited a minute or more before speaking. He was dressed in a plain black suit like Soval wore, but without the ceremonial symbols on the right side of his chest. His silver hair was slightly untidy, but his eyes had lost none of their piercing power.

"Kuvak's no fool," he said finally. "He left the comm on, and they'll be listening in on our conversation."

He actually smiled, a wan grin that didn't show his teeth. "Well, my dear," he murmured, making it hard for Soval and Kuvak to hear, "have a seat, and I'll talk."

I pulled over one of the chairs on the wall, setting it down a respectable distance from him, but close enough to hear his low, quiet voice.

"How have you been?" he asked conversationally. I frowned, then returned to a neutral expression.

"Why did you ask me here?"

"To talk," he said simply with a shrug. "How have you been?"

I sighed. "Fine."

He rolled his eyes. "Surely you can come up with a better answer than that."

I set my jaw. "I'm fine. That's all you need to know, V'Las."

His eyes sparkled. "So are we on a first-name basis, my dear?"

I snorted in derision. "I don't care what you call me. Start talking."

He shook his head, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "Well then, Natalia, what do you want to know?"

I paused. "Anything useful."

He cocked an eyebrow. "That's rather vague. Gardening is considered useful by some, but I'm sure you don't want to know about that."

I gritted my teeth. "Who was the other one? The man that kidnapped me?"

He chuckled. "That's better. I suggest you do a head count of prominent military officers. You may find one or two are missing."

"Are there any other prominent citizens that were in on this plan, besides the High Command?"

He shook his head. "Only a handful knew the full truth. You, surprisingly, are among them."

I raised my eyebrows. "I'm sure we'll get on finding your important supporters. Is it too late to catch them? Are they in hiding?"

Again, he shook his head. "They've...gone home." He gave me a meaningful look, and my eyes widened.

I dared not ask whether home was Romulus, and V'Las watched me argue with myself. I decided to ask anyway.

"Where is home?"

His eyes glinted. "You know where, Natalia." His voice was dripping with glee. I shook my head and crossed my arms. The room was chillier than the corridor, no doubt another way to make prisoners being questioned in here uncomfortable.

"Are you cold?"

I glared at him. "Should I tell Kuvak about your secret?"

He laughed. "Oh, I think you have it wrong. I am a pure-blood Vulcan, unlike whatever abomination you and Soval manage to make together."

I narrowed my eyes to slits and walked up to him. "Shut your mouth before I do something I'll regret." I paused. "Actually, I've been wanting to do it since you showed your true colors," I growled, my voice low, almost guttural.

He only laughed harder. "Emotional, are we? Oh, you would have been so entertaining, Natalia. Watching you get angry was rather enjoyable."

"What else can you tell me about the Andorian invasion?" I pressed, trying to get him back on topic.

"You know everything important, my dear," he replied.

"Anything else?" I asked quietly.

"I won't reveal all my secrets to you, no matter how entertaining you can be. But..."

He gestured with his finger. "Come here," he commanded, his mandate soft but firm, his voice as sweet as syrup, low, tempting, soothing. I hesitated.

_He has no power_, I reminded myself. I obeyed, and I could see the darker blue rimming his irises at my distance.

"Surely you realize by now that there won't be much of a 'happy ending' for you when you return to Earth."

I shook my head slightly. "I know what I'm in for."

"Do you?" His eyes were gleaming with triumph. "And here you thought I would destabilize the quadrant with _my _plans, but do you know what your own species is up to?"

I shook my head in earnest. "Tell me."

"Come closer and I will."

I frowned. "No deal."

"Then I won't talk. Come now, let me breathe in that intoxicating scent of yours one more time before they lock me away."

I considered walking out, writing this meeting off as him toying with me one last time.

"I'm restrained, Natalia. I can't hurt you."

"Yes, you can."

His eyes flashed, and he started chuckling to himself.

"Even though I am powerless, defeated...you still fear me," he said, his voice gleeful. His laugh was deep and frightening. "Come here, Natalia."

I narrowed my eyes, then slowly approached him.

"Closer."

I obeyed.

"Lean down."

I shook my head at him, and he raised his eyebrow, like he was teasing me. Finally, I conceded. His breath was warm in my ear.

"There is an organization on your world, Natalia, that does not like having Vulcans and other aliens on Earth. They will drive all non-humans out of your system, at the cost of their lives, and others."

"Isolationists?" I breathed, frowning deeply.

"That's right," he replied. I could hear the smile in his voice. "They will strike soon, and they strike especially hard at the Vulcans. Enjoy Soval's bed while you can. He's made some very dangerous enemies."

"You made the enemies for him," I growled, stepping away.

He laughed again. "Perhaps, but I'm safe here. I'll wish you luck in dealing with Terra Prime, Natalia. You'll need it, however illogical the sentiment may be."

"Tell me more about this organization."

He chuckled. "You know what I know. There's nothing more to tell. I heard rumors of their existence, and I know those rumors to be true. For all your talk of exploring new worlds, you never did like my people as much as you professed to."

I had heard enough. "Thank you, I guess, for talking," I said coldly.

"I'm not quite finished, my dear. There is another matter I've been meaning to discuss with you, from the moment I met you. Come here."

I stayed put. "I've heard enough."

"Then I guess I'll let Soval and Kuvak in on your little secret, Natalia."

My face fell, and I frowned at him. He smiled maliciously.

"Where exactly did you say you came from, Natalia?"

"I'm from the Appalachian Mountain region."

He shook his head. "Time in prison gives you lots of time to think. And I started thinking...how could a human girl be so perceptive to the Klingon situation four years ago? How could she come up with an answer so quickly? Why was she so adamant that Klaang be given a warrior's death?"

I couldn't stop my feet from walking toward him, and he smiled up at me.

"Sit in my lap, and we'll talk."

I laughed derisively. "No, V'Las, I'm not falling for that."

"So how did you come up with such a good answer four years ago?"

"Where do think I came from, V'Las? The future or something?"

His eyes glinted. "I'm not entirely sure now. Your people have proven that time travel is apparently possible."

I laughed. "So you do think I'm from the future."

He scowled and stared at me, his blue eyes growing cold again. "I simply think, major," he spat, "that you don't exactly belong here."

Even though I thought I hid it well, that got my attention. "I've thought that a few times myself. But I think I've managed to fit in quite nicely, wouldn't you agree?"

"I think you're hiding something."

I grinned. "I won't divulge my secrets to you, no matter how charming you may have been. But.."

I stepped closer. "I will let you in on one thing."

He stared at me and his eyes hardened. I leaned forward.

"I was born in 1985," I breathed in his ear. Then I turned on my heel and strode toward the door, laughing on the inside.

"V'Las, one more thing." I turned and grinned at him. He was glaring at me.

"Go to hell."

With that, I left V'Las behind in the cold room with its sickening yellow-green glow.

…

I scanned the small crowd from my seat near the back, wondering if I knew anyone other than the Starfleet personnel and Soval. Admiral Gardner, Admiral Forrest, Commander Tucker, Subcommander T'Pol and Captain Archer were all here, in the second row. The rest of those gathered were Vulcan, and they spoke to each other in quiet voices. The news that the Kir'Shara was real and that their culture was going to change forever had to be disconcerting, if not downright frightening. Soval was over near the front row, talking to the admirals.

"Major Romano," I heard a voice say near my ear. I turned and saw Yuris and Strom standing in front of me. I leaped to my feet, but restrained myself from hugging Yuris. I was glad to see him alive, but I didn't need to subjugate him or my neighbors to such an overwhelming display of emotion.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Yuris," I said quietly but meaningfully.

He nodded in greeting. "I am pleased that you and I are on a first-name basis, but I am a doctor."

I gasped and grinned. "They re-instated you!"

He bowed his head, and I turned to Strom. "I'm feeling much better, doctor. Thanks for your help."

His eyes were still somber like the time I saw him last, but they were bright, alive.

"You could have told me you suggested that Yuris join the Syrannites."

I smiled ruefully. "It was none of my business anyway." I paused a moment. "Why are you two here?"

"T'Pau has asked us to verify that melding does not necessarily lead to Panar Syndrome," Yuris replied.

"What's Panar Syndrome?"

"An incurable-"

"No, Strom, not incurable. It's a neural disease caused by melders who have been improperly trained."

Strom glanced at Yuris, a frown on his face, but what looked like hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes," he said softly, turning back to me. "Why are you here, major?"

I sighed and shook my head. "I'd rather not talk about it."

The room was called to order, and I quickly took a seat. Soval came back over and sat by me, and Yuris and Strom took seats on the other side of me. T'Pau, Kuvak, and three other council members walked in the room, and V'Las was led in from another door, with two guards flanking him. He stood in the center of the room facing the panel, and Kuvak opened the trial with some words in Vulcan.

"Those were the charges," Soval whispered to me once the minister finished. "They are too lengthy to repeat here, I will translate later."

Another rueful smile contorted my lips; I was glad kidnapping and assault were not listed among them. My charges against V'Las had been dealt with this morning.

"_V'Las, son of V'Klen, you have been charged with kidnapping and multiple counts of assault. Before we announce our decision, do you have anything to say in defense?"_

"_Your witness is a liar. You've known me for more than twenty years, yet you've only met this woman a handful of times. Is it logical to take the word of a stranger over that of an old colleague?"_

_I saw Soval looking murderous over in the small row of seats, and Admiral Forrest was watching him in interest. I shook my head slightly at him, but I noticed his fists were clenched._

"_I find her testimony sound," T'Pau said, defending me, to my surprise. Perhaps she simply had more reason to dislike V'Las._

"_She was thorough and as detailed as was necessary. I did not see dishonesty in her," Kuvak continued. "You have every right to question her truthfulness, but this court finds her testimony sound."_

_Admiral Forrest looked back to me, his eyes welling with horror and pity, but I smiled back to him. His eyes were cold, however, when he looked at V'Las, who was staring at Kuvak with a steady gaze._

"_In light of Ms. Romano's statement, I sentence you to fifty years in prison and rehabilitation. This hearing is closed."_

Lost in my own thoughts, I missed parts of the trial, but when Strom and Yuris were called to speak, I was brought back to reality. T'Pau stood to address the witnesses.

"There is someone here, who will remain anonymous, that formerly suffered from Panar Syndrome, but has recovered. Is that true, Dr. Yuris?" she asked evenly.

"That is true."

"Can you confirm this, Dr. Strom?"

The doctor inclined his head. "Yes, Lady T'Pau, it is true this person had Panar Syndrome. I had not heard that there was a cure."

T'Pau turned to those gathered. "Let it be known now that Panar Syndrome need not carry any stigma. It is caused by those who do not have the proper training for melding. And as I'm sure many of you have heard, those who meld," she turned to V'Las, "are not abnormal. Surak tells us it is the heritage of every Vulcan."

Yuris glanced at me, and I smiled in encouragement. I felt Soval lightly and briefly place his warm hand on my knee, and I glanced down at it, then at him. He was much calmer than this morning, and his gaze was gentle.

Charge after charge was brought against the former administrator, and finally it came time for him to speak.

"Did anyone believe before now that I was incompetent, or that I was a traitor, or that I didn't have the best interests of Vulcan in mind? I have always striven to maintain our advantages in this sector and to preserve what is ours. If our allies have a problem with that, perhaps they shouldn't be allies." He stared at the admirals and Starfleet personnel in the second row.

"You may have had the best interests of Vulcan in mind, V'Las, but you have gone too far. You have operated outside the law and endangered hundreds, attempted to massacre a peaceful political movement and made aggressive moves on a species with which we have made our peace," Kuvak said firmly. "Our decision is thus: lifelong imprisonment and rehabilitation. This sentence supersedes the one made this morning. By the old laws you would have been executed immediately, but Surak abhorred taking life. I will not disobey his wishes, no matter what you have done."

V'Las was led away, his cold blue eyes finding mine one last time before he turned and walked on, his head held high, his pride intact even now.

"It's over," I whispered to Soval as everyone stood up to chat or leave. "Finally over."

His eyes gleamed in pleasure, and he lightly touched my shoulder. "Tovek will be waiting for us."

I turned to the doctors behind me and held out my hand. Strom gave me a brief handshake, but it was strong, and he meant it. I could feel Soval's eyes on me, but nonetheless, I held out my hand to Yuris. He too gave me a brief handshake, and they both bowed their heads in farewell.

"I hope to see you again sometime, major," Yuris said quietly. "Live long and prosper."

I saluted them both, then turned to Soval. His eyes followed the doctors out the door, then found me. I could almost see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Can we go home now, ambassador?"


	18. Questions and Quibbles

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. **Thank you to** tahmtahm, Bina W, wcv, BadModem, **and** dinopoodle **for reviewing._

_**09sasha, **I'm assuming you have never had a summer job or had to go to summer school, otherwise you would not be demanding weekly updates. But thank you for reviewing._

_**EVERYONE: I am so sorry for the lateness of this update. Writer's block sucks, and life is busy. To my muse and political expert, wcv, you and I know Terra Prime was kind of lame. So I went for a more sadistic terrorist organization, one driven by bitterness and anger rather than stupidity.**_

I sighed in relief after the daily conference over _Enterprise_'s mission and regular business about Earth's orbital systems. This was the last time Soval would be attending meetings solely over _Enterprise _and our exploratory exploits. Business would turn to relations between Vulcan and Earth, about inter-species medical exchanges, the influx of exchange students, and joint missions between Starfleet and the Vulcan Science Academy.

I had reported to Kuvak and Soval the little V'Las had told me about the isolationist movement on Earth, and we listened to an update over Terra Prime, as they called themselves. They weren't exactly hiding their hate for alien life forms, but as of yet, they hadn't done anything criminal. So we sat back and waited for them to make their move, and I was doubly on my guard as I escorted my fiance back and forth from the Compound.

We were about to file out of Admiral Forrest's office when he called Soval and me back. We shared a glance, then turned and faced the admiral side by side. The admiral had been reinstated to active duty last week and had jumped back into work, and now he was looking over the two of us as if we had committed a crime, though there was a mischievous gleam in his eye. He smiled slightly, then folded his hands on his desk.

"Ambassador, I'm glad you've found my choice of guard to be fortuitous, but I would have never thought you'd come to be so...close to each other."

The ambassador was standing less than a foot from my right arm, and I wondered if the admiral were trying to be funny. Soval frowned.

"What do you mean, admiral?"

Forrest's smile widened. "You think I wouldn't notice, ambassador? Your protective nature, your constant efforts to keep the major close to you?"

My fiance shook his head, but the admiral turned to me and continued. "And you, major...I've seen the way you look at him."

Soval turned my way as if to ask just how I had been looking at him, and I could feel his amusement at the red flush creeping over my cheeks. The admiral smiled when he saw it, then set his gaze on Soval.

"I've been thinking...the Vulcan Consulate in Berlin could really use a good director. I'm sure Major Romano would excel at heading the MACOs in Germany. Everyone there speaks English, and the rioting we've been seeing isn't just in San Francisco."

The ambassador narrowed his eyes. "She will stay where she is, here in San Francisco."

The admiral's smile widened at that, and he shook his head. "The three of us know there is more to your relationship with the major than meets the eye. I'd like to know just how close you two have gotten, as her commanding officer...and as your friend."

Soval raised his eyebrows, then sighed and turned to me, extending his first two fingers to me.

"Attend, Natalia," he muttered, his eyes sparkling. I immediately returned his gesture, touching my fingers to his, and then Soval turned to the admiral.

"Max, may I present my _telsu_, my bondmate...she who will be my wife."

Admiral Forrest was frozen in his chair, his eyes wide, a grin slowly growing on his lips. "You're getting _married_?"

"I believe I just said that, admiral." I smirked to myself at my fiance's dry tone. The admiral stood and walked around his desk, then slowly held out his hand to Soval.

"Congratulations, ambassador," he said sincerely as Soval took his hand. He turned to me and clapped me on the shoulder. "And to you, major. I never thought you two would come this far, but," he paused and smiled, "I'm happy for you both."

"Thank you, admiral," I said, and Soval nodded in agreement.

"So," he said conversationally, leaning against his desk, "when's the wedding?"

Soval turned to me and raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. "We have not discussed it. Natalia needed to rest after the ordeals she endured on Vulcan."

I glanced at him. "I'm not fragile, _ashal-veh_," I murmured, and he turned to me with an amused gleam in his eye.

"I know that, _ashaya_, but you still required rest."

I shook my head and sighed, but I grinned at the admiral, who was beaming. His eyes sparkled with amusement, but then his gaze became somber.

"Considering this new threat and the xenophobia crisis we're under, I wouldn't go public with this yet."

Soval shook his head. "My relationships are none of Earth's business. Our life is our own. And admiral..."

Forrest looked at him, and the ambassador straightened. "You will contact General Casey and have Ms. Romano released from the MACOs."

The admiral frowned. "I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you. When you get married, we'll certainly hand Ms. Romano over to you and the Vulcan Consulate. But have you considered that having her as your bodyguard might be fortuitous until this crisis has passed?"

I turned to my fiance. "He's right, you know."

Soval glared at the admiral. "I will not have her be put in danger."

"But what about you, Soval?" I interjected. "You think I want to be caught off-guard should Terra Prime come knocking at our door?"

He was silent for a moment, then sighed. "The minute you locate and round up these terrorists-"

"We'll release her to you. We've already located their leader, and we're making plans to apprehend them. There have been reports of assault and battery, and the victims have all been aliens living in cities where Terra Prime has a strong following."

Soval nodded, and we left Starfleet Headquarters and headed back to the Vulcan Compound. I hadn't been to my apartment in a week, but one look at Soval when we reached his rooms told me I wasn't going anywhere. He took off his ceremonial robes and tossed them over a chair, and I wandered to the window, where I stared out at the dying sunset. He pressed his chest to my back and wrapped his arms around me, and I leaned back into him.

"When will you be mine, Natalia?" he murmured, brushing his two fingers down my neck. I shivered. "When can we have our wedding?"

"Whenever you want," I breathed, distracted by his fingers sneaking underneath my shirt. He traced my collarbone, then trailed back up my neck, and I gasped when he ripped open my button-down shirt.

"Every day Terra Prime operates," he whispered into my neck, teasing my abdomen with his skillful fingers, "is a day they deprive me of you."

"I'm all yours, Soval," I murmured in reply, groaning as he nipped at my skin with his teeth. "Every inch of me."

Something resembling a chuckle escaped his lips. "I like the sentiment, but even so..."

He sighed. "I want you to be mine, officially, so that no one may contest our bond."

"Who's contesting? I'm yours, you're mine, anyone who thinks differently can talk to my phase pistol."

I could feel a spark of amusement through the bond, and I smiled.

"Your enthusiasm is inspiring, my dear," he whispered, "but I would not suggest using violence against those who threaten our bond. That is my role."

I raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?"

"I will use whatever means necessary to protect you, _ashal-veh_."

I sighed and leaned further into him when he lightly kissed my neck. I remembered that it was often reiterated in Star Trek that one not get between a Vulcan and his mate. To do so was to invite death.

"I'm lucky to have you, love."

"It is I who is fortunate," he purred.

I stood there, absorbed in the feel of his lips against my skin, and I couldn't help but wonder why he was telling me all these things. He knew I knew he cared about me, and although I liked hearing that he was fortunate to have me, that he was willing to do anything to protect me, something about his words, his tone of voice seemed odd. I tried feeling through the bond, and I could only feel desire and deep contentment, which made me smile. But I tried again, and I caught a glimpse of something before he buried it away. I sighed.

"What do you fear, Soval?"

He paused. "I don't understand."

"I can't hide my fear from you, and for once, I felt your fear. You buried it, but I want to know...what are you afraid of?"

He pulled me toward the bed and sat down, then turned me around and tugged me forward until I fell into his lap. I straddled him and brushed a hand over his hair.

"Is it Terra Prime?"

He shook his head. "I have nothing to fear from them."

"Then what? Talk to me, _ashaya_."

He stared at me for a full minute, his expression pained, and I stroked my two fingers down his cheek. "Soval?"

"I know now that Admiral Forrest was teasing us when he suggested moving you to Berlin."

I smiled. "Is that what you fear? Me moving away?"

He shook his head. "Allow me to finish, Natalia. He was teasing, but even if he were not, I would not allow anyone to take you away from me. But..."

I tilted my head. "Yes?"

He sighed in defeat. "How could I stop you if you chose to leave me on your own?"

I stared at him for a minute, and I felt my eyes prick with tears. "You think I'm going to walk out on you?"

Soval stared at me, silent, that pained expression seemingly etched on his face.

"You of all people should know I don't believe in walking out on my family," I said softly, blinking, which caused a tear to roll down my face. "My dad was a good-for-nothing bastard who left Mom with two kids to raise on her own. I remember what it was like growing up without someone to call 'Daddy'. It sucked."

He stroked a hand over my hair, still silent.

"And besides, if I leave you, where would I go? Berlin? Australia? Do you think I could find a Vulcan as handsome as you anywhere else on this planet?"

His eyes twinkled, but he still said nothing.

"So what are you worried about?"

He shook his head. "You do not need to concern yourself with that right now."

"No, tell me."

He frowned. "I will tell you later...when the time is right."

I stared at him a moment, then sighed. "Alright, but remember, beloved...I am not going to abandon you. If I don't have you, I have nothing."

He let the tiniest smile grace his lips, and he kissed my forehead before tugging off my shirt, bra and pants and tucking me into bed. He brushed the hair out of my face.

"My beloved," he whispered. "My Natalia...sleep well. I must meditate, but I will join you shortly."

I nodded and settled into the pillows, the long day finally catching up with me, and when I felt his warm body pressed to mine, I fell asleep.

…

I awoke to sunlight streaming across my face, and I moaned in protest and rolled over. Instead of the usual warm body I usually buried my face into, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes and looked over to Soval's spot, but it was empty. I started to panic, but I discovered he wasn't too far away. I could feel a slight tingle in the bond, and I could barely sense the calm in his mind. I noticed a PADD on his pillow, and I picked it up.

_Natalia,_

_I had an errand to run this morning, but I'll be back shortly. Don't worry, _ashal-veh, _I have adequate security._

_Soval_

I shook my head and laid back down, hoping he was right about adequate security. Normally, I wouldn't have worried so much, but with the Terra Prime threat still rampant, I couldn't help but be concerned.

I drowsed for another thirty minutes, but still Soval had not returned. I got up and put on the button-down shirt Soval had taken off of me the night before. The morning sunlight made lovely patterns on the floor, and I sat on the wide windowsill and watched the sun climb higher in the sky. I sighed, wishing Soval would return, and sure enough, five minutes later, I heard the door open. I turned and smiled.

Soval looked over my scantily-clad body with an approving glance.

"Although I would not recommend such attire for public appearances, I find it...aesthetically pleasing."

I laughed and stood up, unbuttoning the one button I had fastened, and his eyes grew dark before he drew something from his robes.

"Attend, Natalia," he said quietly, resolutely looking at my eyes instead of at my chest. He held out two fingers for me to touch, and I hurried to him, pressing my body to his. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're quite...enthusiastic this morning."

"Just showing you what you missed," I whispered nonchalantly. His eyes twinkled and he stroked my face.

"I felt this errand could not wait. I have something for you."

He held up a small black velvet box, and I stared at it, then at him.

"What is it?"

He opened it and held it out to me, and I took it. There was a ring on a chain sitting among the white silk. The ring was made of white gold engraved with Vulcan writing, and the top of the ring came together to cradle a single red gem. I touched it with a careful finger.

"It's beautiful," I breathed. "Thank you."

"Is it not traditional for a man to give his beloved a ring when he asks for her hand in marriage?"

I stared up at him, then cupped his face with my hand. "Did you think about what I said last night?"

He nodded. "It is...extremely gratifying to hear you dedicate yourself so fully to me. I wanted to make our engagement valid by human terms as well of those of my people."

He surprised me further by taking the box back and dropping to one knee. He took out the chain and reached for my hand.

"Natalia Romano...will you marry me?"

I dropped to my knees with him and took his face in my hands. "Yes," I said resolutely. "Yes, yes, a thousand times over!"

I kissed him before he could say anything more, and he pulled me closer, falling back into a sitting position and pulling me into his lap.

"Do you swear to stand by me, to share your life with mine?" he whispered. Tears sprang to my eyes.

"Yes, _ashaya_, always."

"Will you give yourself freely to me, as I give myself to you?"

"Yes!"

A shadow of a smile graced his lips, and his eyes were dancing. "I believe my fears were ill-founded. You will not leave me."

I laughed. "No, never."

He sighed in contentment and kissed me, and I gripped the ring and chain in my hand, breathing deeply as our minds intertwined, and I was ready to take this next step on the journey of my life.

…

The week flew by, and things got more interesting at Command as I heard whispers of an interstellar alliance, a Coalition of Planets as Admiral Forrest called it. When I heard the news that talks for this alliance were approved and would start next week, Soval had to draw me aside after the meeting. His eyes gleamed.

"My beautiful multilateralist," he murmured, brushing my hair out of my face, "are all your dreams coming true?"

I had laughed and nodded, and my heart felt like it was going to burst from so much joy. Was I really going to see the founding of the Federation?

My optimism, however, was short lived, as new reports on Terra Prime reported new assaults, and a few days before the conference was scheduled to begin, Starfleet Command got a transmission.

_We will not stand by and let this interstellar alliance come to fruition. After years of being the High Command's puppet, it is time to take a stand against all extraterrestrial life that has invaded our planet. We will give you 36 hours to evacuate every Vulcan Consulate on this planet, as well as the Denobulan, Rigellian, Tellarite, and Andorian embassies in San Francisco. We will not let our planet be further sullied by the likes of the Vulcans. We seek to keep Earth pure, to preserve her beauty and dignity for those who came from her: humans. We seek to find our own fate. You know who we are. You cannot stop us. Leave or be destroyed._

"You are upset," Soval said as we walked back to the Compound. I scanned the street and found nothing unusual, so I shook my head.

"I'm about ready to hunt down Paxton and smack the taste out of his mouth."

He raised an eyebrow. "Interesting choice of words. You are angry because he does not share your views?"

"I'm angry because he's an idiot. Isolating ourselves and driving all the aliens out of the Sol system sounds like a great idea, if you're trying to get us all killed."

Soval frowned. "I'm not sure I follow you."

"Well, think about it. Earth is isolated, having driven off all of the aliens she might have called friends, and since all the aliens are now mad at Earth, should the Klingons or the Romulans or the Xindi attack, no one's going to help us. We're putting ourselves at risk by destroying our alliances. Paxton's too caught up in his xenophobic bullcrap to see that."

He was silent, and I turned to him. "What do you think about all this?"

He sighed. "I fear I may have been partially responsible for this."

"What?"

"I have never been...accepted by your people, Natalia. You are a rare and wonderful exception, but I think most humans think I purposefully held back your warp program. They are partially correct."

"What do you mean?"

"There was a time when I truly believed that humans should not be let out into deep space. I assure you, had you been my guard then, I doubt I would have found you nearly as attractive and tempting as I do now."

I raised an eyebrow. "But I know your views have changed since then."

"Thankfully, yes. But that does not change the fact that your people hold a grudge against me and Vulcan for holding you back."

"Not all our people. Terra Prime."

"They have gained a following that cannot be ignored."

"Look on the bright side, will you, Soval? I think this interstellar alliance will work out in the end."

"I appreciate the optimism. Truly, I do. But I only seek to be realistic, _ashal-veh_. Terra Prime is obviously more organized than we anticipated."

_Enjoy Soval's bed while you can. He's made some dangerous enemies._

V'Las' words came floating back to me, and I sighed, eager to get to the Compound, to safety. Nothing happened on our way, and I breathed again when we were behind closed doors.

But the Terra Prime threat did not go away so easily.

We were walking to Command the next morning, and I noticed a few aircars parked facing each other. They were stopped in the street and looked empty, and my immediate thought was that this was a makeshift barricade. I pointed it out to Soval.

"Do you think it means something?"

He shook his head. "It could mean nothing...still, let us move on. Quickly, in case we are wrong."

We had two other Vulcans with us today, Soval's new aids. Tovek had resigned when Soval was dismissed, and he decided that his resignation would be final, that he was too old to gallivant around the galaxy with younger people. M'Les had also retired when Soval came back to Earth, deciding that she too was too old to be doing this anymore. We understood and let her go back home to Vulcan, and Soval's new aids were doing well, having already served under Ambassador V'Lar on Mazar.

I gestured for the aids to move faster, and I stayed between the aircar barricade and Soval, between the Vulcans and danger, as was my habit now. Over the last two years, when someone gave him an ugly look, I would glare back and tighten my grip on my phase pistol. I tightened my grip now, and unlocked the safety just to be on the safe side.

The street was fairly silent, the hum of air traffic being the only source of sound. But the silence made me uneasy, and I touched my finger to the trigger.

Something registered in my peripheral vision, a small, dark object flying toward us. I turned and lifted my gun, but when I saw what was coming, I grabbed Soval and flung him behind a bench, then tugged on the robes of his aids. I was just about to put myself between the grenade and the Vulcans when a resounding boom and a flash of light came from the projectile. I fell to the ground, and darkness consumed my vision.

…

The cot beneath me was hard and itchy, and for a moment, I thought I was back in that basement on Vulcan, that V'Las would come walking in any minute. But I discovered upon regaining more of my senses that I was in a dimly lit room with empty cots lining every wall. I wasn't restrained, but my head was aching, and when I stood, I had to sit back down to stop the vertigo.

Finally, the dizziness subsided somewhat, and I stumbled toward the door opposite me and opened it. There was a long hallway lit by dirty sconces that threw off a sickly yellow light, and my hand brushed peeling wallpaper as I shuffled slowly down the hall. I could hear the sound of laughter and a sharp snapping, like the crack of a whip. The world seemed to tilt to the right, and I felt someone's arms wrap around me before I blacked out again.

…

When I came to my senses, I could hear whispering and soft laughter, and it took me a moment to get my bearings. For the second time, I thought I was back in V'Las' hands, but then I remembered waking up and stumbling down the hall, the vertigo and the fainting. I opened my eyes and discovered the light had not changed and that three human men were sitting on the cots nearest to mine, and they were glaring at me.

"She's awake," one said.

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "Where am I?"

They stayed silent for a minute before one of them, a man in his forties with graying hair, stood up and loomed over me.

"What were you doing with the Vulcans?"

My mind refused to get up to speed, and I groaned again and squeezed my eyes shut. "What?"

"The Vulcans. You had a phase pistol, so I'm assuming you're the officer assigned to guard them."

I pinched my nosebridge. "What the hell is going on? Are you with Terra Prime?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Yes, and I'm proud of it. And you're nothing but the Vulcans' whore."

I scowled at him and sat up slowly. "You wanna repeat that, mister?"

He snorted and backed away to the cot he had been sitting on. "In case you haven't noticed, there are three of us and only one of you, Starfleet. You're welcome to try and hurt us, but it won't do you any good."

I was silent for a moment. "Where's the ambassador and his aids?"

The second man, who was younger than the first and had red hair and chalky skin, laughed. "They're sleeping like babies. Poor things had a hard day."

The bottom of my stomach seemed to drop toward my toes. "What did you do to them?" I breathed.

The men laughed. "We're tired of being pets of the Vulcans. So...the tables have turned."

My mind went straight to the gutter, and I imagined the worst: leashes, chains, whips. Suddenly I remembered hearing a whip when I stumbled down the hall, and I leaped up off the cot and ran toward the door, only to find it was locked. I could hear them laughing behind me, and their footsteps came closer, but I tugged on the door, knowing it was futile, but not knowing what else to do.

I gave one more tug on the door when I felt one of them put their hand on my shoulder, and the door flew open, and I fell back onto the floor and stared up at the doorway.

A man in his fifties with silver hair, blue eyes and age lines loomed over me. He was tall, taller than the other men in the room, and while the others were glaring at me with open hostility, this man gazed down at me with a somber, sad look in his eyes.

"What's going on, Xavier?" the newcomer asked the first man. "Why was she at the door?"

"She's their guard. She's trying to escape."

The man's expression turned sour for a moment, but then his emotions were hidden behind a mask. "She's a Starfleet officer?"

"I'm a MACO," I growled, slowly getting to my feet and drawing myself up to my full height. It didn't intimidate the newcomer, but his expression eased.

"You're allied with Starfleet?"

We had examined the Terra Prime philosophy earlier this week to know what we were up against, and apparently they blamed Starfleet for the "Vulcan Oppression", as they called it. I knew I had to be careful, to distance myself from Starfleet so they didn't have more reason to hurt me or the Vulcans.

"Starfleet assigned me to the Vulcans in San Francisco. But I'm a MACO."

The man nodded and held out his hand for me to shake, but I did not take it. He narrowed his eyes at me and put his arm down, and his eyes raked over me, perhaps sizing me up.

"The ambassador has been asking about you," he said quietly.

"What have you done with him?" I asked coldly. He frowned.

"He's not dead, if that's what you're wondering. We'll release the ambassador and the other prisoners once all aliens withdraw from Earth."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "It was a stupid move, capturing the ambassador. The Vulcans don't negotiate with terrorists, and I don't think you want a diplomatic incident on your hands."

"We don't want to hurt anyone," the man said firmly.

"I heard the whips."

"An unfortunate misunderstanding...we just want Earth free of alien influence."

I made to move past him, but the other men grabbed my shoulders before I had taken two steps. I struggled, scratching one's face and kicking the other in the shins, but soon I was pinned against the wall, immobilized by the second man's weight.

"I told you it wouldn't do you any good to fight against us, MACO," the first man hissed, but I could see the newcomer lean against the wall next to me.

"Let her go. I think she knows by now not to fight. If she hasn't, well...she can share the Vulcans' fate. Have your fun with her if she tries to escape again."

With that, he left, and I stumbled back to the cot and sat down, suddenly dizzy again, but aware that the men were giving me dirty looks. I laid down after a while, and though I struggled to stay awake, I couldn't keep from falling asleep.

I had a dream that V'Las had my hands bound by shackles, and he was holding the chains. He led me down endless hallways and winding staircases, and he laughed at me whenever I stumbled. We were just about to enter a door when I was awakened by the sound of a slamming door. I opened my eyes and discovered that Xavier, the oldest, had left, leaving the red-head and a man in his late twenties with jet black spiky hair and a Mediterranean complexion.

The vertigo had finally settled, and I sat up and stared the older man in the eye. "I want to speak with Ambassador Soval," I said firmly. The man's chalky complexion turned splotchy, and he stood quickly and whacked me in the face with the butt of his weapon.

"You're in no position to be making demands. And why do you want to fraternize with those freaks anyway? They're not human."

"Neither are you."

Another strike across my face convinced me to shut up, and I looked toward the door when I heard it open again. It was the tall, gray-haired man from before, and he grinned when he saw the bruises on my face.

"Is she being cooperative?"

"She implied I wasn't human," the redhead spat, and I glared at him. The older man walked up to me and loomed over me.

"This MACO obviously buys into the claim that humans and aliens can work together, but she has yet to realize the truth. She doesn't realize that by inviting in this interstellar alliance, we invite the end of our racial purity."

He paused, and I narrowed my eyes at him as I watched him pace back and forth.

"The ambassador has made several threats against my life if I do not let him see you. He nearly broke free, in fact. I made sure he isn't going anywhere. But I have decided to let him see you. And then we will execute you."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened before I could contain my reaction. I put on my best poker face as he leered at me.

"I can tell by the way he's demanding to see you, not his aids, that he cares about you. I've never seen a Vulcan so emotional. If that's the case, and he cares about you, I can hardly let an alien touch a pure human and create offspring with her...if you could call them offspring. More like abominations."

He paused again to gauge my reaction, but I remained impassive. Admiral Forrest was no doubt searching far and wide for us by now, and the Vulcans had to be on this too. A noted ambassador does not go missing without someone noticing and taking action. And if I did die today, Soval would most certainly take revenge for my death. But to say I wasn't terrified would be a lie. And what would the lasting repercussions of this day be? Would the Coalition crumble after this sickening display from humanity? Would human and Vulcan relations ever be the same? And without our two species to lead the way, would the other members trying to join us in our efforts back off and refuse to go forward with our new alliance? Would Terra Prime win in the end?

"Bring her."


	19. Repercussions and Revelations

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Thank you to BadModem, tahmtahm, T'Sara, Bina W, 09sasha and snapeissexy for reviewing!**_

_**Warning: The first part contains language and violence.**_

They led me to a room with metal pillars throughout supporting the ceiling, and the room was floored with concrete. The space was cold, freezing air pumped in through vents in the ceiling. The place looked like an old warehouse or abandoned factory, and I swallowed back bile when I saw green blood splattered on a pillar in the middle of the room. They led me to that pillar and tied me to it, then left the redhead to guard me. The room was eerily quiet as he circled me.

"It will take a while to subdue the ambassador enough to bring him here. There's time for me to play with you."

I swallowed again and stared straight ahead.

"Don't you want to play with me, MACO?" he whispered in my ear.

"Why are you executing me?" I growled, turning toward him.

He was silent for a moment. "We found the ring."

"My mother's ring, you mean?"

"The ambassador didn't seem too happy when we showed it to him."

"Yeah, no shit. It's been in the family for a while, and he knows it's mine."

"Then I'm sure the ambassador will confirm your story. I'm certain he didn't give it to you."

"What is there to confirm? He knows it's my ring, so what's the use?"

The redhead narrowed his eyes at me. "The ambassador has been very concerned for your well-being. More than I think he should be."

"Who he cares about is none of your business. Why are you executing me?"

"To destroy his ties to this planet."

I frowned, and the man stepped closer. "We've been watching you for months now. We know he's attracted to you, and if an old Vulcan ambassador who hates humans can fall in love with one, what does that mean for our species?"

"Oh, is the little man scared of some Vulcan competition?" I mocked. "Poor baby has self-esteem issues."

I felt a sharp stab of pain cross my eyes as he slapped me, but I turned back to him with a deadly glare.

"I'm doing you a favor, you whore. Why be stuck with someone who can't even feel love for you? At least you'll die a free human."

"How can I call myself free if I can't even socialize with aliens?"

"They don't belong here, and you don't belong with them. As for your precious ambassador, he's been suppressing our freedom for far too long."

"So that's why you hate Vulcans? You think _they're_ oppressors?"

"Yes. And with the other aliens at their side, they'll sully our gene pool until humanity ceases to exist."

"I think your head's rather swollen, you idiot. You're giving the human race _way _too much credit. We're not exactly the most perfect beings in the universe."

"He's corrupted you, hasn't he? The ambassador?" The man looked furious, and perhaps even appalled. "To be human is to be pure, MACO. Though I'm sure you've already debased yourself by sleeping with him, probably several other Vulcans besides."

I laughed. "I wish! You're so angry and bitter and stupid that you've actually bought into that crap! You know what? I feel sorry for you. You're a bitter little man on a soap box shaking your fist at the sky because things don't go your way, and you're PATHETIC!"

He raised his hand to strike me again, but the door opened and the leader barked out a command for the man to step away from me.

"She'll get her reward for her insolent behavior," he said calmly. I looked past him and saw Soval standing there in nothing but his pants, and his shoulders were covered in thin green scars, the wounds glittering in the dim light. His look of outward calm did not reassure me, because I could feel his fury boiling his blood.

He easily detached himself from his Terra Prime guard and hurried to my side, his dark eyes roaming over my restraints, and then his gaze lingered on the red mark on my cheek, and his eyes darkened further.

"Who struck you, _ashal-veh_?" he asked, his voice tinged with coldness.

"Is that really important right now?" I said. "I mean, the Coalition and-"

"Who struck you?" Soval growled. I sighed.

"Mr. Purist there with the red curls," I muttered reluctantly.

Soval was silent and still for a moment, his eyes burning with fury, and I heard a loud snap. His hands, which had been tied behind his back, were now free, and he quickly turned to the redhead, took two steps forward, and snapped the man's neck.

His corpse fell to the ground, and before the others could react, he had thrown another man, the young one with the jet black hair, against the wall. The man slid to the floor, fresh blood spewing from a gash on his forehead. One of the other guards rushed forward with a phase pistol aimed at the ambassador, but Soval ripped it from him and tossed the man aside as if he were a leaf. I heard a sickening crunch as the man landed in an awkward position, and I looked away and closed my eyes, not wanting to see his broken limbs.

The two remaining guards retreated to the door, their pistols aimed shakily at the advancing Vulcan, but the leader fled out the door. I was afraid that Soval wouldn't win against two armed guards, but a deafening explosion behind me caused a shockwave that jerked my head forward. My skull slammed back against the pillar and I cried out, but I quickly twisted around to see what was going on.

Several Vulcan commandos were jumping through the hole in the wall, followed closely by five MACOs. The two guards were swiftly taken out by plasma bullets, and MACOs advanced and restrained the fallen terrorists. The Vulcans, after speaking quickly with Soval, headed out the door after the leader.

The ambassador then turned to me and walked over to the pillar, and borrowing a pocket knife from one of the MACOs, he cut my bonds and tossed the restraints aside.

"The aids?" I asked.

"They're all right. Are you hurt?"

I shook my head and glanced around at the mangled bodies on the floor, and my gaze fell on the redhead.

"They threatened to kill you," Soval growled softly, stepping close to me. "I am perfectly justified in defending what is mine."

The MACOs traded glances with each other as they watched our exchange, but they maintained silence as they rounded up the terrorists and led them outside. The MACO leader, one Major McCauley, asked us to come with him.

"The Vulcans said you were to be evacuated immediately. The commandos will find your aids and bring them to Command, but we have our orders. We'll take care of Harrington."

I turned to Soval. "Ambassador?"

"You go. I will come shortly."

I frowned up at him. "They haven't captured Harrington yet. The Vulcans will find your aids. They'll be all right."

"The Vulcans were specific, ambassador," McCauley interjected.

Soval glanced at the lifeless corpse of the redhead, who was now being carried out of the hole in the wall. "No. Their leader took your ring, Natalia. I must retrieve it. To think another male, more specifically this, this _terrorist _took what I have given to you..."

I could feel through the bond that even though he had killed one man and seriously injured two others, he was not satisfied, and would not be until the leader was captured or killed.

"I'm going with you, then."

"The Vulcans-" started McCauley.

"Natalia, it is not safe-"

"I'm still your guard, God damn it! I'm going with you, and that's final!"

Soval stared at me for a full minute with dark eyes, then took my arm and led me toward the door, and we were tailed by two other MACOs.

"If the danger is too great, you will run. Understood, _telsu_?"

I sighed, and we ran down the ruined corridors, checking every room for Harrington. We passed two Vulcans coming back with one aid, and the commando stopped and asked the ambassador something in Vulcan. Soval's reply was curt, and the three moved on while the four of us kept going deeper into the warehouse. We heard shouting up ahead and headed for it.

We stopped at an open door and glanced inside, and I closed my eyes at what I saw. The other Vulcan aid was being held hostage by the terrorist leader, and the Vulcan was swaying on his feet, obviously drugged. Otherwise the man would have overtaken Harrington in no time flat. The Vulcan commandos had their guns pointed at the terrorist, but Harrington looked determined not to let the aid get out alive.

"Drop the gun, Harrington," the MACO to my right said, raising his weapon as well. The woman to my left did the same.

"I will _not _let our gene pool be sullied by these _freaks_," Harrington growled, his eyes wild and dangerous. "They've been manipulating us for far too long, hiding in the shadows, plotting our destruction. If we continue to fraternize with them, humanity will fall!"

The MACOs slowly advanced to stand even with the Vulcan commandos, and Harrington pressed the gun harder to the aid's head. The aid remained passive and calm, for which I silently gave him credit.

"And you _traitors_!" His eyes burned into mine as he glanced over the MACO rescuers. "Selling yourselves into slow but inevitable slavery! Especially you, you whore!" he spat at me. I raised an eyebrow. I could feel Soval bristling, but I projected cold calm into our bond, and he relaxed, but only just.

One of the MACOs began slowly walking to the right of Harrington, speaking to him in soft words, telling him it was foolish to continue fighting when he was clearly outnumbered by five Vulcan commandos and two human soldiers. Harrington, thankfully, didn't see the MACO's objective, and with the terrorist's attention diverted, the woman began moving to the left. Harrington ranted at the first MACO, spit flying from his lips. The aid remained calm and discreetly glanced toward the woman, then looked back down to the ground.

Harrington shook his head at the male MACO and turned back to the Vulcan commandos, and once he saw the other soldier was missing, he glanced around for her. He scowled when his eyes found her, but then his eyes rolled back into his head as he crumpled to the ground.

The MACOs and the commandos lowered their weapons, and Soval hurried forward to check on his aid. The Vulcan needed help to stay standing, but with some assistance from two of the other Vulcans, he managed to shuffle out of the room.

I walked slowly back to the shuttle with Soval at my side. Before Harrington was beamed away to a correctional facility, the ambassador had retrieved my ring off his person. It took every ounce of control he had not to break the man's neck for taking my ring, but again I projected cold calm into him, and he turned to me and placed the chain around my neck. I tucked it under my clothes and Soval walked out of the room without looking back. One death and several injuries were enough after all, I supposed.

Soval insisted I visit the doctor before I gave my report to Admiral Forrest, and I got a clean bill of health from Dr. Phlox. _Enterprise _had been recalled for this crisis, and they had been told that once the terrorist threat had been eliminated, they would be among several ships helping shuttle ambassadors and delegates to the conference. But fear, it seemed, had gripped the potential members of our Coalition, and also _Enterprise _crew. There had been an attempt on Archer's life by a Terra Prime agent aboard the ship, but we didn't hear the details. That was none of our business anymore.

The conference, therefore, was on hold, indefinitely. Soval told me that was a diplomatic way of saying the conference wasn't going to happen.

"Terra Prime has unnerved them," he said, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom as I washed my hands that evening. I sighed and ran a brush through my hair, then brushed my teeth and joined him in bed. We laid there side by side, staring at the ceiling, and I wondered if my dreams were ill-founded, or if perhaps I had done something wrong. Admiral Forrest was supposed to die, and yet he was living now. This wasn't quite the universe I knew.

"I am still at a loss as to why they would kill you and Archer, and not me," Soval whispered, turning toward me. I sighed again.

"If by chance they had succeeded...would you have given up your ambassadorial duties and returned to Vulcan?"

He frowned slightly. "I might consider it."

"Then their plan may have worked. The redhead told me they wanted to sever your ties to this planet."

Soval turned to me in earnest, lying on his side. He reached over and turned my face toward him.

"By killing you and Archer, two of the most adamant supporters of this alliance, they would not only sever my ties to this planet but devastate Admiral Forrest. He cares for you, and Archer and I, strangely enough, are both friends with the admiral. The four of us together have been highly supportive of this coalition. They couldn't kill me at the risk of causing a diplomatic incident, which is more than I think they wanted to handle. And they couldn't kill the admiral at Command. He's too well guarded. But you and I had to walk every day from the Compound and back, making us logical targets. And with an agent on _Enterprise_, they could easily dispense with Archer. An interesting plan, though perhaps not the most well thought out. They left much to chance."

I remained silent, but moved closer to him. He laid on his back and I rested my head on his chest.

"They did not succeed, _ashaya_," he whispered. "I promise you, the Coalition will not die. We will make it happen."

I nestled my face deeper into his shirt. "I love you, Soval," I murmured.

He was silent and still for about five minutes before he pulled me closer and pressed his forehead to mine. "My Natalia..."

I was too tired to do much else but lay there, and the warmth of his arms encompassed me as I fell into a deep sleep.

…

I tapped my fingers against my leg and bit my lip, trying to ease the nervousness that pervaded my brain. Kuvak was traveling to Starfleet Command to meet with Soval regarding this inter-species alliance and the recent kidnapping, and we were waiting for the First Minister to arrive. As the admiral promised, two days ago I had received notice from General Casey that I had been allotted an honorable discharge. I had mailed my uniforms to Atlanta and bought myself several civilian outfits. I was to move in with Soval in two weeks, as my landlord required a two weeks notice before dissolving a tenant's contract. The ambassador was impatient and had grumbled on about the arrangement, but I had told him that we were lucky this was such a flexible deal. Most people had to wait a month or more before they could move out.

Admiral Forrest was pacing back and forth as silence permeated the room, and I shifted in my seat. I focused on Soval's robe, on the brown and gold circles not six inches from my leg. He was meditating quietly, his hands folded in his lap with both forefingers extended and touching, but I knew better than to bother him. He was obviously composing himself and a statement for this hearing, or whatever this was, and if he needed to meditate to simply give an account of Terra Prime and this kidnapping, then I felt I should maintain my silence. The admiral was also quiet even though he was restless.

The door opened and I jumped to my feet, but it was only a security guard telling us Kuvak was downstairs and would be in momentarily. He then closed the door and left us alone, and the admiral continued pacing.

"Admiral," Soval said gently. "Kuvak is a patient man. You have no need for concern."

"Just want to be on my best behavior, ambassador. He is the leader of Vulcan now."

"And pacing will help you be on your best behavior?"

The admiral sighed. "It calms me down."

The door opened and Kuvak walked in, followed by two Vulcan guards. Soval and I stood quickly, and we both saluted him. He saluted back and nodded to the admiral, then smiled ever so slightly.

"Please, everyone, sit down. I was never fond of ceremony myself."

We all sat down at the conference table, and Kuvak waited a moment before speaking.

"As I understand it, I am sitting with three of the most avid supporters of the Coalition. I read your report, Soval. Quite an interesting theory on the terrorists' plans, and I'm sure they could have done worse. It appears humanity may have underestimated Terra Prime."

"Well, thanks to Ms. Romano and her warning, we were able to apprehend them much faster than expected," the admiral interjected.

Kuvak sighed. "I also understand that this attack from Terra Prime has unnerved most of your supporters. T'Pau has even expressed apprehension about entering this alliance when Earth has proven that it is deeply divided."

"But she must concede that uniting is logical and practical," Soval pressed. "And the Terra Prime threat has passed."

Kuvak nodded. "Both valid points, but it will not be enough to convince T'Pau. Though I am First Minister, I would rather play a lesser role in the council chamber, and will most likely step down from my position by the year's end."

Soval nodded in return. "But back to the matter at hand..."

"Yes, the Coalition still holds promise in my opinion. But T'Pau is against it."

"May I ask why?" Soval inquired.

"She believes Earth is not ready to enter into a larger inter-stellar community, and that this Terra Prime attack proves it."

Soval and the admiral were silent, but I cleared my throat. Kuvak glanced at me.

"Permission to speak freely, minister?"

"You are no longer a member of the military, Natalia," Soval said, almost warmly. I shook my head.

"Old habits die hard, ambassador. Do I have permission to speak freely?" I asked again, directing the question toward Kuvak. He nodded solemnly.

"I will hear your words."

I smiled slightly. "I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but was it not a month ago that V'Las nearly plunged Vulcan into war?"

Kuvak nodded, tilting his head and furrowing his brow, and it seemed I had his attention.

"Your people had strayed from the true teachings of Surak. You persecuted melders for what was considered 'deviant' behavior. _Your_ planet was deeply divided not too long ago, minister."

Kuvak's frown deepened ever so slightly, but I continued.

"And if this could happen on Vulcan, a planet I was naïve enough to think was the safest in the sector...then is it so implausible to think that divisions might have still existed here? I refuse to believe our society is better than yours. That would be ludicrous."

"The old regime has been removed, Ms. Romano," Kuvak said quietly. "V'Las is incarcerated, you know this."

"And the leaders of the Terra Prime movement have also been incarcerated. We do not operate on logic alone, as you are well aware, minister. Fear has gripped us for far too long. It's time to move past our fears and look to the future. If we unite, combine our resources and share our knowledge, we can become a force to be reckoned with. But if we are so divided as we are now, we will surely fall. The Klingons and the Romulans come to mind, but I'm sure there are others out there who would love to see this Coalition fail."

Kuvak was silent for a while, pondering my words no doubt, and the admiral and Soval were staring at me, the admiral with a soft smile, the ambassador with a warm expression. I blushed despite myself.

"Have you considered taking up diplomacy, Ms. Romano?" Kuvak asked, tilting his head at me again, his eyes bright and curious.

"Never. I just think a lot, that's all," I said with a soft smile. His eyes glittered.

"I will speak to T'Pau. As you have both stated," he nodded to Soval, "this alliance is in everyone's best interest. You'll have our word on this by the week's end."

He paused and glanced at the admiral. "If the two of you would move to the other side of the room for a moment?"

I stood and walked away immediately, and the admiral followed me. When we turned back, Kuvak and Soval were talking in low voices, so low we couldn't make out what they were saying. I suspected that they were also speaking in Vulcan, and I turned to the admiral and let a grin grace my lips.

"Never thought I'd have to argue for this Coalition. I thought that was the diplomats' job," I said quietly. The admiral smiled.

"You did well, Ms. Romano. My Lord...look how far we've come, all of us."

"It's crazy, but I have a feeling it's going to get crazier. But in a good way."

The admiral chuckled. "Thank you, Ms. Romano...for speaking out. By the way, you haven't told me when your wedding is. I'm looking forward to meeting your family."

"You've already met them. Soval, Tovek and T'Sahl, you, Commander Williams. That's it. That's my family right there."

He frowned and stepped a little closer to me. "I'm part of your family?"

I nodded and blinked back tears. "Yep. You're a hell of better role model than Samuel Romano, that's for sure."

"Admiral," said Soval, calling us back over. Kuvak had stood and looked like he was ready to leave.

"The minister has expressed interest in touring Starfleet Command. This is his first visit to Earth."

"I'd like to make the most of my stay here," Kuvak said politely.

The admiral smiled and gestured toward the door, and the two of them left with Kuvak's guards. I turned to Soval and sighed, but he slowly approached me. He reached out and traced my jawline with his two fingers, and my breath hitched in my throat.

"Keep that up and you'll have to lock the door," I whispered, and a mischievous gleam made his eyes twinkle.

"Natalia," he murmured. "We accomplished our goal. T'Pau cannot argue against Kuvak when such excellent points are brought against her."

I smiled slightly. "I'm just glad she didn't come. I like Kuvak, he's nice. But T'Pau..."

Soval raised an eyebrow. "She can be intimidating, but she is of the House of Surak, and has proven herself worthy of a seat on the council."

I nodded. "Are the others going to wonder where we are?"

His eyes twinkled again, and he quickly walked over and locked the door, then returned to me. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted my chin, and I raised my eyes to meet his.

"Let them wonder," he growled, and I grinned as he proceeded to congratulate me on helping the Coalition survive.

…

I was reading a book from the library, lounging in Soval's bed as the ambassador prepared himself for bed in the bathroom. Stars were glittering outside the window, and I took a moment to gaze at them, smiling to myself as I thought of how much my life had changed in four years. I was engaged to be married, no longer in danger of being homeless, and I had a wonderful family to support me, not to mention a handsome fiance for me to adore. I could hear the water running as he washed his hands, and I turned the page of my book.

"Happy endings are wonderful, aren't they, Natalia?"

I jumped and nearly dropped my book as I turned to see Q sitting beside me on the bed. He glanced at my book and raised an eyebrow.

"I remember that one," Q commented, turning the book to look at the cover. "Dull and dry, the narration wracked with unrealized potential. Such a disappointment."

I forced myself not to panic, and I gazed at the door to the bathroom. I couldn't hear the water anymore, and as I went to put my book down on the bedside table, I felt a closeness, a cloying nature to the air around me.

"What did you do, freeze time?"

Q laughed. "The crusty old Vulcan you call love won't hear a word of our conversation, my dear. He won't even realize there's anyone else in the room but you. So stop worrying and let's catch up, shall we?"

I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "So is this goodbye?"

He laughed again. "Not quite. You've accomplished quite a lot in your years here, but I'm not satisfied. You can do more than get yourself a husband."

"But the Coalition-"

"With come to fruition and develop into something greater, yes. And you did a lovely job of convincing Kuvak last week. That's the part of you I enjoy the most, the thinker, the mover in you."

He rolled over and placed a hand on the bed on my other side, effectively blocking me in. His brown eyes twinkled with mischief, and I leaned away, apprehensive.

"I'm here to tell you that this is only the beginning, Natalia. I have yet to tire of testing you, and you will have to do much more than this to impress me. I'd watch your back if I were you, and I'll see you...out there..."

He leaned in as if he were going to kiss me, but then pulled back and grinned wickedly at me. With a flash of light, he was gone.

I sat there for five minutes, contemplating his words, trying not to let panic overtake me. The door to the bathroom opened, and Soval stood in the doorway and looked around the room.

"I thought I heard something," he murmured, turning off the light and joining me in bed, sitting where Q had been five minutes previous. I smiled.

"Just me and my book in here."

We settled down for sleep, his arms wrapped tight around me as always, and I buried my head in his chest. I knew now that Q's threats to test me were not to be taken lightly, and I knew I would have to be on my guard from now on. Would he disrupt the talks sure to follow the initial conference for the Coalition? Would he take Soval away from me? Was Earth in danger? And what about the Romulans and the Klingons? How did they fit into the puzzle?

I sighed and kissed Soval's chest before closed my eyes and shutting down my thoughts. Whatever tomorrow brought, I would meet it head-on, Soval at my side. But for tonight, I would relish his company, his companionship, his love for me, my love for him. Until the dawn, I could sleep in peace.

_A/N: I'd like to thank all my lovely readers and reviewers for every ounce of support you have given this project. I'm glad this section of the story is over, as it took SO long to write, and I apologize for the __late updates. _

_As Q mentioned above, the story doesn't end here. Look for "Blaze", the sequel to this story, coming in the fall. Romulans, spies and pon farrs, oh my!_


End file.
